Together for ever
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: What if Lantash ended up in Jack instead of Elliott NOMINATED FOR 2007 & 2008 STARGATE FAN FICTION AWARDS!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Together forever

AUTHOR: Alimoo

E-MAIL: Last Stand

CATEGORY:

PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam, Daniel & Janet

SUMMARY: What if Lantash ended up in Jack instead of Elliott

ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive

DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.

FEED BACK: Yes Please

NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. Thanks to ILOVESG1 for beta reading this for me. The brides' maids and flower girl dresses and headpieces are from 'David bridal' code: F4497, M8302, and H8052 (Dresses) TE8052apple and 9620Ivory/apple. The colour for the dress code is APPLE. Sam dress and headpiece is from 'Bride save' Code: MA5185 (White with sliver) and MAHS163 (tiara) Veil from 'David bridal'V302

SONGS:

Chapter One

Jack and one of the Tok'ra returned from the surface. They joined the rest of SG1 and SG5 in the tunnels, along with several of the Tok'ra as well. Jack was telling them how many Jaffa were landing when the bombardment of the base began.

One hit was where they were standing in one of the chambers. Part of the ceiling collapsed on top of some on the Tok'ra, as well as smashing the stasis tank where Lantash was being kept until a new host could be found for him.

Jack was caught when two of the large crystal's collapsed on top of him, he was barely conscious when Lantash entered into him. The others helped the injured Tok'ra, while Teal'c removed the crystals that had fallen on Jack's body. Sam went over to him.

"Sir, can you hear me?" Sam was checking his pulse when his eyes opened and his eyes glowed.

"Samantha, O'Neill is weak from his injuries. I'm trying to heal him but I am also weak but I will do my best to keep the both of us alive.

"

"Lantash?"

"Yes, O'Neill's injuries are serious and I am using all my strength to keep us alive."

"Major Carter, we had better move from here before this area gives way" one of the Tok'ra told her.

"Ok, Teal'c, can you carry the Colonel? The best bet is for all of us to head to the surface and then head for the trees. We will have to find a way of contacting my father and warn him and the other Tok'ra."

"I know where there is a device where you can send a signal, but the Goa'uld will know that some of us are still alive."

"Did my father teach you and the other Tok'ra the Morse code?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Come on."

Teal'c and Daniel carried Jack up to the surface, with about twenty Tok'ra and SG5 going with them. They all made it to the tree line undetected.

They followed the Tok'ra for about an hour, until they found one of the many hidden devices that the Tok'ra had on the planet, just in case something like this happened. Daniel and Teal'c propped Jack up against a tree while Sam set up to send the signal.

When she finished with the device, she went to check on Jack and Lantash. Sam watched Jack as he slowly slipped away. She was holding his hand, while tears were falling down her cheeks.

Jacob was able to pick up the Morse code, while Daniel checked on Sarah/Osiris. He had been able to knock her unconscious with a zat and then put her in one of the escape pods and sent her into space.

Jacob was able to ring the pod to the cargo ship, than Daniel did the same, in another pod. Once Jacob had Daniel aboard the ship he went into hyper drive, then put the ship onto autopilot.

He went to check on both Daniel and Sarah, who was still unconscious at the time; they tied her up and removed all her weapons. They were three hours into the flight when they picked up the Morse code message.

As they came out of hyperspace, Jacob cloaked the ship. Even so, they were fired upon and the ship was hit. He had no choice but to uncloak the ship as it was heading to the planet's surface.

Daniel noticed a bright flash of light from the surface up into space, and then it disappeared. He saw it happen ten times, and wondered what is was. Jacob was able to steer the ship to as safe a landing as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sam and the others saw the smoking ship fly pass them and crash not far from where they were hiding.

"Teal'c I want you and SG5 to go and see who it was. It might be Daniel and Dad; if they are injured, they might need help."

Teal'c made a slight bow, than left with SG5 to see who was in the ship.

Daniel and Jacob were ok, but Jacob had dislocated his shoulder but Selmac was working on repairing his injuries. They got up and went to check on Sarah, who was now awake. Fortunately, she was gagged at the time.

Daniel got her to her feet, while Jacob was holding the zat. They had just walked out of the ship, when Teal'c and SG5 showed up. Sarah started to run away from them by hitting Jacob, causing him to drop the zat.

Teal'c saw what happened, so he zatted her. Jacob picked up the zat, while Teal'c walked over and carried Sarah over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and they headed back to where the others were.

"What happened?" Jacob asks

"We don't know sir, there are thousands of Jaffa everywhere and there is some bad news. It's Colonel O'Neill." The Major said

"What happened to him?"

"He is dying. Part of the tunnel collapsed sir and he was hit pretty badly. Lantash's tank was broken by falling debris, so he entered the Colonel. Unfortunately they are both dying sir."

"Sam?" Daniel asked

"She is ok sir. Colonel O'Neill was the only one injured. There are also some Tok'ra survivors with us. Many were killed when parts of the tunnels and hallways collapsed on top of them."

"Alright, where are they?"

"They are just around the corner. We will have to move sir; the Jaffa can't be too far away."

They walked around the corner. The Tok'ra raised their zats, and then lowered them when they saw who it was. Jacob walked over to where Sam and Jack were. He could see that she was holding his hand and tears were running down her face.

"Sam"

Sam looked up to see Jacob standing there. He got down on his knees next to Sam and he wrapped his arms around her. She began to cry even more.

"Dad, is there anything you can do to save him."

"Sam, I could if I had a healing device with me but I don't. I am so sorry."

"What can we do now?"

"I don't know Sam, but we have other problems."

"What problems; did the mission fail?"

"Yes and we still have the poison and Osiris with us" Jack then opened his eyes and they glowed.

"Give me the poison Jacob; the Jaffa are getting closer. They will take me to their camp next to the Stargate and I will release the poison there. It will give you all time to get to a safe distance before I release the poison" Lantash said

"No, there has to be another way!" Sam said.

"Sam, please, we both know that we are not going to make it. At least this way I'll go down in a blaze of glory and I'll be able to save all of your lives" Jack said

"Jack, there has to be another way"

"Sam please, Lantash and I had a little talk. He showed me images of Martouf and Rosha. How both Lantash and Jolinar loved each other for a long time and Martouf wanted to be close to you because of Jolinar."

"Jack, I'm sure that there is another way"

"No Sam, there is no other way. Jacob, please give me the poison."

Jacob passed the poison to Jack and he put it into his pocket. They could hear the Jaffa closing in on their group.

"Sam, we had better go" Daniel told her.

"Sam, it was an honour serving with you. The same with the rest of you"

"You too, Jack. We are going to miss you" Daniel said

"Indeed, you are a strong warrior O'Neill. It was an honour serving next to you in battle" Teal'c made a slight bow.

"Jack, it was an honour serving with you and I'm going to miss you."

"I know Sam" Jack gave her hand a squeeze.

"Jack, I love you"

"I love you too, Sam. I have for a long time. I had so many hopes and dreams, but they will never happen now."

"I didn't know that"

"Yes, one was for you to say yes when I asked you to come to my cabin. Now, I won't get the chance to show it to you."

"I will see it, I promise you that Jack, I will go up and see it"

"Ok, you better go"

"There is just one last thing."

Sam moved from her father's arms and moved forward. She gave Jack a kiss, something for Sam to remember for years to come. When she pulled back, there was a tear running down Jack's cheek. Sam reached over and wiped it away.

"I will always love you Jack, my heart, body and soul will always be yours."

"Mine will always be yours Sam, including my heart and I will always love you"

Sam gave him one last kiss before Jacob pulled her away.

"Dad, take care of the women I love"

"I will son and it has been an honour to serve with you, Jack.

SG5, Jacob and Sam stood at attention and saluted Jack, which he returned. Sam and Jack looked at each other before Jacob pulled her away; she didn't want to leave Jack behind and she cried the whole time. Jacob wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter five

A few minutes later the Jaffa found Jack, and they took him to the Stargate. They did not know Lantash had died shortly after Sam, Jacob and the others had left. Lantash's body was slowly breaking down in Jack's body.

An hour an a half later, while lying on the ground, he knew his time was up; he put his hand under his belt and removed the poison.

"I will always love you Sam" Jack whispered to himself.

One of the Jaffa noticed he had something in his hand but by the time the Jaffa got to him, Jack had already pushed the button and he closed his eyes.

The last image he saw was Sam in her dress blues, smiling at him with one of her special smiles that he always loved. Then he lost consciousness.

Sam and the others found more Tok'ra who were able to get away. They made sure that they were at a safe distance before they stopped for a breather. Jacob stayed with Sam the whole time.

The Tok'ra that had been with them the whole time had informed the forty other Tok'ra survivors about what had happened to Jack and Lantash.

They were all shocked and saddened for the loss of the Tok'ra as well as for the Tau'ri. They moved to a safe place for the night and Sam cried herself to sleep.

Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob took turns staying with her during the night. The Tok'ra and SG5 took turns standing watch during the night. The next morning, Sam woke up screaming out Jack's name and started crying again as if she was having a bad dream. Daniel was with her when it happened.

"Sam are you ok, were you having a bad dream?"

"Yes, it was when Hathor had tried to turn Jack into a Jaffa. Even with the power she had over him, he didn't love her"

"The Power of love."

"Yea, I guess so."

"Well, have some water. You have hardly had anything to drink since we have been on the run since yesterday."

Daniel passed a canteen of water to her and she took a couple of mouths full before passing it back to him.

"Thanks, where is Dad?"

"I'm here Sam, I heard everything."

Sam got to her feet and gave her father a hug. By that time Daniel was on his feet.

"What now, Jacob? Is it safe to head back to the Stargate?"

"Yes"

"Dad, there is one last thing I want to do before we head back to earth?"

"Jack"

"Yes, it is the least we can do. I also think that we should help the Tok'ra with burying their comrades or whatever Tok'ra ceremony they follow."

"Thanks Sam"

"I'll be right back, ladies room."

"Sure thing kiddo"

They started heading off in groups of three. They left two minutes apart, just in case that there were more Jaffa in the area. This insured that the others were there for back up.

Two hours later they reached the Stargate. They were shocked to see bodies everywhere. While SG5 and ten of the Tok'ra went to check if the Tok'ra ships were still air worthy, the rest started looking for both Tok'ra dead and for Jack's body.

Sam was looking into one of the tents when she saw something purple on the ground, so she went to check it out. She picked it up and was shocked to find it was the poison tube, so she knew that this was the last place Jack had been.

Jacob noticed that Sam hadn't come out of one of the tents. He and Teal'c went to check it out carefully. Jacob walked in, with Teal'c watching his back. He looked around to see two dead Jaffa on the ground and Sam standing, staring at something in her hand.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"He was here Dad, Jack was here"

"We know Sam"

"Dad, this is where he was last." Sam showed him the poison tube.

"It was on the ground; but where is he, where is his body, I don't understand it?"

"I don't know Sam but something strange is going on here, because we can't find any Tok'ra either."

"What do you mean? That someone or something has taken the dead Tok'ra, as well as Jack?"

"Yes, but who and why"

They walked out of the tent and told the others that Jack's body was missing. They were shocked and confused. They also knew that there were so many bodies to bury.

The only thing that they could do was zat them three times. Some of the Tok'ra went around, stripping the bodies of their weapons and then they zatted them.

Daniel called the SGC for some help with the dead. He also had to tell General Hammond about what had happened to Jack. Everyone in the control room was shocked to hear the bad news about Jack and that there was no body to be found. Hammond sent three more SG teams to the planet to help out.

Four hours later the last of the Jaffa dead were gone. They were all exhausted. The remaining Tok'ra wanted to go to one of their other planets, where there was a Tok'ra base and inform them about what had just happened.

But Jacob convinced them to go to Earth with the SGC personnel for some rest and some thing to eat before moving on. They all agreed to do so. Jacob was with Sam when they went thought the wormhole to Earth; Hammond was at the bottom of the ramp, waiting for them.

"George, I hope you don't mind having us here?"

"Jacob you know that all our allies are welcome here. How are you doing, Sam?"

"Permission to leave, sir?"

"First we will debrief now, then after your shower and check up, SG1 will be on stand down for two weeks."

"Thank you sir"

SG1, SG5 and Jacob went into the briefing room to let Hammond know what happened, while the SF's took Sarah to the holding cells and the rest of the teams went to get cleaned up and to show the Tok'ra where the mess hall was.

An hour later Hammond had found out what had happened and that there was a new threat out there. He dismissed everyone and they all left, leaving Jacob behind.

"How is Sam coping, Jacob?"

"Not good; it's like she lost a husband, a soul mate. I don't know if she will recover from this, but at least they told one another their true feelings for each other, before it was too late. They loved each other and now, for Sam, happiness is gone."

"What do you think she might do?"

"I don't know but all we can do is be there for her, when she needs us."

"Ok, I'll let you get cleaned up and talk to you some more later. I'll inform the Joint Chief of Staff about this."

"Thanks George"

Then they left the briefing room. Jacob went to have a hot shower and got changed into BDU's before looking for Sam. The news of what had happened to Jack spread throughout the SGC. Everyone was shocked and they gave Sam some space because they all knew how close Sam and Jack were.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sam went to have her normal post op check up and then she had her shower and got dressed in her civvies. After she was done, she went to her lab and typed up her resignation letter and signed it.

When she was finished she went to General Hammond's office but he wasn't in. She left it on his desk and then Sam went to see Teal'c to find out how to get to Jack's cabin. Once she had the directions, she thanked him and left.

She went to the men's locker room and fortunately there was no one there. She went to Jack's locker and grabbed his keys and cell phone and then she remembered the box that he had on the bottom of his locker. She got it out and opened it; the first thing she saw was a picture of them at the Air Force ball where they had their picture taken.

It had been taken two months earlier and she smiled at the memory. Then she took her dog tags out of her pocket and put them in the box and closed the lid and put it back in his locker and locked it. She left and headed to the surface and when she got there she headed for Jack's truck and got in. She could smell him as soon as she opened the door.

Once in and started up, she left the base. First she went to her own place and packed some clothes and then she left her cell phone next to her telephone and she left a note for her father.

Once everything was done, she went to Jack's place to get his fishing gear and she checked on his place, grabbing the things that he usually took with him, before leaving again. Jacob went to Hammond's office, since he couldn't find Sam anywhere on the base.

"Jacob, were you looking for me?" Jacob turned around to see that Hammond was walking up behind him.

"Yes, have you seen Sam anywhere?"

"No, isn't she in her lab?"

"No; I looked everywhere for her and no one has seen her in the last two hours. I went to see if her car was still in the parking lot and it's still there."

"That is strange. Walter, can you have Major Carter paged to my office please."

"Yes sir"

He went to the control room to have Sam paged. Jacob and Hammond went into his office; they had just sat down when they heard over the speakers:

"Major Carter, report to General Hammond office."

When Hammond sat down, he noticed a white envelope on his desk with Sam's writing on it. He opened it and read it.

"Jacob, you should read this." and Hammond passed the letter to him and even Jacob went into shock.

"What the? Are you going to accept this?"

"No, she is one of the best officers we have and I don't think she is thinking straight at the moment."

"I agree; she has seen so much death in the past five years, I think losing Jack was the last straw."

"True. You know, she should have been here by now" and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come" the door opened and Teal'c walked in.

"General Hammond, I heard you were paging Major Carter?"

"Yes, do you know where she is Teal'c?"

"Indeed, she told me that she wanted to be left alone."

"Well, she on the base, because her car is still here" Jacob said.

"I know it is but one of the airmen that was on duty on the surface told me that he saw Major Carter driving out of the mountain in O'Neill's truck."

"I see, thanks for that Teal'c" Teal'c did a slight bow before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Where could she be? Any ideas, Jacob?"

"Cabin?"

"What?"

"I think that is where she has gone; she's gone up to Jack's cabin."

"What makes you think that Jacob?"

"Just before we left Jack, Sam promised him that she would go up to his cabin and now she is keeping that promise."

"I see. I did give SG1 two weeks down time and they need it."

"All we can do is wait until the two weeks are up."

"Yes, I agree with you. When do you and the Tok'ra want to leave?"

"I haven't had a chance to talk with them yet. I'll go and talk with them now and get something to eat and talk to you later George."

"Ok, I'll list Jack as MIA."

"Ok, see you later."

Jacob left Hammond's office and went to get something to eat and then talk to the Tok'ra.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Sam stopped off at a 24 hour store to pick up some food and other supplies that she would need for the next two weeks at Jack's cabin. Then she filled the truck up with gas and she got herself some coffee before continuing on.

She finally reached Jack's cabin just after 0200. She used the torch to find her way to the front door and she opened it and looked around the place. She spotted a photo on the wall; it was team picture so she knew she had found the right place and then she remembered what Teal'c said about the power.

She went outside and around the side of the cabin and turned the power on then went back inside and turned the lights on. She went to unload the truck and put the food away and locked up the truck and then locked the cabin door before finding a bed to sleep in.

She opened a door in the left and turned the lights on. It was the master bedroom, so she put her bags down and then went to look for the toilet and bathroom.

She turned off the lights and climbed on top of the bed, after taking her shoes off. She pulled the quilt over her and she went to sleep, thinking about Jack. The alien who transported the Tok'ra and Jack up to his ship was slowly healing the wounded. He transported one of the Tok'ra to where he was.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Do you want to heal your friends?"

"Yes, but who are you?"

"I'm an ally of earth and a friend of O'Neill."

"We are also allies of the Tau'ri. How can I heal my kind? I will need a healing device" the Alien then touched one of the control panels and two healing devices appeared.

"You can heal your kind now. I have had these transported to my ship as I was also transporting you and the other Tok'ra. You may start healing your wounded."

Then they were beamed to where all the stasis pods were. Then the ones who weren't badly wounded were also beamed to where the Alien and the Tok'ra were.

"You push this button and then you can start healing your friends. Over here, behind this door, is where food is kept. If you are hungry and want a drink you can go in there" then they walked over to where there were four doors.

"This is what you call toilets and if you want to rest, you stand here and push the button; you well be taken to sleeping quarters for some rest."

"Why are you doing this? How can you tell the difference between the Tok'ra and the Jaffa?"

"DNA. I must go back to the bridge but before I go, this one is weak, the symbiote was already dead when I transported him here" they walked over to one of the pods.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, it is O'Neill. He is very weak from his injuries."

"I will heal him now."

Then the Tok'ra pushed the button and the pod opened. Then he used one of the healing devices, while one of the other Tok'ra used the other healing device to start healing the others.

He moved the device backwards and forward over Jack's body and a minute later he stopped.

"I have done all I can for now; he will need his rest" the alien pressed on a button and the pod closed.

"You may rest or have something to eat. I'll be back tomorrow and we can talk some more."

Then the alien was gone. The Tok'ra worked, taking turns on healing the other wounded Tok'ra as well as having something to eat and drink and rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Sam woke up the next morning looking around the room. She was confused at first and then she remembered where she was. She got up and freshened up and changed and then she went and made herself some coffee.

Once the coffee was ready, she went outside and had a look around. She walked around the corner of the cabin and she saw the pond and the deck built out over the pond. She could picture Jack there, in his fold up chair, beer in one hand and fishing rod in the other. She walked down to the deck and she could see the marks in the wood made by the chair. She looked out over the pond where she could see the duck swimming and diving for food.

Sam breathed in the sweet pine and fresh air and then she remembered that Jack would go on about the trees whenever they arrived on different worlds. Now she knew why; it reminded him of this place.

"Well Jack, I kept my promise; I'm here at your cabin. Now I know why you kept asking me to come here, it's so beautiful and peaceful."

A tear was rolling down Sam's cheek as she looked over the pond while she finished drinking her coffee, thinking about Jack. Then she walked back to the cabin and she looked around inside at the different books, magazines and photos.

Later that afternoon Sam went for a walk around the lake, looking at everything; listening to the birds chirping and the ducks quacking. As she walked past a tree she noticed that it had a heart shaped carving on the trunk, with the initials JO+SC carved inside the heart.

Sam was surprised when she saw the carving on the tree and she thought it was about a year old, which was about the last time Jack was up here with Teal'c. That was when Daniel, Janet and she went to Egypt and found out that Osiris had taken Sarah, an old girlfriend of Daniel's, as his new host.

Sam carried on walking around the pond, looking at different things, until she had circled the pond, bringing her back to the cabin again. Sam took some chopped wood inside for the fireplace, since it was getting cold at night.

Jacob was able to contact three planets where he knew that some of the Tok'ra were living and they agreed to split the Tok'ra who had been on the base since the day before. They went to the three planets.

SG3, Daniel, Teal'c and Sarah/Osiris went with Jacob so they could have Osiris removed from Sarah. They were staying overnight on the planet. Daniel would stay with Sarah until she woke up and then he would have to tell her about the Stargate program.

The ship came out of hyperspace not far from the planet and the scans revealed that there was a Tok'ra on the surface. Thor then beamed himself to the Tok'ra's location. The Tok'ra who he had spoken to the day before walked over to him.

"What is going on?"

"We have come out of hyperspace near the planet and there are signs of other Tok'ra on this planet. Do you know this gate address?" He showed the Tok'ra a gate address written on glass board.

"Yes, this is one of many planets where our kind have been living."

"You can go down and let them know that I'll be sending all of you to your new home."

"How can I contact you?"

"Take this stone with you. Once you have finished talking to the others down there push the button and you will end up here. Then you can let me know you are ready. Just one last thing; how is O'Neill doing?"

"I worked on him three more times and he is healed now. Lantash, the symbiote is being absorbed into his body."

"Just like what happened to Major Carter."

"Yes"

"I'll send you down now and thank you for healing O'Neill. He is important to my kind."

Then he pushed a button and the Tok'ra was beamed down to the underground chambers. The Tok'ra gathered there were shocked when there was a flash of light and he appeared before them.

Luckily, one of the Tok'ra there knew who he was and he went to talk to the council about what had happened and how an alien rescued them all. They agreed to take them all. They didn't know what happened on the planet and they knew about the poison but didn't know if it had worked or not. Then the Tok'ra pushed the button and was beamed back to the orbiting ship.

"They agree to have us all. They didn't know about what happened on the planet because they had lost contact with two of their operatives four days ago."

"Perhaps the two operatives are on this ship?"

"Could be; thank you for saving our lives."

"You are welcome. I'll beam everyone down to the surface of the planet and then I must return to Earth and take O'Neill back to his people."

He moved two stones and all of the Tok'ra were beamed down to the surface of the planet.

"If you need my assistance, contact me through O'Neill and his people."

"We will do that. What is your name and what are you?"

"My name is Thor and I am the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet" then the Tok'ra was beamed back down to where the others were waiting, in shock.

"I must talk to the council."

"What is it?"

"That grey alien was an Asgard named Thor."

"But Thor is a myth"

"He isn't a myth and Colonel O'Neill knows him" they were all shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

Thor's ship went into hyperspace and headed to Earth; he then went to check on Jack, who had just woken up.

"O'Neill, it is good to see you well" Jack turned around to see Thor standing there.

"Thor? Am I dreaming; am I dead?"

"No, you are not dreaming and you are not dead."

"Then what happened?"

"I was able to rescue all of the wounded Tok'ra and put them into stasis pods like this one and the other Tok'ra to other rooms until I had all of the ones that would have died when you released the poison."

"How come I didn't die from the poison?"

"The symbiote was already dead and you would have died if I didn't put you in to a pod as well. I transported you up as soon as the Jaffa grabbed the tube from your hand."

"Oh god, where are we going?"

"Earth"

"How long?"

"Twelve hours. You must eat and drink something O'Neill; you will need your strength."

"Ok, toilet?"

"Through this door over there" Thor pointed to one of the doors.

"Thanks"

Jack went to use the facilities while Thor beamed a better bed for Jack and a table full of food and drink for him. When Jack was finished, he was surprised to see a comfortable bed and a table full of food and drink near by.

"Wow, thanks Thor."

"You are welcome O'Neill. I must now return to the bridge and I'll let you know when we are in Earth's orbit."

"Thanks Thor" and then Thor beamed himself back to the bridge of the ship.

Jack had a look at the different fruits, nuts, berries, bread and cheeses, as well as the drinks. Jack ate some fruit and had something to drink and since he was still tired, he went to bed to catch up on his sleep.

SG3, Daniel, Teal'c, Sarah and Jacob returned to Earth the next morning.

"Welcome back; did every thing go alright?"

"Yes sir, General Hammond. May I introduce Sarah Gardener, Sarah this is General Hammond. I've already explained to her about the Stargate, the Goa'uld, everything and she under stands" Daniel said.

"Welcome to Stargate command. I know you have been through a lot in the past year and if you have any questions, you are more than welcome to ask me or Dr Jackson here."

"Thank you General Hammond; Daniel has told me what's been going on and I've been able to help the Tok'ra out about how the system lords found out about where they were and about the poison. I'm sorry for your loss also; Daniel told me about Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes; he was a fine officer and soldier and he will be missed by everyone here, besides his team."

"Jacob told me that his daughter Sam was taking the Colonel's death very hard."

"Yes, I've been trying to call her since you left yesterday but there is no reply."

"It's not like Sam to not answer her phone" Daniel said.

"I'm going to be in town until tomorrow. Is Sam's car still here?"

"Yes"

"I'll use it and go to her place and see if she is home" Jacob said.

"Ok people, you all know the drill, dismissed" and they all walked out of the room.

"Sarah, would you like to have some breakfast after our post ops exam?"

"Yes, I would like that, as long as it is not anything to do with worms and snakes" Daniel laughed.

"Sure, no problem. Teal'c, Jacob, care to join us?"

"Sure, I am feeling a bit hungry."

"Indeed."

"Hey Sarah, remember how much your brother ate?"

"Yeah, I don't know where he puts it all."

"Well, you haven't seen Teal'c meals."

"Daniel, you have to remember he is feeding junior also" Jacob said laughing.

"Why did you call it junior?"

"Jack called it junior a couple years ago" Daniel said, sadly.

"Sorry Daniel, I didn't know."

"You weren't to know. Now come on, let's go" they went to have their post ops exams and showers and then breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 15

Sam woke up to another beautiful morning. This time the bed was made with clean sheets and she lay there, thinking about Jack and how much she missed him. It reminded her of the time when he was trapped on Edora for over three months.

She lay there in his bed until her bladder was sending a full signal. She got up and went to the toilet and then went to put the pot on for some coffee. When the coffee was ready, she poured herself a cup and then went and had a shower and got dressed.

Once dressed, she went out side, grabbed the deck chair and went down to the dock and sat in the chair over looking the lake, thinking about what she was going to do.

Thor's ship came out of hyperspace and stopped not far from Earth and then he went to see Jack, who was asleep.

"O'Neill" Jack opened his eyes.

"What?"

"We have arrived" Jack sat up and looked at Thor.

"Do you know where Sam is?"

"Yes, come with me and I will show you."

They beamed to the bridge and then Thor moved a couple of stones and a red dot appeared on the map. Jack knew the area and he remembered what their last words to each other were before they left him.

_"Yes, one is for you to say yes when I ask you to come to my cabin and now I won't get that chance to show it to you." _

_"I will see it, I promise you that Jack; I will go there to see it._"

Sam did keep her promise and that made Jack smile.

"Thor, is Sam alone?"

"Yes, do you want me to beam her up here?"

"No, you know where I live don't you?"

"Yes"

"Is there any one at my place?" Thor moved some stones and saw that there were no dots showing.

"There is no one at your home."

"Good; can you beam me down there so I can freshen up? After all I haven't had a shower in days."

"Yes; when you are ready use this stone and you will be beamed back up here" Thor passed him a stone.

"Thanks Thor" then Thor beamed him down to his bedroom.

Jack stripped off his BDU's and went and enjoyed a hot shower and a shave. Once he was done he went to check his messages on his answering machine. Then he went back to his bedroom and packed a couple of bags of clothing and toilet things. Once done he pushed the button and was back on Thor's ship.

"Thor, I'm ready. Where is Sam? Is she inside or outside?" Thor moved some stones, so that Jack could see where she was.

"Ok, can you beam me into the house; I would like to surprise her."

"Are you sure O'Neill?"

"Yes, I'm sure and thank you for saving my life."

"You are welcome O'Neill. I will contact the Joint Chiefs of Staff about your return and that you will contact General Hammond."

"Thanks, for everything Thor."

"You are welcome."

Then he was beamed down to his bedroom. He could smell Sam's shower gel and shampoo; he put his bags in a corner of the room and went out to the kitchen and made himself some coffee. Then he checked to see what was in the cupboards and fridge before going outside.

When he got outside, he noticed that his truck was there. Before going around the corner of the cabin he leaned against the house, with one hand in his pocket and held a coffee mug in the other. When he finished his coffee he put the cup on the table behind him and then he walked down to where Sam was sitting.

Sam went on alert when she sensed a presence. Jack noticed it also and he stopped and waited to see what Sam would do next. Sam stood up and slowly turned around. She was stunned to see Jack standing there in blue jeans and a blue short sleeve shirt and smiling at her.

"Jack?"

"Yes Sam, it's me I'm home" He opened his arms for her.

"I can sense a presence in you."

"Lantash died just after you guys left. I hung on for about an hour and a half before I pushed the button. The last thing I thought of when I closed my eyes was seeing you in your dress blues and a smile that you know that I love so much" Jack lowered his arms.

"Really?"

"Yes, the next thing I knew I woke up on my good buddy Thor's ship and that was about thirteen hours ago."

"Jack, the last time I saw you was five days ago. Did Thor heal you? How did you survive the poison?"

Jack walked forward until he was standing in front of Sam and then he wrapped his arms around her. She did the same thing and then she started crying.

"I thought I lost you, I love you so much Jack."

"I love you too Sam" they pulled apart so they could look at each other.

"Lantash died, trying to save my life but with the injuries I received, I should have been dead twice. I don't know what happened or how I survived but the main thing is that I am here with you. Lantash's feelings for Jolinar were so strong, the love they had for each other, and no Goa'uld could break their love."

"Just like when we went to save my dad. When we were forced to drink Sokar's blood and it made us relive our bad memories, Martouf knew that Rosha and Jolinar were dead and he knew it was me; he still gave them false information. It was hard on him."

"I know. Lantash showed me the memory of that day; of what Martouf went through and how hard it was for him, realizing that his mate was gone and not returning but he knew where she went in the end."

"We both know where they are now and they are in our minds and in our bodies forever."

"How did you find my cabin?" Jack asked her.

"I asked Teal'c before I left the base. I hope you don't mind me using your truck; I left my car back at the base for Dad to use and I also resigned."

"What? Why?"

"I thought I had lost you Jack and after what had happened; it was too much for me. It was like both Jolinar and I were losing you and Lantash at the same time" Jack pulled her back into his arms.

"Everything is going to be ok now Sam. You are not going to lose me. How many times have I cheated death?"

"Too many times Jack; you are like a cat with nine lives" they both smiled and then pulled apart.

"When was the last time you ate Sam?" Jack noticed how pale she looked and noticed that she had lost some weight.

"I haven't eaten a thing since Daniel and Dad went on the mission."

"Sam, what are you doing to yourself? I haven't seen you like this since I was on…"

Jack looked into Sam's eyes; he didn't want to say it but Sam knew what he was going to say.

"Edora"

"Yes. Now that I'm back we might as well get something to eat and talk."

They walked back into the cabin and Jack went to make them an omelette. They sat outside since it was a fine warm day. After they had eaten their breakfast, they talked about Jolinar, Lantash and about each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 17

After breakfast, they went for a walk around the lake and Sam stopped at the tree she saw the day before.

"Jack, who did this?" Sam pointed to the tree; Jack saw it and smiled.

"I did that last year when I asked you up here but Teal'c came up instead. When I was up early in the morning I went for a walk. When I got to this spot I slowly carved this everyday. Teal'c doesn't know about it; I was going to show you myself."

"Wow"

"Yea, well now you know" Jack said, smiling.

Sam walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around his waist and he leaned down and gave her a kiss. It was their first kiss that they both remembered since Sam didn't want to leave Jack behind on the planet. Jack bent his forehead against hers and they looked into one another's eyes.

"What do you want to do now Sam?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I'll have to give Hammond a call to let him know that I'm back."

"Ok; I brought your phone Jack and I left mine at home, knowing the phone would be ringing every five minutes from every one at the SGC."

"Come on; let's head back to the cabin. It's a shame I don't have my fishing gear with me, we could go fishing this afternoon."

"I brought it with me. I went to check on your house and I saw your fishing gear, so I brought it up with me. I was planning on doing some fishing while I'll was here."

"Sweet but we will have to go into town and get you your own fishing gear."

"Why don't we go in now but I'll have to do all the driving since you haven't got your wallet with you."

"Doh" and Sam giggled.

They walked back to the cabin with their arms around each other.

Jacob left the base to go to Sam's place and he opened the door.

"Sam, are you home?" there was no reply and he walked into the kitchen area where he found Sam's cell phone and a note. He picked up the note and read it.

'Dad, if you are reading this note then you know I'm not home. General Hammond would have told you by now that I have resigned. I hope you will understand. I have gone away for a while; I'm keeping the promise that I made to Jack. I just want to be left alone for a while. I love you Dad and I hope you understand. That is why I'm leaving my phone at home because knowing you and the others, they will be ringing me up all the time. Take care, love Sammie.'

When Jacob had finished reading the note he was tried to think what promise she had made to Jack.

'Jacob, just before we left O'Neill your daughter promised to go to his cabin.'

'You are right Sel; we know that he had been asking her for years to go up there with him. If we only knew where it was.'

'Call Dr Jackson, he might know where the cabin is'

'Why don't we go and talk to him; I know that he is still on the base.'

Jacob left Sam's place taking her phone with him and headed back to the base. When he arrived, he went to Daniel's office; he could hear Daniel and Sarah talking.

"Daniel, Sarah"

"Hi Jacob, Sam wasn't home was she?"

"No, do you know where Jack's cabin is?"

"Minnesota somewhere; I haven't been up there but Teal'c has, you should ask him."

Then the alarms went off and they rushed to the control room to see who it was. When they got there, the iris was open.

"George what's going on?"

"It's the Tok'ra."

Anise walked through the gate and it shut down. They all walked down to the gate room.

"General Hammond, Selmac; I am pleased you are here. We have received word from other Tok'ra about Colonel O'Neill."

"Briefing room" and they went into the briefing room. Once Teal'c arrived they all sat down.

"What news have you got about Colonel O'Neill?" Selmac asked.

"O'Neill is alive" they all were shocked.

"How do you know he is alive?" Daniel asked.

"I have just come from one of our bases where all of the Tok'ra, who we thought were dead from the poison or killed by Jaffa, are alive and well. An alien rescued them all, including Colonel O'Neill."

"Do you know who it was?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, one of the Tok'ra I spoke to said that the alien's name was Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet."

"General Hammond; when Jacob and I were attacked, I saw blue and white flashes not far from where the motherships were but I couldn't see the ship, so it must have been cloaked."

"Thor's ship but how could he have known the difference between the Jaffa and the Tok'ra?" Jacob asked.

"DNA" Teal'c said.

"Of course; after all, when Teal'c was transported up to Thor's ship he would have gotten a sample from his symbiote" Daniel said.

"But, what about the Tok'ra?" Hammond asked.

"Sam" Jacob said.

"Of course; remember that Jolinar left a protein marker in Sam, so Thor would have a copy of her DNA. After all, the Tok'ra and Jaffa are different, so that is how he would have known who was who."

"Well then where is Thor?"

"The Tok'ra that I spoke to said that he was bringing Colonel O'Neill here, to Earth."

"When were the Tok'ra dropped off?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Then Jack and Thor should be here by now but where?" Daniel asked.

"The cabin" Jacob said and they all looked at him.

"What?"

"That is where Jack would go because that is where Sam is right now."

"How do you know this Jacob?" Hammond asked.

"Sam is keeping her promise to Jack which was to go up and see his cabin. She left her cell phone and a note for me on her kitchen table; that is how I know."

"Well, what are we waiting for, we should go up there."

"No Daniel; if Jack is up there with Sam they will need time alone and Sam is the only one who can help Jack."

"Lantash, isn't he still alive?"

"No, Lantash died about an hour and a half before Colonel O'Neill released the poison and he was absorbed by O'Neill's body" Anise said.

"Just like Jolinar and Sam" Daniel said.

"Yes, Major Carter is the only one who can help him."

"I guess that all we can do is wait until they come back."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack and Sam did some shopping in town as well as having a late lunch before they headed back to the cabin. When they got there and got everything sorted out, they sat on the dock together in the fold up chairs, fishing.

They talked about what it was like to have a part of them dying, knowing what part it was and the feelings and memories that the symbiote left behind including the love that Lantash and Jolinar had for each other.

Jack and Sam had had feelings for one another ever since they first met. Now, because of Jolinar and Lantash feelings, they started talking about their own hidden feelings.

"Sam, remember what happened when we were affected by the virus a few years ago?"

"The Broca virus?"

"Yes; remember when you tried to seduce me in the locker room?" Jack noticed that Sam was starting to blush from the memory.

"Yes, I remember; why do you ask?"

"Out of all of the younger men on the base, why did you choose me?"

"Feelings."

"What feelings?"

"I was falling in love with you and I was trying to hide my feelings from you, from me. I guess the virus took over and well, you know what happened in the locker room."

"Yes, I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Well, now you know."

"I couldn't believe that you were like an animal that day but you were hot."

"Why, because of what I was wearing?"

"Yes, that sweet little tank top; do you still have it?"

"Yes, I even brought it up with me."

"Sweet" and Sam giggled.

Later that evening Sam cooked dinner and afterwards they did the dishes together. Once everything was cleaned up, Jack went to light the fire, since it was getting cold.

They sat on the couch, in front of the fire, with Jack's arm around Sam's shoulder and she leaned against his chest as they both looked into the fire.

"This feels nice," Sam said.

"Yeah, one thing though; I won't be able to sneak up on you like I used to do."

"I know"

"It is a strange feeling, this sensing another's presence. It is something I'll have to get used to."

"You will but one thing is that you might have nightmares about what Lantash went through over the years; all the bad stuff, the tortures, the changing of hosts, everything. I know, I went through it with Jolinar. But, if and when it happens Jack, what ever you do, please don't shut me out. Talk to me, tell me about the nightmares and I will help you through them. We can do this together."

"Ok; do you still have nightmares?"

"About what Jolinar went through? Yes"

"How did you get through it?"

"Teal'c helped for a while until we met the Tok'ra. Then after Dad joined with Selmac, I would talk to both him and Selmac when they were on Earth. They helped me out a lot and then after rescuing Dad, we talk about Mom and Mark. We both knew it would be hard but after we talked, things just got easier. And then I went to talk to you but you were talking to Teal'c, so some how I knew that you would be talking about Charlie and about Ry'ac. At least I knew that you were talking to someone you knew and not a shrink."

"Yea, Teal'c and I had a good, long talk about our sons. That is why, as soon as we had time off, he goes to see both him and his wife."

"When are you going to give Hammond a call to let him know that you are back?"

"I don't know yet Sam. How long were you planning on staying here for?"

"I really hadn't thought about it Jack. We know that as soon as you get back to the SGC, Janet will be waiting with her needles."

"Thanks for reminding me about that; I'm not looking forward to it" Sam giggled.

"Jack, what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?"

"I don't know, we could share the bed or I could sleep out here and you can have the bed."

"We could share the bed; after all, it is your cabin."

"True, I don't know about you Sam but I'm going to go to bed. It has been a long trip and I'm kind of beat."

"Why don't we both go to bed and get some rest?"

"Ok"

They got up and went to bed; Sam went to get changed while Jack checked the doors and windows before joining Sam in the bedroom. When he reached the door,

"Sam, can I come in now?"

"Yes you can."

Jack opened the door to see Sam in bed, waiting for him with only the bedside lamp on. He got undressed until all he had on were his boxer shorts and an Air Force tee shirt. He climbed into bed next to Sam and once settled in Sam turned off the light before snuggling down herself.

They were lying on their backs and Jack turned his head and looked at Sam. He could see her in the moonlight that was coming through the window and he could see that she was thinking.

"Sam, what are you thinking about?" Sam rolled on to her side so she could look at Jack.

"Us; I know that we love each other and we both have been through a lot in these last five years together. Even though Jolinar and Lantash had been though a lot for hundreds of years together I know that Jolinar's feelings for Lantash were strong, just like my feelings for you are strong."

"I know what you mean. When we first met the Tok'ra you know how I didn't like the snake heads and now I was one of them. Lantash has shown me a different side that I didn't know about; he showed me all his other hosts and what they were like so I could understand my self. He had hoped that one day the war would be over and that he and Jolinar could settle down together as a couple. When we showed up and you told him that Jolinar had died, he and Martouf were crushed and heart broken but at least they knew what had happened to Jolinar. That is why Martouf wanted to be close to you."

"You were jealous?"

"Well yes, I was wondering why he was so interested in you until afterward, when I came to see you in your lab."

"I remember that day; I was happy and sad at the same time like I was today with you."

"Well as you said, I'm like a cat with nine lives."

Sam smiled.

"Sam, you look beautiful in the moon light."

Jack took his hand and put it against Sam's face, rubbing his thumb back and forth. Sam closed her eyes at the touch and then Jack leaned over and gave her a kiss. When they pulled apart Sam opened her eyes, looking into Jack's brown ones. Then Sam kissed Jack and then it became passionate but then Jack pulled away.

"Jack, what is it?"

"I am sorry Sam; I want to but not until I get these feeling sorted out and I hope you understand" Jack went to get out of bed when Sam grabbed his arm.

"Jack, can I ask you some questions? They will help you with the feelings you have now" Jack looked at Sam and nodded.

"Ok, do you love me?"

"I don't know."

"Jack, before Lantash, before the mission, did you love me?"

"Yes, I did love you then."

"Do you still have those same feeling for me now?"

"Well yes, but now I have Lantash's feelings too."

"Lantash's feelings for Jolinar?"

"Yes, I know that his feelings for her were so strong and that is why it is so confusing."

"Jack, they are not confusing. Before Jolinar, I was in love with you and afterward, it was confusing. I was in love with you but I was also having Jolinar's feelings for Lantash which was hard for me. I knew that I was in love with you but as well with Martouf because of Lantash. When I thought that you had died back there on the planet, with Lantash in you, it was like both Jolinar and me dying at the same time. It was so hard. I just kept my distance from everyone. Dad tried his best to comfort me and I know that it was also hard on Daniel and Teal'c but they both understood."

"So, we both still feel the same way about each other as we did before Jolinar and Lantash came along?"

"Yes, with the memories and feelings that they had for each other. It will make our love even stronger."

"You really think so?"

"Yes" Jack leaned over and gave Sam a kiss.

"Sam, do you want this; you know, between us?"

"Yes and much more. Jack make love to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Then Jack kissed her again and they slowly removed each other's clothes and they slowly made love for the first time. Afterwards, they kissed and snuggled into one another's arms before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few hours later Sam woke up because Jack was tossing and turning in his sleep. Then he screamed out for Jolinar. She knew that it was a nightmare from one of Lantash's memories. Sam leaned over so her mouth was by his ear and she put one hand on his chest over his heart. Sam remembered that Jolinar used to do that with Lantash and she would whisper something in his ear and he would calm down; so she did the same thing.

"It's alright, I'm here, we are safe, shhh, it's only a bad dream."

Then Sam kissed his lips and watched Jack calm down and relax. She watched him for a few more minutes before she feel asleep knowing that they would talk about it in the morning.

A few hours later, just as the sun began to rise, Jack was yelling in his sleep again, causing Sam to wake up with a start. She listened to what he was yelling about, so that she would understand. Then she did the same thing again, putting her hand on his heart and then whispering in his ear.

"Jack, you are ok, you are safe now, calm down, you are home, with the one you love" and then she heard him say,

"Sam?"

"Yes Jack, we are at home, we are both safe."

He calmed down again and Sam could feel his heart beat slowing and so was his breathing and once he calmed down he fell into a peaceful sleep. She carefully got up and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she returned to bed and snuggled to Jack's side. After a few minutes she noticed his head was moving from side to side; so she put her hand over his heart again and then gave him a kiss.

He settled down after that and she settled down next to him, leaving her hand over his heart. She watched him for a few minutes more before she fell asleep herself.

Two hours later Jack woke up and he remembered the nightmares he had during the night and he knew they were about Lantash and Jolinar. He turned his head to see the woman he loved still asleep, with her hand on his chest, over his heart.

He closed his eyes when a memory came to him about Martouf and Rosha had just escape Ba'al. Martouf had been tortured so badly that he was having nightmares about it and only Rosha/Jolinar were the only ones who could calm him down during his nightmares.

They had talked about the dreams and about the torture that Martouf suffered. Then, after that, things got a bit easier during the next few days. It was as if Lantash was telling Jack not to hold back and not to bottle the pain up; that he should share it with the one he loved. She would then be able to share the burden and pain and then she could help with the healing process.

Then the flash of the memory was gone and Jack opened his eyes and looked at Sam. He remembered the talk they had last night and he had agreed to talk to Sam about the nightmares and not to shut her out since she was the only one who could understand what he was going through.

He carefully gave Sam a kiss before he slipped out of the bed and put his boxers and tee shirt on and then he went to the bathroom before heading to the kitchen and putting the coffee on to brew.

When the coffee was ready, he went back into the bedroom and put both mugs down, before he gave her a morning kiss. Jack saw Sam smile when he gave her a kiss and then he did it again. This time he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck; and when he broke off the kiss for air, he looked down into her blues eyes.

"Morning"

"Mmm morning yourself; how are you feeling this morning?"

"Ok, I had some nightmares during the night, about what happened to Martouf and Rosha."

"Torture?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, I don't know if you have any of Jolinar's memories about the torture."

"I do remember bits and pieces but I don't know if they are the same ones you have been dreaming about."

"Ok, first we have coffee."

Jack picked up the two cups and passed one to Sam and then they took a couple of sips.

"Why don't you come back to bed and we can talk about the dreams?"

"Ok"

Jack gave Sam a kiss before getting up and walking around to his side of the bed and got back in. Sam snuggled up to his side and he put his arm around her shoulder so she could be closer to him.

Jack told Sam about the nightmares so that she could understand what Lantash/Martouf were going through at the time and what Jack was remembering now.

He told her how Martouf almost lost Rosha a couple of times because of what Ba'al put them both through and how a Tok'ra operative was able to get a healing device and was able to heal them and help them escape.

"Jack, I remember Ba'al touching Rosha and how horrible it was and what he did to her. He wanted information on where the Tok'ra bases were but she wouldn't tell him."

"Yeah, he did the same thing to Martouf."

"Jack, in a dream you were having, you were screaming out my name."

"Yeah, about that; when Lantash was going through my memories, he saw what happened to you and what happened to Jolinar when she gave her life to save you."

"I remember waking up, hearing your voice and seeing you next to me. Jolinar was going though my memories because she didn't know who we were when she saw us coming through the gate to fight the Goa'uld. She wanted to know about Teal'c and she found out that we were the Tau'ri. When she realized who we were and what our goal was, she knew that we could be allies with the Tok'ra since we both shared a common goal. She also discovered that I loved you."

"Lantash found that out also. He knew that I loved you and that I was jealous of Martouf and he understood."

"We are together now; not just as Lantash and Jolinar but as Jack and Sam."

"That is true; what do you want to do today?" Jack's cell phone rang and Sam went to answer it.

"Carter"

"Hello, Major Carter."

"Colonel Maybourne" Sam looked at Jack as she said his name.

"I know that Jack is there and I know about the Tok'ra symbiote Lantash."

"What? How?"

"Look, you and Jack don't have much time. I know that his friend Thor is still about and the rogue NID are heading to your location. You have about fifteen minutes to get the hell out of there. Tell Jack I love wieners at 1300 hours, he knows where." then the phone went dead.

"Jack, we had better get out of here now; do you know how to contact Thor?"

"Yes, why?"

"According to Maybourne, the rogue NID know you are here and they also know about Lantash. We have less then fifteen minutes to get out of here."

"Shit!"

They got up and quickly got dressed and packed their bags and Jack took hold of the white stone.

"Thor buddy, are you there?"

"Yes O'Neill, how can I help you?"

"Yes Thor, can you beam my truck back to the SGC?"

"Yes, but what is the reason?"

"A group of the rogue NID are heading this way and they know about Lantash."

"I understand."

"Wait until I give you the signal."

"I will wait for your signal O'Neill."

Sam went to put the bags in the truck while Jack started striping down the bed and making it so it would look like that no one had been there in weeks. Then he threw the sheets and blankets in the back of the truck and helped Sam put all the food into boxes. Once they were done and everything was in the truck, the locked up and got into the truck. They could hear the cars getting closer.

"Now Thor." Jack said and there was a bright flash and then they were in the parking lot at the SGC.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two guards were walking their post when there was a bright flash and Jack's truck appeared. They noticed movement in the truck and they quickly raised their guns. Then they realized that it was Jack and Sam getting out of the truck.

"Hey guys, you can lower your weapons."

They were shocked; they heard that Jack died on another planet and yet he was standing there with a grin on his face. Jack and Sam sorted the truck out properly before heading down to see Hammond and the others.

"Let's just hope we can still get in" Sam said.

"Well if not, I'll ask Thor to beam us straight to Hammond's office."

They held hands as they went through the two check points before the elevators and once in the second elevator Jack pulled Sam into a hug and gave her a kiss.

"Have I told you this morning that you look beautiful and that I love you?"

"No"

"Well, you do look beautiful this morning and I do love you."

"Really? Wow, one thing I enjoyed this morning was the wake up kiss"

"Did you?"

"Yes and when I opened my eyes, you were the first thing I saw and that made me smile."

"I know what you mean. When I woke up and turned my head, I saw you lying there sleeping peacefully, with your hand on my heart and it felt good."

"We should do it more often but right now we have these rogue NID to deal with."

"True"

Then they kissed one more time before they reached level twenty eight and the elevator doors opened. They walked hand in hand to Hammond's office and when they got there Jack knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come"

Jack opened the door and they walked in and Sam closed it. Hammond was reading a report.

"We can come back later sir, if you are busy." Jack said, with a grin on his face.

Hammond's head shot up in shock, to see his two best officers standing there with grins on their faces. He looked at Sam's face; it was the first time he had seen her smile like that in a while.

The last time he saw her, she was pale with red puffy eyes and withdrawn and now she looked happy. He hadn't seen her like that in years and then he looked at Jack, with his cheeky grin.

He did notice that they were holding hands which he would talk to them about later. He stood up and walked around his desk and he shook Jack's hand and then he gave Sam a hug. They were both shocked.

"Ah sir, is everything ok?" Sam asked.

"Yes; we knew that you were back Jack. It's good to have both of you back but what are you doing here?"

"Well sir, we were at my cabin until Sam received a call from Maybourne letting us know that a group of rogue NID were on their way to my cabin. So, we gathered everything up, put it in my truck and got Thor to beam us here. I have to meet Maybourne at 1300 hours to find out who was behind that and how did they know about me returning from the dead and with a dead snake in my head."

"I see; well it looks like it is going to be an interesting debriefing this morning. Major, your father is still on the base and so are Teal'c and Dr Jackson."

"Thank you sir. Jack, why don't we go and surprise them?"

"Ok, see you later sir."

"Oh Jack, Anise is here also."

Sam and Hammond heard Jack groan at her name and Hammond chuckled because he knew that Jack didn't like her since he and Sam had to admit their feelings after they thought that they were assassins. That was on top of the arm band incident that had happened just a few months before that.

"Gee, thanks for the surprise sir. Are there any more surprises I should be aware of?"

"If there is, I'm not saying, not yet anyway."

"Ok, see you later sir."

Then they left his office and once the door was closed Hammond picked up the red phone and pushed the number two.

Jack and Sam were outside his office.

"Where to Sam?"

"The mess hall for breakfast since we didn't get a chance to eat this morning."

"Ok, how about a shower first and we freshen up?"

"Ok and then we can surprise the others if they haven't heard by now. You are going to have to see Janet also."

"Don't remind me."

Sam smiled as they walked to the elevators. When they reached the surface, they went back to Jack's truck and they got their bags out and headed back into the mountain. They went down to their own quarters to sort out their clothing and then went to have a shower and freshen up. Sam was in her quarters when there was a knock on her door and she knew it was Jack. She went and let him in. Once inside her quarters, he closed the door and they were immediately in each others arms and kissing passionately until they came up for air.

"Sam, you smell wonderful.

"So do you Jack.

"Well we better go and see doc first.

"Ok, let's go.

They went down to the infirmary and when they arrived, they found that Janet was fixing Siler's hand.

"Gee Siler; if you have to give your self a shock use a zat, at least it won't leave a burn mark on you." Jack said, smiling.

Janet turned around to see Jack and Sam standing there with identical grins on their faces.

"Hey, what's up Doc, miss me?"

Sam giggled and Janet just rolled her eyes and shook her head and then she turned back to Siler.

"There you go; come back tomorrow and I'll change the dressing for you"

"Thanks Doctor Fraiser, it's good to see you back sir. I heard that you were dead."

"Do I look dead to you?"

"No sir, excuse me sir; I've got work to do."

"Ok, go" and then he left.

Jack and Sam walked over to one of the gurneys while Janet cleaned up. Then she gathered all the things she would need to examine Jack and she walked over to him.

"Well sir, this is a surprise to see you back so soon" Janet gave Sam a wink.

"Rogue NID ruined our down time. They some how found out that I was back and they wanted a piece of Sam and me."

"I see. Let's get these tests done; have you had breakfast yet?"

"Nope, we are getting some afterwards."

"Ok, you know the drill Colonel. Ah Sam, you don't mind waiting outside."

"She stays here Doc; she has seen my naked ass. Hell, she's seen me completely naked before."

Jack dropped his pants after Janet pulled the curtain. She looked at Sam, who was on the other side of the gurney, looking from Jack to Janet, blushing.

"Sam, you have seen the Colonel naked?"

"Yep, she sure has, right Sam?"

"Yes I have. Janet, remember a couple of years ago, the mission to PX5-381, when SG2 had to come and rescue us? Jack and I were in a cell together, naked. When SG2 came and got us and I stood behind him when they came through the door because he didn't want them to see me naked."

"Oh yea, I remember that. They were giving you guys a hard time and wanted to know what had happened between you."

"Yea, trust Ferretti to start it."

"So, how are you sleeping Colonel?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Janet, he has been having nightmares/"

"Just like what you went though with Jolinar?"

"Yes, but this time I know how to calm Jack down when he has a nightmare. Plus, we talked about the one he had last night."

"Well, that it is a good thing that you two are talking about them."

"It is Doc, but some how it is weird."

"What do you mean? Oh, you can pull your pants up now Colonel and lie down on the bed."

Jack did as he was told and while he was lying down he held on to Sam's hand.

"It is as if Rosha and Martouf are talking about the dreams that they were having. They knew how to calm each other down when one or the other had a bad nightmare. Just like last night, when Jack was having a bad dream, I had a flash of a memory on how Rosha calmed Martouf/Lantash down when they were having a nightmare after returning from a mission. They would talk about it and they were there for each other."

"Oh, I understand. Oh God, Cassie. I told her that you were dead sir. How am I going to tell her that you are alive?"

"Well, we can pop around to your place tonight, if that is ok with you?"

"Sure, I'll make sure she doesn't go out tonight."

"Ok, we will bring pizza."

"Ok, how does seven sound?"

"Fine by me, Jack?"

"Sure seven it is."

A few minutes later Janet was finished with all of the tests and then she let them go.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They went into the mess hall, hand in hand. It was very busy and noisy when they walked in.

They stopped at the entrance and looked around. An airman had just gotten a tray with his breakfast on it when he turned around and was shocked to see Jack standing there. He thought he was seeing a ghost or something.

He dropped his tray in shock and everyone turned to look at him and then they noticed who he was looking at. A sudden silence fell over the room when they saw Jack standing there. Jack and Sam looked around the room as it went quiet.

"What? Did I cut myself shaving or something?" Daniel stood up and saw them at the entrance.

"Jacob, Teal'c, it's… it's… Jack" they stood up and walked over to them.

"Jack, you're alive" Daniel said.

"Of course I'm alive Daniel, Jacob, and Teal'c!" Jack gave them a hug and then Jacob gave Sam a hug.

"How are you doing Sam? What are you doing here? I thought that you were up at Jack's cabin?"

"We were Dad but some how the rogue NID found out that Jack was alive and they know about Lantash and they were coming after us. Maybourne tipped us off just before they arrived and Jack got Thor to beam us and Jack's truck to the parking lot here."

"Ok; so how come you are alive Jack?" Daniel asked.

"We will tell you all about it at the debriefing but first coffee and breakfast since we didn't have a chance to have any this morning and I'm starving."

Jack and Sam went to get themselves some breakfast and then joined the others at their table.

"How are you feeling Jack, after having Lantash inside of you?" Jacob asked.

"Sad, upset but we had a chit chat when we were both resting. He filled my mind with images from his previous hosts and the love he had for Jolinar his mate and Martouf for Rosha. He let me see what they had been through together and then finding out that his mate had died but he knew where she was. That is why Martouf wanted to be close to Sam because that she carried Jolinar's memories within her."

"Have you had any bad dreams concerning Lantash?"

"Yes I did, last night; Sam here remembered what Rosha did to calm Martouf down when he was having them and this morning we talked about the dreams. It helped because Sam knows what I'm going through. I know she will be there for me to help me through this. It will be like what Teal'c Daniel did to help Sam through what happened with Jolinar."

"That's good to here. At least you won't have to see a shrink about the dreams" Daniel said.

"Nope; I have my own personal shrink right here next to me."

Jack leaned over and gave Sam a kiss in front of everyone at the table. Daniel and Teal'c were shocked but not Jacob and Selmac. Selmac, and therefore Jacob, had known about the bond between Lantash and Jolinar for hundreds of years. They also knew that there was love between Jack and Sam and now they were showing their love after it had been bottled up for the past five years.

Jacob could see how happy his daughter was and how relaxed they were and he knew that Jack wouldn't hurt Sam because he knew that Jack was a good man.

They heard the doors to the mess hall open; Teal'c, Jacob, Sam and Jack could feel a presence and they looked over at the entrance. They saw Anise walking into the room and they heard Jack groan and they looked at him. Sam leaned over and whispered something in his ear which made him blush and Sam giggled.

"Care to share Sam?" Jacob asked.

"It's personal Dad."

Anise walked over to the table when she saw Jack and Sam sitting there eating their breakfast.

"Colonel O'Neill, it is good to see you alive and well."

"I'm kind of hard to kill you see. Just when the Goa'uld think that I'm dead, I pop up out of nowhere and surprise them."

"It is good to see you once again. I will send a message to the Tok'ra Council about your return."

"Ok, you go and do that" and then General Hammond walked into the room and over to their table.

"Sir, is everything ok?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we will debrief this afternoon at 1400 hours. That will give you both time to start on your reports on what happened on the planet."

"Yes sir" Sam said.

"Good; see you all then" then he left them alone and headed back to his office.

"Well, the grape vine is going to be working over time today," Sam said.

"True; I better head back and finish writing my report. I will see you guys at lunch" Daniel said as he got up from the table.

"See ya Daniel" Jack said.

The rest finished their breakfast and left the mess hall. Sam went to her lab to do her report on what had happened, while Jack went to his quarters to do his since he didn't have an office. Teal'c went to meditate while Jacob showed Anise more on Egyptian history. While Anise was reading on Earth history, Jacob went to see Hammond.

"George, is everything alright?"

"Well, yes and no; you better sit down for this" Jacob sat down and looked at Hammond.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"There is a leak. Jack and Sam told me that the rogue NID somehow found out that Jack was alive and they found out about Lantash and where Jack's cabin was."

"But, who could it be? We didn't actually know he was alive and back on Earth until this morning."

"I know. I just got off the phone with the President. I told him what was going on and he couldn't believe it himself. Thor appeared in his office yesterday to tell him that Jack was alive and was up at his cabin with Sam."

"Was the President alone when Thor appeared in his office?"

"I don't know; hang on and I'll find out" Hammond pushed a couple of buttons.

"Hello"

"Sir, its General Hammond. I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

"Yes you are General but is it important?"

"Yes sir, General Jacob Carter, who is the host of Selmac from the Tok'ra, is here with me. We would like to know if when Thor appeared in your office if you were alone?"

"No I wasn't. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, Major Davis and Senator Kinsey were in the office. Why do you ask?"

"Mr President, I am Selmac, of the Tok'ra; Senator Kinsey is NID" Selmac said.

"Is this a joke?"

"No sir; we have proof that Senator Kinsey is tied up with a rogue group of the NID. Remember what happened to me last year sir; when I retired and then came back two weeks later?"

"Yes, what happened back then?"

"I was force to leave sir. They threatened me and my family. Colonel O'Neill and Colonel Maybourne found out that Senator Kinsey knew about the threats and he also tried to shut down the Stargate program four years ago."

"I understand but are you sure of his involvement?"

"Yes sir. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter came into my office this morning and told me what had happened up at his cabin this morning. Major Carter received a call, warning them that the NID were on there way to his cabin and that they knew that he was alive and carrying a dead Tok'ra symbiote within him."

"I see, thanks for letting me know General; I will talk to you later" and then the phone went dead. Hammond pushed a button on the phone.

"All we can do now is wait." Hammond said.

When it was 1200 hours Jack left his quarters to go and get Sam; she was in her lab, as always. She could sense his presence just before he appeared in the doorway.

"Hey" Jack said in the doorway

"Hi, is there some thing I can do for you Jack?"

"Ah, yea; it's lunch time and remember, we have to meet Mayborne at 1300 hours."

"Ok, let me close everything down and then we can leave."

Sam closed everything down and switched the light off before closing the lab doors. They walked down to Daniel's office.

"Are we going to have Daniel and Teal'c as back up, just in case?" Sam asked.

"Yep and I'll give you the white stone. Is there some place where you can hide it?"

"Yes, there is"

"Good."

They reach Daniel's office and they could hear Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob talking.

"Hi guys what's up?"

"Hi Jack, Sam; we were talking about what happened on the planet and about what happened to you and the Tok'ra."

"Can we not talk about that; not now any way."

"Sure, so what are you here for then?"

"Well, it is lunch time for one and second, we will need you guys as back up for when we go and meet Maybourne."

"Jack, why do you want to meet him?"

"He was the one that called Sam this morning and warned us. I suppose he wants to tell us what's been going on and how they knew that I was back and about Lantash."

"Sure, we will be there. When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as you are changed and we are out of here."

"Ok, we are leaving now. Come on Teal'c lets go get changed. We will meet you top side in ten." then they left to go and get changed.

"I'll come as well, if that is ok with you Jack?" Jacob said.

"Sure, why not?"

They left the lab and Jacob went to get change in to civvies as well. While he was getting changed he called Hammond to let him know what was happening.

A few minutes later they all met up on the surface. Sam and Jack went in the truck, Teal'c and Daniel went in Daniel's car while Jacob used Sam's car and then they all pulled out and headed to the park.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Half an hour later they saw Jack park the truck near the park and they parked their car's a short distance away. Jacob got out of Sam's car and went through the park until he found where the hot dog cart was. He got himself a hotdog, which he hadn't had in a long time and an orange juice.

He went and sat at one of the picnic tables and started eating it slowly, so that Selmac could get used to the taste and looked around. Jack passed the white stone to Sam and she put it done her front, between her breasts, which made Jack groan.

"Don't worry Jack, if everything goes well, I'll let you remove it from me personally." Sam said with a smile.

She looked down at his lap and she licked her lips. She noticed Jack's hard dick pushing against his jeans.

"I might as well take care of that little problem as well when we get back."

"Sam, do you know what you are doing to me?"

"Yep; come on, it's almost time. Do you think you can do something about your little problem until we get back to the base?"

"I hope so, come on."

They got out of the truck and headed to the park, with their arms around each other like a couple. Sam spotted her father, who was eating his hotdog; he smiled and shook his head a little. Jack bought both he and Sam a hot dog and soda each and then went to sit at one of the picnic tables, sitting across from each other, waiting for Maybourne to show up.

"Jack I was thinking; why don't we go somewhere off world for a few days, just you and me? We could spend some time together and then I can help you, since it is not safe here with the NID around."

"That's a good idea Sam. I'll talk to Hammond when we get back. What planet were you thinking of for this little trip?"

"Some planet that is tropical, with a river and a waterfall and plenty of trees."

"Why a planet with trees Sam?"

"Fire wood for one and I know how you love trees Jack. We could take our fishing gear with us so we could go fishing."

"Oh I understand; do you have a planet in mind?"

"I was thinking about asking Thor to see if he knows of a planet were we could go that is not a planet we have been to yet."

"Cool, just you and me?"

"We could have Daniel and Teal'c tag along?" Sam said, with a smile. "Nah, just you and me. Do you have a swim suit to wear?" Jack flicked his eyebrows at her.

"I'll have to go shopping for one."

"Ok, once this is over with Harry, how about I help you choose one?"

"Well in that case I can help you choose one for yourself too."

"Ok, we will talk about this later, Harry just arrived."

"Ok". They watched Maybourne get his hotdog and he came and sat next to Sam.

"Jack, Major Carter."

"Harry; thanks for the tip off. Do you know how they knew that I was back and about the dead snake that's in me?"

"Kinsey; he was with the President when the Asgard showed up and told him that you were back and that you were up at you cabin with the Major for some R and R."

"That son of a bitch."

"How do you know that it was him?" Sam asked, while holding onto Jack's hand, rubbing her thumb over the back so she could calm him down.

"Here is a taped conversation between Kinsey and another guy; I don't know who he is. I'm still working on it." Harry passed an envelope with the tape to Sam.

"Thanks; anything else we should know about?"

"Yea, watch your back. See you guys around and it's good to have you back Jack."

"Thanks Harry" then Harry got up and left them alone.

"Well, at least we know who it was. Come on, we better head back, Hammond will be waiting for us" Jack said.

They stood up and walked to the end of the park and then got into the truck. Jacob, Daniel and Teal'c were just a few minutes behind them and then they headed back to the mountain. When they arrived, they headed down to the briefing room, since it was almost 1400 hours and Hammond was waiting for them.

"Sorry sir if we are late" Jack said as they all entered the room.

"That's ok Colonel; Jacob called to let me know that you might be late. How did it go with Colonel Mayborne?"

"Good; it was Kinsey sir" Jack said, as they all sat down around the table

"Colonel Maybourne gave this to me. It is a taped conversation between Senator Kinsey and another man."

Sam passed the tape to Hammond while Daniel got a tape recorder and passed it to Hammond. He put the tape in the recorder and pressed play.

'Hello' a mans voice said.

'O'Neill is alive' Kinsey said.

'Are you sure? My contacts said that he died on some planet, with a Goa'uld symbiote in him.'

'Well he is alive; his Asgard friend just told the President a few minutes ago; I was there.'

'What do you want us to do? Do you know where he is?'

'Yes; he and Major Carter are up at his cabin, you know where it is?'

'Yes, what do you want us to do?'

'Take them alive. Use the zats; tranquilliser won't work on them because of the remains of the symbiotes that are in them.'

'Ok. Now we will have two test subjects. What do you want done to them?'

'We know that the O'Neill has the Ancient gene and now a symbiote. Perhaps we could use this to our advantage.'

'What do you mean?'

'A weapon you idiot, against all the Goa'uld. Now is a perfect time; he is weak and fighting the new demons within him, just like what Major Carter went through a few years ago.'

'Ok, we will take them out first thing in the morning, when we get to his cabin. Anything else you would like us to do with them?'

'If you get them, do whatever you want with the Major; the Colonel is mine to do with whatever I want. I'll be there tomorrow night.'

'Ok, I know it has been a long time since I had a woman. See you tomorrow night then' then both phones went dead and the tape stopped.

"Oh god" Sam said, after few minutes of silence. Jack was sitting next to her and he held onto her hand.

"Sir, is there anything that we can do?" Daniel asked.

"Any ideas? Any one?"

"I have a couple sir but we will need Thor to help us". There was a bright flash and Thor appeared.

"Thor buddy, great timing" Jack said.

"O'Neill, I have heard what was said and want to be of any assistance."

"Thor, do you know of a plant were Jack and I could go for a while?"

"Yes, I know of a planet but it has no Stargate on it and it's time is different than Earth's time."

"What do you mean, Thor?" Jack asked.

"What you call one day here on earth is one year on the planet. It will be passing through a gas cloud in fifteen hours. I could transport you there and then transport you back up to my ship a day later. The timing is very important. This only happens once a year on Earth."

"How much time will it take to get there?" Sam asked.

"Ten of your hours."

"So, that gives us five hours to get everything together, sir. At least I can help Jack with the memories of Lantash and then we can take down the NID and Senator Kinsey."

"Ok, you have a go."

"Thank you sir. We will have to go home and pack a few things and make a list of things we will have to take with us." Sam said.

"Ok, but you won't be going home alone, just in case. Take Teal'c and Dr Jackson with you."

"Yes sir"

"Major Carter. Here is a stone, use it if you get into trouble. Just press it and you will be beamed up to my ship" Thor passed a white stone to Sam.

"Thank you Thor. We better get going since we have a lot to do."

"I shall return to my ship and wait for you to contact me" then there was a bright light and Thor was gone.

"We better get going" Jack said.

They left the room and Hammond took the tape and went into his office and called the President. Sam and Jack left in his truck.

"Where to first, Sam?"

"Shopping. We have to buy a few things that we will need to take with us."

"Ok, the mall?"

"Yep" they left to head to the mall. Jacob was with them while Daniel and Teal'c were behind them.

"Sam, if we have time when we get back, how about some cake? After all it will be a year before we have cake again?"

"Ok, that sounds good to me. Dad, how about you?"

"Sure, I haven't had cake since the last time I was on Earth" they all laughed.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the mall and they went to get some swimsuits. Luckily there was a sale on. Jack got him self eight swimming shorts. Sam got herself four one piece suits with straps that crossed over on the back.

Once they were paid for they left to go to another shop where Jack bought some shorts and under wear and then they went to Victoria's Secret. The men stayed outside and waited but Jack went in with her. Jack watched Sam looking at the different bras.

"Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you wear different colour underwear or the same?"

"Same if I can find any."

"How about over here; I noticed that the bras and panties match. We could check them out."

"Ok, where are they?"

They walked over to the rack and Sam picked one set up and looked at it and then back at Jack.

"Well?"

"I have to try the bra on; it is different than the ones I usually wear."

"Ok, I'll wait for you."

They walked to the changing room and Sam went in to try the bra on.

"Jack, you can come in." Jack walked in and saw Sam wearing a black lace bra.

"How does it feel?"

"Comfortable, I'll buy it."

"Sweet; I'll meet you over by the racks and Sam, you look sexy and hot in that." Jack said.

Waggling his eyebrows at her, he left so she could get changed. He walked back over to the racks. He remembered what size Sam was, so he got one set of each colour for her. While he was doing that Sam changed and walk over him and she saw what he was doing.

"Jack, what are you up to?"

"Well, how many were you planning on buying?"

"Four."

"Ok, which four?" Sam was holding the black set in her hand and she picked red, sky blue and a royal blue set.

"These are the ones I wanted. I just need to go and get some sports bras and panties. Can you take these to the counter for me?"

"Sure, anything else?"

"No I think this should do it."

"Ok"

Sam passed the four sets to Jack and walked to the other side of the shop. Jack walked up to the counter and put all of them on the counter.

"Good afternoon sir; are these for your wife?"

"Ah, yea, she is looking at some sports bras. She wants to pay for these four and I will pay for these."

"Ok"

The assistant totalled up the ones Jack picked out for Sam. There were fifteen colour sets and once they were paid for and put into a bag, he quickly ducked outside.

"Here Daniel, put this into one of the other bags."

"Jack, what is it?"

"You don't want to know."

Then Jack went back into the store and over to where Sam was. Daniel passed the bag to Jacob and he opened it up and then quickly closed it.

"Daniel, you better do as Jack said."

"What is it Jacob?"

"Woman's underwear."

"Oh."

Daniel put the small bag into one of the bigger ones and they carried on looking around while Jack and Sam were still in the shop.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I was just starting to get them. There is one more place I need to go to before we leave."

"Ok, we had better get moving."

"Ok"

Sam got her six sets of sports bra and panties and they walked up to the counter. Once they were packed and paid for they headed out of the shop.

"Got everything Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Just one more shop, then we can go."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They walked past a few shops until Sam walked into health shop.

"Sam, what do you buy here?"

"Since your arms are free, you can help me," Sam said, smiling at Jack.

They walked over to one of the shelves and Sam started passing him bottles of facial cleanser. She took all 18 of the bottles that they had on the shelf. The woman behind the counter recognised Sam and she walked over to her.

"Hi, would you like some help here?" the woman asked.

"Yes thank you; have you got any more of this?" Sam showed her a bottle.

"Yes we do; how many more bottles would you like?"

"Six more, if you have them."

"Of course; why don't you come up to the counter with these? I suppose you will want the shower gel and body lotion?"

"Yes thanks; have you got the shampoo in stock as well?"

"Yes, five boxes just arrived this morning. Would you like the conditioner as well?"

"That would be great. I would like twenty-four bottles of each."

"Wow, that is a lot."

"Yes, I know. Do you have the deodorant also?"

"Yes, how many?"

"Twelve please."

"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes" and she walked to the back of the shop.

"So now I know where you get all of this. Lavender; no wonder you smell great all the time Sam" Jack whispered to her.

"Yep, and that reminds me."

Sam went over to one of the shelves and picked up two bottles of tablets and walked back to the counter. Jack looked at the names on the bottles.

"Women's vitamins and vitamins C and E tablets. I didn't know you were taking these."

"Yea, about three to four times a week. I don't take them every day. They also have men's vitamin tablets over there as well and I think you should get some. After all, we are going to be away about a year."

"Do you think I should take some?"

"Yes, but it is up to you Jack."

"Ok"

Jack went over to where the tablets were and he looked at the different ones that were there. Sam then remembered suntan lotion, so she picked up a bottle of it. The sales clerk then returned with two baskets of the items Sam requested.

"Ok, I have it all here; will there be anything else?"

"Yes; twenty four bottles of these tablets and this sun block lotion and while you are at it, twenty four bottles of the men's vitamin tablets and the same amount of the ones with the iron plus with vitamin C please."

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute" and she walked back to the stock room. Jack walked over to where Sam was waiting.

"I don't what sort to get so I'll let you choose Sam."

"I did; she is getting the tablets now, as well as sun tan lotion which we will need."

"Ok" then Jack's cell phone rang,

"O'Neill"

"Col, O'Neill, its General Hammond. Is Major Carter with you?"

"Yes sir, she is; is there something wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with the President. I told him about the tape and your plan. He is ok with it and has also given you both a credit up to five thousand dollars for the things you two will need for your trip. You will submit all of the receipts and he will have you reimbursed."

"Does that include clothing sir?"

"Yes Jack; after all you are going away for a while."

"Thank you sir, I'll let Sam know."

"Ok and we will see you soon" then he hung up. Jack closed the phone and smiled.

"Was that General Hammond?"

"Yep; the President has arranged for a credit up to five thousand dollars, so we better keep all the receipts."

"That was good of him."

"It sure is" then the sales clerk came back with a box full of bottles.

"Ok, here are the rest of the things you asked for. Will that be all?"

"Yes thanks" Sam said.

The women totalled up everything and Jack and Sam decided to split the payment. Once paid for and a few bags later, they walked out of the shop. Sam passed a couple of bags to Teal'c.

"Do you have everything now Sam" Jacob asked.

"Yep, let's go."

"Jack, have you got everything?"

"Yep, where to now?"

"Supermarket" Sam said.

They walked towards the exit with their arms full of bags and they put them in Daniel's car and then they went to the supermarket to get a few things. Teal'c waited in the car and kept a look out. He had one radio with him and Daniel had the other.

They walked in and they bought fruit, vegetables, and veggie plants that they could grow while off world. They also picked up two large bottles of laundry detergent for the washing.

They also picked up shampoo, deodorant, shaving soap and razor blades for Jack; tampons for Sam and toothpaste and tooth brushes for them both.

They also bought tins of food even though the SGC would provide ration packs for them. Once they had everything they would need, they went up to the counter. They had been in the supermarket for a while and when they came out they had three trolleys full of things that they would need. They put them in the back of Jack's truck.

Then they went to Sam's place first so that she could sort out her bags for the trip and she checked her mail and paid some bills before leaving. Then they went to Jack's so he could get the things that he would be taking with him. When they were done there, they headed back to the SGC.

On the way Jack called Hammond to let him know that they would need help with everything. Hammond sent some SF's to the surface to help with everything. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the parking lot and got out of the trucks and started unloading there things.

"Where would you like for us to put these things sir?" one of the SF's asked.

"Sam?"

"The gate room, please."

Sam and Jack passed the boxes and bags to the twelve SF's. Teal'c went down with the first four men, just in case one of them might be a NID agent and then Daniel went down with the next four.

Jacob went down with the last four and Teal'c and the first four returned with him to help take more things down to the gate room.

Once every thing was out of both trucks and in the SGC, they went down to the gate room with their personal bags. Hammond was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Sir."

"Do you have everything?"

"Not yet; we still need to get something's from here sir. We will let you know once we have everything" Jack said.

"Ok"

They all left the gate room; Sam went to get her computer sorted out as well the solar panels that she would be using to power it. She got one of the 'FREDs' ready with the equipment that they would be taking with them.

Jack packed six sleeping bags and three tents, along with extra blankets and camp rolls for them both. Then he took them down to the gate room. He then went to get four P90's and boxes of clips, just in case they might need them and he took two zats as well.

When he got back to the gate room, with some help from Teal'c Sam had already arrived with the 'FRED'. Daniel and Jacob came in with five SF's with them and they were carrying boxes of food with them and put them down next to the "FRED'. Sam was going through her list, checking things off.

"Have we got everything Sam?" Jack asked.

"Almost; we need the water purifier tablets and a full first aid kit and our BDU's and that will be it."

"Ok, let's get them now. Daniel can you get the first aid kit from Dr Fraiser and the water tablets?"

"Sure" and he turned to go to the infirmary.

Jack and Sam went to pack their BDU's, along with four pairs of boots and several dozen pairs of socks each. Once they had everything they needed, they had a shower and got changed into BDU's.

They put their bags with the rest of the stuff and then Daniel came in with a big container which contained the first aid kit and the water purifier tablets. Once they were sure that everything was done, they all headed to the mess hall for some cake and coffee.

When it was time, they went back to the gate room. Hammond and Janet were there, waiting for them.

"Sir, I know that to you it will only be a couple of days but with to us it will be a year; so, we will see you all when we get back" Jack said.

"Take care Jack, Sam; take care of each other."

"We will sir" Sam said, as Jack wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ok, good luck to you both and god speed."

"Thank you sir"

Jack shook his hand and Sam gave him a hug. Everyone said their good byes to them, even though it would only be a couple of days. Janet hugged Sam and she whispered in her ear.

"I put packets of condoms in the bottom of the first aid kit."

"Thanks" Sam whispered back.

Once they had said their good byes, they moved back. Jack was holding on to Sam's hand and he pulled the stone out of his pocket.

"Thor, are you still there?"

"I am here O'Neill."

"Ok, we are ready to be transported up."

They waved to everyone and then there was a bright light and then they appeared in a large room with everything behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Six hours later Jack woke up and he looked down to where Sam's head was lying on his chest and he smiled and kissed her forehead. He put his free hand over hers and he watched her sleep, like he did when they were on missions.

He remembered the time when they were stuck down in Antarctica; how she snuggled up to his side to keep warm. He couldn't believe what they had been through in the past five years and how things had changed for the better for them.

A few minutes later Jack noticed that Sam was waking up; he waited for her to open her baby blue eyes that he loved. When Sam opened her eyes, she blinked a few times and then she looked into Jack's brown eyes and smiled.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not dreaming; I'm right here with you on Thor's ship."

"Mmm this feels good."

"Yes it does" then Jack bent over and gave Sam a passionate kiss.

"Sam, I forgot to ask you when we were up at my cabin if you were on anything; you know the pill or something like that."

"No, I'm not on the pill or the injection. I've tried both since Jolinar and they don't work. That is why Janet put the condoms in the first aid kit."

"Oh, what about when we were up at my cabin?"

"We are safe. I finished my period the day before."

"Oh, from now on I think we should use the condoms, agreed?"

"Ok, but the first two days after my period we don't have to use them; then it would be up to you."

"Sweet, so how about now?"

"It is safe not to use them but as soon as we get on the planet we will have to use them."

"In that case then…"

Jack bent over and gave her another passionate kiss and then they both removed their clothing and made passionate love and Jack filled Sam with his seed before collapsing on top of her.

"Gee, Sam what are you trying to do, kill me?" Sam giggled and Jack lifted himself up so he could look down at Sam.

"No, but I know you loved it."

"Yes, I do and I love you Sam; you mean everything to me" he gave her a kiss.

"I love you too Jack; you mean everything to me and you are my knight in shining armour."

"Really? Sweet" then he gave her another kiss.

"I don't know about you Jack but I'm hungry and I need to use the bathroom."

"Ok, we sure do work up an appetite."

Jack rolled off of Sam so she could get out of the bed and he looked at her naked body and smiled as she walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked back out and noticed Jack was still in bed, watching her with a grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Beautiful, Sam you are so beautiful."

"Thanks, now come on out of bed."

"Sam, looking at you like that well it has made me hard again" Jack pulled back the covers so Sam could see what he meant.

"Well, we better do something about that, shouldn't we?"

Sam walked over to the bed as Jack lay on his back and Sam climbed on top of him and sat up. Then she went down on his hips and she took him fully. They both let out a moan as she started moving up and down on top of him.

Jack put his hands on her hips to steady her, while she put her hands on his chest for balance and they looked into each other's eyes as Sam moved on top of him. Moments later he filled her with his seed and then Sam collapsed on top of him. Jack wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled the covers over them and they feel asleep in one another's arms.

A couple of hours later Sam woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around her and a warm body underneath her. She looked up to see Jack watching her, with a smile on his face.

"Did you sleep well?" he stroked her back with both of his hands.

"Yea, how long have we been asleep?"

"We slept for eight hours and that's not including what we did before."

"So, are you hungry?" Sam said.

"Yes I am, shall we get something?"

"Ok"

Sam gave him a kiss before getting up. Then Jack got up and went to the bathroom and when he returned Sam was getting dressed. Once she was dressed she made the bed while Jack was getting dressed. Once dressed, they went to the next room to get something to eat and drink. Half an hour later they walked out to the bridge to see Thor.

"O'Neill, Major Carter, did you rest well?"

"Yes we did, thanks Thor. How long before we reach the planet?" Sam asked.

"We are about an hour away."

"Ok; is there anything I can help you with until we get there?"

"No thank you Major Carter, everything is fine."

"Ok, I'm going to go and use my laptop and do some work."

"I might as well join you, see you later Thor" Jack said.

Then they both left and headed back to their room and Sam got her lap top out and started working while Jack took out his game boy and played with it.

"Jack you brought your game boy with you?"

"Yea, why not? After all you have your computer" Sam shook her head and then carried on working.

Half an hour later, Sam shut her computer down and looked over at Jack, who was still playing his game.

Just after Sam and Jack were transported to Thor's ship everyone went back to work. All they could do was wait until tomorrow when they would return. Just as Hammond returned back to his office, his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hammond"

"General Hammond sir, this is Airman Clarke from the security gate. I thought you should know that Senator Kinsey has just arrived and he has two men with him and his isn't happy sir."

"Well, that's nothing new; how upset is he?"

"Well sir, he was pissed off. Sorry sir, someone really pissed him off and I only know of one person who could do that."

"And who do you think could do that to him?"

"Colonel O'Neill and SG1 sir." Hammond smiled at what the airman had said, and he was right; only Jack could piss some one like Kinsey off.

"I see; thanks for letting me know, good bye" then he hung up.

"Walter" He yelled out. Walter walked into his office.

"Sir?"

"Will you find General Carter for me, please? Let him know that Senator Kinsey is here."

"Yes sir, anything else you would like me to get you?"

"Yes, a bottle of aspirin from Dr Fraiser. I have a funny feeling I'll be needing them later today."

"Yes sir"

Then he left to find Jacob and at the same time he saw Siler and asked him to let Teal'c and Daniel know that Kinsey was on the base and then he went to find Jacob to let him know about Kinsey's arrival.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Kinsey arrived, with the two men behind him, he went straight to Hammond's office.

"General Hammond, where is O'Neill?" Kinsey said as soon as he walked into the office.

"He isn't here." General Hammond answered. Kinsey did not know that the President and the Joint Chiefs were listening in.

"Don't you lie to me General, where is he?"

"He is on a ship, heading to a planet."

"Don't you bullshit me; I know that he is here on Earth."

"What do you mean? Colonel O'Neill isn't here on Earth; what makes you think that he is here?"

"I know that he was up at his cabin with Major Carter."

"How do you know that Major Carter was at the Colonels cabin? She didn't tell me that she was going there."

Then Jacob arrived along with Daniel and Teal'c. They all listened to what was going on and they caught on with what Hammond was doing and then they walked in.

"George, you wanted to see us?" Kinsey turned around to see a man in BDU's.

"Who the hell are you?"

"That is none of your business Senator Kinsey. He is a guest here and now would you please leave my office or do I have to get an airman to show you the way out."

"You still haven't answered my question? Where are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

"Why do you want to know where they are? Colonel O'Neill is MIA and as for Major Carter; she has two weeks down time."

Hammond had been on the phone with the Joint Chiefs and the President at the time Kinsey came into his office. They were about to tell him that Jack's name was being removed from the SGC MIA list but then Kinsey walked into his office.

"If she is on down time, call her back here."

"No, I will not call her back here unless it was an emergency. Now would you get the hell out of my office" Hammond was getting angry at this point.

"General Hammond, would you like for me to remove Senator Kinsey for you?" Teal'c said.

"Yes, thank you Teal'c."

"Just one question Senator Kinsey; how did you know that Major Carter was at Colonel O'Neill's cabin and how do you know where it is?" Jacob asked,

"A colleague saw them together in a town yesterday and he called me."

"So, you asked him to follow Sam to Jack's cabin?"

"Yes, he told me that Colonel O'Neill was with her."

"Why, so you and your friends could kidnap her and use her as a lab rat?" Daniel said.

"Don't say another word Senator. It is none of your business four eyes" one of the men with Kinsey told Daniel.

They recognised the voice from the tape recording and they all remembered what was said on the tape. Now they knew what the guy looked like and sounded like in person but they all remained calm.

"Excuse me, who are you calling four eyes?" Daniel said. He was starting to get angry at that point.

"Senator Kinsey, leave this office right now," Hammond said with his angry general tone in his voice.

"This isn't over General Hammond."

"Oh yes it is and if I find out that you or your friends followed anyone that works here and even tried to kidnap them, I will make sure that you are on the top of my list. I also know that you have ties with the NID. Col O'Neill told me all about it. Oh, that includes any SGC family also. Teal'c, would you take these men back to their car."

Teal'c made a slight bow and gave Kinsey a pissed off look. They left the office; Kinsey, the two men and Teal'c walked to the elevator and they headed to the surface.

One of the men with Kinsey tried to knock Teal'c out by hitting him over the head with a piece of wood he had hidden in his overcoat. Teal'c turned around and punched the guy in the noise and broke it. When the doors opened, they walked out and headed to their waiting car.

"Do not attempt to try to knock me out again like that. The next time I might hurt you more. As for you Senator Kinsey, if you or your friends try to hurt or kidnap anyone from here I will personally torture you myself. Have a good afternoon."

Then he slammed the car door and they left the SGC. Teal'c went to let Hammond know what had just happened. When Teal'c arrived back in Hammond's office, Daniel and Jacob were still there. He told them about what had happened in the elevator on the way to the surface and what he said to Kinsey.

Hammond was on the phone, talking to the President about what had just happened, Even he was not happy with the way Kinsey had been talking earlier.

The President was going to have a talk with Kinsey the next day and also to let him know that he was banned from the SGC from now on. This was a relief to Hammond.

Thor's ship came out of hyperspace not far from the planet; Jack and Sam were on the bridge when it happened.

"O'Neill, I have found a cave and I have just transported all of your supplies down to the cave. There is a water fall not far from the cave and there is an area where there is a hot water spring." Thor showed them where the cave, water fall and the hot spring were.

"Thanks Thor" Jack said.

"Keep the stone with you. I'll contact you in three hundred and sixty days of this planet's time."

"Thank you Thor and we will see you then," Sam said.

Thor moved a stone and Jack and Sam were transported down to the planet and found themselves at the cave entrance. They looked up and noticed that the sky was blue just like Earth but they could just see a red orange colour was just starting to appear.

"It looks like this time thing must be starting" Jack said.

"Yes and it looks like we have a lot of work to do."

They looked around and noticed that the area in front of the cave was overgrown with grass and vines.

"I might as well start out here with the vines and you can start sorting things out in the cave. We don't know what time the sun set is here, so we might as well get started."

"Ok; can you hear that?"

"Yea, I can hear the water fall. I might as well get started."

They walked into the cave and Jack got a machete from the 'FRED' and then he gave Sam a kiss before heading outside to start slashing and pulling the vines. He started towards were the waterfall was. Sam started sorting out the boxes and other gear.

Two hours later Sam walked out and took some pictures of the sky with the camera and then went back in and she grabbed Jack's canteen and went out to look for him. She could hear him slashing his way in the direction of the waterfall. She walked up behind him and he stopped, turned around and grinned when he saw Sam walking towards him. She passed the canteen to him and he passed the slashed to Sam while he took a drink from the canteen.

"Thanks, how's it coming inside the cave?"

"Almost done; I guess another hour or so. You have done a great job so far Jack, how are your hands?" Sam had a look at his hands and she noticed that they were starting to blister.

"They are ok."

"Jack, I'll be back; I saw some gloves in the 'FRED'. I'll go and get them and the sun block as well."

Sam put the slasher on the ground and headed back to the cave. Jack watched her leave and then watched her walk back with the sun block and the gloves in her hands.

She put the gloves on the ground where the slasher was and she put some sun block on Jack's right arm and started to rub the stuff on to his arm and then she did his other arm then his neck and face.

Once she was done she closed the lid on the bottle and then Jack passed the canteen back to her and gave her a kiss before picking up the gloves, put them on and then picked up the slasher.

"I'll come back and check on you in an hour when I'm finished."

"Ok, hopefully I can get through all of this; these vines are strong."

"Alright, see you later then."

"Ok"

Sam gave him a kiss before heading back to the cool cave to continue to work. An hour later Sam had everything sorted out in the cave. Then she went outside with the other slasher and started cutting the long grass between the cave and where Jack had started to cut the vines.

She made a pathway and then she went over to the other side of the cave where she started to do clear a small area for their vegetable garden.

After she finished there, she went back into the cave and got Jack's canteen and walked over to where he was working. She noticed that she could now see through the vines and could hear the water fall.

"Hey, are you almost through?" Jack stopped and turned around.

"Yea, thanks"

Sam passed the canteen to him and he took a couple of mouthfuls of water and then he took his cap off and poured some of the cool water over his head before putting his cap back on. Then he took another mouthful before passing it back to Sam.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 28

Jack went back to slashing the strong vines and pushing them aside. Ten minutes later they were through to the tall grass on the other side. They walked through the grass to the waterfall; it was over one hundred meters high. They walked to the edge of the river and looked up at the falls.

"I wonder if it is safe to drink?" Jack asked.

Sam pulled two bottles out of her pocket and opened one up and bent down to add some water and then stood up.

"Jack, hold this for me."

Sam passed him the bottle and then she opened the second bottle and put two drops into the bottle that Jack was holding and then she took the bottle from Jack and gave it a shake and looked at it; nothing happened.

"Is it safe?"

"Yea; it is safe to drink and to swim. I noticed how cool and clear the water is."

"Yea, I noticed that too. Why don't we get some firewood collected and then go for a cool drip. The falls have created a very nice swimming hole."

"Yea, we can see all the way to the bottom" and they headed back to the cave. Jack noticed the cleared path to the cave.

"Sam, did you do this?"

"Yep"

"You did a great job."

"Thanks"

They swam around for an hour before getting out when they noticed that the sun was going down. They went back to the cave and changed into dry clothing before getting a fire started and starting their dinner.

Over the next month, they worked together, clearing the vines to make a track between the cave and the water fall as well as to the hot springs, which they found a week after they arrived.

Sam planted the vegetable patch the next day. Once the necessities were taken care of, they decided to explore the planet. They found trinium one day when they went for a walk along the river. They used it to make a watering can for the vegetables which were fully grown within a week of being planting. They were shocked with at the growth rate.

Sam decided to try growing some fruit trees from the seeds they took from the fruit that they had brought with them. She planted apple, plum, pear, orange and lemon trees, as well as green and red grapes. She used the cut vines that Jack cut to make a trellis for the grapes.

The vines were so strong she used them, and a flax bush, to join them together to make a bench between two trees that were outside the cave.

At night in bed, they talked and made love and in the mornings, after Jack had nightmares, they talked about them. Jack put some trinium pieces together to make a better shower head and also made a large water tank for them to use for drinks, cooking and watering the planets.

Two months after they arrived they went climbing up the cliffs to the top to see what was on the other side. They could see lots of grass and a few trees and they noticed that there was a bend in the river, which gave Sam and idea.

"Jack, I have a couple of ideas to make things a bit easier for us?"

"What do you have in mind, Sam?"

"With the vines and the flax, I could plait the vines together and use the flax to join the ends together and wrap them around this tree here and over the edge, like a rope ladder. At least it would be a lot safer for us to get up and down."

"Good idea; what was the other idea?"

"A water pipeline; we could use the trinium to make the pipeline between the river and the cliff and then down to the water tank and I could make some sort of cut off valve once the tank is full."

"I think it is a great idea. We better get started."

Sam worked on the vine rope while Jack worked with the trinium. They had found a way to soften the trinium so it would be easier to bend and join together. It took over a month to do it but once it was all set up and the tank was filling up, they were very pleased.

Once the tank was full the only way to stop the flow was to lift the end up out of the river until they would need to fill the tank again. They just slide a rock underneath the end.

The fruit seeds that Sam had planted two months earlier were now full of fruit. They ate fruit every day for breakfast and Sam used the lemon juice to add to the water when she washed their clothes and also when the dishes were washed.

They were getting along well, talking about their lives before they met, their families and why they joined the Air Force. Sam was cutting Jack's hair the best she could and she was letting hers grow long until they returned to earth.

Sam noticed something different about Jack one day. She was looking at him and then she looked at herself in a mirror and then she took another look at Jack. She then realized what was different; they were getting younger.

Jack's hair was slowly going back to brown and his whole body was changing. She took a photo of Jack and downloaded it on to the computer. She had been taking photos of them each week and now that she took a closer look at each photo she realized that she was right. They were getting younger every day. Jack noticed that Sam was staring at something on the computer and he walked over to her,

"Sam is there something wrong?"

"How can you tell Jack?"

"I know that look Sam; what's wrong?"

"Jack do you feel any different?"

"Yea, a little, why?"

"Come and have a look at this."

Jack walked up behind Sam and he looked down at laptop. He saw that she was looking at all the pictures that she had been taking every week. She had put the date the picture was taken under each of them and he noticed that they were all different.

"Sam, it looks like I'm getting younger."

"I know same here."

They looked at all of the pictures and they couldn't believe it; they were getting younger.

"What do you think could be the cause of it Sam?"

"I don't know Jack; it could be a number of things."

"Ok, feel like a swim?"

"Yea, ok."

Sam closed down her computer and they went and changed before they went for a swim. Over the next seven months, they went hiking, fishing, swimming and hey would go to the hot springs a couple of times a week. They showered together, kissed and made love as well.

Sam had worked it out that there were five weeks left before the planet returned to normal time. Sam noticed that she looked at least ten years younger and Jack about fifteen years. She had been doing some thinking about what might be causing them to grow younger and she decided to try out some different experiments over the last few weeks they had on the planet.

Jack was starting to sleep through the night; in the past two weeks he had not had any nightmares.

"Jack, I would like to do a test on us?" Sam said, as she was tapping away on her laptop.

"What sort of test Sam?"

"It seems that you are getting younger faster than I am and I just want to find out what is causing it."

"Ok, what do you want to start off with first?"

"For this week it's going to be the swimming hole. I want us both to go in and come out at the same time and then I'll work it out from there."

"Ok, sounds like a good idea."

Over the last few weeks they had left Sam did her testing, trying to work out why Jack was getting younger faster than Sam. With only one week left on the planet and she felt that she had found out what it was and it made her smile.

"Jack, I found the cause."

Jack was putting all the empty cans and rubbish together and zatting it three times when Sam called out.

"Yea, what was it?"

He walked over to her and sat down and leaned against the tree next to Sam.

"It was a combination of the hot springs and the water we used from there for the shower."

"Really, cool. I think everyone at the SGC is going to feel jealous and shocked when they see us."

"Yea, true. Perhaps General Hammond could send teams here for some R&R at this time of the year, so long as they follow some rules. I'm sure things would turn out fine."

"That sounds like a good idea Sam. After all, there are plenty of animals on this planet that could be used for food as well as the fruit trees you have planted for fresh fruit and with what we have done to this place. I think Hammond will ok it, but we defiantly need some goats or even sheep here to keep the grass down."

"What about rabbits or even some other wild animals to keep the grass down?"

"That sounds like a good idea Sam. I know that this place will still need a lot of work done on it but at least we have made a start."

"True, I'm going to miss this place."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Yea but we have to start planning on how to take Senator Kinsey and the NID down. How much time do we have left before Thor contacts us?"

"Two days"

"Ok, so how are we going to catch them."

"Bait."

"Bait, what bait?"

"Us, remember they want to use us as lab rats, so we will give them lab rats"

"Sam, are you nuts?"

"Jack, if we want to stop them and put them behind bars we are going to need evidence. I think kidnapping two Air Force officers is a good start, don't you?" Sam said, smiling.

"How are we going to do that?"

"We go back to your cabin, with some back up, namely Daniel, Janet and Cassie, I was thinking of Teal'c but I think that there would be a problem trying to explain him if you know what I mean."

"Sam, I love your plan. We will have to talk to Hammond about it and see what he has to say. We are also going to need a back up plan."

"Good idea Jack. What do you want to do when we get back?"

"Have a big feed. I was thinking of a barbecue with wieners, steak, the works; how about you?"

"Mmm, that sounds good. I was also thinking about a hot bubble bath and a comfortable bed."

"Not alone I hope?" He flicked his eyebrows at her and she smiled.

"Well, I'll leave that up to you."

Two days later they had everything packed up and Sam grabbed all of her samples to take back with them. She also took lots of pictures of the place where they had been living for a year.

Jack and Sam looked and felt younger; Sam looked like she was in her mid twenties, with long blond hair. Jack now had short, light sandy brown hair and he looked like he was in his early thirties.

They had cleaned the area up and there was only one thing that Sam wanted to do and that was to have a picture taken of them together.

Sam set the camera with the timer and she stood next to Jack, with their arms around each other. They smiled for the camera as the shutter clicked.

Now all they could do was wait for Thor to contact them. They were sitting on the ground, near the waterfall, hugging and kissing like a couple of teenagers.

"O'Neill"

They broke apart and Jack picked up the stone that he had put down next to him.

"Thor buddy, what's up?"

Jack spoke into the white stone and then he gave Sam another kiss.

"Are you ready to return?"

"Give us a minute; we are not with our stuff."

They got up and headed to where their things were; they were holding hands when they reached their gear.

"Ok Thor, beam away."

There was a bight light and then they were on board the ship. They looked around and saw that their gear was all there. They left the room to go to the bridge where Thor was waiting for them.

"Thor"

"Greeting O'Neill, Major Carter; you look different."

"We are Thor, we are younger. It is something to do with the hot springs that has made us look and feel younger. Here is a sample of the water; perhaps there might be something in it that can help your people out." and Sam passed the same to Thor.

"Thank you Major Carter."

"Are we heading back now?"

"Yes O'Neill"

"Jack, why don't we go and finish our reports on what we did on the planet."

"Ok, see you later Thor."

They went back to their room and did their reports. Three hours later they went to get something to eat and drink before having a rest.

Seven hours later, Thor's ship dropped out of hyperspace; Jack and Sam were putting their gear away when Thor came into their quarters.

"O'Neill, we have arrived."

"Thanks Thor for everything."

"You are welcome; I will stay in the area for three of your days, so I can carry on with my research."

"What research Thor?" Sam asked.

"To find more humans who carry the ancient gene."

"Good luck."

"Thor, have you had a chance to study the water sample I gave to you?"

"Yes, there is something in the water and I am going to take it back for our scientist's to study."

"Ok, let me know if you need any help."

"I will."

"We are ready and thanks Thor for what you have done for us" Jack said.

"You are welcome"

Then Thor pressed a button on his wrist and they were beamed down to the gate room along with all of their gear. Hammond and Walter were in the control room when there was a bright light in the gate room; they looked down to see a younger Jack and Sam standing there.

"We're back," Jack said, with a grin on his face.

They noticed Hammond saying some thing to Walter before heading down to the gate room.

"Colonel, Major; what happened, you look much younger that when you left."

"Jealous sir" Jack said, still grinning

"It will all be in our report sir" Sam said.

"I'm looking forward to reading it and also the debriefing" then Jacob, Daniel and Teal'c ran into the room and stopped, staring in shock when they saw Jack and Sam.

"Hi guys, I know I need a hair cut," Jack said, smiling.

"You know the drill, we will debrief in two hours, dismissed."

Then they carried their gear out of the gate room, with some help from Daniel and Teal'c. Sam used the remote to drive 'FRED' back to the storage room. Then they put their bags in their quarters before going to see Janet. When they arrived in the infirmary, Janet and her staff were shocked when they saw them.

"Hey doc, miss me?"

"Jack she saw you yesterday"

"Well, it feels like a year to me" Sam rolled her eyes while Jack was grinning.

"You two know the drill" Jack and Sam sat on one of the gurneys, holding hands.

When Janet came in, she pulled the curtain to keep out prying eyes. While she was doing her every after mission post ops, she spoke to them.

"You two are making me jealous. How come you look so young?"

"It was the water, Janet" Sam said.

"Wow, how do you both feel?"

"Good"

After Janet got Jack's blood sample she was just about to write some thing on it, when Sam stopped her.

"Janet could you, you know."

Janet understood what Sam was asking. She knew about the attempted kidnapping just a couple days ago, and that there also might be a mole inside the SGC.

"Sure thing Sam."

Once all the post op tests were done, they went to have their showers and changed into clean BDU's and then they headed to the mess hall for some cake and coffee. They sat down at one of the tables there.

All of the personnel were shocked when they saw Jack and Sam. Jacob came in and he got himself some orange juice and then he walked over to where they were sitting.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Sam, Jack; you know that you two are the talk of the base?"

"No kidding Jacob."

"They must be jealous."

"Well, I know I am. Do you know what caused you two to become younger?"

"Yep"

"Care to tell me?"

Sam looked at her father and then at Jack and then back to her dad. She noticed something strange about him, something was different but she couldn't put a finger on it. Jack noticed the look on Sam's face; he had seen it before. It was like a warning but she didn't know what it was.

"Excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back."

Sam stood up and walked out, leaving Jack and Jacob alone. When Sam got out into the corridor she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Then she sensed a presence; she opened her eyes to see Teal'c walking up to her.

"Major Carter, are you all right?"

Then it clicked; she didn't sense a symbiote presence in her father when she should have.

"Teal'c, I need you to get a zat."

"Why?"

"The man who is in talking with Jack is not my father."

"What do you mean he is not your father?"

"Teal'c, I didn't sense a presence within him, which only means one thing, NID."

"I shall return immediately. Do you wish me to inform General Hammond?"

"Yeah, but make sure it is him first" Teal'c nodded and then left.

Sam returned to the table, putting on a face for whoever it was in there posing as her father. When she sat down at the table Jack and the impostor were talking. Sam put her boot next to Jack's; she was sending him a Morse code.

'This is not dad, impostor, NID, wait for back up' 

When Jack received the Morse code from Sam, he replied,

'_Who, thanks' _

'_Teal'c and Hammond' _

Jack nodded so that Sam understood. Then Teal'c and General Hammond walked into the mess. When Sam looked at Teal'c she saw the zat behind him and then she turned to look at her father.

"Who are you?"

"Sam, you know who I am"

"No, who are you?" Sam stood up and stepped back.

"What's going on here? Sam, are you alright?"

"You are not my father; who are you?"

"Of course I'm your father."

"No, you are an impostor" he stood up and stepped towards Sam.

"Sam, what is wrong with you?"

"Ok, if you are my father, what did you give me on my sixteenth birthday?"

"I took you out to dinner to your favourite restaurant"

"No, wrong; you're not my father."

Then he went to grab her and Teal'c zatted him. After he fell to the ground unconscious Sam bent down and rolled him on his back. She patted over the top half of his body while everyone was watching.

Sam found something and then she opened both shirts to find a device that she had seen before. She removed it and the real person appeared.

She stood up and looked at Hammond who was shocked and then looked at Jack, who was watching her. He walked over to her and put his arms around her and hugged her.

"Sir, did Jacob ever leave the base."

"Yes, he did. Last night he went to stay at Sam's place. Why?"

"Those bastards must have been waiting for Sam to arrive home. Instead they got Jacob; knowing that he is carrying Selmac he also makes the perfect lab rat."

"I'll have to let the President and the Joint Chief's know what has just happened. Major, how did you know that he wasn't your father?"

"When we arrived in the gate room, he didn't give me a hug as my father normally does, for one and just before I had a gut feeling that something was wrong. I didn't realize what it was until I went out in the corridor and Teal'c approached me and I could sense junior. Then I realized that I couldn't sense Selmac."

"Ok, airmen take whoever this person is to the holding cells."

"Yes sir" Two men carried the guy out of the mess hall.

"Now we have to find Dad" Jack said still holding Sam in his arms.

"Don't worry Sam, we will find him and the ones who took him." Hammond said.

"Sir, I've got an idea."

"Briefing room."

The three of them went to the briefing room together. Jack still had his arms around Sam's shoulder for support. As soon as they sat down, Sam told them her idea.

"Sir, Jack and I will go back up to his cabin and wait for them to catch us."

"Major, why would you do that?"

"To find out who is behind this. We need to get all the evidence we need to put them away and that includes Senator Kinsey sir."

"But how can we track you two?"

"Hidden locater beacons; we could have them hidden on us and you can track us."

"Ok, when do you want to head back up to the cabin?"

"As soon as we get everything sorted out sir."

"We can get Thor to beam us to my cabin sir."

"Ok; do what you have to do and let me know when you are ready"

"Yes sir" Jack said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 30

They stood up and left the briefing room. General Hammond went to let the President and the Joint Chiefs know what had happened. They were shocked and told Hammond to use any resources he needed to get Jacob and Selmac back alive.

Sam went to her lab to put together the tracking devices. Once they were ready she contacted Jack to let him know that she was ready to leave. She went to her quarters to get her bags and then went to the surface where she met Jack, Daniel and Teal'c, who were waiting for her.

Sam went with Jack in his truck and Teal'c went with Daniel in his car. They followed Jack to a laundry mat that was close to the base since they had a lot of clothes to be washed.

They stopped off at a supermarket to pick up some laundry detergent for the clothes and then they headed back to the laundry mat.

Jack and Sam went in with their bags and they used four washing machines each, since there was no one else in there. While they waited for the machines to go through the wash cycles, they sat down together where Daniel and Teal'c could see them and Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sam, we will get him back."

"I hope so Jack; I just can't believe what they did. They have made the biggest mistake in taking him."

"I know; I'm going to kick someone's ass over this."

"Get in line Jack."

"Sam, when this is all over what do you want to do? I mean, we can't go back to the way things were before this mission; when Lantash was alive and swimming around in his tank. You know what I mean?"

"I know but first things first Jack. Let's get Dad back and then we can decide from there."

"Ok"

They kissed and talked about what to do while they were up at his cabin. An hour later their clothes were washed, dried and folded. They packed up and they headed back to the base. When they arrived they sorted things out and packed up Jack's truck with every thing they would need. Sam passed Jack a small device that he put into his watch and they got into Jack's truck and left the base by themselves with Daniel and Teal'c following them at a discreet distance. They finally arrived at Jack's cabin the next night. Once they unpacked and brought everything into the cabin, they went to bed.

When Sam awoke the next morning Jack was spooning up behind her. The hair on the back on her neck started to rise and she went on alert. She noticed that Jack was waking up and she moved a bit until her hand was over his under the covers.

She tapped on the back of hand in Morse code that some thing was wrong and he tapped back that he felt it also. They heard movement in the other room and they realized that there was someone in the cabin but didn't know how many.

"Wakie, wakie you two" Jack groaned.

"Wake up" the voice yelled at them.

They both woke up and shot out of bed to see two guys standing there with zats in their hands.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Jack said.

"Now, now Colonel, we want you two to come with us."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we will kill your girlfriend here."

"Over my dead body" and they laughed.

"Come on, let's go."

"Can we at least get dressed first?" Sam asked.

"Ok, get dressed and then we have to go" Jack and Sam got dressed and they left the cabin.

"Hold it."

As they reached the van one of the guys opened the van door and pulled out a rod. He ran it over Jack first and when it picked up the device in his watch, he held out his hand,

"That watch, please."

Jack passed him his watch and he threw it onto the porch. Once he was done checking Jack's clothing he they did the same to Sam. The device was in her watch as well. Once removed and checked over, they cuffed them both and put them in the back of the van and then they jabbed them with a seditive which knocked them out. They did not know that Sam have put two parts of the locator device in her bra.

Six hours later they both woke up with a headache. They were on beds in a room together. The door opened and one of the men came in with bottled water and aspirin for them.

"Can we use the bathroom please" Sam asked.

"Sure, one at a time; you can go first. Come with me."

Sam went first following the guy to where the toilets were. She knew that one of the guards was following them with a zat in his hand. "Thank you" Sam said.

Then she walked into the toilet and she had a fair idea that the toilet had a camera. She took care of her business and once finished, she washed her hands and then she was escorted back to the room and then Jack did the same. When he returned, they hugged and kissed one another.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, all we can do now is wait."

They sat down on one of the beds, with Jack holding onto Sam's hand and with their backs against the wall. They stayed like that for half an hour before the door open and some men walked in.

"Hello Colonel, Major."

"Kinsey, you bastard; why have you got us?"

"Now, now Jack; we just want to run some tests, that's all."

"What sort of tests?" Sam asked.

"You will know in good time but for the time being there is someone here who would like to see you."

Then he turned to give the guy a nod; he opened the door and three men walked into the room. Sam gasped and jumped off the bed when she saw her father beaten black and blue. They put him onto the other bed.

"You know Major that he is stubborn just like you."

"What have you done to my father?"

"He will live; after all he has a Goa'uld living inside of him."

"It's a Tok'ra, not a Goa'uld. If the other Tok'ra find out what you have done you and your pals will have a lot to answer for" Sam said, in an angry tone.

He laughed and then Kinsey left them alone. Sam was holding on to Jacob's his hand while sitting on the bed next to him.

"What have they done to you Dad" and his eyes opened and they glowed.

"Selmac, how are you and Dad?"

"Major Carter, your father is weak as am I."

"What did they do to you?"

"Torture and taking blood samples. They want Jacob to use the Goa'uld devices to show them how they work. When he said no to them, they used a pain stick for starters. Then six of the men beat Jacob up when their leader asked him, again, to show him how the devices work and he refused."

"Dad said no?"

"Yes, I must rest so I can begin healing Jacob."

"Ok Selmac, you and Dad rest" Sam bent over and kissed her father's forehead. At the same time she put her hand under her top and activated the location device. Now all she could do was wait.

When Teal'c and Daniel saw what happened with Jack and Sam at the cabin all they could do was follow them. At the same time they contacted Hammond to let him know that the NID had taken the bait. But they were surprised when they followed them to a private airstrip.

They watched as the four men carried Jack and Sam on to the plane. While they were loading them onto the plane, Teal'c took some photos of the men. They contacted Hammond about the plane and gave him the number of the plane. They then went back to the cabin and when they got there they found Jack and Sam's watches discarded on the porch. They contacted Thor and were transported back to the SGC.

When they arrived they went into Daniel's office and waited for Sam's signal. Teal'c downloaded the photos onto the computer and sent copies to Agent Barnett of the NID and the Joint Chiefs. He had just finished sending them when Hammond came in. He had a look at the photos himself but he didn't recognise anyone in the photos. They continued with their work.

A few hours later and there was a beeping noise and Daniel got on to his other computer, while Teal'c contacted Hammond. By the time Hammond arrived Daniel had pin pointed where they were.

"Sir, we've got them; they are about a mile outside of Oklahoma City."

"Good work; I'll let the President and the Joint Chief's know and you two go and ask for volunteers for the rescue mission."

"We know who wants to come sir."

"I know" and then they all left Daniel office.

Daniel and Teal'c went into the mess hall because that was where most of the personnel would be at that time of the day. He got up on a chair and yelled out,

"Can I have everyone's attention?" the talking stopped and everyone turned to look at Daniel.

"Thank you; we are asking for volunteers to help rescue Jack, Sam and Jacob. They have been kidnapped, probably by the rogue NID. You all know what happened to Jack a few weeks ago and we are asking for your help to rescue the three of them. If you want to help catch the ones who took them, gear up. No guns just Zat's and tranquillizer guns, we want them alive. The choice is yours; if you want to help meet Teal'c and me, geared up, in the gate room in ten minutes."

"What? We thought that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were at his cabin?"

"They were but they were kidnapped from there, just as Jacob was taken from Sam's house. We had it set up because we knew that the NID would take the bait. Look, how many times have we saved your collective asses; think about it and spread the word" they all ran out of the room to get geared up.

"I hope that they will all fit in the gate room."

"Indeed" and then they went to gear up themselves.

Sam was still sitting on the edge of the bed, holding on to Jacob's hand.

"Everything is going to be ok Sam."

"I know Jack but I just can't believe what they did, taking my father like that and forcing him to show them how the devices work."

"We will have to find some way of getting out of here."

"It depends on where 'here' is."

"True" and then the door opened and two men walked in.

"Major Carter, Senator Kinsey wants a word with you."

"If he want to talk to me, he will have to come here him self"

Then she heard a zat open. Sam turned to see look at the door; she saw one of the men pointing a zat at Jack.

"Coming Major? Or you can watch him suffer."

"Ok, I'm coming."

Sam put her father's hand on the bed and then she got up and walked towards the door and then Jack stood up.

"Sam, be careful."

"I will, look after Dad for me will you?"

"Sure"

They kissed and Sam walked towards the men and then they left, closing the door behind them. They walked down a corridor that made a couple of turns until they reached a door. One of the men opened it and they pushed Sam into the room where Kinsey and some other men and women were waiting for her.

"Major Carter, do you care to show us how these devices work?" One of the men in a suit asked.

Sam looked over to where a table was covered with all sorts of Goa'uld devices, as well as an invisibility device. She walked over to the table to take a closer look at them. She picked up three of the devices and put them on.

One was the hand device and then she clipped the personal shield to it. The third device she clipped onto her chest and unknown to them, she also picked up the invisibility device which she slipped down her front between her bra and breasts. Then she turned around to face them.

"Well, show us how they work" Kinsey said impatiently.

Sam just looked at them and then she raised her right hand and the stone glowed; the entire group went flying into the air and hit the wall behind them and then the two guards walked in with raised zats. She raised her hand again and they also went flying against the wall. She quickly grabbed the healing device and ran out of the room, picking up the two zats as she left. She ran down to the room where Jack and her father were being held. As soon as she turned the corner, she zatted anyone who got in the way. She heard the alarms going off as she reached the room. She used the hand device on the door and it swung open and she walked in.

"Sam!"

"Don't have much time, here."

Sam passed him a zat, and then she walked over to her father. She had both of the healing devices as well the invisibility device and she put them in Jacob's jacket pocket. Then she checked him over.

"Jack, help me."

Jack carried Jacob in a firemen's lift with Sam watching their six. They managed to make it out side where they were surrounded by trees and brush. Sam followed him to tree line after doing some damage to the door with the hand device so it would be impossible to open. When they reached the tree line they took cover. Jack was able to put Jacob on the ground and his eyes opened and they glowed.

"Selmac, are you ok?"

"I am too weak; I am sorry Major Carter, I have tried my best."

"Selmac, you rest, everything is going to be ok" and then Jacob closed his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sam took the healing device out and started healing her father with it until Jack told her to stop. They heard some footsteps approaching; they waited until it was all clear.

"We have to get out of here."

"I know Jack."

"Come on; let's see if we can find a road or something."

"Ok"

Jack checked to see if it was clear for them to move around. Jack carried Jacob once again and they walked around the trees and bushes until they were on the other side of the building and some distance away from it. Jack put Jacob down once again so that Sam could work on him with the healing device. Once she was finished she was tired and stayed there to rest a bit.

Daniel and Teal'c arrived in the control room and looked down to see fifteen SG teams waiting for them and then Hammond arrived.

"Well, I think we have plenty of back up sir."

"You sure have. I've spoken to both the President and the Joint Chief's and you have a go; bring them home."

"We will sir."

"Good luck and god speed."

"Thank you" then Daniel and Teal'c headed down to the gate room.

"Thank you all for your help and let's bring them home" then he pressed the white stone and they were on Thor's ship.

"Thor, we are ready when you are. Beam us outside, in the bushes and we can take it from there."

Thor was also following Sam's beacon when it went off. Then Thor beamed them down into an area outside of the building and they all spread out. They used the tranquillizer darts to knock out six men.

Daniel used Sam's device to track her. SG3 went with Daniel and Teal'c while the others waited. They spread out so they could take any others down with the darts.

"Jack, Sam" Daniel said into the device.

Jack moved away from Sam and Jacob and he went around the building and clicked the zat open. They all turned around at the sound and saw Jack standing there.

"Jack, thank god, where are Sam and Jacob?"

"Daniel, what took you so long?"

"We came as soon as we could Jack" and they followed Jack to where Sam and Jacob were. SG3 kept a look out.

"Sam, how's Jacob?" Sam turned around.

"Daniel, Teal'c; I'm not sure. I've used the healing device on Dad twice to heal his wounds but Selmac is weak" just then Jacob's eyes opened.

"Sam?"

"I'm here Dad; how are you feeling?"

"Better than before but how…?"

"The healing device Dad."

"How?"

"We will talk later; can you get up?"

"Yeah, Selmac is resting. She started resting when you first used the device on me."

"Ok, we have some pay back to take care of."

"That's my girl" and they all stood up.

Daniel and Teal'c passed them a canteen so they could have a drink. When they were done, they went back to the entrance door. Sam passed the hand device to Jack.

"What do I do?"

"Just focus on the door and concentrate; then you will feel something happen in your hand and then it will glow." Sam said.

Jack raised his right hand and nothing happened and he shook his head.

"Jack, pretend that the door is someone."

So he did that and then they heard the device start to work. They saw the door ripping off its hinges.

"Woo, a bit too much power."

"We will need to practice on how much power to use before releasing it."

"Ok, let's get this over with."

Jack started giving orders to the teams. They slowly moved into the building while seven of the teams stayed outside to catch anyone who tried to escape. They tranquillized everyone there, including Kinsey himself. Within an hour all the rooms had been searched and all of the agents' were unconscious.

While the SG teams took care of everyone, SG1 and Jacob went into the room where Sam found the Goa'uld devices. There were four tables full of devices including the pain stick. Daniel took his video camera out and taped everything in the room.

They found the security room where there were tapes everywhere. They gathered everything up to take back to the SGC. While they were getting everything packed up, the NID were on their way from Washington. Sam, Jack and Jacob were beamed back to the SGC for check ups.

While Jack was getting dressed he was thinking about what had happened in the past few days, between him and Sam. Once he was dressed he pulled out a small box from the bottom of his locker and sat on the bench. He opened it up and pulled out the photo of the two of them from the Air Force ball.

He knew that Hammond was standing in the doorway, watching him. He knew that Jack has been through so much in the past five year's; that his team had been through a lot together.

They had never asked for anything in return and he knew that there was love between Jack and Sam. He knew that they hadn't acted on these feelings in all that time. Now, with what had happened to him over the past few weeks and what Sam had done he knew that they would not wait any longer.

Then when she thought that he had died on the planet, it had been too much for her, for them both. When he found her resignation letter on his desk he knew that he would have to talk to them once this mess was sorted out. He left Jack along and he went to find Jacob and have a talk to him.

Jack put the photo back in the box when he noticed that there was something in it that hadn't been there before. He picked it up and looked at it. It was Sam's dog tags. He held on to them, thinking about what had happened to them both. Now he didn't know what to do and there was only one person who could help him. He would go to Hammond's office to talk to the President. He put the box back and went to make the call.

Sam stayed with Jacob while he was in the infirmary. Janet wanted him to stay overnight just in case any problems arose. Sam and Jacob were talking for the first time since the kidnapping.

"Hey, Janet said that both of you are going to be ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving our lives."

"That's ok Dad, you would do the same for me or for anyone else."

"I know. Sam, you look different; younger?"

"I am Dad. So is Jack; the planet that Thor took us to was amazing. We worked together so well, just like an old married couple. It took us a few months to get things set up but it was great. One day we should take you there but you need a ship because there is no Stargate."

"I would like that Sam. I just can't believe how young you look."

"I know; one thing is for sure, Jack and I have to get new ID badges and driver's licences" Jacob chuckled.

"I'm sure George will work something out about that."

"I'm sure he will, Dad."

"What's doing to happen now Sam?"

"With Jack and me? We haven't decided yet. With everything that has happened since we got back and with you being kidnapped and us being the bait, well, I know we will have to talk about it soon."

"I hope so. From Selmac's memories, Lantash and Jolinar were very close; closer than any other two Tok'ra symbiotes have ever been before. They were soul mates; they had a special bond together and nothing could break them apart except for death, which was what happened. Then you guys first met the Tok'ra and you told them what happened to Jolinar. Selmac spoke to Lantash once, after we found a new planet. Both host and symbiote were sad and upset over what had happened to Jolinar. It took time for him to heal but at least we were there for him, to talk to them both."

"I know about that Dad; Lantash shared his memories with Jack before he died and Jack understood."

"Ok, so how is he doing anyway?"

"Good, we both are good. We talked awhile on the planet about Jolinar and Lantash and about us too."

"So, what are you two going to do now?"

"Knowing Jack, he will talk to the President and work something out from there."

"Ok, whatever happens Sam, I'll support you."

"I know you will Dad. I'll let you get some rest and I will talk to you later"

"Ok" then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sam got up and left the room and went to look for Jack. She looked in the normal areas and then she decided to check Hammond's office. When she got there, she heard his voice behind the closed door and she listened in.

"I know sir… but things have changed for us… there has to be away for Major Carter and me to be together sir…. Yes I know the regulations sir but so far I'm still listed as MIA… well, if it is going to be like that sir, then I resign… that's right, I resign… well, I'm sorry too sir but with what has happened in the past few days and what happened to me before that... It is as if I've been given a second chance and I'm not going to waste it… I understand sir, I'm sorry also, bye" then he hung up.

Sam quietly walked away from the door and went into her lab and waited for Jack to arrive. Jack sat there; he wasn't happy after his talk with the President. He took his letter out of his pocket and opened it up. He then signed it, fold it back up and then he took off his dog tags and he pulled out Sam's and put them on the desk and stood up and walked out of the door. He went and got changed and left the base.

Hammond went to talk to Jacob, only to find him resting. So he went to talk to Sam. When he found her, she was just sitting in her lab.

"Sir, is every thing alright?"

"Can we talk, off the record Sam?"

"Yes sir, what is it?"

Hammond sat down on the stool on the other side of the table.

"Sam, what can you tell me about the feelings between Jolinar and Lantash?"

"Well, from what I can remember and what Colonel O'Neill and I talked about, there was a strong bond between them that went on for centuries. They knew that they had to put their love on hold because of their war and they knew that their job's was very important to the Tok'ra. When they were able to be together they tried to make every moment together memorable; just in case a mission went bad and one or the other didn't make it back to the Tok'ra base. Their love for each other was so strong; nothing could break their love except for death."

He just nodded.

"When the Colonel and I were talking on the planet we got to know one another as Jack and Sam, not Colonel and Major. We also learned about Jolinar and Lantash's love for each other and the special bond that they had together."

"I see; how does Jack feel about what has happened to him?"

"He was pissed off at first but when Lantash was still alive he showed Jack everything; the love that his previous hosts had for Jolinar's hosts over the years and how Martouf wanted to be close to me, everything. We talked about that and about the nightmares too."

"How does Jack feel now, toward you?"

"Sir?" Hammond smiled.

"Sam, I know that there are strong feelings between you and Jack. I have known that since you first walked into the briefing room and I saw the way you two looked at each other. I'm not dumb, even Jacob noticed when he first meet Jack. I know things are tough for you both and I wish I could help you but we both know the regulations."

"Sir, what about me? After all, I did hand in my resignation."

"I haven't decided; after all you weren't yourself when you returned from that mission."

"I know" she looked down at her hands before looking back up at him.

"We did talk, about our feelings, at his cabin when Thor returned him. His feelings towards me haven't changed; in fact they are stronger now than ever before because of Lantash and Jolinar. There is nothing that will break that bond. You and I know that."

"I know. So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to get some rest and then check on Dad."

"Ok, don't worry everything will be ok."

"I hope so sir" they got up and left Sam's lab.

She went to check on Jacob, who was asleep; she then went to her quarters to get some sleep for the night since it has been a long day for them both.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 32

The next morning Sam was in the mess hall when Daniel walked in and over to her.

"Morning Sam, where is Jack?"

"I don't know. Isn't he in his quarters?"

"No, I've already checked there. It looks like he hasn't been in there all night"

"He might have gone home, I don't know."

Then General Hammond walked in and over to where they were. He passed Sam a letter, she read it and then looked at Hammond.

"We know that he wouldn't have done this with out a reason."

"Done what, Sam?"

"Jack signed his retirement forms and he left these on my desk."

He showed them two sets of dog tags. He passed them to Sam and she took them in her hands and looked at them and then closed her hands around them.

"I talked to the President this morning. He told me that he spoke to Colonel O'Neill last night and he told me that he resigned. I've explained the situation to him about Lantash and Jolinar, but rules are rules but we don't want to lose either one of you." Sam looked at Hammond and then to Daniel.

"Daniel, can you please take me to his home?"

"Sure"

"Sir" Sam looked back at Hammond.

"Go ahead, Sam. You and Jack are to report to my office at 0800 tomorrow."

"Yes sir" then they left the mess hall.

Daniel took Sam to Jack's place since she wasn't allowed to drive until she got her new I.D and drivers licence. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up at Jack's house and his truck was there.

"Thanks Daniel. Would you come and get me in morning?"

"Sure, 0700?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Call me if you need anything?"

"Sure, thanks."

Then she got out of Daniel's car and she knew where she would find him. She walked around to the side of the house and climbed the ladder. They could sense one another's presence before seeing one another.

"Hey" Sam said, as soon as she saw him look at her. She could tell that he hadn't been sleeping.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Sam was standing in front of him and they were looking at each other.

"Looking for you. General Hammond showed me the letter and the dog tags. He knows about the talk you had with the President; he did try for us. But it's no good and we have had our resignation papers declined. It seems that they need us and they are not going to accept resignations or make an exception for us."

"I know; that's what the President told me last night. I told him I quit and hung up."

He rubbed his hands over his face and hair and then he took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"When do we have to report back by?"

"0800 in the morning."

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"How about going inside and you have a shower and a shave for starters."

"Will you come and wash my back?"

Sam smiled and she pulled him to his feet. They went down the ladder and went inside. They went into his bedroom and took their clothes off and then they went into the bathroom.

Jack turned the water on until it was set at the right temperature and then he stood in the shower and Sam joined him, closing the door behind her. They washed one another as well as kisses leading to making love and then the water starting to go cold.

Sam turned the water off while Jack opened the door and stepped out on the bath mat. He grabbed a couple of towels and then he turned to give one to Sam to dry off. Once done, Sam watched Jack shaving.

After he was finished they kissed and walked back into Jack's bedroom. They stopped kissing long enough for him to pull back the covers of his bed and then he lay Sam on his bed, looking her up and down.

"Beautiful and sexy" Sam giggled and then he bent over and they kissed.

They made love once again and then they pulled the covers over them and Sam snuggled up to his side and they drifted off to sleep.

Later that afternoon Jack woke up and noticed that Sam wasn't next to him. He opened his eyes and looked around for her and then he looked at the clock and saw that it was after 1700. He got up and went into his bathroom to relieve himself.

When he walked out, Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing his favourite hockey shirt and he could smell pizza and then he saw the box on the bed. Sam got up and walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, where were you?"

"Getting dinner."

"In my favourite hockey shirt?"

"Yes" she said smiling.

Then they kissed and moved back towards the bed. They stopped and Sam let go of him then turned to remove the pizza box and put it on his dresser and then went back to where she had been.

They kiss and Jack removed the shirt from Sam before they lay down and made love again.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am."

They kissed one more time and he rolled off her and sat up in bed while Sam got two bottles of water and the pizza and then joined him in bed. They ate the pizza while talking about what they were going to do the next day.

After the pizza was gone and the bottles were empty, Sam took them back in to the kitchen and returned with two more bottles of water. She passed one to Jack and she put the other one on the bed side table. She went to the bathroom to relieve herself before returning back to bed. They snuggled in one another's arms.

"I just remember, the Simpson's starts in five minutes."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered. I've set the VCR timer to record the program for you."

"Ah, thanks, you know they are all new episodes" and Sam giggled.

"Oh well, you can watch it the next time we have down time."

"I think I'll have other plans then" and they kissed.

"What do you think will happen to us?"

"I don't know; we will have to wait and see."

"True. What time is Daniel coming around in the morning?"

"0700"

"Ok, we better get some more sleep and then we can face Hammond together in the morning."

"Ok; I love you Jack, no matter what happens tomorrow."

"I know and I love you too" they kissed before Jack turned out the lights and they feel asleep in one another's arms.

Early the next morning Jack woke up; he felt a warm body next to him and knew who it was. He leaned over and gave her a kiss; he knew that she was smiling, so he did it again and rolled on top of her with out breaking the kiss.

"Morning" Jack said.

"Morning yourself."

They kissed and then they made love. Afterwards they took turns using the bathroon and then they climbed back into bed and they snuggled in one another's arms for a while longer..

"It looks like this will be the last time for us being together like this" Jack said.

"I know; after all that has happened to us in the past few years and it seems that the only way we can be together is if one of us has an accident and has to retire on medical grounds."

"Or we get stuck on a plant with a broken DHD."

"Now that would be nice, as long as there are no Jaffa on it and there is a lake or river near by; I think that would be great."

"Yeah, it would be alright. "

"We had better get up. Daniel would be here soon to take you to the base."

"We had better; are you going to follow us?"

"Yeah, I better, come on" they kissed before getting up.

They got dressed and they made the bed together before heading into the kitchen for a cup of coffee before leaving.

They were holding one another, kissing and drinking their coffee when Daniel and Jacob arrived to pick Sam up. Sam went back with her father and Daniel drove Jack's truck back to the base.

Daniel told Jack that the police have put a checkpoint near the mountain.Since Jack now looked ten plus years younger than the photo on his driver's licence, it would be difficult to explain to the cops he looked younger than the photo.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Mountain and they headed to the locker rooms. They had a quick shower and changed into their BDU's before heading to General Hammond's office. When they arrived, Hammond was waiting for them.

"I'm pleased that you two are here. I suppose you talked about what's going to happen to you both?"

"Yes sir" they both answered.

"I know that the past few days have been hard on you both considering what has happened to you and I understand what's been going on. Jacob, Selmac and I have talked to the President and the Joint Chief's of Staff about this situation. Selmac spoke with them about the feelings between Jolinar and Lantash so that they can understand what was between them and how this has affected you two. I've suggested breaking up the team and they said no. They said that they want SG1 to remain the same."

"So, in other words, neither one of us can be transferred, we can't resign or retire and we can't have a relationship. In other words, we are stuck until one of us dies or is so seriously injured that we can't go off world any more."

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Well, that sucks."

"I agree but there is nothing I can do, you know that as well as I do."

"Thank you for letting us know; is there anything else sir?"

"Yes, you two and Jacob will be flying out this afternoon to Washington. Senator Kinsey's court case and Colonel Simmons Court Martial begins in the morning. They are going to conduct them in the same building because of Jacob is the witness. SG's 1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 11, 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, 20 and 22 will be going with you."

"The teams from the rescue mission?"

"Yes, so you two better go home and pack for a stay of a week. You all with be staying on the base there during the trial. Since half of the teams are going to be going with you, we aren't going to send any teams off world until you all return. Any questions?"

"Sir what about our I.D badges and new drivers licences?" Sam asked.

"Thanks for reminding me about that. Since your appearance's have changed, you two will have to go into town once this meeting is over to have it taken care of. Your cars will stay here until you return from the tria;l anything else?"

"Sir, is there any chance for some of us to go into town for a decent meals while we are there?" Sam asked.

"Sure, as long as you two aren't alone."

"Thank you sir."

"Ok if that is all, you are dismissed. An airman will drop the both of you off at home and Jacob will come ad pick you two up at 1400 hours. Remember to take your dress blues with you."

"Thank you sir."

"Dismissed" then they left to go home.

An airman dropped them off at their own homes. They packed their bags for the week away.

Sam was sitting on the couch, looking at the dog tags in her hand. She was lost in thought when there was a knock on the door and she went to answer it.

"Hi Dad, come in."

"Sam, are you ok?"

"I don't know, I just can't believe what the government has done. They are just going to make it hard for us even they know full well what's going on."

"I wish I could help you and Jack."

"I know Dad, come on we better get going."

"Sam, have you had anything to eat today?"

"No, with every thing that has happened, I lost my appetite."

"Sam, you are not doing your health any good like this; you have to eat something."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Come on, Jack will be waiting for us."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 33

Jacob got the hint to drop it but he was worried about her. He and Selmac couldn't believe that the President and the Joint Chief's wouldn't transfer either Sam or Jack off the team so that they could be together.

They collected Sam's bags and walked out of the door to the waiting car and then drove around to Jack's place.

Jacob noticed how withdrawn Jack was. Selmac couldn't believe the change in the both of them just in the past few days. It was like the Air Force was slowly killing them both. They got into the back seat after Jack bags were put in the trunk of the car. Then they were off to the photographer to have their photos taken for new I.D badges and drivers licences. Once they were finished, they headed to the airport.

She reached over and held onto his hand. They looked straight ahead, not saying a thing. When they finally reached tarmac at Peterson, they gave one another's hands a squeeze before letting go.

A few seconds later the car stopped and the three of them got out and went to get their bags and then they all walked up the steps onto the plane. Once they were all in their seats, the plane took off for Washington.

No one on the plane was in a talking mood so Jacob went to talk to some of the team member to find out what was going on. When he spoke to some of them, he then realized that it concerned Jack and Sam's situation. They felt that it wasn't fair that one of them couldn't be transferred to another team or Jack retire, so they could be together.

They all thought that it stank. They thought that the government couldn't have accommodated them after all that they had done for Earth and all of their allies over the years. By the time Jacob finished talking to them, it was time to land. There were two buses waiting for them and they all boarded and headed to the barracks where they were going to stay.

A few minutes later the buses stopped and everyone got off. A Major showed them their sleeping quarters for the next week.

Once they put their bags away, the Major showed them where the showers and bathrooms were. He took them to the mess hall for their dinner. They got their dinner and went and sat down in an area away from the rest of the personnel.

Jacob noticed that Jack and Sam were not there, so he went looking for them. He found them in the barracks; they were lying on their bunks facing each other, just looking. He stood there for a couple of minutes, watching them, before returning to the mess hall. He sat down again.

"Did you find them Jacob?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, they are torn up about all of this."

"I'll bet they are; I hope that they will be ok for tomorrow."

"I haven't seen Sam so withdrawn since her mother passed away."

They were all quiet during their dinner and then they all went to the game room so that Jack and Sam could have some privacy for a couple of hours. When they returned to the barracks, Jacob went to check on them first.

They were still on their sides as before but asleep. He gave the sign for the others to walk into the room quietly. When they saw them like that it made it harder for them. They all went to bed before lights out. Jacob looked at their pale, sad faces, before he also went to bed.

The next four days had been tiring for everyone, but mainly for Jack and Sam because of the trial. Jacob called George to give him the latest up date.

"How are they doing Jacob?"

"Not good. They have not eaten since we have been here and they haven't said a word; they just keep to themselves. I'm worried about them George; isn't there anything you can do for them?"

"Sorry Jacob, you know the rules as well as I do."

"I know." He answered with a heavy sigh.

"How is the trial coming along?"

"Good, we should be finished tomorrow and then the wait begins."

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow, good night."

"Good night" and then they both hung up.

Two days later all of the witnesses had testified against Simmons and Kinsey. All they had to do now was wait for a verdict and they didn't have to wait long.

They were both found guilty for the kidnapping of the three of them and also of the torture of Jacob. They were sent to prison for a long time.

The next day they were all headed back to Colorado Springs. Teal'c, Daniel and Jacob were really starting to worry about Jack and Sam. Jacob had known what Martouf was like when he and Lantash found out about Jolinar. It took him weeks to get over what had happened to her and now this.

When they returned to Cheyenne Mountain, Hammond was shocked when he saw them. He gave SG1 a week off and also gave Jack and Sam their new I.D badges and drivers licences before they left the base. Jacob and Hammond went into George's office to talk.

"I can't believe how much they have changed. I've spoken to the Joint Chiefs and the President about transferring Sam to another team and they have said no, again. I've told them what you told me. It didn't mean anything to them. When they return from their downtime, they will be going out on missions with SG3 for a couple of months."

"I'll go and talk to the Council about this and see if they can help."

"Ok, thanks for keeping me up to date" they left the office and Jacob returned to the Tok'ra.

A week later, when Jack and Sam returned to work, they looked like hell. Hammond put Sam to work redialling the gate addresses that hadn't worked the last time they were tried.

Sam was dialling the fifteenth address when they got a lock. She told Hammond that there was a lock on one of the addresses and they sent a MALP through.

What showed on the camera was a meadow, trees, a small river, hills and purplish, pink sky. They then sent a UVA to check the area out from above. They saw an old temple on the side of the mountain from UVA cameras. Sam recorded all of the information and also got some other interesting readings. Once the UVA made its circuit, she had the plane land next to the MALP before closing down the gate. She reported her findings to Hammond.

"Sir, there is a temple on the side of the mountain and there are energy readings coming from inside the temple. I would like to have a closer look at the video tape. There is writing on the outside walls of the temple. I looks like the Ancients and knowing Daniel, he will want to check it out."

"How far is it from the gate?"

"At least a two day walk sir and knowing Daniel he will want to be there for about a week to ten days. There are three big walls with writing on them."

"Ok, I want SG1 & 3 in the briefing room in an hour, dismissed."

"Yes sir."

Then she left to let them know. She went to let Jack know last; he was in the mess hall having a cup of tea.

"Hey" Jack looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, what up?" she sat down across from him.

"First of all, I miss you."

"I miss you too Sam. What is this I hear you got a lock on a planet?"

"Yeah, I did. We have a briefing in half an hour. it looks like we could be away for two weeks or more."

"Why that long?"

"Daniel's rocks and my doohickies; there is an energy reading coming from the temple and there are three walls full of Ancient writing. It is at least a two day walk."

"Ah I see. How long do you think we will be there for?"

"About three weeks."

"That long?"

"Knowing Daniel, he will want to stay longer."

"Well, I better make sure that the Simpson's are on a timer before we leave."

"We will probably be leaving early in the morning."

"We better get to the briefing; we don't want to keep the General waiting do we?"

"No, we don't."

Jack finished his tea and they left for the briefing. When they arrived, SG3, Teal'c and Daniel were already there. Sam got every thing set up for the briefing and she had just finished when Hammond walked in. Once every one was seated, the briefing began. Half an hour later he gave a go for the mission; they were leaving at 0800 the next morning for three weeks.

That night Jack arrived at Sam's place with home made spaghetti and meatballs. They fed one another, drinking and laughing. Then they sat on her couch and watch a movie before Jack had to go home for the night. They had been taking turns making dinner for each other for about a week. This way they knew that the other one was eating at least one meal a day.

The next morning SG's1 & 3 were ready in the gate room with two FREDS loaded with all the gear that they would be needing for the next three weeks; even though two people would be travelling back and forth for additional supplies.

When the wormhole was formed, Sam sent the first FRED through. She was using a remote with a small screen on it so that when it got to the other side she could see, through the MALP camera, to move the FRED out of the way before sending the second one through. Once the first FRED was next to the DHD, she sent the second one through with all of their gear. Once the FRED's were out of the way, she gave Jack the nod to let him know it was done.

"See you in three weeks sir" Jack said.

"Ok SG1 & 3, good luck and god speed and don't forget to have some fun."

"I'll make sure of that sir"

"Good"

"Ok campers, let's move out, to Oz we go."

Jack walked up the ramp with Sam next to him. The Gate started to flicker for a couple of seconds and Sam noticed. They both stopped.

"Sam" he said quietly

"Don't worry; I haven't had a chance to do a diagnostic."

"Ok."

Then they stepped through and them it flickered again and the main breakers blew within seconds and the gate shut down before Daniel and Teal'c took three steps forward. Hammond turned to the control room.

"What happened?"

"It looks like a power overload caused the breakers to blow sir."

"Get Siler and his team down here and fix the problem ASAP."

"Yes sir" and by that time SG3, Daniel and Teal'c were back down the ramp and Hammond turned to them.

"Any ideas?"

"I have seen this before General Hammond, on Edora, when Major Carter and I came through the gate when the asteroid hit the gate."

"Yeah but it didn't cause the breakers to blow like that."

"Could Major Carter have done something to the computer to cause it to do that?" one of the member's of SG3 asked.

"Sam wouldn't do that," Daniel said angrily, just as Walter walked up.

"Well, I think she would do anything so her and the Colonel can be alone."

"That is enough from you Major" Hammond said.

"Sir, we all know that Sam wouldn't do that."

"I know but until we get the breakers repaired you and Teal'c are on down time. What is it Walter?"

"Sir I have done the diagnostic and I found something sir"

"What is it?"

"This has happened before but the opposite sir."

"What do you mean, Sergeant?" Daniel asked.

"PYX 361."

"The black hole?" Teal'c said.

"Yes sir, but the opposite."

"Meaning what? The time goes faster on the planet?"

"Yes sir. We took the data the MALP sent back and ran it through the computer. For us it is an hour to the planet's two years. I don't know how long before the time is returned to normal and we can contact them. That is, if they made it to the other side."

"Sir, we need to contact the Asgard or even the Tok'ra… oh god, Jacob." Daniel said.

"First, we will get the gate fixed and try to contact the planet. I'm sorry, that is the best we can do until then."

Then Siler and his crew arrived in the gate room with all their gear.

Hammond turned to him,

"Let me know the minute we can start dialling out."

"Yes sir."

They all left the room, worried if Jack and Sam had made it to the other side or not.

Jack and Sam were thrown out of the wormhole and they rolled down the steps as the gate shut down. They were on laying their stomachs and then they rolled to their sides, facing each other so they could take their packs off.

"Jack, are you ok?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"I don't know but at least it's not Antarctica" Jack chuckled.

"True and I haven't got a broken leg or ribs this time" Sam smiled.

They got up and looked around.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Not here."

She walked over to the DHD and tried to dial out; the seventh chevron only half locked and then, a few seconds later, it shut down.

"Sam?"

"A number of things could have happened. We better set up camp; it looks like the sun is setting."

"Ok, let's move the MALP over behind those bushes (he pointed behind the Stargate) and we can move both FREDS over there, near the river for the night."

"Ok, which one" Sam held up the remote's and Jack took the MALP one.

"I'll start gathering firewood since we don't know what the night temperature is like."

"Ok"

Jack moved the MALP over to where the bushes were and left it set up so that when the SGC did try to contact them they would see the MALP and they would know that Jack and Sam were alive. Once he was finished, he went and started collecting wood for the fire.

Sam moved both FRED's near to the river and started getting every thing set up for the night and then she helped Jack collect wood. When they had enough wood collected, Jack got the fire going while Sam got some water for their coffee and soup. It was dark by the time they sat down for their dinner.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 34

"How long do you think it will be before they try to contact us?"

"Tomorrow, I guess. If the breakers blew at least twenty four hours."

"Ok, so tonight it's just you and me."

"Yep."

They finished dinner and cleaned up. Jack had plans for their only night together, alone. Sam was sitting between his legs when he started kissing her neck; Sam knew what he wanted.

She moved away and stood up and then turned and held out her hand for his. He took her hand and she pulled him up to his feet and they walked to the tent. She turned around and gave Jack a passionate kiss before going into the tent and he followed.

They took their clothes off and started kissing and then they slowly started to make love before finally falling asleep in one another's arms. The next morning they made love before getting up. Once dressed, they had breakfast and clean up.

They waited near the gate all day but nothing happened. That night they went to bed earlier and made passionate love once again. Afterward, they were snuggling in one another's arms and talked about what they were going to do the next day.

"Jack, why don't we leave a note to let the others know that we have gone ahead to the temple? They can meet us there and we can leave a trail for them to follow."

"Ok, sounds like a plan."

"We better get some sleep; we have a long day tomorrow."

"True" they kissed and feel asleep.

The next day they started to hike to where the temple was located. They found a ball of white string on the FRED, so they cut the string into strips and tied them to branches along the way.

They made camp for the night under a tree before carrying on the next day. It was late afternoon when they reached the temple with both FRED's. They got their sleeping gear set up and collected some wood.

Once camp was set up, they went into the old temple and had a look around. Jack walked through a circle on the floor and the lights came on. Sam used her instruments to try and find the energy source.

"Jack over here" he walked over to where Sam was.

"The readings are stronger here and there is a hand print on the wall."

"I don't know Sam."

"Just put you hand in the print and see what will happen."

"Ok, but if one of those head sucking things pop out…"

"Jack!"

"Ok, ok."

He put his hand up and placed on the print; they heard a door open next to the print. Jack pushed the door open even further and walked into the room as the lights went on when they entered. There were shelves and tables with clothes thrown over them; Sam lifted up one of the clothes and checked what was underneath.

"Jack, look at all of this."

"Wow, lots of doohickies for you to play with" he said smiling.

Then Sam turned to the middle of the room where there was a thin grey rod with a white, glowing ball in the middle of it. Sam touch it

"It's warm."

Jack touched it and then there was a bright light and they both fell to the ground unconscious. It was the next morning when they finally came to.

"What happened?" Jack said.

"The last thing I remember was you touching the light and waking up just now" she looked at her watch.

"Shit"

"What?" he looked at her.

"We have been unconscious for sixteen hours" he looked at his watch and they stood up.

"We better head back outside for a bit."

They walked outside and Sam heard water running, so she went to investigate and found a small water fall and a swimming pool. She went back and had some breakfast with Jack.

"Hey, I found a waterfall with a swimming pool under it."

"Cool, how about a shower to freshen up a bit?"

"Sure, but first I have to test the water."

"Ok."

After breakfast, they gathered the items that they needed and Jack followed Sam to the waterfall. Sam put her things on a rock near by and then went to test the water with her test kit.

"Well?" she turned around and smiled.

"It's safe, shall we?"

They stripped off their clothes and went for a swim and they made love.

Over the next few days Jack recorded everything for Daniel, while Sam checked all of the devices. She walked out side to test one of the devices but it wouldn't work.

"Jack, can you come here? I need for you to try something out for me? He walked over to her.

"You know, we should have heard from the SGC by now."

"I know that we have at least made a start with this lot. Anyway here, hold this for me" she put it into his hand and it came to life.

"Wow, what is it?"

"Hand held laser; try cutting down this branch it has been annoying."

He aimed at the branch and cut a piece that was fifteen centimetres around. Fortunately the laser only went up to thirty centimetres. When he used it, it was like a hot knife through butter.

"Woo, this will come in handy," he said and then he passed it back to Sam. As it left his hand it shut off.

"I think that these devices only can be controlled by you."

"So, how are we going to get them all back to the gate?"

"I was thinking about going for a walk. I saw something shinny this morning and I want to check it out."

"Ok" they put everything away in preparation for going for a walk.

They grabbed their canteens and went for a walk. An hour later they came across an old ship. They were able to open the door and they walked in and the lights came on.

"Ancient" Jack said and then he sat down in the seat.

"Where is the wheel for this?"

"Put your hands on these and see what happens." He did and the ship came to life.

"Wow, cool"

"Jack, think about moving the ship to the temple's location."

Jack concentrated and the ship rose up and headed to where the temple was and then it gently settled down. Then he moved his hand away.

"Well at least we have transport."

"True; why don't we fly to the gate and we can see if they have arrived or not?"

"Ok"

He put his hands where they were before and the ship rose up and they took off and headed to the gate. A couple of minutes later they landed near the gate. They went to check the DHD, where they had left the note. It was still there. They flew back to the temple and continued working for a couple of hours.

Jack decided to go hunting for some meat since all they had was some fruit and MRE ration packs. They had been there, trying everything they found, for a week before starting to do any exploring.

They were checking out the area for about half an hour when they found parts of a ship scattered on the ground below them. They went over and took a closer look.

"Jack, this is a Tel'tac."

"What's left of it" they landed near it and went to look it over.

The ship had broken in half and most of it was covered in vines; it must have been there for years. They went inside and checked the ship out. There were skeletal remains of several Jaffa on the floor. They were able to open the other doors with the laser knife that Sam was carrying with her.

They even found a sarcophagus, hand devices and a healing device. They found bedding, clothes for a male and many other items. They recognized the symbol on the sarcophagus so they knew it used to belong to Apophis.

After looking around the ship for a few hours they headed back to the temple. Over the next month, Jack disappeared during the day in the ancient ship, while Sam was working in the temple. One night, after they had made love, Sam decided to ask him what he was doing.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Where have you been disappearing to this past month?"

"Why do you want to know?" He was stroking her hair and she turned to look at him.

"Please Jack"

"It is a surprise and I'm almost finished." he said, then gave her a kiss.

"Will I like it?"

"Yes, you are going to love it."

"Ok, if you say so" and they kissed before they snuggled down and fell asleep.

A few days later Jack was finished with his project. He returned to their camp that afternoon. Sam heard the ship approach and she went out to greet him.

"Hey, you're back early."

"Come on; I've got a surprise for you Sam."

They got back in the ship and Jack headed towards the gate and Sam had her eyes closed. When he landed, he opened the back door and helped Sam off the ship and they took a few steps.

"Ok, open your eyes." Sam gasped at what she saw in front of her.

Jack had used some of the ancient devices and cut off pieces from the Tel'tac and some how transported them near the gate and had built a home for them. Jack showed her the inside.

He used the table and chairs from the ship and turned them into a dining area. There was even an open fireplace as well as a two seater couch in front of the fire place. He showed her the kitchen where the plates and goblets were kept.

Then he showed her the three bedrooms. There were bunk beds in two of them and then he showed her their bedroom. Jack moved the big bed, that was the size of a king size bed in there, with all the bedding that was clean. Then they went out side and around the corner.

"The outhouse?"

"Yep, I've even dug a hole and it also has a wooden seat, so you won't have a cold ass" Sam laughed.

"Come here."

He held on to her hand and went back inside the house to another room. In the middle of the room was a large rock, carved to the size of a bath. Sam noticed that one of the fireplaces was under it. She knew that the heat from the fire would heat up the rock which would then heat the water in the carved out section.

The bath was about a meter wide and over two and a half meters long and about half a meter deep. Sam also noticed a wooden plug in the bottom of the bath.

"Jack, this is great; I love it, thank you" they hugged and kissed.

"I've got one more surprise for you."

They headed back outside and around to the back of the house. Sam was shocked; there were fruit trees. There was apple, plum, orange, grapefruit, lemon and pear trees and then Sam noticed two grapevines.

"Jack, how did you grow them so quickly?"

"The soil must be very fertile for this to happen and look at the size of them all. At least we will have fresh fruit to eat and by the looks of them they should be ready next week."

"That is going to be great" she walked over to the trees through the long grass.

"Jack, where did you get the lemon from?"

"I found that in SG3's stuff."

"Ok, this is great. I can use the lemon and grapefruit juices for the dishes and cleaning the clothes. At least they will be clean and smell fresh."

"True, what about the others?"

"The grapes and oranges I could make some sort of shower gel and shampoo out of them; after all we will have heaps of fruit."

"Why don't we head back and pack up our gear and come back here?"

"Ok, that sounds good to me."

They went back to the ship and flew back to the temple. They collected everything and put them in the ship. It took two trips, because of the two FRED's.

They unpacked all of their gear. Jack lit a fire in the fireplace and put a pot of water on, before helping Sam sort the rest of the gear. By that time the coffee was ready.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 35

Over the next two months they worked together around the house. They hardly wore any clothes since the weather was warm to hot most days, with cool evenings.

Sam used some of the long material and made sarong like dresses with it and used some of the dried skins from the animals that he killed for meat.

Jack also used the skins to make sandals out of them, since the skin was thick and tough; their feet wouldn't sweat as they did in their boots.

During the afternoons they would go for a cool dip in the river and then would make passionate love. During this time they worked together making shampoo and shower gel from the citrus for their use.

Jack even built a type of washing machine and two windmills; one to drive the washing machine and the other for the fan in the house. One day, Jack found Sam sitting on the riverbank,

"Hey, are you ok?" he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She turned her head and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Jack, I think I'm pregnant" Jack smiled.

"Pregnant? How far along do you think you are?"

"If my calculations are correct, ten weeks" Jack then gently pushed her on the ground and carefully rolled on top of her and then he gave her a kiss.

"We are going to have a baby; Sam I love you."

"I love you too Jack. You're happy about this?"

"Yes, of course; aren't you?"

"I am just nervous."

"Don't be; everything is going to be fine" and then he kissed her.

For the next six months Jack was with her every step of the way; from the morning sickness to the cravings that she wished she could have and complaining about her swollen feet. They could feel the baby kick when Sam was in a bad mood and he tried to cheer her up. Jack gave her back massages, foot messages and ran baths for her.

Jack built a crib for the baby and used some of the material to make diapers for the little one. One day Sam was in the river, swimming around since she was hot and Jack was on the embankment watching her, when she suddenly stopped and looked at Jack. She had started to walk towards him when she screamed in pain. Jack got up and ran in to the river next to Sam.

"The baby is coming."

He helped her out of the river and under a shade tree and then the next contraction hit.

"Oh god."

Jack closed his eyes and a memory of one of Lantash's hosts delivering a baby showed Jack what to do. He opened his eyes and moved until he was between her legs so he could see how dilated she was; he was shocked to see she was fully dilated.

"Sam. when the next contraction comes, I want you to push, ok?"

She nodded and took a deep breath at the same time. When the next contraction hit, he held out his hands and she grabbed them as she pushed and he smiled.

"I can see the head, you are doing great Sam."

When the next one hit, she pushed and the head was out; then she pushed again and one shoulder appeared.

"Just one more big push Sam and you are almost there sweet heart" then she push again and the other shoulder appeared and the baby came out easily after that. They heard the baby take its first breath as it cried.

"Sam it's a boy! We have a son!" He then passed the baby to Sam and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"Jack, ohhhh no!"

Jack picked up his son and placed him on Sam's wrap next to her. She started pushing again.

"It must be the placenta" He went back between her legs again and when she pushed for the third time,

"I didn't know the placenta was hairy?" he said, joking.

"What?" she said, breathing heavily.

"Sam, I think we are having twins" and then she pushed once more. A minute later the second baby cried as he took his first breath.

"It's a boy; Sam we have twin boys."

She slowly sat up as he passed the baby to her and then picked up their first born son and also passed him to her.

"I'll be right back, don't go any where." he gave her a kiss and got up and ran to their house.

A minute later he returned with the first aid box, cushions and clothes for Sam. He got some of the string and tied it around the umbilical cords before cutting them both. By that time Sam had pushed the placenta out.

Jack pushed it away and then he helped Sam sit up and he put a couple of big cushions behind her so she would be more comfortable. He picked up his first son and went down to the river with the gel Sam had made and gave him his first bath.

Once the baby was clean and wrapped up, he returned to Sam and did the same thing with their second son. When he returned with the baby, Sam was breast-feeding. Jack cleaned Sam up while she was feeding her first son. Then they noticed that the second one was hungry.

Jack helped position him in Sam's other arm and he immediately latched on to her nipple and started suckling. Jack got the canteen and put it to Sam lips and she took a couple of mouthfuls.

"Thanks Jack; they are beautiful."

"Just like their mother."

Jack sat there watching all three of them with a smile on his face. Sam looked up at him and she smile on her as well.

"We should name them Jack; any ideas?"

"Have you?"

"Yes"

"What are they?"

"This one on our left I was thinking of JJ."

"JJ?"

"Yes, Jonathan Jack O'Neill Junior; after all he is our first born and he does look like you."

They looked at their first-born; he had a fluff of light sandy brown hair and brown eyes.

"So, what do you think of that JJ?" Sam said to her son.

They saw him turn his head and look at her and he smiled and then he tried to find her nipple again so Jack helped him.

"Well, that answers your question Jack."

"Yeah, it sure does; the name of our other son?"

"I was thinking Jacob Charles O'Neill. He had dad's eyes and he looks a bit like Charlie." Jacob had light blue eyes and blond hair.

"Yes, he does look a bit like Charlie when he was born but I don't know Sam. It's just that, I wasn't there when he was born."

Sam could tell that Jack was thinking about his lost son.

"Jack, as you said, you have been given a second chance. How would you like to burp JJ, while I'll burp Jake?"

"I would like that." he said and then gave her a look.

"What?"

"Jake? At least we won't get Dad's and his name mixed up."

"True."

Jack carefully picked up his son and put him on his shoulder and patted his back while Sam did the same to Jake. As soon as they had been burped, they fell asleep in their parent's arms.

"Jack, would you move the cushions and lay them on the ground and then we can put the twins on them while I get cleaned up?"

Sam leaned forward so that Jack could move them with one hand and then he laid them flat on the ground and he put JJ down on it and then Sam passed Jake to him and he laid him next to JJ.

For a few minutes Jack and Sam just sat and looked at them. Jack then helped Sam to her feet but she almost about collapsed but he scooped her up into his arms.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

He just grinned and walked towards the river, kicking off his sandals and then walked into the river with her in his arms. He let go of her once they were in the water, even though she still had her arms around his neck.

They kissed and Jack helped Sam wash before they got out and Sam put some clothes on. They picked up the cushions with their sons on them and walked back to the house. They put them in their bedroom.

"Well I better go and build another crib. Will you be ok?"

"Yes, I'll be ok" they kiss.

"I'll clean up the mess. Why don't you have a nap?"

"Thanks."

They kissed and Sam lay down on the bed next to the twins and she closed her eyes with a smile on her face. Jack looked at them once again before leaving to go and build another crib.

Two hours later Sam woke up when JJ started crying. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. She noticed that he was looking for her nipple; she helped him find it and he started nursing right away. She watched him and then she checked on her other son, who was still asleep. When JJ finished, she was burped him and he went back to sleep and Sam put him back on the cushion.

By that time Jake woke up and so she fed him also. A few minutes later she got up and walked into the kitchen area and got herself a drink before returning to check on the twins. She then took out her laptop and wrote in her report/diary about the birth of the twins and their names.

Then she got the digital camera out and took a couple of pictures of the twins and downloaded them into the laptop. A half an hour later she was finished and saved the document before closing down.

They were lucky that they had solar panels that Sam kept the laptop's batteries charged. She went to pick some fruit for their dinner and by the time she returned Jack was back with the second crib. He set the second one up in their bedroom and he looked at them and smiled. Sam walked in and saw him looking at them. She walked over to him and they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

"How are the kids?"

"Good; they woke up before, hungry and I fed them."

"Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Yes, I did thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"Still sore but I'll be ok in a few days."

"What do you want to do now?"

"I was thinking about trying to call the SGC. When I was out picking the fruit I noticed that there was a change in the gas cloud. It seems to be thinning out and I might be able to get a signal through to them."

"Then what?"

"We can talk to them and might be able to send our reports as well as the pictures that we have taken of the temple. The hard drive is almost full and I think I might have about three to four minutes to transmit the information. It's better than nothing Jack."

"Ok, I'll look after the kids."

They kissed before she went to get her laptop, radio and GDO before heading to the gate where she got everything set up. Then she started dialling Earth. When it locked and the wormhole was established, she then sent the code through and used her radio.

"This is Major Carter calling Stargate command, can you hear me?"

Jacob had arrived at the SGC after he got the message about what had happened. It had only been two hours since they lost contact with the planet and Jacob was talking to Hammond.

"George, we know that planet; there is a gas cloud that goes around it and it is hard to get in and out through the gate. It's the same with any ships."

"In other words, they are trapped there until when…?"

"There are windows of opportunity where it is safe to use the gate or get a ship there. There were two Tok'ra operatives who were trapped on that planet for five planet years but to you and me only twelve hours."

"That long?"

"Yes" then the alarms went off and they ran to the control room.

"Sergeant?"

"Sir there is a sign, of sorts."

"Try to clear it up. It could be either coming in too fast or too slow" Jacob said and Hammond turned to him.

"Jacob?"

"Remember what happened to the old SG10 with the black hole that Sam was telling me about?"

"Of course, do it Sergeant."

"Yes sir"

He then click away on the key board

"Got it, sir; its SG1's code. I've got something and I'll try to clear it up as well." He did some more typing and then they all heard,

"This is Major Carter calling Stargate command, can you hear me?" and every one cheered.

"Quiet" Hammond yelled out.

"This is Stargate command, we can hear you Major."

Sam heard something on her radio and, luckily she recorded it. She typed away until she heard Hammonds voice, which made her smile.

"Sir, I haven't got much time and I don't think it is safe to return. I'm sending everything we have gathered so far in a compressed data burst" and then she sent everything she had to them.

"Sir, we are getting an upload from Major Carter" then the computers indicated that the upload was complete.

"Major, we have received your upload. Is Colonel O'Neill with you?" and then they waited.

"He is not here with me at the moment sir, he is at home. Sir, the wormhole might be closing soon so I'll try to call next time when there might be a window like this again."

Then they waited and they received her last message.

"Copy that Major, look after yourselves and god speed."

Sam just got the message when the gate shut down. She relaxed and smiled. Then she unplugged ever thing and headed back to their house.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The Sergent started sorting out the messages and photos and then he downloaded them onto individual disks and passed the three of them to Hammond.

"Sir, here you are sir. It looks like reports and photos" and he past them to him.

"General Carter, here is one for you, sir" and he passed a disk to him.

"Thank you, Sargent"

"Excuse me sir but I better get these to Dr Jackson."

"Of course, go ahead" then they left the gate room.

By the time they left the gateroom everyone had heard that they were alive. Hammond and Jacob went to check their disks out. Jacob was going through the information on his disk.

"George, come and have a look at this" they were in Sam's lab because there were four computers.

"What is it?" Hammond walked over to his friend and saw the picture that was up on the screen.

"According to Sam's message, she and Jack just had twin boys, JJ and Jake. This is a picture of them."

"Does she say how long they have been there?"

"According to Sam's message, three hundred and eighty two days and the babies are only three hours old."

"She sent me a note and she sent a list of things that she wanted us to try and send them next time she contacts us."

"What's on the list?"

"Clothing, food, first aid kit, toiletries, baby clothing and she even sent a note of apology as well."

"For what?"

"I think the photo is the answer to your question."

"Oh. All we can do is get everything ready within, what, two hours?"

"Yes, we better get going and get everything done."

Hammond printed out the list of things that Sam had asked for while Jacob read her messages and looked at the photos that Jack took during her pregnancy. He could tell that she was happy and also noticed that her hair was getting longer.

When Sam returned to the house, Jack was putting logs of wood in the box next to the fire place and then Sam walked in, with a grin on her face.

"Hey" Jack turned around and saw the grin.

"By the look on your face you are going to give me some good news?"

"Yes, I've spoken to General Hammond briefly and sent everything that we have done since we arrived here."

"Everything?"

"Yes, our reports, journals, photos, everything."

Sam put her laptop on the table as Jack walked around to her and he hugged and kissed her.

"That is great news; so George is still there?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what happened?"

They sat down and Sam told him what she did when she made contact. He was happy that Sam was able to let them know that they were still alive and well.

Over the next six months they got into a routine with the twins. When they were a month old, Jack and Sam took them swimming with them. The babies loved the water.

When the boys were four months old, Jack and Sam started making love again; they had missed the intimacy. A few months later they were all out side since there had been two days of rain. They were under a large gazebo that Jack had built along with a wadding pool for the boys. He had also made some toys for them. The were relaxing under the gazebo when they heard JJ and Jake say their first word 'dada' they looked at each other and then at the boys and then they broke out in smiles.

"That is the first time I've heard it; it is music to my ears" Jack said.

"What do you mean Jack? What about…"

She looked at him and he shook his head no. Then she understood and she held on to his hand and gave it a squeeze. They took a lot of photos of the boys, and they were even able to take one of the four of them together.

Before long they were getting into every thing and they had started to learn to walk. When the boys were eighteen months old, they took a family photo like they did every week before they boys went down for their nap.

While they were sleeping, Jack and Sam decided to take a nap also, since they were tired out with all of the mess that they were making. That night, after the boys were in bed, Jack and Sam made love and snuggled in one another's arms.

"Jack?"

"Yes Sam" she turned to look at him.

"What do you think about having another child?"

"Why, do you want another one? Those two next door are a hand full as it is" Sam smiled.

"Yes, but what do you think about us trying for a daughter."

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes, I'm sure Jack. I would love to have a little girl so she can wrap you around her little finger."

"I would like that. We should do some thing about it then" and he bent over and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Jack?" he was kissing her neck.

"Yes?"

"I'm late" he stopped and pulled back and looked at her.

"How late?"

"Five days."

He smiled and gave her another kiss and then he put his hand on her stomach.

"Sam, if you are pregnant, I'll with you all the way and if not, we can still carry on practicing." he said, flicking his eyebrows at her which had her giggling. They kiss once more before snuggling down and falling asleep.

Three months later Sam noticed a change in the sky just as it had been when she had reached the SGC. Jack, the boys and she went to the gate. Sam got everything set up and Jack dialled the gate. When they had a lock she called the base again.

"Stargate command, this is Major Carter; can you hear me?" they waited for a reply.

"This is Stargate command. It's good to hear your voice; is the Colonel with you?" Sam passed the radio to him.

"Yes sir, I'm here and so are the boys."

"How are you doing there?"

"Ok, we miss certain foods. We have been living off animals that I have been catching and fruit."

"We understand and we are waiting for the next data burst."

"Sam is sending it now sir" she pressed enter and the files were sent.

"We have received them colonel; can we talk to the Major please?" Jack passed it back to Sam.

"I'm here sir"

"Major, we are going to send an orange through. Please let us know how it turns out on your end?"

"Yes sir" Jack took the boys next to the gate and Sam moved away also.

"Ok, send it through" then the orange came flying through the gate and rolled down the steps.

"Ok, we have it and it's ok" they reported, after Jack opened it to see the insides and smiled.

"Ok sir; send the packages through, one at a time."

"You boys stay here, ok" they both nodded and then a box came through just like the orange and landed at the bottom of the steps.

Jack picked it up and moved it out of the way just in time for the next one to come through. Ten boxes, three fridge cold chests and five back packs later a huge queen size, inflated air bed came through.

"Sir, an airbed?" Sam said.

"Yes, leave it at the bottom of the steps."

"Ok."

They looked at each other and then Teal'c came flying through the gate and landed on the airbed, rolled and then he was on his knees.

"I have made it safely General Hammond; you can send my back pack now" then two backpacks came through.

Jack and Sam were shocked that he had just come through the gate.

Next Daniel came through with his back pack right behind him and then Jacob came through with his two back packs. Janet came through next, with her two back packs and then three big medical bags came through.

"Sir, if you are sending anyone else you only have a few minutes to send whoever else." Sam said.

Then, with less than a minute left, SG3 and their bags came through the gate.

"Good luck and god speed SG1 and three."

"Thank you sir" then the gate shut down. Sam turned to her father, who was standing next to her.

"Dad" she said, crying as they hugged.

"Hi Sammie".

While Jacob and Sam were having their reunion, Jack greeted the rest to the new arrivals.

When Jacob and Sam pulled apart, Jacob said,

"Sam, you look great and glowing."

"Thanks Dad."

Then she turned to her sons and held out her hand. The two boys went to their mother and she bent down to them while, at the same time, she also pulled her Dad down to their eye level.

"JJ, Jake, this is your grandfather. Do you remember me telling you about him?" they both nodded.

"Do you want to say hello to him?"

They both looked at Sam then at Jack and then at Jacob. They smiled and Jacob opened his arms they went to him and they hugged each other. While hugging they heard a click and Sam turned to see Jack with the camera.

"Grandpa" JJ said.

"Yes, I'm your grandpa" and he hugged them again.

"JJ, Jake, this is your Auntie Janet, Uncle Teal'c and Uncle Daniel."

They looked at Jack and he nodded. The boys went over to Janet, Teal'c and Daniel; they each bent down and gave them a hug before the boys went back to their parents.

"Jack, Sam, they are great kids; we love them already" Jacob said.

"Thanks Dad" Sam said and then they all stood up.

"Ok, I want all of the boxes and back packs on the airbed" Jack said.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Trust me Danny boy." They piled everything together and once they were done, Jack said,

"Watch this; it is so cool" Sam passed him an alien device.

He pointed the device at the airbed; they heard a humming noise and then there was a bright light and everything shrank until it was reduced to under a square meter.

"Now you can pick everything up and it save's you guys a few trips" they were all astounded.

They picked up everything and headed to the house. When they got there Jack and Sam stopped outside the door and Sam pushed a couple of buttons and the door slid open and they walked into the house and put everything down. Jack used the device again, to reverse the process.

Jack showed them where they could sleep and then gave them the grand tour. They went out side and Jack showed them the fruit trees.

"Jack, where did you get all of this from?" Jacob asked.

"What, the house?"

"Yes."

"It's an old Tel'tac. It was no good anyway because half of it was in pieces."

"But how did you put it all together and how did you get it here?"

"I knew you would be asking those questions Dad. Jack cut the pieces with this laser pen; it cuts through like a hot knife through butter. How he got it here? We used a ship, an Ancient ship which can also go through the gate."

"You're joking? It works?"

"The ship? Yes it does; here, let me show you."

Jack pulled out a device and pushed the button and the ship appeared in front of them.

"Wow, can I look inside of it?" Daniel asked.

"Why don't I show you guys a tour of the area and show you where we found the ship."

"Sure" Jack looked at Daniel.

"Tomorrow we will go up to the temple and have a look around. Right now we had better get some pieces of the ship here so we can start building an addition to the house as quarters for you. Come on, let's go."

"Jack, I'll stay here with the boys" Jack walked over to Sam and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired."

"Ok, just don't over do it, ok?"

"Ok."

They kissed before Jack left with the others. Sam went back into the house with the boys. The boys played with the yoyos that Jack had made for them while Sam sorted out the boxes.

She found one box with vegetable seeds in them and two other boxes with fresh vegetables. There were clothes and bottles of shampoo, shower gel, toothpaste and toothbrushes, deodorant, and tampons for her. She put everything away.

Then she started to work on her naquadah generator to power the cold chests and the lights that Jack got from the Tel'tac. She got it set up and working and she then started a fire to begin preparing dinner.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

She made vegetable soup with the vegetables that had been sent through to them and she added the fresh meat that Jack had killed an hour before they called the SGC.

When the soup was simmering and the fireplace stocked up, she picked up the boys and went to have a lie down. They all were asleep within minutes.

Jack showed them where the temple was and the trail they made up to it. Then he took them to where the remains of the Tel'tac was and they were shocked when they saw it.

Once they had landed they all had a good look around. While the others were looking around, Jack started cutting pieces up and shrinking them. An hour later they returned to the house.

Jack went to check on Sam and the boys. He smiled when he saw the two boys curled up against Sam; she had one on each side of her. Jacob walked in and saw them like that and he smiled too.

"Isn't that a sight?" Jacob said.

"Yes it is. They mean so much to me; all three of them."

"I can tell that you are both happy."

"Yes we are. Come on; we will leave them alone and go see what she has been cooking" they left the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

They went into the kitchen to and found the others either sitting at the breakfast bar or at the dining table. Jack went to see what Sam was cooking up. He found three pots of vegetables simmering over the open fire. He took a pot out and filled it with water and put it over the fire and then he added some more wood to the fire and turned to the others.

"Doc, could you make us some coffee while the guys and I start making tables and chairs for in here?"

"Sure sir."

"Thanks; come on guys we still have some daylight left so we can get started."

They headed outside and they started making the table and chairs first. Jack enlarged all of the pieces and then he used an Ancient welding torch to make what he wanted and welded them together.

They worked together for a couple of hours and then it was getting cold and dark, so they finished building one table and three chairs. Since the other five were still hot, he left them out for the night. They took the ones that were finished, and that were cold, inside and then cleaned up. By that time dinner was ready.

Jack went to wake Sam and the boys up. He bent over and gave Sam a kiss and she opened her eyes.

"Hey, how long have I been asleep for?"

"About three hours; dinner is ready."

"Ok, you want to help wake the boys up and then take them to the toilet?"

"Sure" they woke the boys up, and Jack picked them up and took them to the out house. Once finished, they came back into the house and then Sam went to the out house herself. Janet dished up everyone's dinner and they all found a place to sit.

Jack put the boys in their high chairs, before giving them their meal. He made sure that it wasn't too hot for them. They looked down at it and then at Jack. By this time Sam had walked in and headed over to the pot to fill a dish for herself before sitting down next to Jack.

"Go on, it's yummy" Sam said as she started eating hers.

So the boys used their fingers. They both tried a carrot and loved it and they loved their meal.

"Jack, I've got the fire going and the bath is half full."

"Ok, it looks like they are going to need a bath after dinner."

Sam giggled while having her dinner. Jacob watched them with the boys; he wasn't the only one watching them. They all talked about how things were with the Tok'ra.

After dinner Sam made everyone a coffee while Jacob, the boys and her had hot chocolate. The boys loved the hot chocolate. Afterwards, Jack and Sam went to give them a bath and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Sam said while she was washing JJ's hair. She looked up to see Jacob standing there.

"Having fun are we?" he said grinning, as both Jack and Sam were soaked to the skin.

The boys were in a smaller bathtub that Jack and Sam's. It was also made out of rock, with a small fire under it.

"The boys love their baths" jack said

"And swimming."

"True."

"I brought these for them to play with in their bath. I had just got back from town when you called Sam."

He passed Jack a plastic bag and he opened it. Sam looked inside.

"Dad, thank you."

"Why don't you show them Dad, as long as you don't mind getting wet."

"I did miss out on Mark kids and I'm not going to miss out on these two."

Jack passed the bag to him and he opened it and pulled the rings out first and gave the boys one each and they immediately sucking on them. He then pulled out the boat and put it in the water and pushed it. Jake touched it and then started splashing around and giggling.

"He gets that from you Sam."

"Dad!" she shook her head.

Then he took out the ducks and put them in the water and then slowly he put all the bath toys in to the bath. The boys were laughing and giggling with excitement. Sam turned to see the others in the doorway and Daniel had the video recorder on them.

"I don't know who is more wet, the boys or you three" Janet said with a grin.

The Jack, Sam and the boys turned to see all of them standing there, grinning.

"Well then, Janet you can bath them next time and see how wet you get" Sam said and they all laugh.

"Have you two had enough for tonight?" they shook their heads for no.

"I'm afraid it's your bed time and if you want to, you can ask your grandfather to read you a bed time story, would you like that?" They both turned to Jacob.

"Please, read us a story grandpa." they both asked.

"Gee I don't know" they gave him the puppy dog look and he laughed.

"Yes, ok. I don't know where you two got that puppy dog look from."

"Daddy" they both said and everyone laughed. He looked at Jack then to Sam, who nodded yes.

"Jack, can you take care of these two, I'm going to have a lie down after I'm changed."

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just still tired."

"Sam, I want to check your blood pressure to make sure you are ok"

"I know what's wrong Janet and it will pass in a couple of weeks."

Sam stood up and started to sway a little. Jack got to his feet and held on to her.

"Sam, I think you better let her take a look at you."

"Sam, what is it" Janet walked over to her.

"Mommy having a baby" JJ said.

"Sam?"

"It's true. I'm about thirteen weeks along."

"Ok, I still want to check you over, come on. I'll take you to your room and we will leave the guys with the twins."

Janet and Sam left the bathroom and went into their room. The guys all congratulated Jack and then left Jacob and Jack to take care of the boys. They got them out of the bath, dry and put some cloth and cotton diapers on them.

Jacob took the boys to their bedroom and tucked them in and told them a story while Jack cleaned up the water mess. He found a shelf where he could put the boy's toys. Once cleaned up he went to get changed.

Once Sam had changed she was lay down while Janet checked her over.

"Sam your blood pressure is a bit high. I'm going to give you a vitamin injection for tonight and from tomorrow onward I want you to take some tablets every day. I'll get it all sorted out tomorrow. Now that we have vegetable's here you can have them and tomorrow I want you to stay in bed and rest."

"Janet there are a lot of things that need to be done."

"Sam, SG3, Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob are here. You just let us know, what needs to be done and we will do it and even look after the boys for you."

"Thanks Janet"

"Ok, now roll over and I'll give you the jab."

Sam did roll over and Janet gave her the injection and then Sam rolled on to her back.

"Now get some rest, ok?"

"Ok; Janet, can you tell how many I'm carrying?"

"I'll try."

Janet got her stereoscope out and put it over the bump. Sam could tell she looked confused.

"Janet?" she pulled the end pieces out of her ears.

"It's really hard to tell at this point Sam but I think you are carrying either twins or triplets." Sam was stunned at the news.

"What? Twins or triplets?"

"Yes; if I had an ultra sound scanner I could tell you exactly."

"I think I can rig one up for you using the Goa'uld devices from the Tel'tac; would that help?"

"Yes it might but that can wait for a few days. You need to get some rest first."

"Ok, and thanks Janet. It's good to have another woman around here, what with all of these men around, oh boy." they both laughed.

"How long before we can contact the SGC?"

"Twenty months. I suppose General Hammond has worked out the time difference?"

"Yes he did; all this time you and the Colonel have been here, is only two hours on Earth."

"You're joking?"

"Nope; Jacob had arrived just after you called. He and Selmac worked out when would be the next time you would be calling in and General Hammond printed out the list of things you and the Colonel asked for. He sent SG3 and Daniel home and told them to pack enough underwear and gear for a year and he let them take some of their own clothing with them. Daniel went to the Colonel's house to grab what he could and bought more things for him. I went to your place and packed all of your underwear and swim suits and went and bought you your lotions, as well as other personal things. Jacob went to do some shopping himself. He was joined by Daniel and Teal'c and me to get the boy's clothes for them for the next two years."

"Thanks Janet; I'm sure the boys will thank you for them."

"Ok; now get some rest and I will talk to you in the morning."

"Thanks Janet."

Janet got up from the bed and picked up her bag and left the room. A few minutes later Jack came in, changed his clothes and crawled into bed. He snuggled up against Sam's back and wrapped his arm around her stomach and kissed her shoulder. She rolled over and snuggled up against him. Jack got comfortable, turned off the lights and fell asleep himself.

The next morning Sam gave Janet a list of things that she normally did during the day. After breakfast Sam fell back to sleep and Jack took Daniel, Jacob and Teal'c to the temple where they would be working all day and he returned to the house.

Jack and SG3 started on building quarters for the new arrivals. Janet and the boys started working on the vegetable garden using the seeds that had been sent and the sprouting potatoes. Jack made up some gardening tools for her to use.

Janet planted potatoes, pumpkin, celery, corn, beans, peas, cabbage, onions, garlic, cauliflower and carrots. She found some strawberry plants along with apricot and peach pits in one of the boxes. She planted the apricot and peach pits and asked Jack to make up some pots for the strawberry plants.

Later that afternoon, Jack went to get Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob. When they returned Sam was up. Jack gave her a kiss.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, Janet was just showing me what has been happening."

Janet had shown Sam the gardens; Sam told her that things grew very fast on the planet. Then she showed her that two of the new quarters were done along with the bunk beds.

"So, do you feel like a swim?"

"Sure"

They all changed and went down to the river for the swim and to cool off since it was a hot afternoon. The twins were having fun and they all enjoyed themselves.

Over the next few days Janet made sure that Sam took it easy. Sam was able to construct a Goa'uld type ultra sound scanner for Janet. While Daniel and Jacob continued to work at the temple, Jack, Teal'c and SG3 finished building the seven room addition for SG3, Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob. Janet stayed in the house using the extra room.

The day Sam had her scan, Jack was with her while the others were waiting outside for the news.

"Ok, Sam here we go."

Janet ran a red rod over Sam's stomach and then the images appeared up on Sam's computer. Janet looked at the picture and then she did it a few more times until she had what she needed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Janet? How many… is it twins?" Janet looked at her and smiled.

"Nope, triplets" Jack and Sam were stunned.

"Triplets?"

"Yes, here" Janet showed them where they were.

"Thanks Janet."

"No problem; shall we tell the others?"

"Why not?"

Sam cleaned herself up while Janet shut down the computer and they went out to the dining area. Daniel was working, as always, but he looked up when they walked into the room.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Good."

"Jack, Sam, remember when you told me about the glowing ball in the room at the temple? The one that was like a stun grenade?"

"Yes; what about it?" Jack asked.

"From the writing on the walls, whenever a woman is zatted by one she will have multiple births; you know, twins, triplets, etc. That's what happened to you Sam. When Jack touched that ball it was the Ancient gene that triggered it and you were in the room when it happened."

"Wow, do you know what happened to the Ancients; do the writings say?"

"Yes; according to the writings in the temple, they left as soon as they could get the gate to work. They were running out of food and the population was huge. It doesn't say exactly how many but from what I could decipher most of them went to Earth. There were some that stayed but it said a ship came and killed most of those that remained behind."

"It couldn't have been the Tel'tac; do you think it could have been a mothership?"

"From the drawings, yes; but that was over eight thousand years ago. There were a few survivors, all men; they left writings in the temple before leaving and, according to them, it was when 'there was an opening in the sky'. They knew that they could leave this planet safely and they haven't been back here since."

"At least we know what happened to them."

"Sam, how did the scan go?" Jacob asked.

"Good, it worked and everything is fine."

"Sam, come on, what is it?"

"Well, according to Janet, we are having triplets."

"Triplets?" Sam nodded and everyone congratulated them. Jack and Sam sat down and put their sons on their knees.

"So, what do you think, guys? You are going to have three more brothers or sisters." Sam told them.

"Cool" and every one laughed when they said it at the same time.

Over the next five months Janet kept an eye on Sam's blood pressure and the triplet's development. The twins had been running around, having fun with the Marines and their two uncles and grandfather.

One afternoon Jack and Sam went for a swim in the river; it helped Sam to relax. When they went swimming Sam usually went naked because she had gotten bigger and she found it easier to walk around in the water and she could get some excise as well.

They were kissing and hugging the best they could. They were given some privacy during these swims since they didn't get much of a chance to be alone. They were in the river for about two hours when Sam's water broke.

"Jack!"

"Yes"

"

You better get Janet, my water just broke."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this is what happened the last time."

"Ok, let's get you out of the water and on to the blanket."

"Ok"

Jack was helping Sam out of the river when her first contraction hit. She leaned on to Jack for support and when it ended, they walked over to where the blanket was spread under a tree and she sat down and leaned back against the tree and then she had another contraction.

"Janet!" Jack yelled out.

Everyone heard Jack yell out and they ran over to where they were. Jack saw them coming and he got up and stopped them from going any further.

"Wooh guys; Janet just you. Can you guys go and get the big cushions and Janet's medical bag and some towels."

"Jack" Sam screamed out.

Janet ran over to Sam while the others went back to get the things that were needed. Jacob looked after the twins and Jack went back to Sam.

"I don't believe this, Sam. You're crowning already" then another contraction hit her.

"Ok Sam, now push down… that's it; you're doing great. Here comes the head" Jack was holding onto her hand.

Teal'c returned with the items that were needed and he stood behind the tree, so he couldn't see Sam but he could hear her.

"O'Neill."

Jack used his free hand as Teal'c passed the cushions to him. He put one under Sam's head, and the other behind him and then he took Janet's bag and the towels.

"Thanks Teal'c" then Teal'c left them alone. When the next contraction came she pushed and a minute later the baby let out a cry as it took its first breath.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Janet said as she tied the cord and cut it and wrapped the baby up and passed him to Sam. They looked at him and smiled when he opened his blue eyes.

"Jack what do you think of George Alan O'Neill?"

"Who is Alan?"

"It is Dad's middle name."

"Ah, so what do you think of that name, George Alan O'Neill" they saw the baby smile.

"Well, there you go."

"Jack, can you clean him up?" Janet asked.

"Sure"

Jack picked up his son and went down to the river and washing him and then returned.

"Janet, round two" Sam said.

Jack put his son on the other blanket before returning to Sam's side. A couple of minutes later they heard the baby cry as it took its first breath.

"It's a boy," Janet said.

After she tied the cord and cut it, she placed their son in a towel and passed him to Jack. He then put him next to Sam so she could see him and they saw that his eyes were brown.

"Harry" Jack said.

"What?" Sam said.

"Harry, he looks like my grandfather when he was a baby."

"Ok, I like that."

"Ok then, Harry James O'Neill it is."

They smiled when their son looked at them. Jack took his son down to the river and washing him. When he returned, Sam's contraction hit her once again. A couple of minutes later they heard the baby cry when it took its first breath.

"You two are not going to believe this."

"What, a boy?" Jack said.

"No" Janet laughed.

"It's a girl" Sam smiled through the tears running down her cheeks.

After Janet tied and cut the cord she put the baby on to a towel and wrapped her up and passed her to Jack who laid her in Sam's arms and Jack bent down to give her a kiss.

"Beautiful Sam, all three of them."

Jack lifted up his daughter and took her down to the river to get washed and at the same time the placenta came out after a couple of pushes. Then Janet started cleaning Sam and then helped her sit up and put the other cushion behind her.

By that time George was crying t be fed; Janet picked him up and passed him to Sam. Jack had returned and was already started making a fuss over his daughter. Sam smiled while feeding George and Janet held onto Harry.

When George was full Sam patted him on the back as well as rubbing it. Then it was Harry's turn to be fed so Janet and Sam swapped babies and Harry was happily nursing.

"What are you going to name your daughter?"

"Grace" Sam said.

"I like that" Jack said smiling at Sam.

"Grace Catherine O'Neill."

"Catherine, as in Langford?" Janet asked.

"Yes"

"She would love that" Janet said.

A couple of minutes later and Harry was finished with his first feed and then Jack and Sam swapped babies so she could nurse Grace while Jack burped Harry. When Grace finished and she was burped Jack passed Harry back to Sam.

"I'm going to get everyone here to see them and then we can head back to the house."

"Ok Jack" Sam said, and then kissed him before he left.

He knew they were waiting to hear the news at the house. Jack walked in and the twins ran up to him.

"Daddy, is mommy ok?" JJ asked. Jack bent down and picked up his sons with both arms.

"Yes she is; would you like to see her?"

"Yaaa" they both said grinning.

"Ok; let's go we have a surprise for you two."

"Did mommy have the baby?"

"Yes she did" and then he turned to the others.

"Come on, you guys can come as well" they all headed to where Janet and Sam were.

Janet was able to cover Sam up before the rest arrived. When they arrived they found Janet and Sam with the triplets. They walked over to where Sam and they could see the two babies asleep in her arms. Jack picked up his daughter and he passed her to Jacob.

"Dad this is your grand daughter, Grace."

"Grace… that is a lovely name Jack and she is beautiful."

"Yes she is" then he went and took Harry from Sam's arms.

"This is Harry" they had a look at him and smiled.

"Janet is holding George."

"Two boys and a girl" Daniel said.

"Yep, so what do you think of them?"

"Can we hold them?" Jake asked.

"When we get back to the house you can."

They all took turns holding the babies and pictures were taken of the three of them and of the adults holding them.

"Teal'c, would you carry Sam back to the house?"

Teal'c walked over and lifted Sam up into his arms and they all headed back to the house. JJ and Jake rode back to the house on the shoulders of two members of SG3. Daniel carried Harry, Jacob had George and Jack carried Grace.

The other two members of SG3 helped Janet with the bags, cushions, blankets and towels. Teal'c took Sam to her room and placed her on the bed. Then he left her to get dressed and get into bed before everyone into the room to visit.

"Jack, how about some family photos?"

"Ok, sounds like an idea to me."

There a lot of photos taken and afterwards Sam took a nap. They left her to sleep with the triplets near the bed. The rest went into the dining area and talked while Janet and Daniel prepared dinner since it was their turn to cook.

Over the next three months Jack and Sam didn't get much sleep because of the triplets feeding pattern. The others took care of the meals as well as the twins while Jack and Sam took care of the triplets and when they had time they spent it with the twins.

Jack and Sam were lucky that there were tins of infant formula and bottles as well as a hand breast pump. They started getting the triplets used to the bottle since Sam didn't have enough milk to feed all three of them when they started to get bigger.

By the time the triplets were seven months old Sam has no more milk to give to them. They were starting on soft solids by that time but still having a bottle before bedtime.

Jacob and Daniel have been teaching the three-year-old twins different languages as well as reading and writing. They were all surprised at how bright they were. They could speak in Goa'uld and knew how to read the writing as well.

Selmac thought that they might be Harceses since both parents had naquadah and a protein marker from Jolinar and Lantash. Selmac could sense a strong presence in them also.

One day they all went swimming; even the triplets were enjoying themselves splashing around just like the twins had at their age. Sam and Jack had noticed how close Daniel and Janet had become during the past few months. They suspected that they were spending a lot of time together; especially going for long walks, when they would say that they would be back in an hour. They finally would return up to two hours later, with swollen lips and their clothing all wrinkled.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

One day, Jack and Sam followed them for about twenty minutes when they heard moaning noises. They walked up quietly behind a couple of trees and when they were close enough, they took a peak around the trees. They were surprised to see their two friends kissing and removing one another's clothes.

Jack and Sam quickly and quietly sneaked away until it was safe. They were embarrassed and burst out laughing. When they reached home, they had big grins on their faces and were holding hands. When Jacob saw them and the grins on their faces, he just had to ask,

"Ok, what are you two grinning about?"

"We now know why their hour walk takes two hours" Jack said.

"And that would be, what?" he asked as Jack and Sam walked past him.

"A roll in the hay, Dad" Sam said giggling.

"Check them out when they return and then you will understand" Jack said. Jacob just shook his head.

They went to check in on the kids who were down for their naps. Then they went to pick some fruit and vegetables for everyone their dinner.

Three months earlier, Jack made up a fridge/freezer out of the Tel'tac and Sam used the components from the cold bins to cool both boxes. When it was up and running, they were all happy because now the SGC could send frozen meat to them.

When Daniel and Janet returned, Jacob looked at them and noticed the swollen lips and wrinkled clothes. As they walked past him he noticed some grass sticking out of Janet's hair and Jacob chuckled and realized what Jack and Sam were talking about.

By the time Daniel and Janet returned the kids were awake and wanted to go for a swim. It was good timing, since SG3 had just returned from a training run. They all went for a swim and had lots of fun.

Several days later Janet went to talk to Sam who was just finishing the lunch dishes.

"Sam, can we talk?"

"Sure Janet what's up?" they sat down at the dining table.

"I want to give Daniel a child."

"That's good. I sense that there is a but; what is it?"

"You know that I was married once and what happened to me?"

"Yes."

Janet had left her abusive husband a year before she joined the SGC. He used to beat Janet and she had had three miscarriages within one year. After the last one, the doctors told her that she couldn't have any more children.

"One thing that no one knows about, not even Cassie, is that I can't have children because of what happened all those years ago" tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Janet, I'm sorry."

"We talked about having kids since we don't know how long we are going to be here and I'm not getting any younger." Sam thought for a second and smiled.

"I'll be right back."

She got up and went to look for Jack. When she found him he was teaching JJ and Jake how to play baseball while the others watched. She called Jack over; when he walked over to her, he could tell something was wrong.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Jack, would you do me a big favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you please take Janet up to the temple tonight and put her into the sarcophagus and when she is done, please take her to the room in the temple with the ball and activate it?

"What, why?"

"She and Daniel want to start a family. But, her ex-husband abused here and she had three miscarriages in one year because of the abuse. After the last miscarriage the doctors told her that she can't have any more children."

"Oh god!"

Jack ran his hand through his hair while looking at the woman he loved.

"Sure, I'll do it for our friends."

She gave him a hug and a kiss before running back into the house. Jack went back to the kids. Sam told Janet her idea and she thanked her.

After dinner when they kids were in bed asleep, Jack and Janet left in the ship for the temple. The others were a bit confused as to what was going on and this included Daniel.

"Sam, what's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Janet will tell you when they return. Don't worry, everything is going to be ok, trust me."

"Ok, if you say so."

When the ship landed and they got off the ship they walked into the temple where they had put the sarcophagus. Janet got in and lay down and closed her eyes as the top closed.

Jack sat down close by and waited, thinking about Sam and the kids; about what they were going to do when they returned to Earth, the inevitable court martial and everything else. He was brought out of his thoughts when the chamber opened up. He got up and walked over to it as Janet opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am now."

She stood up and climbed out of it and Jack closed the top. They then walked into the room where the ball was; it started glowing as soon as Jack entered the room.

"Ok, you have to be standing in this circle for this thing to work but we both are going to be sore when we wake up."

"I know, Sam told me."

They stood in the circle and Jack touched the ball and there was a bright light and they both fell to the ground and then the light faded away.

The next day Jack and Janet woke up just after 1200 hours. They were both sore and stiff. After they stretched to try and get the kinks out, they headed back to home.

Since the arrival of the others, Jack and SG3 built a double shower house between the main house and barracks. Sam knew they would like to have a hot shower when they returned, so she had gotten the outside fire going to heat up the water in the tank on the roof of the wash house.

Jack was able to use the pipes from the ship to use as water pipes, leading from the river to the three tanks, one each for the outhouse, the main house and for the shower house. Sam was able to build a hand pump, to pump the water from the river into the tanks.

After lunch Daniel and Janet went for a walk. Sam and Jack knew what they would be talking about. The kids were taking their afternoon naps for a couple of hours. Jack and Sam worked on their continuing reports until the kid's woke up.

When they did wake up, Sam got them some fruit and juice. By that time Daniel and Janet had returned with grins on their faces. Jack and Sam knew everything was going to be ok for them.

They decided to tell everyone what was going on so they would all understand. Everyone was happy for them.

That night, after Jack and Sam had made love, they were snuggling in one another's arms.

"Jack?"

"Yes" she turned her head to look at him.

"What do you think about building them a room for Janet and Daniel with a double bed? It would be more comfortable for them."

"That sounds like a great idea Sam; I'll get SG3 to help me in the morning, after breakfast."

"Ok; I love you."

"I love you too Sam" they kissed and feel asleep in one another's arms.

Three days later the new house was built for Daniel and Janet. They used the air bed as a mattress for them as well as some of the silk bedding that was in the Tel'tac. The house was separate from everyone else for privacy.

They also added two more bedrooms to the main house; now the twins had their own rooms.

It was on the triplets first birthday that Sam noticed a change in the gas cloud.

"Jack, look! We can contact the SGC; notice the change in the gas cloud?"

"Yeah, I noticed it also."

Jack went to get the others while Sam sorted out the two laptops. She transferred everything into one folder. Once she was done she met the others at the stargate. She hooked everything up to the Malp and Jack started dialling Earth. Once the gate locked, Jack sent the SG1 GDO code.

"Stargate command, this is Major Carter, copy over."

When they got a reply Sam typed away until they all heard

"This is Stargate command, we copy Major Carter" and they all smiled.

"Good to here your voice sir; I'm sending the data burst now."

She clicked enter and she watched as the information downloaded. A few seconds later she gave the nod to let the others know that it was done and they now waited.

"We received your files Major Carter. How is everyone there?"

"Happily sir we are all well."

"That's good to hear. We are sending a tennis ball through now" then the tennis ball bounced down the steps.

SG3, Jacob and Teal'c put one of the thin sheets that were made to be put on the steps and then Janet and Daniel put the airbed on top of it.

"Ok sir, send the parcels through."

Boxes of food, medical supplies, seeds, towels, clothing, personal hygiene items and boxes of meat since they had a freezer started coming through the gate.

The SGC had also included baseball bats, batteries for their radios, CD players and MP3 players with rechargeable batteries. There were even some surprises coming through the gate.

There were bottles of beer on ice as well as Coke, Sprite, Diet Coke, marshmallows, buns, wieners, and more games, including cards and poker chips.

"Ok, we have the last parcel; is there anything else you need to send to us? You have about three minutes left sir."

Then one backpack came through, then another and a few seconds later someone came through the gate, landed, rolled on the airbed and then on to the grass. He stood up and everyone looked at him with some shock. Then two more bags came through and another person came through. In all, seven people came through the gate and then about twenty seconds later the gate shut done.

"Sir, this is a surprise" jack said

"Well I know it been a long time since I've had some leave and my blood pressure hasn't really helped during the last three months" General Hammond said smiling.

"Welcome sir; you know this mad bunch except for these. Come here kids" they walked over to their father.

"JJ, Jake, you remember me telling you stories about grand dad George" they nodded yes.

"This is your granddad George; he came all the way from Earth."

Hammond was surprised at what Jack said to the children, as were the other new arrivals. Hammond bent down to their level,

"Hello JJ, Jake. It is nice to meet you at last" they walked up to him and they both hugged him and he returned the hugs.

"General Ryan, Mr President, welcome. I see you brought SG2 with you."

"Yes, we have."

"I thought you might send some more personnel, so we built some more rooms. You folks are just in time for the kids first birthday."

"What, these two?"

"Nope, these three."

They looked over to where Jacob and Teal'c were standing with the triplets standing behind them.

"George, I would like for you to meet George Alan, Harry James and Grace Catherine O'Neill."

Hammond was stunned that they had named one of their sons after him. SG2 congratulated Jack and Sam on the five kids. By the time everything was organized, Sam passed Jack the Ancient device. He then turned it on and everything shrank. They all picked up something to carry.

Grace was on Jack's shoulder while the four boys were on SG3's shoulders, having fun up there. They headed toward home.

"Colonel, what is that?" Hammond asked.

"Our home sir. It is made out of what's left of a crashed Tel'tac."

"But, how… and where is the rest of it?"

"I'll give you the grand tour around tomorrow."

They went inside the main house and Jack restored everything back to normal size then the new arrivals were shown to their rooms. Once their bags were put away Jack and Sam showed their new guests around the compound. Will coffee was being made; everything that had arrived was put away. They sat around the table talking for a couple of hours before they all went out side to start a fire and cook the wieners over the fire.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jack and Sam got the kids sorted out first. SG2, the President, Generals Ryan and Hammond were watching them with the kids. Once the kids were happy munching away on their hotdog, they went to get their own before sitting down.

"Major Carter, is there any chance of reading the reports while we are here?" Hammond asked.

"Of course sir, I'll get it set up in the morning. Thank you for the extra laptop and the batteries sir."

"Your welcome. After the kids are in bed, we could have a debriefing about what's in the temple and also about this ship you found."

"Yes sir" they all answered.

After dinner, they sat around, talking and having drinks. Jack and Sam put the kids to bed and then went into the dining area where the others had gathered. They talked about the temple; Daniel did most of the talking about what he has translated. Sam told them about the ship. After that, since it was late, they called it a night and they all went to bed.

The next morning, after breakfast, Jack and Daniel took the seven new guests to the temple. He showed them around and Daniel told them what he had translated so far and he showed them the Ancient devices. They were there for two hours and then Jack showed them the waterfall and the swimming hole before returning back to the ship.

He showed them the Tel'tac; they were shocked to see what had happened to it. He showed them other places in the area as well. They returned home for lunch.

After lunch Sam set up the three-laptop's for the President, Generals Ryan and Hammond so they could begin reading the reports while the kids were taking their afternoon naps and the others did their usual things in the afternoon.

Before the kids woke up Janet asked Sam for her help with something and they went into the room Jack called the infirmary. It was a room close to Daniel and Janet's room.

"Janet, what is it?"

"Sam, I think I'm pregnant but I want to make sure before I tell Daniel."

"Hey, that's wonderful news. Just tell me what has to be done and we will take it from there, ok?" Sam hugged Janet.

"Ok, thanks Sam."

Sam got everything set up and she followed Janet's instructions and once Janet got what she wanted Sam left her alone to check to see if everything was all right. When she saw what she was looking for, she smiled and closed everything down and then left the room and got changed into her swimsuit.

The kids were up and they all went down to the river for a swim. They all enjoy themselves and there were some wolf whistles when Hammond arrived in his swim shorts. He told them to stop it and they all laughed. They played around, relaxing and having a lot of fun.

"Colonel O'Neill, how often do you come here for a swim?" Ryan asked.

Jack was holding his giggling daughter in his arms.

"Every afternoon sir, the temperature gets really hot at this time of the day, sometimes as high as 110F sirs and at least the water is cool and the kids love it, as you can see."

Jack was bouncing Grace on his knee. She was giggling because he was tickling her feet as she splashed her arms around in the water, looking at everyone around her.

"That hot? At least the water is nice."

"It is; we spend two hours in here each afternoon or some times all afternoon. We keep fit with the swimming and running around as you have seen with the twins. We do this every day, get the wood in for the fire, fill the tanks up, tending the garden, go exploring, filling in our journals and doing reports. We all take turns in using the two laptops to put in our reports on things that have changed, which wasn't much until you guys showed up."

"I have read what you and Major Carter did during the first week you were here and now I am even more impressed with the findings.

"Thank you sir"

Jacob swam over to them and Grace wanted to go to him so Jack helped her over to him, and he started pulling funny faces at her and she stuck her tongue out at him which made him laugh and she giggled.

"She is just like Sam when she was a baby. Every time I pulled a face she would stick her tongue out" they both chuckled.

"So General Carter; what do you think of what Colonel O'Neill and your daughter have found and done with this place?"

Jack left to sneak up on Sam and tickle her. She turned around and splashed water in his face before pulling him into a kiss. The two Generals watched them and smiled.

"It is amazing what they have done in the time they have been stuck here and what they have found."

"What was your reaction when you saw them and the twins?"

"Sam did send photos of them and I was shocked at first but when I saw the photos of Jack with the boys and then one of the four of them together, I could see that they were happy."

"And now?"

"They are still happy and in love as you can see. I have been watching them work together, not just as a Colonel and Major in the Air Force but as a married couple with kids. They are a great team. We even have some days for training to keep up with our skills as well as have fun at the same time. JJ and Jake have even wanted to start training in self-defense. Jack has been teaching them how to defend themselves and Daniel has been teaching them different languages. Sam has been teaching them reading and writing and Jack, well he teaches baseball and swimming."

"I see; they do look happy."

"Yes they are."

They watched JJ and Jake trying to climb on Jack's back but he pulled them over his head one at a time and dropped them in the water and they came up laughing. Then Jack said something to them and they went to Teal'c, who picked them up and threw them into the water and they loved it.

Then there was a competition between SG2 and 3. Two men would get onto the shoulders of two others and then try to knock their opponents into the water. SG3 won the game so SG2 had to cook dinner and do the dishes that night.

Later that evening SG2 cooked dinner and did the dishes. After dinner they talked and played games for the evening. Jack and Sam put the kids to bed an hour after dinner since they had busy day.

The next day, Janet and Daniel told everyone the news; that they were going to have a baby. Everyone was very happy for them.

"I checked the scans after Sam left and I'm having triplets. I'm about ten weeks along," Janet said smiling. They all were surprised but happy for them.

Over the next month Jack, Sam, Hammond, Ryan, Jacob and the President used the ship to explore in other areas of the planet and to see what else was out there.

Sam connected her laptop to the ship for the sensors. They were flying around one day when Sam picked something up and she clicked away on the key board.

"Jack, can you fly thirty degrees to your left?"

"Found some thing?"

"I'm picking up a faint energy reading" then the ship moved to the area. When they got close,

"Is that what I think it is?" Jack said.

"Yes it is? Cloak the ship."

There was the top of a mothership sticking out of the trees. Jack cloaked the ship and they moved in closer. They could see that vines had grown all over the ship.

"Jack, this must be the oldest mothership in the galaxy. Remember what Daniel said, about a mothership arriving and killing almost every one?"

"Yes I remember. I wonder what happened to make it land and then not be able to take off again?"

"Let's check it out to see who it used to belong to." Jacob said.

"Why don't we head back and get SG2 for back up?" Sam said."

"Good idea."

They headed back to the Stargate and uncloaked the ship as they approached and landed. Jack got the two teams together and they all got their P90's and Zats. Daniel stayed behind because Janet was ill because of the pregnancy.

When they arrived back where the mothership was, they landed in a clearing about a half an hour walk to the ship. When they got there, Jack used the laser pen to cut through the thick vines near the entrance of the ship before going in. They used the lights on their P90's to light the way and they moved around the ship.

They made it to the bridge to find the remains of Jaffa uniforms on the everywhere. Jacob checked to see if the controls were still working and he found that they were. He also checked to find out who the ship had belonged to and if he could find out what happened to it.

Sam stayed with Jacob, while Teal'c went with SG2 and Jack went with SG3 to check the ship out.

"You're not going to believe who used to own this ship Sam."

"Who?"

"Osiris"

"What, your joking?"

"Nope; according to this the people here refused to acknowledge Osiris as their god and he had them killed. It also says that Seth, Hathor, Ra and Apophis were all brothers and sisters."

"Well, dead brothers and sisters."

"Well, Osiris is the only one still alive."

"True; does it say why the ship didn't take off or even why it landed?"

"It says that when it entered the atmosphere, it started heading to the planets surface, like two magnets joining together and that they then couldn't take off. There were some survivors but it doesn't say how many. They left on foot, to head to the Stargate after one of them left a message behind saying what had happened."

Sam started thinking. When the others returned, she was looking at the screen, thinking about the ship as well as the Ancient ship. Then she smiled as she remembered something just as the ship started to take of.

It used the shields to make a bubble around it each time it landed or took off. She used the controls to check something out and then smiled. Jack was standing next to her as she was thinking.

"Ok, Sam. I know that smile. What are you thinking?" she turned to the others on the ship.

"I think we can go home in this ship."

"How?" Jacob said,

"In a bubble; I just realized that every time we take off in the Ancient ship, it creates a bubble around itself. That is how we got around in it but I need to go to the Tel'tac to get all of the crystals from it to work here."

"You think you can get it to work Sam?"

"Yep, what do you say guys?"

"What are we waiting for then?"

They headed back to the ship and went to the Tel'tac and grabbed all of the crystals. Sam, Teal'c and Jacob worked on the ship while Jack, SG2 & 3 worked on clearing the vines off of the ship, as well as zatting them three times to completely removed them from the area.

They worked for a few hours before heading back to the Stargate for lunch. During lunch they told the others all about the mothership and what Sam's plan was. They all listened, including the kids. While the kids were taking their afternoon naps, the others continued to talk for a couple of hours before going for a swim before it got too hot.

Sam, Jacob and Teal'c spent a month on getting the ship sorted out while SG2 & 3 continued to help Jack to pull the old Tel'tac apart and taking the pieces to the mothership.

Daniel and Janet looked after the kids, the two generals and the President. They did go and see the ship a few times and watched Sam working, doing her thing. Hammond knew that Sam was in her element, working on an alien device. Two weeks later the old Tel'tac was in a thousand pieces and in one of the ship holds.

A week later, Jacob started the engine while Sam worked on her laptop. Everyone else was on the ship.

"Ok Dad, lift her up about an inch" and he did that.

At the same time Sam was able to make a bubble around the ship. Then she gave her father a nod and then the ship went higher with no problems.

"Ok Dad, head towards the Stargate and land there."

He did that and a few minutes later he landed the ship. They all cheered and Jack gave Sam a kiss.

"Get a room!" Jake said and everyone laughed.

They packed everything up the next day. They even picked enough fruit for three weeks and they made sure that the tanks were full of water before leaving. Their home was dismantled and shrunk and all the Ancient devices were pack away and they were even able to fit the Ancient ship was on board.

Once they were all packed they all boarded the ship again and Jacob started it up, with Sam next to him on her laptop. Jacob started the engines and once the bubble was in place, they headed to a thin patch in the gas cloud and went through it slowly. Then they were out of the atmosphere and in space. Sam typed in the coordinates for where they should go, downloaded them into the mothership's computer and then they went into hyperspace. Jack gave Sam a hug and a kiss.

"You did it Sam, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Jack."

"Where are we going?" Hammond asked.

"Sir, when was the last time the Alpha site last had a drill?"

"Not for a long time" then he grinned.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Major Carter, do you realize what you are planning on doing?"

"Yes sir; making sure that they stay on their toes sir. They sure will get a lovely surprise when we show up" she said smiling.

"How long will it take to reach the Alpha site?"

"At this speed sir, three days."

The twins left the room and headed to the engine room. On the way, they took a zat and then headed to the engine room. When they got there, they looked at the wall and pulled out one of the drawers and replaced the crystals.

Then JJ opened the zat, stood back and fired at the crystals. They heard the humming get stronger and faster and then they closed the drawer before heading back to the bridge.

They didn't know that Teal'c had followed them to the engine room. He was just about to stop them when he saw what they were doing and heard the increase in the humming. He realized that they had made the ship go faster. Jacob, at the controls, noticed the change in speed.

"Sam?"

"Yes dad"

"I can't explain it but it looks like we are going to be at the Alpha site in twenty minutes, not three days and the shields are at two hundred percent."

"What? How is that possible?" Sam clicked away on her key board.

"I don't know but this is amazing."

Then the twins returned with Teal'c right behind them. They watched what was going on around them. Fifteen minutes later and the adults still couldn't figure it out.

"Sam?"

"I don't know where this extra energy is coming from Jack."

"The twin's know." Teal'c stated.

"What?" Jack said, turning and looking at the twins.

"I saw them move the crystals around and then shot a zat at the crystals and the result was the extra power that was needed."

"Sam, we are going to come out of hyperspace in less than a minute."

"Dad, you know the silver ball that Jake and I play with? Well, it activated all by itself and we woke up a few minutes later but we didn't tell you, sorry."

"I think I know which one they are talking about, I'll be right back," Sam said and she ran out of the room to get it.

They came out of hyperspace close to the planet. Jacob checked to see if he could find the Stargate. When he did, he moved the ship to a position not too far from it and checked for life signs. There were life signs and he also picked up readings from a naquadah reactor.

Sam returned and showed the boys the ball.

"Was it this one?"

"Yes mommy."

"Did you just touch it when it glowed a bright light?"

"We looked into it, through here" JJ showed Sam a round white circle.

"Daniel, have you had a chance to translate this?"

"Yes I have; it is a type of instruction book on what can be done and how to fix things."

"Like shields and increase speed?"

"Yes, it like they use their memories to search for the page they are looking for and then they would know what to do."

"Cool" Jack said.

Jack took the ball from Sam's hand.

"Jack, it's not a yoyo for you to play with" they could hear it humming and Jack looked at the circle.

"Jack!" Sam yelled but it was too late. He froze, looking into the device, and then there was a bright light and then it died down and he collapsed.

"Just great" Sam muttered as she went over to check his pulse.

"He's ok."

She went to remove the device from his hand but she looked into it, froze and then she collapsed also. When she fell to the floor, the ball rolled away and Teal'c picked it up. He stood there, holding it, but nothing happened to him.

"What do we do now?" Daniel asked.

"We wait until they wake up."

"I hope that Jack had learned his lesson to not touch any devices from now on."

"Do you think that it will really stop him?" Jacob asked, smiling.

"I guess not."

A few minutes later Jack groaned and opened his eyes; everyone was standing around, looking at him.

"I looked at it, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did Jack." He sat up and noticed that Sam was on the floor next to him.

"Sam?"

"She looked too. She went to take it out of your hand and…"

"She got the download as well."

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Hammond said.

"At least it will make her work easier with all of the Ancient devices."

He sat next to her until she woke up. The kids went over to Jack.

"Will mommy be ok Dad?" Jake asked.

"Yes, she will be."

Then they heard Sam groan and that made Jack smile. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at Jack and the kids. She sat up and the three youngest ones went to her and gave her a hug and returned the hugs because she was a loving, caring mother.

"How are you feeling Sam?" Jack asked.

"Beside a slight headache, I'm good" they got up from the floor and Sam walked over to her father.

"Have they detected us yet?"

"Yes, they have." she turned to look at Jack.

"Shall we go down in the Ancient ship and let them know that it is us?"

"Sure, why not."

"Why don't we take a set of rings down with us and set up a temporary platform and then Dad could beam General Hammond, General Ryan and the President down."

"I like the way you think Sam. Dad, we will let you know when you can start beaming them down."

"Ok Jack."

Jack and Sam left to get the Ancient ship and then they left and headed down to the planet. Jack cloaked the ship and headed to the Stargate, landed close to the platform and watched.

"Would you look at that? There is a mothership in orbit and this bunch is carrying on like there is nothing to worry about. I wonder who is on sky watch" Jack said.

"Well, since it is night why don't we watch and see how far apart the patrol times are and then we can work it from there."

"Good idea Sam."

They watched for an hour and noticed that a guard walked pass the Stargate every fifteen minutes.

"Ok, since they walk past every fifteen minutes, on the next pass why don't we go for a pit stop and meet back here." Jack said.

"Good idea."

They waited until the guards went past, waited for a minute before leaving the ship. They closed the door to the ship and walked towards the toilets. Afterwards they went to the mess hall and had some cake and coffee.

After they finished their snack they left the mess and went to the corner of the building and waited for the guards to go past before they went back to the ship. They got the rings out, a shovel and they dug a circle for the rings. They stopped and went back into the ship before the guards returned.

Soon as they walked past and it was safe, they went out again and continued digging. Once hey were done, Jack used the Ancient device to enlarge the rings over the hole. Once they were finished, they covered the rings with the dirt before going back into the ship.

"Sam, I've got an idea. Why don't we go to the mess hall, grab some cake, coffee and juice and then send it up to the mothership as a test."

"That would be a great idea."

Once the guards had passed, they headed back to the mess hall and they took three large cakes, three big pots of coffee and orange juice and mugs. Jack even wrote a note. They put it all on the ground and Sam pushed the button to activate the rings. They worked and now all they could do was go back to the ship and wait.

"What's taking them so long" Daniel asked and then they heard the rings activate. The two teams had their gun pointing at the rings. Once they disappeared they saw the cake, coffee, juice and mugs. Daniel picked up the note and read it out loud.

"Sorry it took so long. The Alpha site really needs some shaping up. No one knows that we are here. We have already contacted the SGC to let him or her know we are here and that they could contact us in the morning. There were no guards at the gate when we arrived. We thought you guys would love to have this little snack until you hear from us again. We are going to have fun with this lot. Jack"

"Well, Mr President, I did ask for more personnel for the site and this proves the need. That Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter can land, set up a set of transportation rings and bring us this without raising any alarms is astounding. The site wouldn't stand a chance if it were the Jaffa who showed up. They would be caught with their pants down."

"You are right General. Now all we can do is wait until morning."

"And eat cake" Janet said, taking a bite of a piece with a grin on her face.

Jacob got the kids a small slice each. They tried it and loved it and enjoyed it with the juice. Daniel went to get damp clothes and dry towels since they were getting chocolate icing all over their hands and face. He brought the camera out and took pictures of them with the chocolate mess and grins on their faces.

They talked for a while until the kids feel asleep. Daniel and Teal'c went and got them their sleeping bags and set them up in the corner where they could look out for them and Janet joined them an hour later. Then the rest turned in. The two SG teams took shifts, waiting to hear from Jack and Sam.

Jack and Sam decided to check out a few things without being detected along the way. They checked out the main building where all the equipment was as well as the control centre. There was a sky watch guard on duty; he was sound asleep at his post. Sam had a bright idea; she and Jack left and they headed to the rings and timing it to the second,

"I'll be back Jack"

"What are you up to now, Sam" she kissed him and smiled.

"You will see" she stepped into the rings and Jack activated the device and she disappeared. When the rings on the ship were activated, it woke everyone up.

"It's ok guys, I just came for something" then she ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Daniel asked

A few minutes later Sam returned,

"Teal'c can you send me back down. Jack and I are going to have some fun for a little while."

"Major, what are you planning on doing?" Hammond asked.

"You will find out on the morning, trust me."

"Ok; Teal'c send her back down."

Teal'c activated the device and Sam was back on the planet where Jack was waiting for her.

"Ready?" she asked?

They left the area and headed to the main building.

"Sam, what are you up to?"

"You will see," she said grinning.

They walked into the room where the sleeping lieutenant was. Sam put her bag and camera on the table and she opened it and got Janet's make up out. She passed Jack two bottles of red and pink nail polish and pointed to his hands.

She grinned and they set to work. Sam put bright pink eye shadow on the guy and eye liner. Then she carefully put on bright pink lipstick and then she used the red blusher on his checks. While she was doing that Jack painted the guy's nails with pink and red strips.

When they finished Sam took her video camera out and taped the guy. They packed everything up and left for the ship. As soon as they were aboard and the door was closed, they burst out laughing.

"Sam that was so mean."

"I know but it was funny. Hey, I have an idea. Let's find a place to park the mothership and we can work something out from there?"

"Ok, let's go."

They left the camp as they arrived, undetected; they used the ship's sensors to find a place for the mothership. A few minutes later they found a clearing that would do.

"This is perfect Jack."

"Now what?"

"How about we head back to the ship and we bring it down to this area. Then we can use this ship to make two trips to the site with clean clothes. We all can have showers and get into clean clothes before breakfast."

"Good idea" and they headed back to the mother ship.

The alarms went off and woke everyone up. Jacob went to the controls.

"It's only Jack and Sam returning" A few minutes later they walked into the room with grins on their faces.

"We have a plan. Dad, can you take the ship down to just east of the stargate? There is a clearing about twenty clicks from the Stargate" Sam said.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"We are going to land this ship there and use the Ancient ship to take you guys to the Alpha site, where we can all have showers and freshen up before breakfast without any one knowing that we had been there."

"Sounds good to me" Daniel said.

"Ok, let's do it."

"Sam, why did you take my make up bag?"

"You will see" then she and Jack tried not to laugh.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 33

They all looked at them. A few minute later the ship landed and Jack took SG2, the President, Hammond and Teal'c on the first trip to the Alpha site. They all had a change of clean clothes with them and toilet bags as well.

Twenty minutes later Jack showed them where they could hide until he returned. He headed back to the ship to get everyone else and he took the bags off at the same time.

Jack took the boys with him and he made sure that they had their showers and got dressed in clean clothes and Sam took Grace with her. Half an hour later the sun was starting to rise and Jack and Sam took everyone's bags to the ship and then returned.

They waited until Jack returned with the first group, who had been hiding. Once they were altogether, they walked into the mess hall. There were only five Alpha site personnel in there having their breakfast. One of them looked up and was stunned to see who was walking in.

"Shit! It's the President and General Hammond!" he quickly stood up and the others turned around and jumped to attention and saluted. The group walked over to them and they returned the saluted.

"Mr President, General Ryan, General Hammond; this is a surprise to have you here Sirs."

"At ease. Actually, we have been here for some time" Jack said.

"Sorry sir, we didn't know."

"Of course not. Would you get Lieutenant Thomas from the main building now please? Oh, what ever you do, don't say a thing to anyone. Also don't say a word to the Lieutenant about his appearance."

"Yes sir"

"Go!" the guy ran out of the building.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Jack said, grinning.

"Same as at the SGC sir"

"Including fruitloops?"

"Yes sir"

"Excellent" Jack said in his 'Mr Burns' voice making his kids giggle.

"Shall we, sirs?"

They all went over to the counter and got themselves some breakfast before sitting down. The guy returned, trying to hold a straight face and the other four looked at the Lieutenant and tried not to laugh.

"Lieutenant Thomas reporting, sir" he stood at attention and saluted. The kids burst out laughing when they saw his face. Jack had added, on his forehead, with a felt tip pen, 'Busted by Col O'Neill & Major Carter for sleeping on the job.'

"Lieutenant, why were you sleeping while on duty?" General Ryan asked.

"Ah… sorry, sir. The officer who was supposed to be on duty ended up being rushed back to the SGC with appendicitis, sir."

"I see; when did your duty shift start?"

"1500 hours yesterday, sir."

"Couldn't your CO find someone to relieve you?"

"I don't know sir. You will have to ask him sir."

Just then Colonel Reynolds walked in and saw who were sitting at the corner tables. He walked over to them and then he saluted them all when he realized who they were. They returned the salute.

"Colonel Reynolds; the Lieutenant here says that you had him on the night shift, on watch for any motherships. Is that true?"

"Yes sir."

"Why?"

"The reason is that Captain Johnson was rushed back to the SGC for emergency surgery. He had appendicitis, sir."

"Why did you have the lieutenant here take the Captain's shift?"

"One reason was he was two hours late for his shift. He was sleeping when Captain Clarke found him and woke him up. He had been sleeping all day sir. It is in my report."

"I see, thank you. You are dismissed Colonel."

"Yes sir."

He then saluted and turned to look at the lieutenant. He was shocked at the sight. He then looked at Jack and Sam, shaking his head and then went to get himself some breakfast.

"Sam, have you got a compact mirror with you?" Jack asked and she passed it to him.

"Lieutenant, you are dismissed. We will be talking to you later." Hammond said. The Lieutenant the n saluted them and turned to leave.

"Ah Lieutenant, you better have a look."

Jack passed him the mirror. He looked into the mirror and he then noticed his fingernails. He was shock and embarrassed at what he saw. He then passed it back to Jack.

"Here you will need this." Sam said, passing him the nail polish remover.

"Thank you Ma'am."

He took it from her and then he walked away from them and quickly out the door.

"Jack, Sam, I can't believe what you did to that poor guy," Jacob said grinning.

They could hear laughter and wolf whistles coming from outside.

"Well, at least he has learned his lesson to be on time from now on."

They were all enjoying their breakfast when the base personnel began coming in, laughing their heads off. When they noticed who was sitting at the corner table they were all very surprised but carried on with their normal routine. Word spread through the base about the guests in the mess hall.

After breakfast, they walked around the base to see how it was going and talking to some of the personal there. They were there for a couple of hours until Jack decided to start clearing an area so they could bring the ship closer to the base.

The President, Generals Ryan and Hammond left for Earth, leaving Jack and the others to sort out everything at the Alpha site. They worked all day and in the afternoon, Sam, Jacob and Jack went back to where they had left the mothership and they flew it to where the cleared site was. Everyone at the Alpha base was shocked when they saw it come into land.

They moved their things from the ship to the site, using the rings. Teal'c, Daniel, SG2 & 3 quickly moved everything away from the rings and once they were done, they moved the ship back to it's original position. Then they flew back to the site using the Ancient ship.

They found a good spot to set up a campsite and Jack enlarged their things to their normal size. Everyone at the Alpha site watched, stunned by what they saw. That night, after dinner, they relaxed after the kids went to bed.

Later that night Jack and Sam made passionate love before falling asleep in one another's arms. Over the next few days they pulled down trees for firewood for during the winter months, as well as making room for the ship, which took about a week.

Once they had the ship situated, the three SG teams were called back to the SGC and Jacob was called back to the Tok'ra home world.

Once the ship was in place, the twins started playing around with the shields and Sam and Jack found them.

"What are you kids up to?"

"Expanding the shields over the base just in case the Goa'uld try to attack the base" Jake said.

"Thanks kids, have you finished?"

"Yep"

"Good, let's go, the others are waiting for us."

"Ok"

After JJ and Jake showed them what they had done, they left and headed to the Stargate They were proud of them for what they had done. Daniel dialled the 'gate and when the wormhole was formed they all walked through it to the SGC.

The personnel in the gate room were shocked to see all of them, including the kids. Hammond greeted them as he always did when SG1 returned from a mission.

"Sir, every thing has been taken care of. The ship has been moved next to the base and the shields have been configured to cover the base."

"Good work, we will debrief at 1500 hours."

"Yes sir."

They left with their bags and kids. Jack had Grace on his shoulders, while Daniel had George on his shoulders and Teal'c had Harry on his.

They put their bags away before going for their post ops. When they arrived in the infirmary all at once Dr Warner was surprised see SG1 and the five children. He was even more shocked when he saw Janet.

"Dr Fraser, you were only away for a week. How far along are you?"

"Just over seventeen weeks, with triplets."

"Triplets? Wow, congratulations; I'm sure you all know the drill."

They went over to the beds. The put the kids on two of them and they were looking around for the first time. They had their shots and blood was taken. It took about an hour to process all of them.

Once they were finished, they went to have their showers and changed into clean clothes. Janet had no choice but to wear large overalls since she didn't have any maternity clothes. They had to go shopping, so they left the kids with SG3 while they were gone.

Sam went with Jack and Teal'c and Janet went with Daniel in his car and they went shopping for clothes. Janet bought some maternity clothes and Jack and Sam bought clothes for the kids. They then went to 'Babies R Us' for everything else they needed for the kids. They bought cribs for the triplets, disposable diapers, sheets, blankets, and a changing table.

Janet and Daniel did the same. They all had some lunch while in town before they headed to their own homes. Sam went with Jack to his place while Daniel and Teal'c went to Janet's place to wait for the baby things to be delivered.

Jack and Sam arrived back at Jack place after stopping for some groceries and after putting them away they were sitting on the couch waiting for the delivery.

"Jack what are we going to do? Both of our houses are too small and we don't even know if we are going to be court martialed or not."

"Let's just wait and see what happens this afternoon and then we will take it from there."

"Ok"

They sat there, wrapped up in their own thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Jack got up to answer it. It was two delivery men with the cribs and the other things that they had bought. Once every thing was inside they signed the receipt and then they left.

"We can take the portable cribs back to the base for the kids."

"Good idea."

"I'll go and check on the wash."

"Ok" they kissed before Sam got up and went to check on the wash.

She put a load of the kid's new clothes in the washing machine before going back into the living room. She sat next to Jack, who was watching the Simpsons which he taped. He put his arm around her and she snuggled up to his side. They watched the program in silence.

When it finished Sam got up and checked on the wash. She put the wet load in and started it up.

Then she made them a cup of coffee while waiting for the load to dry. She was heading back to the living room when she saw he was out side and she went to join him.

"Hey, here is your coffee, are you ok?" He turned to her to take the mug.

"Thanks, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything that has happened to us while on that planet, as well as what happened on the planet that Thor had us on. It is amazing how much we both have changed in that time but to everyone here it has been what… two days and for us six years."

"I know Jack" she stood next to him, looking over his backyard. They were quiet for a few minutes drinking their coffee.

"Sam, what ever happens, I will always love you" he said looking at her.

"I know and I love you too Jack."

They put their empty mugs on the railing and they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed and hugged one another. They didn't want to let go. They stayed like that for a while until Jack looked at his watch.

"We better start putting the kid's things in the truck."

"Yeah, the clothes should be dry by now" they kissed before heading back indoors.

Sam sorted out the wash and she quickly folded them and put them in a bag. She sorted out some other things for the kids and put them in the truck.

Jack put the three portable cribs in the back of the truck and he put the other bags n the back seat. He went to pack a few personal things and by the time he was done, Sam was ready.

They left Jack's and headed to Sam's place so she could get a few personal things for herself and then they headed back to the SGC. When they arrived, Daniel and Teal'c were waiting for them.

"Hi guys, want to give us a hand with this stuff?" Jack asked.

"Sure; Janet is with the kids in one of the VIP rooms" Daniel said.

They picked everything up and headed down to the VIP rooms. Sam and Jack went first, since there wasn't much room in the elevator and then Daniel and Teal'c. When they walked into the room they were greeted,

"Daddy, Mommy, where were you?" JJ asked.

"We were in town buying all sorts of goodies," Jack said, smiling at his son. They put everything on the floor. Janet was sitting on the bed watching the kids play with the toys that Jack had made for them.

"Kids, we have something for you" Sam said.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 34

"What did you get us?"

"Well for one, we got each of you one of these" Sam pulled out a pink care bear.

"This one is for Grace" she picked up Grace and gave the bear to her. She touched it and then she hugged it and would not let it go.

"Thanks Mommy."

"Your welcome sweet heart" she gave her a kiss on the cheek and put her down on the floor.

JJ was given the green Care Bear; Jake the blue carebear, George a yellow and Harry a purple one. The kids loved them and thanked their parents with hugs and kisses.

Daniel and Teal'c arrived with the rest of the gear. Jack and Teal'c set up the three portable cribs for the young ones. After they finished and they kids were playing with their new toys Cassie arrived.

She could sense a strong presence when she entered the room and she had a big smile when she saw who was there. But, she was really surprised when she saw Janet's stomach.

"Mom, what happened to you? I only saw you a week ago?"

"I know and I will tell you all about it tonight. Can you watch the kids while the rest of us are at the briefing?"

"Sure; who are they?"

"They are Jack and Sam's kids" Daniel said. Cassie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Is this a joke?"

"Nope; as Janet said we will tell you all about it later. Oh, they have both the protein marker and naquadah in their blood and that is why you can sense them, just as they can sense you."

"Wow!"

"We better get going and we will talk later. You kids be good for Cassie, ok?"

"Ok Dad" Jake said.

They left for the debriefing. When they arrived, the President and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff were also there, along with SG2 & 3. They talked for hours. Janet had to go to the ladies room a few times during the debriefing and they finally stopped for dinner at 1900 hours.

Jack and Sam went to get the kids and, with Cassie's help, they all went into the mess hall for their dinner. Everyone was stunned when they saw the kids for the first time. Jack put the kids in their highchairs while Sam got their dinner. Once the kids had their dinner, Jack and Sam got theirs and joined them. Daniel, Cassie, Teal'c and Janet joined them. The personnel in the mess got another surprise when they saw Janet. After dinner Jack and Sam took them back to the VIP room and put them to bed since it had been a long day. Jack read to them until the kids fell asleep.

Hammond had two SF's move a set of bunk beds into the room for the kids. Once the kids were asleep with their carebears Jack and Sam kissed them good night before leaving them.

There was a guard standing outside their door in case they needed anything and they left the bedside lamp on as well. They returned to the briefing room and continued the debriefing for a couple of more hours before retiring for the night.

Hammond allowed Jack and Sam to sleep together in the same room with the kids and they were grateful.

The next morning the kids had fruitloops, toast and orange juice for breakfast, while Jack and Sam had bacon and eggs. They let the kids have a taste of their breakfast and they liked it.

Afterwards the kids wanted to say hello to the President, so they all went to the briefing room. The kids said hello to the President and General Ryan and General Hammond. The kids were telling them all the things that they have gotten yesterday. Every thing was going fine, until JJ asked a question which shocked everyone in the room,

"Mr President, are you going to punish Mom and Dad for breaking the rules by having us kids?" the entire room went silent.

"Well, JJ they did break the rules."

"But couldn't you say that they caught a bug or something?"

"Hey, what about the ancient ball thingy that glowed; could you blame that or the Tok'ra" Jake said.

"We are not going to blame the Tok'ra" he answered.

"Sir, the boys here have a point and an idea. After all, Jack and I have both had Tok'ra symbiotes in us. They had been soul mates for hundreds of year. We have not just their memories but their feelings as well."

"We did talk to Selmac about the two symbiotes; what were their names?"

"Lantash and Jolinar."

"Yes, that was it. He told me about the strong connection between them and we have read your reports and seen what you have done while on the planet for five years, as well what happened with General Carter and Selmac. We could put it down to the alien ball affecting you. I know that we don't want to lose you both. You two are important to this program and you have saved Earth a number of times as well as saving our allies. But the problem is that you two cannot be on the same team anymore."

"We both understand that Mr President. I wouldn't mind being transferred to the labs since we have all of the Ancient devices for me to work on. Even after all that time on the planet there is still so much for me to do," Sam said.

"Ok; you will be transferred to the labs as Lieutenant Colonel Carter." he said, with a smile.

"What, a promotion?"

"Yes Sam, we do need someone to be in charge of the labs and there are too many Majors and Doctors as well as at Area 51. We know what your record is Sam and you are not just the most qualified Stargate expert but also have the most experience with alien technology, much more than anyone else on this planet." Hammond said smiling.

"Thank you, sirs. I will try not to let you down."

"We know you won't Sam."

"So, what happens now sirs?" Jack asked.

"SG1 and Major Carter are on stand down for a week so you two can get things sorted out. Tomorrow Sam will get her Colonel insignia, so be here in your dress blues."

"Yes sir."

"Sir what about our children?"

"We are taking care of their birth certificates. Is there anything else?"

"No; nothing else that I can think of. Thank you" Sam said.

"Good. Let's continue with the briefing then."

"Yes sir."

They continued with the briefing while the kids tried to do some colouring. Then JJ spoke up,

"Daddy, I'm hungry" Sam giggled and looked at her watch.

"Well, I'm not surprised, it's just after 1200" Sam said.

"Ok then, we will break for lunch and be back here at 1330 hours." Hammond said.

They all left for the mess hall. Jack and Sam took the kids to the bathroom first and then they went and changed the triplets before heading to the mess for their lunch. They all enjoyed their lunch and the kids loved the jello.

Sam arranged it so that they all got both blue and red on their plates. This way she would know for next time which they preferred to eat. After lunch, only Jake and Grace loved the blue, while JJ, George and Harry loved the red, just like their father. They put the kids down for their afternoon nap before returning to the briefing room for their final report. They finished their briefing just as two airmen arrived with the kids.

"You can take your kids out for the remainder of the day. I'm sure that there are things you would like to do and show them?" Hammond said.

"Yes sir; so how about it kids, you want to go to the play ground for some fun?" their eyes lit up and they smiled.

"Dad, can we have some of the ice cream I heard about?"

"I don't know, what do you think Sam?"

"Well, ok."

"Yea" the kids said at the same time.

"We will need both cars."

"You two can use one of the SUV's until you can get things sorted out."

"Thank you sir, we have their car seats in my truck."

"I'll have an SUV waiting for you on the surface."

"Thank you sir" they all stood and saluted before leaving with the kids.

They changed and headed to the surface. The SUV was waiting for them. They went to Jack's truck and got the car seats and put them in the SUV before putting the kids in it.

"You kids are going to love the ride." Sam said as she buckled the last one in.

Jack put the stroller in the trunk before getting in. Sam looked at the kids and smiled to reassure them that it was ok. They headed out of the mountain and they soon realized that it was raining.

"We should have checked the weather forecast before we left" Sam said.

"Yeah, we should have."

"Where to now?"

"How about the mall? We can do some shopping there."

"Ok, sounds good to me."

Sam turned to the kids, who were looking out the windows. She turned back to look at Jack,

"The kids are enjoying the ride."

Twenty minutes later Jack found a parking spot and luckily it had stopped raining. They got the kids out of the car and the stroller. They put the triplets in the stroller and once they were buckled in and their bag underneath, they were on their way. Sam pushed the stroller while Jack held on to the twins' hands. They walked past a couple of shops and then stopped outside a realtor's. There were photos and details of dozens of homes.

"What do you think Sam? We could go in and have a look."

"Sure, why not?"

They walked in and had a look around at the different homes that up for sale. They looked at one house that was a brick with a triple garage. They read the details and checked out a few things about the house.

Then the agent walked over to them and they asked him some questions about the house and he showed the house tour that was on the computer; what it was like on the inside as well as the outside. They loved it and asked the price.

"Well, what do you think Sam? We could sell both of our houses?"

"We could; what do you think of the house kids?"

"Can we see it?"

"Sure you can. I'll give the owners a call and find out what time suits them."

"Thanks" Jack said and the agent left and made the call. Jack walked over to him while Sam stayed with the kids.

"Sorry kids, we promise that we would take you to the park the next time there is a warm, fine day."

"Ok, we understand. There sure are a lot of shops here."

"True, just remember what we talked about; where you were born and about the 'gate."

"We know mom; we hope that you do get the house so we can have barbeques like Dad always talks about" Sam smiled.

"Yes, your dad sure loves his barbeques" then Jack walked over to them.

"We can check the house out after five tonight."

"That's great."

"I told him we would talk about it after we see the house and let him know."

"Good idea, thank you." Sam said when the agent returned to them.

"Your welcome and have a good afternoon."

"Thank you."

They left and walked down the mall hall until they came to the ice cream parlour. They went in and sat down at one of the tables. Jack went to get them all dishes of ice cream, while Sam got three bibs out for the triplets.

A few minutes later Jack returned with four ice cream cups and spoons and he went back to get the rest. The kids had chocolate and vanilla ice cream with colored sprinkles over them and he and Sam had wafer cups with chocolate and vanilla ice cream, nuts, whip cream and chocolate sauce on top.

Sam put the triplets in high chairs while they ate their ice creams.

"Mommy this is yummy" Jake said.

"I did keep my promise about the ice cream and I know it has been a long time since I last had some."

When they were finished and the kids cleaned up and the triplets were back in their stroller Jack took the twins to the bathroom. They were still getting used to everything.

They continued to walk through the mall until they came to a furniture store. They walked in and had a look around until they came to the bedding department.

"Ok boys, what beds would you like to have?" they looked around at the different beds available.

"Daddy, this one?" JJ pointed to a double size bed.

"Gee I don't know. It seems to be a big bed; what do you think Sam?

"Please Mom?"

"What about you Jake?" Jake walked over and sat on it they lay back, then sat up and smiled.

"I like it."

"Well ok. What about a dresser for your clothes?" they walked over display of dressers.

"Mommy, this one." Jake put his hand on the oak set.

"Ok, what about you JJ?"

"I like this one" It was the same style but it was on pine.

There was a flat headboard to match, with two-three drawer bedside tables, a four drawer lowboy and an eight drawer highboy in the set. Sam checked the price tags for the sets.

"Jack, what do you think?" by this time a sales lady came up to them.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, these bedroom sets; do you also have desks to go with them?" Jack asked as he pointed to the two sets.

"I'll go and have a look."

"Thanks."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

She checked the tags and wrote down a code number before going over to one of the counters and typed the code into the computer and then she opened a drawer and pulled out a large folder and pulled out a piece of paper. She walked over to them with the folder.

"Is this what you were thinking of?" she showed them the flyer.

"Yes, can they go with the set?"

"Yes they can."

"Ok, how long before you can deliver them and this bed?" Jack pointed to the bed that the boys loved.

"How many?"

"Two double beds with headboards, dressers and desks."

"These would take six weeks to make them all."

Jack and Sam looked at each other and they nodded then turned to the sales lady.

"Ok, that is what we want to buy."

"That will be two double size beds with the oak and pine bedroom set and two desks in the same style; will there be anything else?"

"No, that's it for now."

"Ok, this way sir so I can get some details from you."

They headed over to the counter and filled out some forms. Once finished they continued walking as well as shopping for a while until it was time to head back to the car. They headed back to the house they were looking at.

When they arrived, the owners were home. They talked to the owners and checked the house out. The kids loved it after being shown around; they thanked the couple before leaving and headed into town for some dinner.

They took the kids to McDonalds for dinner which they enjoyed and afterward they played in the play area. Jack and Sam watched them while talking.

"Sam, what do you think of the house?"

"It's beautiful Jack and the kids love it. There is plenty of room for the kids to play but the price is high. Even if we do sell both of our homes, there are still a lot of things that we need to buy, plus we are going to need new cars since our cars are too small and won't fit all the kids in them."

"Well, how about we go and get a lotto ticket for some luck before the dead line. Who knows, we might win something."

"Ok, why not and take the kids back to the base before they fall asleep."

They collected the kids and put them in the truck and then they left to go back to the base. On the way they stopped and Sam got a lotto ticket; they each picked six numbers and choose a number for the power ball and power play. Once paid she got back into the truck and they were on their way to the base.

By the time they arrived at the base the kids were asleep. Sam asked three airmen to help carry them down to their room. Sam was carrying George, while Jack carried Grace. When they got to their room and the kids were in bed, Jack dismissed the airmen, with thanks. They watched the kids sleep before they went to bed themselves.

The next morning, while every one was enjoying their breakfast, Daniel walked in with his newspaper and walked over to get himself a cup of coffee before joining the others.

"Morning" he said, as he sat down.

"Morning Daniel" Sam said,

She looked at the paper and her eyes widened. She took the paper out of his hands and got up and ran out of the room before Daniel could say anything.

"What was that all about" Daniel asked.

"I don't know Daniel."

"Uncle Daniel how is Auntie Janet" Jake asked.

"She's fine; Cassie is looking after her while I'm here."

"Ok"

"Daddy finish."

"Good boy" and then the others were finishing when Sam returned with a big grin on her face.

"Sam what is it? Why did you grab Daniel's paper and run out of the room?"

Sam walked over to him and sat on his lap, cupped his face and kissed him. Everyone in the mess hall looked at them and cheered them on and when they broke apart the kids were giggling. She moved her head and whispered into his ear.

"What would you say if I told you that we just won one hundred three million five hundred thousand dollars?" then she moved so she could look into his eyes.

"You're joking?"

"Nope" she said shaking her head.

She showed him the paper and the ticket. He checked the numbers for himself and then he gave her a passionate kiss. He nudged her to get up and then he got up.

"Daniel, can you and Teal'c take care of the kids for a while? Sam and I have some papers to sign in town."

"Ah, sure, what's going on?"

"We will tell you when we return" and then they headed out the door with Sam holding onto the lotto ticket.

They went to ask Hammond for permission to go into town. They explained that they needed to sign some papers for a house that they were looking at the day before. He granted it after finding out that Daniel and Teal'c were looking after the kids. They went and got changed before leaving for downtown.

"Jack, can we take my car? I want to trade it in?"

"Sure."

They left in Sam's Volvo. First they went to the shop where they bought the ticket, to confirm that they did win. The owner did confirm it and they were very happy. They filled out all the information that was needed and they ticked the box that said that they didn't want their names or photos in the paper.

Once done there they went to sign the papers for the house. as well as sign some contracts that put their homes up for sale. Their next stop was the car dealership for check out the cars.

They know that they needed a family car, so Sam traded her car in for a ford E-Series Van that could seat fourteen people.

"Sam, why the van?"

"Because the other trucks won't be big enough for our family."

Once Sam finished signing the papers and the keys were swapped they got into the blue van and left the dealership.

"What do you mean Sam, we only have five kids."

"Not for much longer." she said smiling, as she started up the van and put it into gear and started moving.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Jack, just before we left the planet I was five days late."

"Late?" then it dawned on him.

"Sam, are you pregnant?"

"Yes, I was going to tell you this morning but finding out about lotto put it out of my head. It wasn't until I saw this van that I remembered. I hope that you are not upset with me?"

"No, of course not Sam, but are you sure?"

"Yes, Dr Warner told me this morning."

"Well, it seems we really have a lot to do now."

"I know; when we get back I'm going to ask General Hammond for a transfer while I'm pregnant." Jack reached over and put his hand on hers.

"We will need a bigger house." Sam laughed.

"I've got some ideas.

"Care to share?"

"Sure, I was thinking of expanding the house by adding another story with plenty of bedrooms and bathrooms for the kids and guests."

"Sounds good to me" Sam stopped out side of a children's shop.

"Want to help?"

"Sure, why not?" they got out and locked the van.

They walked into the shop and looked around. Jack grabbed a trolley and followed Sam around. They picked up different clothes for the kids as well as more diapers and baby clothing as well. They went to one part of the store where they had kid's army boots and BDU clothing. Sam smiled when she picked up a little black tee shirt and green pants and she showed them to Jack.

"What do you think?"

"Cute Sam, really cute" they grinned and she put nine sets of each and put them in the trolley. They were in the shop for an hour before they finally headed to the counter.

After they checked our and put the bags in the van, they walked down the street to a maternity shop. Sam bought tops, overalls and dresses for when she got big in a few months time. When they finished there, they went to the mall so Sam could buy her usual body lotions and shower gel.

When Sam had everything, they headed back to the van and went to Jack's place, since it was closer to the base. Sam took care of the cloths, while Jack called Hammond to find out what time he wanted them to return.

Hammond gave them until lunchtime to return so Jack and Sam had a couple of hours to spare. He walked into the laundry room to see Sam folding the kids' clothes. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Jack, what are you up to?"

"What do you think I'm up to Sam?"

He kissed her neck as he lifted her top and bra. Then he started circling his thumbs over her nipples and they went hard; she let out a moan at the same time that she felt his hard length push against her butt. Sam had just finished packing the last article of clothing and then she turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We have to report back at 1200 hours."

"Well then, what do you want to do?"

He pulled back and scooped Sam up in his arms and walked out of the laundry room and headed to his bedroom. When they got there, he put her down and then they removed one another's clothes until they were naked and then he laid her on the bed with him next to her.

They kissed and slowly made passionate love.

"Jack that was great, as always."

"So I still have it?" Sam laughed.

"I didn't know you had lost it" and then he gave her a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jack. You and the kids mean the galaxy to me."

"Including this one?" Jack put his hand over her lower stomach.

"All of them."

"You and the kids have made me the happiest man alive. Thank you for putting up with me all those years as your CO and now as your lover and father of your children."

"I do try to aim to please" they kissed.

"I'll be back, I'm going to check on the washing and we can talk some more. How does that sound?"

"Sure, but you better wear something."

Sam got up and saw Jack's shirt on the floor, she smiled and picked it up and put it on as she walked out of the bedroom. She took the wet load and put it into the drier and then she put another load of clothes into the washer.

Once both were started, she went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and headed back to the bedroom. Jack was lying there with his hands behind his head, smiling and she passed him one of the bottles.

"Thanks" he took the top off and drank some of it.

Sam sat on the bed facing him while taking a drink herself.

"Jack, what do you think we should do while the house is being extended? Where are we going to live?"

"We could live here until the house is sold and if need be, we can put all of our things into storage until the house is done."

"What about us?"

"What do you mean Sam?"

"Well, us as in marriage. That is one thing we haven't had a chance to talk about?"

"Why do you want to get married Sam?"

"I do but only if you want to."

"I need time to think about it."

"Sure" they sat there in silence drinking their water. Then they put them on the bedside cabinet.

"Come here" Jack up his arms out to Sam and she went and lay down, snuggling into his side with her head on his chest.

"Sam, you know that getting married is a big step for the both of us."

"I know and I have been thinking about it since the night we first made love up at your cabin. After what happened on the planet and I realize that I was pregnant, I was scared and happy at the same time. Plus, I didn't know how you would react about being a father again after all these years."

Jack put his hand under her chin and tilted her head so he could look at her.

"Sam, when you told me about being pregnant I was scared myself but I tried not to show it. After Charlie's death I didn't want to go through that ever again; that is why I went on the first Abydos mission. You know what happened about that. What really got me thinking about having a second chance to be a father was a smart, tough, blue eyed, blond Air Force captain who corrected me on her gender. And also challenged me to an arm wrestling match to prove that she was tough enough for the team and starting with the technobabble." Sam giggled.

"What happened to that Captain?"

"That Captain stole my heart the second she walked into the briefing room and I knew right then and there that I had fallen in love with her and I have been in love with her ever since. Now she is right here in my arms, lying next to me. Sam, my love hasn't changed since the day you walked into my life. My love has gotten stronger; look, we have five plus kids to prove that we love each other and it's not just sex its other things that we love about each other."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 45

"I know and there is one thing I haven't told you Jack."

"What's that Sam."

"When we made love, the way you showed me it was wow, incredible, it was the best sex I have ever had and the orgasm, I don't know were to begin with that."

"That good?"

"Oh yes"

"Sweet" Sam giggled.

Then they kissed as he removed her shirt and then lay her down and he climbed on top. They made passionate love once again. When they finished Jack was lying on his back and Sam rolled on to her side, watching him.

"How are feeling Jack?"

"Fucked" Sam giggled.

"True; after all you did fuck me hard which is just the way I like it."

She bent over and gave him a kiss before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a shower; care to join me fly boy?"

She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Once it was at the right temperature she got in and a few seconds later she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and he started kissing her neck and shoulders.

She turned around so she could wrap her arms around his neck and they kissed. They washed one another before getting out and drying off.

Once they were dressed, Sam took care of the empty bottles and the washing while Jack took care of cleaning the bathroom and changing the sheets on the bed. Sam put their bags back in the van.

She left the latest load of washing to go through the drier before leaving. Jack drove back to the mountain and when they arrived, they took the bags out and headed to the first checkpoint.

A few minutes later they went to their quarters first to put the bags on the bed and also to check on the kids. They were nowhere to be found and since it was almost twelve, they went to see Hammond. When they arrived at his office, his door was open.

"Sir, we're back," Jack said, walking in with Sam behind him. He looked up.

"Did you do what you had to do in town?"

"Yes sir; we just brought a house and are planning on extending it."

"How did you get a loan so fast?"

"We are paying cash; we just came into some money and we already started planning on what we want to do with it."

"I see. If there isn't anything else, you are dismissed."

"Thank you sir" they both stood up.

"Jack, Sam, before you go, and this is off the record."

"Sir" Sam said.

Hammond stood up and walked around his deck and he pulled Sam into a hug that surprised her and then he shook Jack's hand.

"As I said, off the record; I'm truly happy for you both and if it has taken two Tok'ra symbiotes to get you two together so be it and it's about time." he said grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Thank you, sir" Sam said.

"Another thing is, if you two decide to get married the President and the Joint Chiefs would like an invitation."

Jack and Sam were both shocked at what Hammond just said.

"We will let you know when we decide to get married sir" Jack said.

"Good, now you can go and find your kids. Oh Sam, the promotion ceremony is at 1600 hours."

"Thank you sir" they left with smiles on their faces.

They went to Daniel's lab, they checked out Teal'c quarters and nothing.

"Let's check the mess hall," Sam said.

They headed to the mess hall and when they arrived, they saw the kids with Teal'c, having their lunch.

"Daddy, mommy, where were you?"

Jake looked up when he saw them; they walked over to the group.

"We went shopping; where's Daniel?"

"Dr Fraiser called and said that she needed some food."

"Ok, we will just go and get some lunch ourselves" Jack said and they went to get their lunch.

They sat down and started eating. After lunch, the kids went down for their afternoon nap while Jack and Sam went to write their reports on what had happened at the Alpha site.

Two hours later they went to check on the kids, who were now awake. After the twins had been to the bathroom and the triplets were changed, they showed the kids around until it was time to get changed into their dress blues.

They were walking towards the gate room where all the personnel were smiling at the five kids, who were wearing mini BDU's. When they arrived in the gate room Daniel and Janet were already there and smiling.

"You kids go over and stand with Uncle Daniel and Aunt Janet ok?"

"Ok daddy but what's going on here?"

"Ah, you will have to wait and see like everyone else, ok?"

"Ok" they walked over to where Janet and Daniel were.

"How are you feeling Janet?"

"Like a beached whale" Sam giggled.

"I know what it's like, remember?"

"I know; so what's going on here?"

Then Hammond and the President arrived in the gate room and everyone stood at attention.

"At ease" and every one went to parade rest. Then the President stepped forward.

"It has been an honour to be here again to see that you all have done a wonderful job. I know that things have changed in the past few weeks but manly with SG1. I know that they have been through a lot over the past few weeks, first with them thinking that they had lost their commanding officer. Colonel O'Neill, who had risked his life to help the Tok'ra Lantash, who was dying, to save SG11 and a number of Tok'ra lives with the poison, only to return a few days later with the help of the Asgard Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. Both he and his team have saved not just all of your lives but this planet. So without further adieu, Colonel O'Neill please step forward."

Jack was shocked as was everyone else. He stepped up onto the ramp and saluted and General Hammond returned the salute.

"Colonel Jonathon O'Neill, in recognition of your work here at the SGC in the past five years, it gives me great pleasure to promote you to the rank of Brigadier General. Congratulations General O'Neill" he said, smiling. Everyone in the room was shocked at the announcement.

"Thank you sir" then Jacob appeared in his dress blues.

Jack and Sam were both shocked. Jacob and Hammond removed Jack's eagles and replaced them with his first star. He gave them each a salute and they returned it. He smiled at them and then turned to look at Sam, who was smiling at him as he walked down the ramp and stood next to her.

"Major Carter, where do I begin?"

"From the beginning sir" she said, giggling and everyone chuckled.

"Well, that is true. From what I've read about the work you have done here in the last five years; risking your life not just to save your team mates but other team members as well as our allies as well."

Sam looked at her father before turning her attention back to the President.

"You and your team have saved not just Earth but other allied planets. You have been carrying the work and responsibility that goes far beyond the requirements of the rank of Major. I have seen you at work on the alien ship; you were able to get it not just going but able to lift off the ground. You are one amazing woman and solider. I don't think any other woman could go through with what you been through in the last five years and still keep sane." Sam smiled and Jack gave her a nudge with his elbow.

"So with out further adieu, Major Carter please come forward." Sam stepped up the ramp.

"Major Dr. Samantha Carter, it gives me great pleasure to promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Congratulations Colonel Carter."

"Thank you sir" General Hammond stepped forward and swore her in as a Lieutenant Colonel. Once the swearing in was done General Hammond and Jacob changed her oak leaves to eagles. The she saluted them and they returned the salute.

"Dismissed" Hammond announced.

Everyone clapped and cheered them. Jack walked up the ramp and up to Sam. He took her in his arms and kissed her in front of everyone. They cheered them on as they wrapped their arms around each other. Then the kids ran up the ramp as they pulled apart for air and they were still grinning. They looked down at their kids who were smiling up at them.

"This is cause for a celebration."

"What did you have in mind Jack?"

"A barbecue?"

"When?"

"How about this Saturday?"

"Dad, can you make it then?" Jacob picked up Grace.

"Sorry, I have to leave in a couple of hours."

"Daddy, what about cake?" JJ asked.

"Sounds good to me; we are off to the mess hall for cake."

Jack picked up George while Sam picked up Harry and they left for the mess hall. JJ and Jake went over and grabbed the President and General Hammond by the hand.

"Please come and join us in some cake" they asked, smiling up at them.

"Ok, let's go"

They walked to the mess hall where most of the personnel had gathered. Jack and Sam got the kids some cake and juice, while the others had either tea or coffee with their cake. Jack whispered in Sam's ear.

"Should we tell them about the baby?" Sam turned and gave him a kiss.

"Sure" then they turned to the others at their table.

"Can I have everyone's attention please" they stopped talking and looked at Jack.

"We have some wonderful news to share with you."

"Jack, you haven't even asked me if you could marry Sam."

"No, that isn't it but I am planning on it one day but the news is Sam is pregnant" everyone at the table was shocked at the news.

"Cool; mommy is having a baby" Jake said, breaking the silence.

"Yep; so what would you like, a brother or sister?"

"I don't care, it doesn't worry me."

"Kids!" they all agreed.

Everyone congratulated them. They sat around talking for a couple of hours before they all saw Jacob off. Just before the gate-started dialling Jack pulled Jacob into a corner, alone.

"Jacob, I would like your permission to marry Sam."

"You do love her don't you?"

"Since the moment she walked into the briefing room. I told Sam this morning 'That Captain stole my heart the second she walked into the briefing room, and I knew right then and there that I had fallen in love with her and I have been ever since.'"

"You told that to Sam?"

"Yes, I did."

"What did she say?"

"She told me something that is between her and me but she is happy, as you can see, and I do want to keep her happy."

"Well, you have been for what, ten years, even though it's been only five Earth years. Of course you can marry her; keep both her and the kids happy and then it makes me happy."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. If I upset Sam in anyway, she will tell Janet and her damn needles" Jacob laughed.

Then the wormhole formed and they walked back to the group. Jacob hugged and kissed Sam and the kids.

"See you guys next time and take care of yourselves."

"You too Dad" Jack said with a grin and his arm around Sam's shoulder. He waved them good bye and walked through the gate and then it shut down.

"Let's go and get changed because, as I recall, we are still on down time."

"You can have your week off starting tomorrow SG1 since you have been here for the last couple of days."

"Thank you sir. Let's stay at my place so we can go and do some more shopping and we can start getting things sorted out."

"That sounds like a good idea Jack, shall we kids?"

They left the gate room and went to the VIP room they were using to get changed. Once they were dressed they packed a few things to take with them and then headed for the surface. Jack and Sam took the car seats and stroller from the SUV and put them in the new van and then put the kids in, along with their bags and Sam got in.

"I'll take my truck and we will meet at my place." Jack told her.

"Ok" they kissed and the Sam put her seat belt on and started up the van.

"Mommy, where is daddy?"

"He is following in his truck kids; don't worry you will see him soon." she said smiling.

They left the mountain and headed to Jack's place. Jack parked his truck in the garage and Sam parked the van just behind. Jack helped Sam get the kids inside, with their bags. They noticed that a 'For Sale' sign was already up. The kids had a look around while Jack and Sam sorted out their clothes.

Once everything was sorted out and the kids had a pit stop, they got into the van and headed downtown to do some shopping. They bought them more clothes, along with pillows and sleeping bags for the five of them and then they went grocery shopping.

The kids were awed by all the different foods on the shelves. Once they checked out, they head back to the house. Jack put on 'The Wizard of oz' for the kids to watch while they cooked dinner as well as putting the groceries away and sort the washing.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 46

Jack cooked the spaghetti and meatballs for them while Sam sorted out the washing. When she returned to the kitchen she wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his back.

"Mmm some thing smells good" she let go of him so he could turn around to give her a kiss.

"Spaghetti and meat balls; I hope the kids will like it."

"I'm sure they will."

"Dinner is almost ready."

"Ok, I'll get the table set."

They kissed before Sam went to get the three high chairs set up and the table set and she went to check on the kids. They were still watching the movie and that made her smile. She was lost in thought when Jack came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. She could feel his hard on press against her butt.

"Dinner is ready" he whispered into her ear and she pushed her hips against him, which caused him to moan.

"Damn you Sam" and she was grinning. She stepped down the steps, swaying her hips a bit and picked up the remote and stopped the video and turned the TV off.

"Mommy, why did you stop it?" Grace asked.

"Because dinner is ready and you can watch the rest of it after dinner, come on."

They got up and walked into the dining room. Jack put the triplets in their high chairs and got the twins seated while Sam dished up their dinner. They ate their dinner and by the end there was sauce all over the kid's clothes and faces.

Before they could finish watching the movie, they all had a bath and were put into clean pyjamas. Jack started the video for them and they watched while they were in their sleeping bags.

Sam and Jack washed the dishes and put their clothes through the washing machine. When they were done, they got the kids a drink each. They were just sitting down when Sam's cell phone rang and she got up and went into the dining room to answer it. A couple of minutes later she returned.

"Jack that was the SGC; there has been a computer malfunction and they can't open the iris." Jack got up and walked over to her as Sam put her jacket on.

"How long do you think you are going to be?"

"I don't know; I will see you when I get back home" they kissed.

"Kids I have to go back to work so I will see you guys in the morning."

"Ok mom" they said.

"I love you guys" they told her that they loved her to which made her smile.

"Drive safely."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too" they hugged and kissed and then she whispered in his ear.

"I'll take care of your problem when I get back home" she grinned as she opened the door because she heard him groan.

"You better."

Sam looked down at his groin and licked her lips; she knew what it was doing to him. Then she looked at him and smiled as she walked out the door swaying her hips and she walked down the steps to the van. Jack watched her drive off before closing the door and joining the kids.

When the movie was over, he got them settled down for the night and then he went into his office and booted up his laptop and signed on the net. He pulled up Google and typed in engagement rings and he inspected the ones that they displayed.

He particularly looked at the different rings that 'Blue Nile' had. He went through them until he saw one that got his attention. He clicked on the different shaped diamonds until he decided that he liked the emerald cut diamond.

The ring was displayed as an engagement and wedding set. It had round and baguette diamonds set in 18k gold channel-bar settings and with the Emerald cut diamond in the middle of the engagement ring he smile at it, so he decided to buy it for Sam.

Once he finished filling out the details for it, as well as for the 18k Gold 4mm Comfort-Fit Wedding Band for Sam, he ordered an 18k Gold 7mm Comfort-Fit Wedding Band for himself. He submitted the order and now all he had to do was wait for them to arrive in the mail.

He closed down his laptop and then checked on the kids before going to bed. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed and waited for Sam to arrive home. He closed his eyes thinking about Sam and drifted off to sleep.

Sam arrived back at home just after one in the morning and she noticed that the motion sensor light went on when she got out of the van. She locked the car and went into the house and locked up.

She looked in the living room and smiled at the sleeping children. Jack had left a lamp on for them just in case any of then needed to go to the bathroom during the night.

She walked down the hallway and noticed that the bathroom light was on and the door partly open, for the kids. When she reached the bedroom, the door was ajar. She pushed the door open and smiled when she saw Jack sitting up in bed with his eyes closed and the bed side lamp on.

She walked in and left the door ajar. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take her clothes off before going back into the bedroom.

She walked quietly over to Jack's side of the bed and bent over to give him a kiss and suddenly she was on the bed, with Jack lying next to her still kissing her. When they broke for air,

"Did you fix the problem?"

"Yeah, I did. There was a new Lieutenant on duty. Boy, did I give him what for; he tried to change one of the programs and it caused the computers to crash. He was trying to be a 'Mister Know It All' computer whiz. I wasn't happy about what he did."

"I'll bet you weren't."

"I think that everyone on the next two levels up heard me. It gets better; the guy had the nerve to say to me,

'Who the hell are you? You have no right being here and telling me what to do'.

Sergeant Davis came in them and introduced the Lieutenant to me and when he found out who I was, he fainted."

Jack laughed and she slapped him lightly on the arm.

"What happened after that?"

"Sergeant Davis smiled at me and he went over to the phone to call for a medical team to the control room. I found out that Lieutenant Simmons had been talking to the guy about me for months."

"You mean the zit faced kid that has a crush on you?" Sam giggled.

"Yep, that's him."

"What happened next; did the kid come to?"

"Oh yes and he was embarrassed and apologised to me. They took him to the infirmary while I fixed the problem. By the time he returned I had just finished getting everything back on line. When I was leaving I heard the Lieutenant and Sergeant Davis talking."

"What did they say?"

"The Lieutenant said 'Wow, so that's Colonel Carter; what a hot babe' and Sergeant Davis said 'Well, you are lucky her boyfriend isn't here to hear you say that about her."

"Boyfriend?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Yep."

"What did the 'genius' say?"

"Oh, who is her boyfriend? Davis told him it was General O'Neill. He said, 'You're joking; isn't he too old for her?' Davis replied, 'Well, I don't think so. After all he is the leader of the flag ship team SG1 and they have five children together and there is another one on the way."

"What? How did he find out?"

"Jack, when we told the others in the mess hall there were other personnel sitting near by who could hear us."

"Oh; so what happened next?"

"He laughed, as if it was a joke or something."

"Next time you see him, let me know, ok?"

"Ok" they kissed.

"How were the kids tonight?"

"Good, they loved the movie."

"That's good. We should get them some cartoon programs and movies for them to watch… and no Simpson's."

"Doh!" she kissed him and smiled. Then he bent over and gave her a kiss that became passionate.

"Jack?" he was kissing her neck.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still want me to take care of your problem?" he looked at her.

"Yes please, it's still there."

"I know, I can feel it, so lose the boxers fly boy."

Jack got up from the bed and pulled his boxers down, buying time. Sam was over on his side of the bed, holding his hard length in her hands. She started moving her hands back and forth for a moment and she heard him moan. She moved forward until her legs were on each side of him and then she put his length into her mouth and started moving back and forth with her mouth, with one hand massaging his balls and his hands were twisted in her hair.

"Shit, Sam… Oh god, I'm going to blow."

Then she stopped and pulled his dick out of her mouth. He looked down as she turned around and got on all fours, with her arms on her pillow. She was bending forward with her legs apart and she wiggled her ass at him.

She felt the mattress dip and then one hand on her hip and then she felt the tip of his length at her opening. She felt him push into her and she let out a moan and then he started moving back and forth, hitting her G spot every time. She let out a moan and then he bent over her and moved his hand around to her curls and began rubbing her clit.

"Oh god…MMM…Jack I'm going to come… oh yes."

Sam put her face into the pillow as she screamed out his name as he filled her with his seed. Sam lifted her head and turned to look at Jack who was smiling at her. He pulled out of her,

"Stay there, I'll be right back."

He went into the bathroom and cleaned himself and then grabbed a warm, moist cloth and towel and returned to the bedroom. He gently cleaned Sam up. He put the cloth and towel in the bathroom and then climbed back in bed.

Sam was already in bed waiting for him to return and when he did he pulled Sam towards him and they kiss.

"Thanks for taking care of that problem."

"My pleasure but we better get some sleep because we are going to have five kids waking us up early in the morning."

"Don't remind me" Sam chuckled and they kissed.

"Good night Sam."

"Good night Jack, I love you."

"I love you too" they closed their eyes and fell asleep in no time at all.

A couple of days later Jack and Sam took the kids to the park, since it was such a fine day. They walked to the park since it was only two blocks away and the kids enjoyed themselves while Jack and Sam sat and watched them play.

"Jack, why don't we go downtown after the kids have their nap to buy some DVD's for them to watch as well as get them some books to read as well."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

They continued to watch the kids running around the park until lunch time. They returned home for their lunch and then the kids had a nap while Jack and Sam went to lie down themselves kissing and hugging until they fell asleep.

Jack woke up to the sound of giggling and when he opened his eyes he saw Grace standing at the end of the bed, smiling.

"Grace, what are you doing in here?"

"You're awake daddy."

"Yes but mommy is still asleep. Where are your brothers?"

"Watching TV."

"Ok, I'll be out there in a minute."

"Ok"

She walked out of the room and Jack looked down at Sam, who was still asleep. He carefully moved her so he could get up without waking her and he put a blanket over her and let she sleep a little longer.

He used the bathroom and then he went to see what the kids were watching. They were laughing at a cartoon show and he went to see what they were watching.

"Hey guys, what are you watching?"

"Scooby Doo" JJ said.

"Ok."

He went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee and then the doorbell rang. He answered the door and found that it was the Fed Ex deliveryman. He signed the clipboard and showed some ID and accepted the package.

Jack closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. He opened the box and found four ring boxes. He opened one; it was his wedding ring. The next one he opened the next one contained the engagement ring and he smiled when he saw it.

He closed the box and then checked the other two boxes. He went in to the study and hid the boxes away for the time being and then he called Cassie.

"Hello"

"Hi Janet, its Jack. Is Cassie home?"

"Yeah, I'll get her" Jack waited for a minute.

"Hi Jack, what's up?"

"Hi Cassie, I know that this is short notice but I was wondering if you could baby-sit the kids tonight?"

"You want to take Sam out tonight?"

"Yep; so can you do it?"

"Sure, what time?"

"How does 1700 sound? I'll order some Chinese takeaway for dinner; is that ok?"

"Cool, see you then Jack, bye."

"Bye" and they hung up.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 47

Jack then went into the office and turned his laptop on. He started to check out the different restaurants in Colorado Springs. He checked out 'The Famous' restaurant menu and decided to give them a call and order a take out dinner. He thought they would have a quiet Romantic picnic at the Garden of the Gods.

He ordered shrimp cocktail and oysters rockefeller for appetisers, Caesar salad and for the entrée he ordered the Salmon fillet and the Colorado Rack of Lamb, with baked potato and string beans. For dessert he ordered the cheesecake with fruit.

After completing the order with 'The Famous' he then called for the Chinese takeout at their favorite Chinese restaurant. He ordered sweet and sour chicken, noodles w/stir-fried vegetables, fried wontons and Egg fu Yong for Cassie and the kids.

After he finished with the orders he went to wake up Sam. He walked into the room and walked over to the bed, watching her sleep. He bent over and gave her a kiss; she smiled and opened her eyes.

"Hey."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, how long have you been up for?"

"Not long; our daughter woke me up with her giggling. I wonder where she gets that from?" and Sam smiled.

"Where are the kids now?"

"Watching Scooby Doo."

"Ok, do you still want to go downtown?"

"We will tomorrow, tonight I've got plans for us."

"Oh, care to share?"

"I have Cassie baby sitting the kids because I'm going to take you out tonight."

"Just you and me then?"

"Yep; what would you like to do now?"

Sam smiled and pulled him down for a kiss and then they heard giggling from the doorway. They broke apart and turned to see Grace standing there, with a grin on her face. Jack turned to look at Sam.

"See what I mean?" then Sam giggled.

"Hey, what have I told you about giggling?"

Then he started tickling Sam and Grace ran over to them and tried to tickle Jack. He stopped ticking Sam and turned to grab Grace and put her on his lap and he started tickling her while she laughed.

"Daddy stop, please" so he did but by that time the four boys came into the room, wondering what was going on.

"Come on guys, up on the bed" and they climbed up.

"Did you enjoy your nap mom?" Jake asked.

"Yes, thanks, did you?"

"Yep; mom can we have some ice cream?"

"I don't know; Jack what do you think?"

"Tomorrow, ok? I promise you all but tonight Cassie is taking care of you kids while your mom and I are going out to dinner."

"Why can't we come Dad?" JJ asked.

"Because I want to spoil your mother tonight. Cassie is looking after you guys while I'm talking your mother out tonight"

"Ok" Sam giggled.

"What do I need to wear; a dress?"

"Yes. I thought that black one you bought here will do. Now I'm going to take a shower; Cassie will be here at five to take care of this lot."

He stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Well kids, it's just you and me. Come on; let's go into the living room."

Sam got up as the kids got off the bed they went into the living room while Sam went to use the spare bathroom for a moment and then she went and made herself a cup of coffee before checking to see what the kids were watching. Twenty minutes later Jack walked into the living room wearing black pants and a navy blue shirt that Sam loved and a navy blue v-neck sweater over the shirt.

"Wow Daddy, you look great?"

"Thanks Grace."

"I hope there is enough hot water left?" Sam said when she got up.

"Yep, there is plenty."

Sam walked toward their bedroom to go and have her shower. Once finished she got dressed and then did her hair and make up. She heard a knock on the front door and heard Cassie's voice.

Once she was finished she put on the perfume that Jack bought for her as a Christmas present two years go. It was called Fire and Ice by Revlon. He bought her the perfume, body lotion and body spray. Then she put on the shoes that went with the dress and she was ready.

The black dress was an A-line satin halter with a V-neck. It was a wrap dress that came just below her knees. She picked up the matching black purse and went out to the living room. Cassie saw her and grinned.

"Wow, Sam you look fanatic in that dress" everyone turned to look at her.

"Mommy, you look beautiful" Grace said and the boys agreed. Jack stepped up to her, looked her over and grinned.

"Grace is right Sam, you do look beautiful" he leaned forward and gave her a kiss. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it."

Jack went and opened the door to find a young delivery boy with the Chinese food. He paid for it and closed the door.

"Cassie here is dinner, we will leave you with the kids, have fun." he said from the dining room as he put down the three bags.

He and Sam were at the front door as Cassie and the kids were heading to the dining room. They all said they're good nights and they left.

They went in Jack's truck; he went to the liquor store and picked up a bag of ice and a bottle of non-alcoholic wine. Then they went around to 'The Famous' and when they arrived,

"I'll be right back."

Jack got out and went into the restaurant and a few minutes later he walked out with four bags and put them in the back seat before getting into the truck.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"You will find out in due time" he said smiling and then started up the truck and headed to the Garden of the Gods.

Ten minutes later they arrived at a good spot that Jack knew and got out of the truck. Jack opened the back seat and took out the two blankets and the picnic set. He walked not far from the truck and lay one blanket on the ground close to a rock and the other over the rock and then put the picnic set down. He went back to the truck to get their dinner and wine, as well as his CD player and walked back over to where the blanket was.

Sam was already there, standing and watching Jack set everything up, including opening the wine and pouring it into two plastic flute glasses. He put the bottle into the bag of ice that was leaning against the rock and then he got up and passed one of the glasses to Sam.

"Jack, a picnic dinner?"

"Yes at least we can see the sun setting from here and I thought this was a quiet spot for us."

"It's beautiful here" they looked out at the Rocky Mountains and the valley view. Jack raised his glass.

"To us and our family."

"To us" they clicked their glasses before taking a sip.

"Dinner is ready."

They sat down and Jack turned the CD on and they enjoyed their meal, talking about the new house, their family and friends while sharing their dinner and drinking the wine. By the time they finished the sun was starting to set.

"Sam, would you stand up for me please?" Sam stood up and Jack moved so that he was on one knee in front of her. He held onto both of her hands.

"Sam, you are the best thing that has happened to me since Charlie's death. These past few years have been the best, especially on that planet with our five kids. There is some thing I haven't told you before but the day you walked in to the briefing room was the day you walked into my heart and life. Sam, you are the one who has changed me for the better. You have been with me whenever some mission went south and you helped take care of me when I was injured; I never thanked you for that. The last five years on that planet and, before that, having Lantash within me, showing me his memories of his and Jolinar's hosts, has changed things even more. What I'm trying to say is, Sam I love you, always have and always will."

Then he pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. Sam gasped when she saw the ring.

"Samantha Carter, I would be honoured if you would become my wife; will you marry me?" Tears were falling down her cheeks and Jack saw them by the light of the setting sun.

"Yes, I would love to be your wife Jack."

He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger and kissed both the ring and her hand at the same time. He dropped the box on the ground, stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. Then a song started on the cd player and they slowly swayed to the song, listening to the words as they looked into one another's eyes.

The song

_(I do swear that I'll alway's be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with ever beat of my heart.)_

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

They kissed at the end of the song and then it became passionate and then they broke for air, resting their foreheads together.

"Sam, when would you like to get married?"

"Soon, before I start showing but we will have to contact Dad."

"Why don't we go and do that now and tell George while we are at it."

"Great idea" and they kissed.

"Jack, we are going to have one problem."

"Sam, trust you to think of the negative side."

"Jack, what about Mark? How am I going to explain to him about the kids?"

"Oh" Jack thought about that.

"You're right about that Sam and I'm sure we will think of something. I hope you enjoyed the surprise?"

"Yes Jack, I did and thank you" they kissed once more.

"Jack when and how did you get the ring?"

"I was surfing the net and I saw this and I knew that it was you, so I bought it." Jack raised her left hand so they could look at the ring.

"I hope you like it?"

"Jack I love it, it's beautiful" they kissed again.

Then Jack pulled Sam down on the ground and he sat down, leaning against the rock with Sam between his legs leaning back against him. They watched the sun set and he put his arms around her waist, holding her against him. She turned to look at him and they kissed.

"Jack, what do you think about having the wedding at our new home; there is plenty of room for both the wedding and the reception?"

"That is a good idea but we will need heaps of help to pull it off"

"Well, there are the personnel from the SGC for starters."

"True and don't forget our allies."

"Yeah, we have a lot of work to do between now and the wedding, when would you like to have it?"

"Let's see, this is June, so how about the 4th of July. We could have fire works as well for the evening and we could invite everyone and their families to it; you know a real family thing."

"Good idea. We are going to have heaps to do in what, four weeks?"

"Good point. Let's head to the SGC and get the ball rolling."

"Ok."

They kissed once more before getting up and packing everything back in the truck. Once in the truck, they headed to the SGC with smiles on their faces.

Twenty minutes later they arrived and headed down to General Hammond's office. The door was open so Jack poked his head around the corner and then walked in, holding Sam's hand.

Hammond look up when he saw movement and when he saw who it was, he smiled. Sam closed the door so no one outside could hear what they were going to talk about.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 48

"Jack, Sam; what are you two doing here and where are the kids?"

"Cassie is babysitting while we went out to dinner sir" Sam said.

"Ok, so why are you here?"

"We need to send a message to Jacob."

"Why?"

"Well sir" Jack stopped, finding himself suddenly speechless.

Sam stepped forward, still smiling, and showed him her left hand. Hammond saw the ring, smiled and then he got up and walked around and gave Sam a hug.

"Congratulations you two and yes you can send the message to Jacob." Hammond shook Jack's hand.

"Thanks sir; we have already set a date, the 4th of July."

"That's only four weeks away; do you think you can pull it off in time?"

"With some help sir, yes."

"Ok, so what have you got planned so far?"

Jack and Sam sat down and told Hammond where they were planning on having the wedding and what they would like done for it.

"Do you think that there is enough room for both the wedding ceremony and the reception?"

"Sir, there are over two acres; I think that there is plenty of room."

"Well then, if you need any help, just let me know."

"Yes sir, we will."

"Well, if that is all, you are dismissed and don't forget to contact the Tok'ra."

"Sir, there is one problem and that is my brother Mark."

"Yes, I see; leave it to me."

"Thank you, sir."

They got up and walked out of the office and headed down to the control room so that Sam could send the message. Hammond got on the red phone, pressed button two and let the President know the latest news with Jack and Sam. After Sam sent the message to the Tok'ra they headed back up to the surface. When they reached Jack's truck,

"You know Sam; I reckon that by now everyone at the White House and the Pentagon will know about our engagement."

"True; so what do you want to do Jack?"

"Let's go and visit our two favourite doctors and give them the good news."

"A great idea."

Jack started up the truck and they drove to Janet's place. A few minutes later they arrived and the lights were still on, so they got out and walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A minute later Daniel answered, with a shocked look on his face.

"Jack, Sam, what are you two doing here?"

"Can we come in?"

"Sure, Janet is in the kitchen."

They walked into the house and walked into the kitchen to see Janet sitting at the breakfast bar, eating potato chips and guacamole dip and washing it down with a half a gallon of strawberry milk.

"Some one is hungry?" Janet turned around to see who it was and smiled.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"We need you to help us?"

"Help you with what Sam?" Janet asked.

"Brides maid?" Sam said, looking at Janet.

"And a best man" Jack said, looking at Daniel. They were shocked.

"What? Are you two getting married?" Daniel asked.

"Yep, so what do you say Daniel?"

"Of course" Sam showed Janet her engagement ring.

"Oh Sam it is beautiful", and they hugged.

They about what they needed to plan for the wedding. Daniel made Jack a cup of coffee while Sam had some of the strawberry milk. They sat in the living room, talking and planning for several hours and then Janet started to yawn.

"We better get going; we will see you guys in the morning" Jack said as they got up. Daniel helped Janet up from her chair and walked to the door. They said their good nights and Jack and Sam left.

They headed home and on the way Jack filled up his truck. Half an hour later they arrived home; the kids and Cassie was sound asleep, so they went to bed themselves.

When they got to their bedroom they kissed and Jack lifted Sam's dress up and he put his hand between her legs. He pulled back to see Sam smiling.

"If I had known that you weren't wearing panties, I would have fucked you on the blanket tonight" Sam giggled.

"Well, how about now."

"Ok, get naked woman so I can fuck your brains out."

"You too fly boy" they kiss and got undressed.

Sam lay, naked, in the middle of the turned down bed with her legs apart as Jack climbed on top of her and he put his hard length inside of her. They made love and just as she was about to scream out his name he kissed her and he swallowed her scream. They pulled apart so they could catch their breath.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you to Sam but we better get some sleep because you know that the kids will be in here early in the morning."

"I know."

Jack rolled on to his back and Sam pulled the covers up and over them before snuggling into Jack's side and they fell asleep.

The next day Jack and Sam did keep there promise to the kids. After breakfast Janet, Daniel and Teal'c arrived at the house since it was Saturday.

They all walked to the park so that the kids could have fun playing on the playground equipment. Everyone else sat down and watched them have fun. The kids dragged Cassie into their little games and they played for an hour before they all headed back to the house for some cold drinks.

After they finished their drinks and been to the bathroom, they got into the van. Jack drove them to see the new house. He had given the owners a call to see if it was ok to stop by. It was fine with them, since they were moving out.

When they arrived there were two moving vans outside, packing everything up. Jack spoke to the people while Sam showed everyone the out side of the house as well as telling them their plans of adding a second story onto the house.

They walked around to the backyard and Sam told them where the boundary line was, defined by the brown wooden fence at the back. They couldn't believe how big the place is.

She showed them where she and Jack would like the wedding to take place. Jack and she had told Cassie and the kids about the engagement and they were all were thrilled. When she finished describing to them what they had in mind, they were all for it.

By the time she finished telling them; Jack had joined them and said for them to follow him into the house. When they walked inside they were surprised when they saw the size of the place. Jack and Sam showed them all of the rooms in the house. They were amazed.

After about a half an hour they left to go downtown for some ice cream, which they had promised the kids. After they had their ice cream they went for a walk and did some shopping. They decided to go to the mall to do some more shopping before sitting down in the mall's Food Court for lunch.

Jack and Sam had bought the kids some Walt Disney animation DVD's and story books, as well as colouring books and crayons for when they were on. After lunch they headed back to Jack's house.

Janet and the kids went to have a nap for a couple of hours and Cassie and Sam went into the living room to look over the bridal magazines that Sam had bought. Jack and Daniel went into Jack's office/study to talk, since Daniel wanted to talk to Jack in private.

"Jack, where did you get Sam's engagement ring?"

"From a site on the internet. Why, are you thinking about getting married again?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what sort of ring she would like?"

"No; can I use your computer to check out the different rings?"

"Sure, I'll show you the site where I got Sam's ring from."

"Thanks."

Jack booted up his laptop and signed in. Once on the net, he went to the Blue Nile site. He showed Daniel how to navigate the site for the engagement rings. Jack left Daniel to check out the different rings that where offered.

He checked on the kids who were still asleep and then he went to see what Sam and Cassie were up to. He could hear them talking about the different dresses in the magazines. He heard them talking about what style they liked and which ones they thought were horrible.

Sam looked up and saw him standing there and she smiled the smile that he loved. Then Cassie turned the page, which caused her to look at the picture. They both giggled at some of the men's suits.

"Hey, what did I say about no giggling in the house?"

They looked at him and stuck their tongues out and that caused them to giggle even more. He just shook his head at them before going into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. He then went outside with the cordless phone to make some phone calls.

Ten minutes later Daniel came into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee before going to see what Sam and Cassie were up to.

"Hey, what are you giggling about?" Cassie showed him a picture of a man wearing a bright yellow tuxedo jacket.

"What the… is that the latest fashion?"

"Yeah, it is"

"Wear that off world and the Jaffa will spot you a mile away" and they laughed.

"We know Daniel" Cassie said.

Daniel picked up one of the magazines and looked through it while Sam and Cassie were doing the same. They were browsing through the magazines about 10 minutes when Jack came in and sat next to Sam, putting his arm around her shoulder and she was leaned against him.

They talked for a while until the kids started joining them, one by one. An hour later Janet came in from her nap and they talked about the wedding. Jack decided to order pizza for dinner since no one felt like cooking. After dinner Sam went to give the kids a bath before bed and Jack and Daniel went into the kitchen to talk while making drinks for everyone.

"Daniel, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yep, thanks for letting me use your computer Jack."

"No problem; what did you choose for her?"

"I ordered her a set like you got Sam but I got the princess cut diamond ring with the five diamond eternity ring set and the wedding ring to go with it."

"What about you? Did you order a ring for yourself?"

"Yep."

"Good for you."

Once the drinks were ready they went to join the others. They sat around, talking for another hour before the others left for home.

Over the next few days, while they were still off, they started getting everything straightened out with the lawyers and the architect, as well as with the building contractors. Sam and Janet went shopping a couple of times for a wedding dress, bride's maid dresses and flower girl dresses.

On Monday morning, when they returned to work, the airman that was on duty passed a message to them to report to the briefing room. After the kids were settled in and they were changed, they headed there.

When they arrived in the briefing room Sam was shocked to find her brother Mark and his wife Michele there and she noticed that the blast doors were down. They walked into the room and Mark stood up and gave Sam a hug.

"Sam, this is a surprise; do you know what this is about?"

They pulled back so they could look at each other. She glanced at Hammond and he gave a nod to let her know that she could tell them about the Stargate.

"Sir, have they signed the papers?"

"Not yet."

"Ok, Mark, Michele, would you sit down please?"

They sat down and Hammond passed two folders, with pens on top, to them.

"What going on Sam?"

"If you want to know what's going on, you will have to sign these first and then I'll tell you everything. Just remember that what I'm going to tell you is classified under the 11B9 National Security act."

"That big?"

"Yes, it is."

"Ok."

Mark and Michele signed the confidentiality forms. Once this was done, Sam told them everything about the Stargate program; about the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra, everything including about Dad and Selmac. They were in a state of shock at the information. They asked Sam lots of questions, which she answered. After two hours,

"Sam, this has got to be a joke."

"It's not a joke. Think about it; how did Dad heal so quickly when he should have been dead. What about my hair? You only saw me last mouth, do you think that hair grows this quickly in that time and also, my appearing so much younger."

Sam's hair had grown down to her waist but it was braided in a single braid to keep it in place.

"You're right but how?"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 49

"Jack and I were trapped on a planet for about five years, the planet's time, which went faster than Earth time. I mean that two hours here on Earth was eighteen months on the planet."

"Wow; what did you do there in that time?"

Sam told them about the temple and what they found and how long they were there before Hammond sent a team through to them.

"That is amazing Sam."

"It is and that's not all that happened."

"There is more? What is it?"

Jack held on to her hand for support.

"Jack and I had been sleeping together while on the planet."

"What?" Mark was shocked by this news.

"We are the parents of five wonderful children, born while we on the planet." Mark looked at Jack and he was angry.

"What does Dad have to say about that?"

"He understands because of the Tok'ra symbiotes that were a part of us."

"What are you talking about?"

Sam explained to him about how they became allies with the Tok'ra because of Sam's possession by Jolinar and the happened to Jack and Lantash.

"Mark, Jolinar and Lantash were, how should I put this… they were soul mates. They had been together for hundreds of years. Jack and I have retained both their memories and feelings within us."

Mark looked from Sam to Jack and then back again.

"Sam, are you together only because of the two symbiotes that left their feelings within you?" Michele asked.

"That is only part of it. Jack and I had been in love before Jolinar but we couldn't act upon our feelings because he was my CO at the time."

"But now you both broke the rules; won't you to be Court Martialed for what you have done?"

"No, because we were affected by an alien influence that is now a part of us and Jack is no longer my CO because I was transferred off the team last week on medical grounds."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant Mark and the kids are happy for us and so is everyone else."

"Sam you said before that you have five children?"

"Yes we do. Twin boys, JJ and Jake, they are three years old and triplets, George, Harry and Grace, they are fifteen months old."

"Four boys and a girl; can we meet them?" Sam smiled.

"Yes, they would love to meet their Uncle Mark and Auntie Michele." Jack and Sam were grinning.

"Sir, permission?"

"Granted. In fact, I'll come with you," he said grinning.

They got up and walked out of the briefing room and headed to where the kids were. Michele noticed the ring on Sam's hand and she nudged Mark and nodded her head at Sam's hand and Mark turned and looked at it.

"Sam, is there something else you want to tell me? Like about your left hand?" they stopped and Sam turned around to look at Mark.

"Yes Mark; Jack and I are engaged and we are planning a wedding at our new home next month."

"What? Why so soon and what about Dad?"

"He already gave me his blessing before he left." Jack said.

"Well then, Colonel?"

"General."

"What?"

"Jack and I have been promoted. I'm now a Lieutenant Colonel and Jack is a Brigade General and, I know what you are going to say Mark. Don't worry I've got my bases covered if he hurts me. But I know he won't."

"Sam, he is too old for you."

"No he is not and I don't care. I love him Mark and have known him for a long time now."

"But Sam…" she held up her hand.

"Mark, if he did hurt me there are plenty of people who will hurt him in return and that includes Dad."

"I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"Well, as you can see I'm fine, we are all fine and happy, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good" and they hugged.

"Come on, I know that the kids will be hungry by now if they are anything like Jack."

"Hey, at least I eat, not like someone else I know" he put his arm around her shoulders and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey, I was just telling you the truth and you are already hitting on me."

"Oh, I started hitting on you a long time ago fly boy" she put her arm around his waist as they walked towards the elevators.

"Uncle George, are they always flirting like that?"

"Ever since they first met."

"Really?"

A few minutes later they arrived at the VIP quarters where Sam, Jack and the kids had been living. Jack dismissed the two airmen before opening the door and walking in. The kid's sensed a presence when the door opened and they all turned and smiled when they saw their father walking in. When the others walked in Jack and Sam had already sat on the bed, looking at the kids."

"Kids, remember me telling you about your Uncle Mark and Auntie Michele?"

"Your brother and his wife?" Jake said and Sam smiled.

"Yes that's them. This is your Uncle and Auntie" Sam waved them over and they stepped forward, smiling, while looking at them.

"Mark, Michele, this is JJ, Jake, George, Harry and Grace" Sam said, pointing to each of the kids. "Hi" they both said to them. Grace walked up to Mark and raised her arms.

"Up, please."

"She wants you to pick her up," Jack said.

Mark bent down and picked Grace up into his arms. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and gave him a hug, then pulled back so she could look at him.

"You look like grandad but with more hair." she patted his head and every one laughed.

"Thanks Grace; Sam, she has your smile and mom's nose."

"I know but she is so much like Jack."

"Yeah but she has your brains. Heck, all the kids are like Sam, bright, smart and beautiful." Jack gave Sam a kiss. JJ got up and walked over to Jack.

"Mommy, daddy, I'm hungry."

"See what I mean Mark?" Sam said and he nodded.

"Shall we?" they left for the mess hall.

Mark put Grace back on the ground and she walked over to Jack and lifted her arms. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders and she giggled with happiness.

George went to Mark and asked him to do the same and he did. Harry went to Hammond who picked him up and put him on his shoulders. They all walked out of the room and ran into Daniel and Teal'c.

They introduced them to Mark and Michele and then the twins went to them and they lifted them onto their shoulders and then everyone walked down to the mess hall. Mark and Michele could see how happy Sam and the kids were.

When they arrived in the mess hall the personnel already there said hi to the kids and grinned. Once the kids were in their seats, Jack and Sam went to get their lunch. Once the kids were settled they went to get their own lunch.

When Jack and Sam return to the table with their trays, everyone else was already there with their meals. They sat and talked, answering questions as well.

After lunch, while the kids were having their nap, Jack and Sam showed Mark and Michele the Stargate and how it worked. They were lucky; SG6 was due to go off world, so they got a chance to see it in action. They were shocked when the wormhole formed and they saw the team go through it.

An hour later they had to leave and fly back to San Diego. They promised to come for the wedding the following month.

Over the next few weeks, Jack and Sam were busy with the wedding preparation, the house moving and building of the addition.

Sam's house was sold three days after it went up for sale. They put all her things into storage for the time being. They enrolled the twins in pre-school so they could make friends with other children their own age.

They even hired a gardener to take care of the yard and gardens. When Sam had some free time she started building a large archway out of the trinium that Thor have given her. Sam, Grace, Janet and Cassie had their dresses ordered and ready for the wedding. Everything else was booked and taken care of.

The addition to the house was almost complete; since Jack had offered the contactor a bonus if the house was compete before the wedding. The building inspector had given his thumbs up and signed off before the wedding. It was two days before the wedding when their friends planned the Bucks and Hens night.

Sam asked Mrs Jones, Janet's neighbor to look after the kids while they were out. She used to be Cassie's sitter. She was more than happy to do it.

The day before the wedding Jack and Sam arrived at their new home just as the inspector went over the place one last time. While he was checking the place over Jack and Sam were getting the last of details sorted out.

With the help of some of the SG teams that were on earth, the big marquee tent was erected in one corner of the backyard and there were four teams helping to get all the tables and chairs in place, as well as the dance floor.

Daniel and SGs 2 & 5 went off world; to a planet that SG1 had come across years ago, where the grass, fruit and vegetables grew within a few days. Daniel asked the leader of the village if it was ok to take some of the soil back home and Daniel explained to him what was going on.

He gave them the go a head since SG 1 had helped them out when his son was taken ill after being attacked by a wild boar with tusks twice as big as Earth wild boar tusks. They gathered buckets of soil and Daniel thanked the leader before leaving for Earth. That had been two weeks before the wedding.

Sam got her single and triple archway into place where she wanted it and had Teal'c dig huge holes at the bottom of the archways and put the fertile soil into the ground then they watered it.

The next day Sam planted climbing roses in the fertile soil and watered the ground again. Within two weeks the roses had grown over the archway and were in full bloom. She got a rose expert in to trim the climbers the day before the wedding.

Jack and Sam finally got a chance to do a walk through upstairs for the first time. There were nine bedrooms and five bathrooms upstairs with a wide veranda running right around the house, since they had also had the back of the house extended for more and bigger rooms downstairs.

There had been over twenty men working on the house to get it done on time for the wedding. Before, there had been four bedrooms and three bathrooms downstairs and now there were six bedrooms and five bathrooms, with an office, a larger kitchen and a dining room with built in china cabinet. They had also enlarged the living room and created a family room.

The upstairs master bedroom and bathroom was built over the new four car and bike garage. All of the upstairs' walls and ceilings wood panelled and all the carpet was replaced through out the house so that it was the same both upstairs and downstairs.

They looked into every room with the kids. JJ and Jake picked their rooms out and that made Jack and Sam smile. Their bathroom had his and her hand basins, a double spa bath and step in shower that was three times bigger than a normal size shower, with 5 shower heads and a steam feature.

They looked around and they were very pleased with everything. They went to the contractor and gave him the good news. He was happy that they were happy with the house.

Jack gave him a bonus cheque as promised and arranged a big meal for all the sub-contractors and their men who worked over time on the house. Jack called and booked 'Slayton's Barbecue & Creamery' catering service for the next weekend, as promised.

The contractor was happy and since the men who had worked on the house were there he told them they were getting bonuses in their pay checks the next week and also that Jack and Sam had booked a BBQ for them and the subs.

Afterwards they went back to Jack's place where Jacob was waiting for them. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the house and the kid's eyes lit up when they saw their grandfather. Once out of the Van they ran up to him and he bent down and gathered them all in a hug before they all headed inside. Jack called for delivery pizzas for lunch. The kid's and Jacob were outside, in the sun, talking. They were telling him all about the new house, the wedding and every thing that had happened since they last saw him. Jack and Sam were watching them from the sliding door, with grins on their faces. They were watching each of their children telling Jacob what they had done and what Jack and Sam got them and then they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it" Jack said and he walked back inside.

"So Sam, the kids were saying that the house is finished?"

"Yes; it looks like we are moving in when we get back from our honeymoon."

"That's good news; where are you going for two weeks?"

"Jack's cabin; Janet said no flying so I'm grounded for a while."

"Well, I can understand that."

"Lunch is ready, come and get it" Jack called out.

The kids ran inside with Jacob and Sam behind them. Jack was putting the triplets in their high chairs while JJ and Jake sat up at the table on their high cushions. Sam went to the fridge and poured all of them some orange juice while Jack gave the kids a slice of pizza each.


	40. Chapter 40

NOTE: sorry it been almost two weeks since last up date, i've been in Hospital and now that i'm home again i'll can carry on posting chapters every day like before, and i would love to hear from ya all :-)

Chapter 50

They munched on their pizza quite happily and Jacob sat down and grabbed a slice for himself. Sam passed the drinks to Jack and he put them on the table in front of the kids and passed one to Jacob. Sam grabbed the last two glasses and went to join them.

"When are Mark and the family arriving?"

"At 2100 hours tonight; Teal'c is picking them up at the airport and taking them to the 'Hilton Garden Inn' where they will be staying for the weekend."

"That's good. Are you two looking forward to your honeymoon?"

"Yes and I'm looking forward to spending two weeks with her, alone."

"That's good." he said, smiling.

They talked about how things were going with the Tok'ra and the System Lords. After lunch, the kids were put down for their nap, while the adults sat around and talked for a while. When the kids woke up, they all went to the community swimming pool so the kids could go for a swim and Janet, Cassie and Daniel joined them. They were having a ball with the kids and they stayed for a couple of hours.

Afterwards they all stopped for some ice cream and did some last minute shopping. They went back to Jack' house for dinner and had barbecue for dinner, laughing and talking all the while.

Teal'c was at the SGC waiting for three guests to arrive. These guest's would be staying on the base for the weekend. That night Grace and Sam left for Janet's for the night. She already had her bags packed and ready for the honeymoon. Sam said her good night to Jack and they kissed and hugged before she left with Daniel and Janet.

The next morning was very busy since the wedding was at 1300 hours. Sam, Janet, Cassie, Grace and Jack and Sam's four god daughters all went to the Veda Spa and Salon downtown to be pampered and have their hair, nails and makeup done.

Jack, Daniel, Lou Ferretti, and the boys went into town to have their hair cut. The boy's hair had grown and they needed a better hair cut done for the day. Once everyone was done, they headed back to the house to have an early lunch before getting ready and leaving for the new house.

When the woman were finished at the Spa, they left and headed back to Janet's to get ready, since they would be arriving at the new house in a limo. Cassie and Sam helped the girls get ready.

They were wearing satin princess A-Line gowns with spaghetti straps and a lace up back with a maroon waist band and hem with a child's ivory and maroon flower wreath headpiece. When Janet was change she was wearing a maternity satin ball gown with an adjustable tie back.

Cassie was wearing a satin, sleeveless ball gown with envelope back. Both Janet and Cassie were wearing rhodium pearl crowns with maroon stones.

Sam's wedding gown was an elegant silk satin two-piece gown with an A-line skirt and off the shoulder scalloped bodice that featured a detachable royal train.

She was also wearing a sweet rhinestone tiara with a graduated heart centre and pearl cluster accents. Her veil was a white elbow length2 tier veil with scattered rhinestones.

Once they were all dressed, she gave the girls a gold heart locket with their initials in it. She gave Janet and Cassie a pearl necklace and earring set; they all thanked her and put them on.

By the time the limo arrived, they were all ready. They picked up their bouquets and left the house. The driver took care of their bags that had their change of clothes, while Janet and Cassie took care of Sam's train.

Janet and Cassie were carrying maroon red roses in round bouquets, while the girls were all holding a small basket filled with maroon and white roses in them. Sam's bouquet was a teardrop of white roses.

When the limo pulled away from the house, they had an escort both in front and at the back of the limo, just in case the rogue NID tried to stop them from reaching the house.

Jack was greeting their guests at the side gate that led to the back of the house. The President and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs were there with their wives so the security was tight, just in case something went wrong.

The minister walked over to Jack to let him know that it was time. He walked up to the front with Daniel and Lou Ferretti next to him. Everyone started to sit down and wait.

Jacob and the boys were waiting out in front of the house and he had made sure that they had all been to the bathroom a few minutes earlier. Now they were waiting for Sam and the girls to arrive.

The boys were dressed in Air Force blue suits. Ferretti was in his dress blues and Daniel wore a dark blue suit. Jack was wearing his dress blues for the wedding.

A couple of minutes later the first SUV turned up the driveway, then the second one and then the limo, followed by two more SUV's.

The limo stopped in front of Jacob and the boys. The driver's got out and opened the door, Cassie got out first, and then Janet and hen the young girls were next.

Jacob smiled when he saw Grace in her dress. Sam was the last to get out and when he saw her, a tear started to fall; she noticed it when she looked at him.

"Sam you look so beautiful, so much like your mother on our wedding day."

"Thank you Dad."

She wiped the tear away with her thumb and smiled at him.

"Shall we get this show on the road; we know that Jack will be bored by now" Cassie said and they all laughed, knowing what Jack was like.

They headed around to the side of the house and got themselves in to position. Teal'c was waiting for them when they walked around the side of the house and he gave a slight bow and smiled when he saw them.

Once they were ready, Teal'c took the radio out of his pocket and clicked it once. Then the music began and the four flower girls walked down the aisle, holding onto the boys' arms.

JJ and Jake were holding heart shaped cushions, each with a wedding ring on it. Jack smiled when he saw Grace holding on to JJ's arm as they walked towards him. He grinned when he saw his little girl and how beautiful she looked in her dress, with her long, light brown, curly hair.

As she looked around, she saw Jack and smiled and he recognised the smile as Sam's. Everyone smile when they saw them the children. Then Cassie started walking about thirty seconds later, followed by Janet.

When Daniel saw Janet he smiled, as she walked down the aisle towards them, with a smile. Once she reached the front the music changed and everyone stood up.

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

Sam and Jacob started walking down the aisle; Jacob was wearing his dress blues for the happy occasion and when Jack first saw Sam as she walked around the corner, he was mesmerised at the vision before him.

Teal'c looked after the train, just in case it got caught up and once it was clear he went to join his family. By the time the song finished Sam and Jacob had reached the front. Jacob put Sam's hand into Jack's, who was still staring at her with a smile still on his face.

"Take good care of her son."

"You know I will" Jacob grinned, gave Sam a kiss on the cheek sitting down.

Sam passed her bouquet to Janet so that both of her hands were free. The wedding service began as every one watched them as they took their wedding vows. They had to have speakers since there were over eight hundred guests.

Fifteen minutes later they were married and Jack followed the minister's order and kissed his bride. It was a long, passionate kiss and everyone was chuckling and waiting for them to come up for air.

"I'm finally pleased to introduce to you Mr and Mrs Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill."

Everyone clapped and cheered them on and then the music started again and everyone got up and started to congratulate them. Ferretti helped Cassie with Sam's train so that no one would stand on it.

They talked to their guest's for a while before having the wedding photos taken. The photos took three hours to complete.

After the main photos with the kids were done Janet and Cassie took them inside and upstairs to one of the rooms where their cots were made up.

They changed them into shorts and tops before getting them into their sleeping bags for their naps. There were other children there already, in their sleeping bags.

Once settled down, they closed their eyes and fell asleep. Janet activated the shield that would keep the noise down by eighty percent so the kids would get plenty of sleep before dinner and the fire works later that evening.

There was also a guard posted outside their door, just in case they woke up early and he could deactivate the shield for them. After all the photos were taken, Cassie carefully removed Sam train so she could move around freely.

Jack and Sam left the party for a short time to do some visiting. They got into the limo and headed to Sam's old house; she had promise to visit her old neighbours in her wedding dress. They still had their escort with them.

After visiting her old neighbours they headed to where the office of their building contractor. All the workers were there, waiting for them. When they arrived, the worker's congratulated them on their wedding.

They were there for twenty minutes before leaving to go to their next stop, the Air Force Academy hospital, where most of the staff who worked at the SGC hadn't been able to make it to the wedding.

They stayed for half an hour before heading to the SGC. Hammond had put a skeleton crew on because of the wedding. They knew that the personnel left on duty would be waiting for them.

Everyone had a chance to look at the happy couple and congratulate them before they headed back to the party. On their way back they kissed and snuggled together.

"Sam, you are so beautiful today."

"I know, you have told me a dozen times."

"Well, it's true."

"Thanks, you look hot and sexy in your dress blues."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Yes, today you look just like when I first met you."

"So do you but your hair is longer; I'm glad that you didn't cut it."

"Thanks" and they kissed and relaxed in the car.

"I'm hungry," Sam said out loud and Jack laughed.

"We will be at home in a couple of minutes and then we can join the others and have something to eat before dinner."

"Good idea; I wonder if the kids are up yet?"

"They will be up soon. Grace looked beautiful today, just like her mother."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yes and she giggled, she reminds me so much of you Sam; her smile, laugh, everything."

"I know but she is also a lot like you. Her hair, her eyes; every time I look into her eyes I see you."

"That's good to know."

They kissed again and it started to become passionate until they felt the car stop, so they broke the kiss.

"Shall we join everyone, Mrs O'Neill?"

"Of course, Mr O'Neill" she said giggling.

They got out of the limo after the door was opened and went around to the back of the house where their family and friends were waiting to greet them. Sam was talking to Mark when she saw a bright light coming from the bedroom where the kids were sleeping.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Sam, what is it?"

"Mark, will you get Jack? I'm going to check on the kids."

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"I think we might have a visitor upstairs."

"You mean?" he pointed to the sky and Sam nodded and then walked into the house. Mark found Jack talking to the President.

"Jack, you have a visitor in the kid's room."

He pointed to the sky, knowing that there were people there who didn't know about the Stargate program.

"What visitor?"

"Sam said she saw the lights go on in the room for a second" Jack could one think of one alien could do that and he smiled.

"Thanks Mark; excuse me sirs" then he left to head in side.

Sam had the guard deactivate the shield and she opened the door and walked into the room. The other kids were asleep but her children were awake and were talking to two aliens. When they turned toward her, Sam relaxed and smiled. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Lya, Thor this is a surprise, but aren't you taking a risk?" she looked at the other children, who were still asleep.

"They will sleep until we leave Major Carter."

"Ok and it is Lieutenant Colonel now and Jack is a Brigadier General."

"Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you."

Then Jack walked into the room and smiled when he saw Sam. He closed the door and walked over to her.

"Thor, Lya, it is good to see you."

"As am I glad to see you General O'Neill; congratulations on both your promotion and marriage."

"Thank you. Is this just a social visit?"

"As you call it, yes. Your children are special and gifted."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Your children carry not just the Tok'ra naquadah and protein marker within them but also the Ancient gene."

"We knew that JJ and Jake had both of them; they can activate one of the devices that is a bit like one of the depository's but it was in a silver ball with a round white disk and had writings on it."

"Do you know what it says?" Thor asked.

"Daniel said that it is something about a library; a manual on how to increase the shields and make the engines go faster, things like that."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

Sam told them about what happened on the mother ship and what the boys did everything. A few minutes later, Lya and Thor understood.

"All of your children have the Ancient gene Colonel Carter."

"Including the triplets?"

"Yes and also the one you carry within you." Sam smiled at her.

"Thank you for letting us know but I do have one question. If the children have this knowledge will they start speaking Ancient like Jack did?"

"No, your children have got growing minds and they can hold more knowledge than anyone else because of the naquadah and protein markers that they have inherited. You must have noticed that they are quick learners?"

"Yes, the twins we noticed that the twins are. Are you saying that the ball that they looked into is making them smarter?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"What about the triplets? Will they be, well normal?"

"Yes, they will be unless you want them to be smart like their mother." she smiled at them.

"It will be up to them?"

"Of course."

"Thor, we had that thing download some of the information into our minds. Will it be effective or not? "

"It will in time, since the adult brain is slowing down as you get older."

"Thanks for telling us Thor" Sam said.

"We shall depart now. It was good seeing you again O'Neill, Colonel Carter."

"You too Thor, Lya, pop in anytime" then there was a bright flash and they were gone.

"Let's get the kids dressed" Sam said.

"Sure; come on kids, let's get you dressed before the others wake up from their nap."

The kids got up, went to the bathroom and got dressed and Sam fixed Grace's hair for her. By the time they were finished, the other kids woke up.

"Ok, kids are you hungry?" they all smiled and nodded.

"Ok, campers let's move out."

Grace giggled as she followed her brothers and the other children out the door. When they arrived outside Sam pointed to where the drinks were and the kids made their way to the tables. One of the waiters was walking around with a tray of champagne in flute glasses and Jack waved one of them over.

"Which ones are non alcoholic?"

"The ones on this side, sir" he pointed to half of the tray.

Jack picked up two glasses and thanked the waiter and then he left to serve more guests. Jack passed a glass to Sam and they clicked their glasses before taking a sip. They mingled for a bit and had some snacks to munch on.

Half an hour later they started heading to the marquees for their dinner. Once every one was seated, the President announced Jack and Sam's entrance. Everyone stood and clapped as they walked in, hand in hand.

Once everyone was seated the first course was served. There was music playing in the background as every one enjoyed their dinner. After the first course, there were the toasts and the speeches.

Janet said in her speech about how she met them and what they were like in the infirmary when one of them was injured and how they were always there for one another. She spoke of the love that they had for each other and after a few minutes she ended her speech with a toast to them.

Then Daniel stood up and told everyone about how he met them, just changing where he met Sam to Egypt. He spoke about how close they have become over the years. He told them about Sam's arm wrestling challenge and caused every one to laugh.

He told them how they became good friends and then something more in time and how their love has grown stronger everyday. At the end of Daniel's speech,

"There is just one more thing I have to do."

He walked over to where Janet was sitting and pulled her to her feet and walked her out in front of the table. The kids were with Jacob at his table right in front of bridal party table.

"Janet, you know that I love you and you know that you're the best thing that has happened to me since my wife's death. You have been there for me through thick and thin and now, because of our love, we have started new life." He put his hand on her growing stomach and smiled.

Then he moved it away and got down on one knee as he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it.

"Janet Fraiser, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Janet gasped when she saw the princess cut diamond engagement ring, set in 18ct gold. Everyone went quiet and waited for her answer. Then he passed the microphone to her.

"Daniel, I don't know what to say."

"How about yes" Cassie yelled out and everyone chuckled.

She looked into his blue eyes and all she could see was love and understanding. Remembering the talks that they had been having since she found out she was pregnant; how he promised to be there for her and she smiled at him.

"Yes, I will marry you so long as I can keep my maiden name."

"Yes, otherwise it will give General Hammond a headache if he has Dr Jackson paged and we both showed up." he said as everyone laughed.

Then he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger and then stood up and kissed her as everyone cheered them on. They hugged before they went back and sat down for the main course. Cassie and Sam looked at the ring and hugged them both as Jack and Ferretti patted Daniel on the back. They continued with their meal, laughing, talking and drinking.

After the main course, the floor was opened for anyone who wanted to say something to or about Jack and Sam. General Hammond told them about how he first met Jack and Sam. He told everyone that he had known for years about the love they had for each other and wish them the very best for the future. Some of the SGC personnel stood up and said few words. Colonel Dave Dixon told everyone about what Sam did to Jack in the men's locker room five years before and what she was wearing at the time. Everyone laughed while Jack and Sam blushed at the memory. Jack leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"I hope you still have that sweet little tank top."

The remark caused Sam to get bright red and then she noticed that Jacob was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and grinning. Even Jacob told everyone how he met Jack and how he had gotten to know him during the past four years. He told them how proud he was to call him son which made Jack happy.

By the time that dessert was served it was getting dark outside. After dinner Jack stood up and went to the microphone.

"I hope you all enjoyed yourselves and are feeling full. It is time for everyone to come outside for the big show."

Then he put the microphone down and Sam walked over to him and they held hands as they walked outside. Once everyone was outside, he gave Teal'c a nod to let him know they could start the fire works.

Their children were with them when the show began. Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulders and she put her arm around his waist. Everyone enjoyed the show especially the kids, since this was their first fireworks display.

After the fireworks were finished everyone went back into the marquee for the dancing. Jack and Sam were on the dance floor when their song began.

_(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the  
first time you touched me, I felt love. And  
after all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
_

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday  
BRIDGE:  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
CHORUS:  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
(BRIDGE)  
(CHORUS)  
(CHORUS)  
I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby _

They danced slowly around the floor while looking into one another's eyes. Everyone was smiling at them; they could see how happy they were. At the end of the song they kissed and everyone cheered them on.

When they broke apart, Jack let go of Sam and went over to grab a chair and put it in the middle of the dance floor. Sam sat down as he got down on one knee.

All the unmarried men cheered him on as his hands started going up under her dress; she was giggling while they were looking at each other. He reached the garter and slowly moved it down her leg as she lifted it onto his shoulder.

He made sure that it was past her knee before she slowly raised her dress and when the guys saw it they went crazy and started to cheer Jack on even more.

He used one arm to keep her leg up while he gripped the garter with his teeth and then moved it down her leg and off. He lowered her leg to the ground and then he took the garter from his mouth and raised it in the air.

They were still cheering him on. He stood up and lifted Sam to her feet and gave her a kiss. Then they walked up to the bridal table was and Daniel passed the microphone to him.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Ok, all you single guys you know the drill. You too George and Dad, come on" Jack said, grinning at them.

All the single guys were on the dance floor and Jack turned around and flicked the garter over his shoulder. Everyone cheered when Jacob was the one who caught it. When Jack turned around and saw Jacob holding the garter, he laughed then went over and patted him on the back.

Then it was Sam's turn with the bouquet. She threw it over her shoulder and she turned around to see Janet had caught it. Everyone clapped when they saw who it was.

Then Janet and Jacob had the first dance of the evening and then everyone else joined in. Even the kids were having fun dancing. An hour and a half later some of the kids were tired, so Jack and Sam decided to cut the cake.

It was a five tier American wedding cake in both chocolate and vanilla with white frosting. There was hearts around it with wings and a shell edging. The bride and groom on top of the cake and the groom was wearing an Air Force uniform.

Once the cake was cut Jack picked up a small slice and fed it to Sam and she did the same to him. Everyone clapped as they took pictures of the happy couple. There was more dancing while the cake was being cut and all the kids enjoyed having a slice each before they all went back to their room for some sleep.

There were three rooms full of kids in their sleeping bags and portable cribs. They left the bathroom light on for them just in case they needed to pee during the night and there was a guard outside their door just in case they wanted their parents.

Everyone was having a wonderful time talking, eating, drinking and dancing. Jack and Sam were dancing to a slow song while looking into one another's eyes.

"Sam, what do you say we get out of here and let these folks enjoy themselves?"

"Sure, sounds good to me" they kissed and then they went to say their goodnight's to everyone before leaving.

As they left, everyone cheered them all the way to the waiting limo. They waved at the crowd before getting in and then they were on their way, with their escort, to the Doubletree Hotel in Colorado Springs.

By the time they arrived at the hotel it was 0100 in the morning. They thanked their escort and they walked into the hotel and headed up to their room.

When they arrived in their room, they kissed and removed each other's clothing while exploring each other's body. Later on that morning they made passionate love for the first time as husband and wife, before falling asleep in one another's arms, with smiles on their faces.

The next morning they made love again before having breakfast. Afterwards they had their shower together before checking out. The hotel limo took them back to Jack's place and dropped them off.

They went inside and sorted out their bags before packing everything into his truck and going to their new house to check on things there. When they arrived, some of the personnel were cleaning up the back yard, stacking tables and chairs. They spoke for ten minutes before they headed to the base. They found out that the party was still going on at 0400 in the morning, which surprised them.

When they arrived at the base they ran into several hung over people and that made them smile. They went to see their kids and to talk to Jacob before leaving for their two-week honeymoon.

They found out that Daniel and Janet have been talking, since the surprise engagement the night before, about finding a bigger house.

With two weeks off Daniel was moving into Janet's place and he would also use the time to look for a bigger house for them, since Janet's house only had 3 bedrooms.

Teal'c was spending his two weeks with his family off world. The kids would be staying on base for the two weeks, except when the twins were at the play centre.

The triplets would be kept busy by all of the base personnel during their free time. Jack and Sam said their good byes to their family and friends before leaving. Jack filled his truck up just outside of the Springs, and then they were on their way. Four hours later they stopped for lunch at a café then went for a walk for half an hour before continuing the drive north.

They talk about what they want to do when they get back. About their furniture, beds every thing. They didn't even talk about work. They stop every two hours for a stretch and also Jack was showing Sam some sites along the way.

They stopped off at a hotel for the night. Jack wanted to make sure that Sam got plenty of rest and did not tire herself. The next morning, they were enjoying breakfast in bed,

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"Hungry, after all that exercise from last night and this morning."

They had made love last night and that morning before their breakfast arrived.

"I did order a big breakfast and you are feeding the little one and I'm pleased that you are happy Sam."

"Same here Jack; are you going to eat those hash browns?"

He smiled at her and passed them to her and she started munching away happily. Jack had ordered bacon, eggs, hash browns, grilled tomatoes toast, juice, coffee and tea for breakfast.

Afterwards, she leaned back and closed her eyes with a smile, rubbing her stomach. Jack got up and took care of their trays before getting back in bed; he leaned over and gave her a kiss. Then he leaned back against the headboard and Sam snuggled into his side as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"How are you feeling now Sam?"

"Happy, you?"

"Happy; I had to pinch myself this morning to make sure that it wasn't a dream" she looked up at him with the smile that he loved so much.

"Well, it isn't a dream Jack, this is for real."

"I know. I've got something for you."

"Oh, what did you get me? I haven't got anything for you."

Jack leaned over the side of the bed for a few seconds and sat up, back to his spot next to Sam and then he showed her the box and opened it. Sam gasped with she saw the eternity ring. Jack took it out of the box and slipped it on to her finger next to her engagement ring.

"Jack."

"When I was searching for your engagement ring, I saw this set but with an emerald. I could have chosen a different diamond, heart shaped or round but I picked this one." He pointed to the emerald cut diamond.

"So I bought the set and I hope you like it?"

"Jack, I love it, thank you."

She rewarded him with a passionate kiss and they made love again before getting up and having a shower together. They left the hotel an hour later.

After Jack filled the truck up they were on their way. They stopped a few times so Jack could show Sam some scenery. They stopped at a small town for a late lunch and later that evening they stopped at a diner for dinner.

"How far is it to your cabin?"

"Not far; it's about an hour drive from here."

"An hour, so what do you want to do after dinner?"

"There is a shop at the end of town that will be closing in an hour, so after dinner we are going to grab some supplies for a week."

"That sounds good to me."

They ate their dinner while Jack told some stories about what he used to do when he was younger and up at the cabin, which had Sam laughing.

Half an hour later they left the diner and headed to the grocery store. They only had twenty minutes to get what they needed. Since Jack knew the shop like he knew the SGC, they were check-out counter within ten minutes with their trolley full of food.

After checking out they left and put the six bags in the back seat of the truck and left. An hour later they arrived at his cabin.

"Wait here and I'll go and turn some lights on."

He got out and opened the back door of the truck to grab his flashlight and a can of gasoline. He turned the flashlight on and went around to the back of the house with the gasoline can.

She waited in the truck and then she saw him walk around to the front door and unlocked the door and opened it. A few seconds later the lights went on and she got out of the truck as he walked back outside to the truck.

"Come on, let's get all of this inside and put away."

They unloaded the truck and put everything away. Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and he put his arms around her waist. They kissed and slowly made their way to the bedroom as they left a trail of clothes behind them. They made passionate love that night before snuggling under the covers. They kissed before closing their eyes and falling asleep in one another's arms.

Over the next few days they talked about their childhoods, kissing, hugging, swimming in the lake in their birthday suits, and even making love anywhere and everywhere.

After five days alone at the cabin, they went into town to get some more groceries. While in town they went the local bar and grill for their dinner since it was late Friday night.

They had just finished their dinner and were playing a couple of games of pool when a man walked up to Sam and asked if she wanted to play and make a bet. She looked at Jack, who gave her a small nod and smile, so she agreed. The man's buddy was standing next to Jack.

"James is the best pool player he has never lost a game."

"Yet" Jack said, as he took a mouth full of his coke while watching the game. The guy looked at him and frowned at Jack.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The game isn't over, yet and I know that beautiful blond. I have seen her play and win hands down."

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Used to be but I now live in Colorado Springs."

"Does the blond have a name?"

"Yep, Sam Carter O'Neill, my wife" Jack said smiling.

"Your wife?" he was shocked.

"Yep"

He showed the man his wedding ring and then he turned and looked at Sam's hand, noticing the three rings on her ring finger.

"So, you say she is a good pool player?"

"She's the best. One time I saw her knock three balls in one shot into three corners."

"That's impossible."

"No it's not and she did it. The guy she was playing wasn't happy about losing to a woman, so he and his pals started a fight in the bar. They came out the worse for it, it was five to three and they were the ones who ended up in hospital. Sam took two marines down all by herself. If there is one thing I have learned about her is not to piss her off or I will be sorry."

"Did you say marines?"

"Yep, they were both twice as big as me and they pissed her off."

"I've seen some of those marines; they are big. She must have had some sort of training to defend herself."

"She has; she is an Air Force Lieutenant Colonel and the personnel at the Cheyenne Mountain base respect her after they found out about the fight and what not to do if she is pissed off."

"How long have you been married?"

"One week tomorrow; we are on our honeymoon here for a couple of weeks before returning to work."

"You said she is in the Air Force but what about you?"

"Same, I'm a Brigadier General; we were both promoted a couple of weeks ago."

"Wow, a general. You look young to be a General."

"Na, I was over due for the promotion but I'm happy and so is Sam."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Oh, about ten years or so."

"Why did you wait so long?"

"Sam was my second in command for a long time. When she was transferred to another area, there were no rules to get in the way of our happiness."

"Oh."

They turned to watch the game; it was neck and neck. The man made his shot and Jack was watching Sam, who smiled and raised an eyebrow at him.

He knew what she was going to do, he seen her do it many times over the years at O'Malley's. Sam moved so that they other player could see her.

He looked at her as she smiled and licked her lips and then she undid a button of her top. Jack noticed the man moving side to side and he knew what she was doing to him.

Jack grinned at his teasing wife and the guy made his shot and missed. They were a few people watching the game and they were also making bets on the outcome of the game.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

It was Sam's turn and the guy undid a couple of buttons himself and used his hand to rearrange his hard on but it didn't work on Sam. She took the shot and sank one of her balls and then there were two left and the black.

Sam moved around the table until she was ready for her next move. She was able to sink both of her balls in one shot. Jack was watching the guy; he was starting to sweat as Sam moved around the table for her final shot.

This time she was standing near Jack and they looked at each other as she licked her lips and smiled at him before turning around and bending over, giving Jack a view of his wife's ass as she gave it a bit of sway. She took her shot and sank the black.

Then she stood up and put the pool cue on the table and put her hand out for the winnings. The guy who was holding the money passed it to her and the loser walked over to her. Jack noticed that he wasn't happy, so he stepped up to Sam's side.

"Shall we leave and get some groceries Sam?"

"Sure" and Sam went to shake the guy's hand.

"I want a rematch."

"Another time."

Jack and Sam were starting to leave when the loser grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"Let me go" Sam wasn't happy.

"No, I want a rematch right now, so I can win my money back" he was starting to get angry.

"It's up to you Sam." Jack whispered in her ear.

"Ok; can you get me a drink Jack? After all, this is thirsty work."

"Sure, the usual?"

"Thanks" then she turned to the guy.

"So, it's what now, a thousand dollars?"

"Yes"

"Ok, rack them up."

The guy racked the balls up while Jack got Sam a mineral water. When he returned he passed her the drink. She passed a guy a thousand dollars after her opponent put his thousand down. Sam took a couple of mouth full's of water and then passed the glass back to Jack and then turned around.

"Ok, flip the coin" and he did. Sam called heads but when it landed it was tails so the guy started.

Half an hour later it was just down to the black ball and it was the guy's turn. When he hit the black, it didn't sink. It was now Sam's turn; she hit the black and sank it. Once the white ball stopped, she put down her cue and the guy passed her the money and she walked over to Jack.

"Shall we?" she said.

"We better get going" and they started to leave when the guy grabbed her arm again to stop her. She turned to him and she could see that he was not happy.

"I want my money back."

"No, I won fair and square, now let go of my arm."

"No."

"I'm not telling you again, let go of my arm."

"You better listen to her, you don't want to piss her off" Jack said.

"I not letting go until she gives me my money back."

"No; now let go of me." he wouldn't let go so she used her other hand and grab his pinkie finger and bent it back.

"OWW" he said and then he let go of her.

Sam took a couple of steps back and ended up bumping into Jack and he held on to her hand.

"Come on, let's go Sam."

They left as the guy was shaking his hand and moving his pinkie finger, checking if it was broken or not. They got into Jack's truck and left. The guy looked around for them and noticed that they had left, so he asked his buddy about them and where they were from.

Jack and Sam went to get some groceries and then headed back to the cabin.

"Sam, when we return to the Springs, I'm going to get us a pool table for home" and she laughed.

"Why, do you want me to give you some pointers?"

"That and other ideas" he flicked his eyebrows at her and Sam laughed.

"You know, what you did tonight before sinking the black ball, you made me get hard just like what you did to that guy."

"I know, I felt it when my back was against your chest."

She put her hand on his dick and felt that it was still hard, so she started rubbing it.

"Sam, damn you" she giggled.

Then Jack moved so that she could undo his pants and pull his hard length out and play with it slowly and she heard him moan, which made her smile.

When they reached the cabin, Jack fixed his jeans while Sam took the couple of bags in and then Jack grabbed the other two bags and locked up his truck. He walked inside and closed and locked the door before going into the kitchen.

Sam was bending over, putting a couple of things in the fridge. He put the bags down and walked right up to her and put his hands on her hips. She stood up and closed the fridge door.

Then she felt his hands go around to her front and he undid her button and pulled the zip down and then pulled her jeans down. He had her bend over and spread her legs with her hands on the fridge for support and then she heard him do the same with his jeans.

"I'm going to punish you Sam for what you did tonight; you were a bad girl" and he slapped her ass and she let out a yelp. Then she felt him entering into her and she let out a moan and then a smile when he started moving within her.

"Oh god, Jack, yes, yes, oh god Jack yes, oh JACCCKKK" She screamed out his name as he filled her with his seed and then he leaned against her until he got his breath under control.

"Gee Sam, I feel old" and she giggled.

"No you don't; come on fly boy let's put everything else away and go to bed."

He stood up and pulled out of her and then he grabbed the tea towel and cleaned them and then pulled up their pants. By that time Sam had stood up and turned around.

Jack went and put the tea towel in the laundry bag and then washed his hands before returning to help Sam put everything away. A few minutes later they were in bed, snuggling in one another's arms.

"I should be a bad girl more often," Sam said, grinning.

"Yes you should. The way you licked your lips and shook your sexy ass at me when you bent over like you did, you made me go hard in seconds" she giggled.

"At least I can put that on my 'How to turn my husband on' list."

"Hey, I didn't know you had a list Sam."

"Now you know."

"Yes, I do" they kissed and fell asleep in one another's arms.

Over the next five days they continued their honeymoon just like the first five days. Jack and Sam had noticed the little bump that had started to form where the baby was growing within her.

The day before they were due to leave they were swimming in the lake, enjoying themselves, hugging, kissing and making love. Jack was kissing and lightly biting Sam's neck and she had her eyes closed as she let out a moan. As Jack was kissing down her neckline she opened her eyes and stared in shock.

"Ah, Jack we are not alone" she whispered to him and she waved to the man who was watching them from the cabin porch, with a grin on his face and he waved back.

Sam moved so she wouldn't deafen Jack when she called out,

"Hello, Maybourne."

Jack froze as he was kissing Sam's neck and then he let go and turned around to see Harry Maybourne standing there with a grin on his face. Jack and Sam were at the end of the dock, naked in the lake.

"Hi guys, sorry for dropping in like this. I just dropped by to say hi."

"Harry, what do you want and how did you know this place?"

"I followed you here last Friday night, that's how I know. I also thought that you guys would be leaving in the morning."

"What do you want?"

"Well, for starter's congratulations to you both on your promotions, wedding and family."

"How do you know about that?"

"I still have friends you know. Anyway that guy you played pool with last Friday? He did a background check on you Carter, or is it O'Neill?"

"It will still be Carter, so there won't be any mix ups."

"Ok; well, any way he got your licence plate number and he got some friends to find out who you were, where you lived, everything."

"Well, he won't get much other information as we all know."

"True but you really pissed him off when you won the two games."

"How did you know that?"

"I was watching; he didn't like it that a woman beat him in pool plus he lost his evening's take as well."

"You mean he has been hustling pool and making bets all evening? Then Sam comes along and wins all that money?"

"Yep and he will do anything to get that money back. Here is the guy's profile; I did some digging of my own on the guy" he lifted the file that was on the table and then put it down again.

"Thanks, is there anything else?"

"Yeah, I was at your wedding, disguised as a waiter. I still can't believe you have five kids."

"Neither can we and there are more to come."

"Please, TMI." they saw him shake which made Sam giggle.

"What Jack is saying is that I'm pregnant. I'm about nine weeks along."

"Really, wow. As long as they are like you Carter."

"Hey" Jack cut him off.

"They will be like the both of us," Sam said.

"Then the Goa'uld will never stand a chance."

"Gee, thanks I think."

"Well, I better leave you two alone because I've got phone calls to make, places to go, something big is happening and that is the reason why I'm here."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Since you put Kinsey and some of his goons away, some of the other rogue NID are up to something big. I don't know what it is or what it's about but I do know it has something to do with the SGC and you two." they were shocked at what Maybourne had told them.

"Us? What about us?" Sam looked at Maybourne and her eyes widened.

"Oh god" Jack turned to look at Sam.

"Sam, do you think you know some thing?" she then turned to Jack.

"Jack, our kids" then Jack was shocked.

"What?"

"They will be going after our kids; they think that they are Harceses because of Jolinar and Lantash."

"I'll let you guys know more as soon as I find out."

They heard him but were still looking at each other and then a tear was running down her cheek. Jack wiped it away and then he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll kill anyone who tries to takes our kids away from us."

Then she started to cry. A moment later she stopped crying and then they pulled apart and looked at each other and they kissed.

"Come on, I've got a phone call to make."

They turned to see that Harry was gone so they got out of the lake and grabbed their towels and wrapped them around themselves and then they walked into the cabin. As he passed the table, Jack picked up the file.

"I'll go and take a shower."

"Ok, I'll be in in a minute."

Jack gave her a kiss and watched her walk towards the bathroom. Once the door was closed and he heard the shower start, he got his cell phone out and called Hammond.

"Hammond"

"Sir, we might have a problem."

"Jack, what's wrong?"

Hammond was starting to worry when Jack calls him on his honeymoon and at the sound of his worried voice.

"I think the kids are in danger."

"Why do you say that?"

Jack told him that Mayborne had called on them and what he told them and that Sam had figured out that it had to do with the kids. Moment's later Jack finished telling Hammond what was going on.

"I understand, I'll double the security for the time being and I'll make some phone calls. When are you coming back?"

"We will probably leave in an hour, why?"

"Thor is in orbit; he can have you and Sam beamed here when you're ready."

"Thor is still in the area? That's great, I'll talk to Sam and get back to you sir."

"Ok, the kids are here on the base and the last I heard they were running around with a couple of SF's and Teal'c chasing them." Jack smiled, thinking about Teal'c chasing the kids all over the base.

"Thanks for the cheer up sir and I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Ok Jack; don't worry everything is going to be ok."

"I know, sir. Hey, I've got an idea; is Daniel still on base?"

"Yes he is, why?"

"Great. Can you get him, Teal'c and the kids together and have Thor beam them here so the kids can cheer Sam up."

"Ok, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks. I better go and have my shower, Sam will be wondering what happened to me. See you soon sir."

"Ok, good bye Jack" and they hung up.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Jack locked the door before joining Sam in the shower. When he did,

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I was talking to Hammond. The kids are being chased around the base with a couple of SF's and Teal'c in tow" Sam smiled, thinking about their kids being chased by Teal'c.

"That's our kids for ya."

Jack washed Sam's back and she washed his. Once they were finished showering, Sam turned the water off as Jack got out and passed her a towel and then he got one for himself. Once they were dried off, they went into their bedroom to get dressed.

"Sam, how about we leave today? Or do you want to wait until tomorrow?"

"The sooner we leave the sooner we can get back to our kids. Although we know that they are safe I miss them" Jack pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"Ok, we will go today."

The door was open and a head popped around the corner and smiled. Jack smiled at his daughter and he put a finger up to his lips and she nodded and then he pulled back so he could look at Sam.

"Sweet heart, would you like a surprise?"

"You know you can surprise me any time" then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They both heard giggling and Sam broke the kiss and quickly turned around to see Grace standing in the doorway giggling and smiling. Sam was shocked when she saw her.

"Grace!"

She let go of Jack and turned around and bent down as Grace ran into the room and into Sam's arms. Sam carefully lifted her up into her arms, holding her tight and then turned to see Jack grinning at her.

"I asked Hammond to have Thor beam the kids here."

"Thor is here?"

"Yep, he is just one call away and we will be back on the base."

"Thank you Jack, I love you."

"I love you too sweet heart. Let's see what the kids are up to" and then Grace went to Jack for a hug and they walked out into the living room to see Teal'c, Daniel and the boys.

"Mommy, Daddy" the boys called out.

They bent down and Grace let go of Jack so the boys could give their parents a hug each and then they stood up, facing Daniel and Teal'c.

"Hi guys."

"Jack, Sam, General Hammond told us what was going on, so whenever you are ready" Daniel said and he pulled a white stone out of his pocket.

"Thanks, we will be right back."

Sam and Jack went back into their bedroom and packed everything up. Daniel pack up the kitchen while Teal'c took care of the generator and the power to the cabin.

Five minutes later the truck was all packed and every one was in it. Grace was on Sam's knee, George was on Jack's, JJ was on Daniel's knee and Jake and Harry were on Teal'c's knee.

"Ok Daniel, when you are ready."

They blinked and then they were in the SGC parking lot. They got out and headed to the elevators and then down to General Hammond's office.

When they arrived, Jack knocked on the door and then entered with a grin on his face with the others following him in. Hammond smiled when he saw the group together.

"Briefing room" they all walked into the next room and sat down.

"Sir, have you spoken to the Chief of Staff about this?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and they understand your concern and are looking in to it" then there was a bright light and Thor appeared with his chair.

"Thor buddy, great timing as always."

"Greetings O'Neill; General Hammond has explained your concern about your children."

"Oh" Jack and Sam looked at Hammond.

"I've filled him in about what was going on."

"Ok" then they all turned to look at him.

"I can help you O'Neill."

"How?" Sam asked.

"I can place a gene in their DNA. Then, if this group tried to take your children and tried to clone them they would fail. I will also, with your permission, place a tracking device in them so that if some one does take any of them, you can track them with one of the devices I would give you."

"I don't know, Thor."

"Thor, will this gene and device affect their development? Sam asked.

"No it will not. O'Neill already has this gene within him."

"Woo, what? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am sorry for not telling you sooner, I apologise, but it was necessary, just in case someone tried to make a copy of you they would fail."

"Who, why?" Sam was thinking as always.

"Nirrti."

"What?" Jack turned to Sam.

"Nirrti; remember what she was trying to do on Hanka and what she did to Cassie."

Sam was holding Jack's hand while looking into his eyes. Jack did remember what happened on that planet and what happened to that frightened little girl. Then he look at his kids, thinking about what if she got hold of one of them and what she might do to them, then he look at Sam again.

"What do you think Sam?"

"If this is the only way to keep our children safe Jack, I say let Thor do it and then we can relax a bit knowing that they are safe." Jack turned to Thor.

"Will it hurt?"

"It will not hurt O'Neill."

"If this is the only way, then do what you have to do and soon."

"We can do it now, if you like O'Neill, on my ship and get it done."

"Ok beam us up."

Thor moved a stone and then Jack, Sam and the kids were on Thor's ship. Thor appeared and he moved over to one of the consoles and moved a stone and a round, white pedestal appeared.

"Would you place one child on the pedestal O'Neill?"

JJ went first; Thor moved a stone and a shield went up and then the DNA sequence appeared around JJ. Thor moved one stone and a light came from the ceiling and they noticed one color of the DNA strand was changing from purple to blue. Ten minutes later the light died away and the shield disappeared.

"It is done. Now you can put your son in this stasis pod." Jack picked JJ up and put him in the pod.

"Just lay down JJ; are you ok?"

"Yes daddy, I'm fine."

"Good boy" and then the lid closed.

Thor moved a stone and a bright light came from the pod. Thor moved another stone, writings appeared above the pod and then he moved the first stone again and the light disappeared and the pod opened. Jack looked down at his son who opened his eyes and smiled and then he sat up.

"It is now complete."

"Thor, where is the tracking device?" Thor showed JJ's skeleton in blue and a small white dot was on his hip.

"What does the chip look like?" Jack asked.

Thor moved a stone and a small, round flat chip was in a petri dish.

"Wow that is small."

"Yes it is. Would you place the next child on the pedestal?"

Jake stepped up and Thor worked on him next, then Harry, George and Grace last. An hour later it was done and Thor passed Sam a glass board with five white stones on it.

"Thor, what are the codings on this?"

"Your entire planet. It will change colour as you get closer. Blue is the furthest away and red is within fifty meters. The colours are blue,

green, yellow, orange and red. Blue would mean that the child is out side of the five hundred mile range."

"Thank you Thor for what you have done for our children."

"You are welcome O'Neill. I must leave and report to the Council."

The children thanked Thor before they were all beamed back to the briefing room. Hammond looked up when he saw the bright light and the O'Neill family appeared and they walked into his office.

"How did it go?"

"Good sir, now if any one, including the NID, try to take any of our children, we can track them down in no time at all."

"That's good news. Since you two are still on your honeymoon, get off my base until Monday morning and leave the kids here" Hammond told them, with a grin.

"Ok, we are leaving" Jack said putting his hands up in surrender and Sam giggled.

"Sir, you might want to keep this with you just in case something happens to the kids" she passed the glass board and five stones to him.

"What is this?"

"It's a kid tracker sir" Jack said.

"Let me explain it, sir."

Sam explained the board and stones to General Hammond. He noticed that each stone had a child's name engraved on it. A few minutes later Hammond understood and knew what to do in case something.

"So, that is basically it sir. You can show Daniel and Teal'c this and show them what to do just in case you are not here."

"I'll do that. Now you two get going."

"Yes sir. Ok, you kids stay here with grandad George and bug him like I do with your mother" then jack ran out the door before Hammond could have words with him.

"You kids be good, ok? We love you."

"We love you too Mom." Jake said.

"Ok, bye kids."

Sam left the office to face her grinning husband. She just shook her head and they headed towards the elevator and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Sam, it was harmless fun."

"I'll give you harmless fun."

"Ow, that hurt" Sam had elbowed him in the ribs and smiled sweetly.

"Well, then."

A few minutes later they arrived at Jack's truck and got in and left the mountain.

"Where to Sam?"

"Home; I know that all our things will be there and they will to be sorted and that includes our wedding gifts."

"True; we might as well get it done while we are off. Since it is lunch time why don't we grab a bit to eat before facing the mess that the house will be in?"

"Sounds good to me. How about 'Solo's Restaurant' for lunch?"

"That sounds good to me."

"Then we can buy a few things for the house before heading home."

"Ok"

A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant for their lunch. After lunch they went to pick up some groceries before heading to their new home.

An hour later they arrived at their new house and got out and looked around before going in side to see what the place looked like with furniture. When Jack opened the door, he scooped Sam up into his arms and carried her inside to the living room and he stopped as they looked around.

There were boxes everywhere, so he put her down and they walk over to where the boxes were.

"Well, we might as well get the groceries in and get started." Jack said.

Sam turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"First, let's check upstairs."

She gave him another kiss before stepping back and turning around and heading to the stairs with a bit of a sway to her hips as she walked. He followed her upstairs and they checked each room.

The two rooms that JJ and Jake had chosen already had their bedroom furniture in it. They then checked the nursery where the triplets' furniture and clothes were and then they checked their bedroom.

Their super king size bed with the maple headboard and dressers were there and all of the linens they ordered were on top of the bed, as well.

"Well, I might as well start up here," Sam said.

"Ok, I'll unload the truck."

They kissed and Jack walked out of their bedroom and headed down stairs. Sam took the sheets and duvet cover downstairs and put them through the two super size washing machines that they had bought after trading in their smaller ones.

While the washing machines were running, she went back upstairs and put the bed skirt on and then sorted out her clothes that were in boxes. Jack came in with their bags from the honeymoon and put them on the bed before leaving again.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Sam started sorting out their bags, putting their dirty clothes down the shoot to the laundry room before slowly sorting the kid's clothes.

Half an hour later the wash was done, so she went downstairs to put the wash into the super size dryer and put their clothes through the two washing machines.

Jack had put the groceries away and bags upstairs and put the sheet's and towels in the laundry room.

Once that was sorted out, he started on the boxes in the living room, checking what was in each of the boxes. They worked for three hours before Jack put the kettle on to make tea for them.

Once the tea was made he went upstairs with the two cups in hand. He could hear her in the nursery so he walked in to see that the three cribs were put together and made up.

The clothes and diapers were put away and the wall hangings were already put up. She turned around when she sensed his presence and smiled.

"Here, take a break. This room looks great Sam; you have done a fantastic job."

"Thanks, I think we will keep this room as the nursery. The triplets will be able to have their own beds soon."

"Yeah, it's lucky that we already bought their beds for them."

Jack and Sam had bought each of the triplets their own twin beds at the same time that they got JJ and Jake their bedroom furniture for the new house. Jack passed Sam her cup of tea and then he grabbed her free hand in his and pulled her into their bedroom and they sat down on the bed, drinking their tea.

"How are things downstairs?"

"I am slowly getting there."

"Yeah, same up here."

"What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"How about chicken salad sandwiches with jello for after?"

They had bought a cooked chicken and already made jello when they bought the groceries from the store.

"Sure, no problem. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Why don't you lie down and take a nap for a while ok."

"Ok, thanks."

She gave him a kiss and passed the now empty mug to him. He got up and she lay on their new bed. Jack used his free hand to pull a blanket over Sam and then bent over and gave her a kiss.

"Sweet dreams, Sam."

She smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jack stood there watching her before giving her another kiss one more time before leaving to continue unpacking.

A few hours later Jack got the washing out of the dryer and folded and then he made their dinner. When it was ready he went upstairs to check on Sam and he found her still asleep. He sat down on the bed and watched her sleep. Then he leaned over and gave her a kiss and she smiled when he did it again. When he pulled back, he looked into her blue eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"What did you wake me up for?"

"Sam, you have been asleep for over four hours."

"Four hours? I must have really been tired" Jack smiled at her.

"Dinner is ready and waiting downstairs, so I'll let you freshen up and meet me downstairs."

"Ok" they kissed and Jack got up and went downstairs to wait for Sam.

She got up and went to use the bathroom to freshen up before going downstairs to join Jack at the breakfast bar. They talked while eating their dinner and Jack could see how tired Sam was.

After dinner, Jack took the clean and folded sheets and duvet cover and pillow cases and went back up to their bedroom and they made the bed together.

"Sam, you still look tired. Why don't you get changed and crawl into bed."

"Ok, as long as you join me" she said smiling.

"Ok."

Sam got changed and crawled into bed after cleaning her teeth and brushing her hair. Jack went downstairs to lock up the house and turning off the lights before getting two bottles of water from the fridge and then he headed upstairs to their bedroom.

When he got there, he passed a bottle to her before going around to the other side of the bed and striping down and he got in and Sam snuggled up to his side.

"Sam, is the TV connected?"

"Yes and your DVD is already in there."

"What DVD?"

"The rewriteable one that you recorded the Simpson's on while we were away."

"Sweet, thank you sweet heart."

He rewarded her with a passionate kiss and then she turned their TV on and pressed play. They made themselves comfortable and watched it.

Halfway through Jack looked down to see Sam had fallen asleep which made him smile. He kissed her forehead before continuing to watch his favourite program. After watching two episodes, he turned the TV off and then the lights behind him. He got comfortable and then leaned over and gave Sam a kiss on the lips before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning Jack woke up early and he looked down at Sam's

face and smiled. He leaned over and gave her a morning kiss.

He watched her for few minutes before sliding out of bed and quietly walked into their bathroom and after washing up, he put his track pants on before leaving the room.

He went downstairs into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and then he started making breakfast for Sam. Twenty minutes later he walked into their bedroom with a tray in his hands. He set it on top of the dresser before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He bent over and gave her a kiss; she responded with a moan that made him go hard. Then he pulled back and looked into her blue eyes.

"Hey, good morning beautiful" and she smiled up at him.

"Morning sexy; what's cooking good looking."

"I brought you, my love, breakfast in bed."

"Oh Jack, I love you so much" she pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"Sit up and I'll bring it over."

"Ok, but first I need to go to the bathroom."

"Ok."

Jack got up and then Sam got out of bed and walked into use the bathroom before returning back to bed. Once back in bed, Jack passed her the breakfast tray.

There was a plate with two pieces of buttered toast, a bigger plate with n western omelet with melted cheese, onions, with green and red peppers on top. There was a glass of apple juice and a cup of tea as well as a single red rose.

"Jack this is wonderful, thank you" she rewarded him with a kiss and then started eating her breakfast.

"Jack, what about you?"

"I've already had mine while you were getting your beauty sleep," he said smiling.

He watched her eat and drink it all. When she was done, she lay back against the headboard, patting her stomach.

"That was great, thank you."

"Anything to please my wife."

"How about coming back to bed?" she patted his side of the bed.

Jack put the tray back on top of the dresser and then walked around to his side of the bed and pulled his track pants off before getting in to the bed. She gave him a kiss before they snuggled down in one another's arms.

"Sam, what do you feel like doing today?"

"Stay in bed with my husband?"

"Oh, I can get used to this" she giggled.

"What about you Jack?"

"We need to go see the photographer about the wedding photos and also have all of those taken on the disposable camera developed."

"Since it is Saturday, we can give the photographer a call about the photos."

"All ready done; he is expecting us at eleven thirty. How about after our shower we can head downtown to sort out the cameras and pictures?"

"Sounds like a good idea. We still have some spare time before we have to leave."

She leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss; they made passionate love for the first time in their new bed. Afterwards, Jack was lying on top of her.

"Well we christened the bed" Sam laughed.

"There are heaps of places that need to be christened and we have the rest of our lives to christen every place we want to."

"True and I love you Sam."

"I love you too Jack. Why don't we christen the shower?"

"Not a bad idea" they kissed before getting up.

They went into the bathroom and turned the shower on and got in together. It was a walk in shower and was big enough for four people. They made love while in there before getting out and drying off and then they got dressed and headed downstairs.

Sam sorted the wash, while Jack put the dishes into the dishwasher. Sam put two loads in the washing machine and while that was going she folded the clothes that had been washed and dried the day before. She took them upstairs and put them away before heading back down again to see what Jack was up to. He was putting their DVD's into the built in cabinet.

"Hey, do you need a hand here?"

"Sure, you can go into the family room. There are boxes of your books in there."

"Ok, what time do you want to leave?"

"How about in an hour."

"Ok"

She gave him a kiss before heading into the family room. She opened the first box and started pulling out her books and putting them onto the shelves. She stopped for a few minutes when she knew that the load of washing was done and she went in to the laundry room to sort it out.

Then she put two sets of sheets in one machine and the kid's new clothes in the other. The wet clothes went into the dryer. Once everything was going, she went back to putting the books on the shelves.

Half an hour later she managed to put the rest of the books onto the shelves. She then took the boxes out for trash and then checked on the washing. She put duvet cover in to each of the machines and put the cycle load on low so it would be done in ten minutes. While that was going she went to see what Jack was up to.

Jack had finished putting all the DVD's and videos away and then he started on the kitchen. He and Sam had talked about where they wanted to put everything, the night before, when they were having dinner. He had just finished putting the coffee mugs away when Sam came in.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, how about you?"

"All done plus four loads of washing have gone through the dryer and two small loads are going through the machines as we speak."

"That's good; how long will the loads take?"

"Ten minutes."

"Ok, once they are in the drier we can head downtown."

"Sounds great to me."

Sam helped Jack in the kitchen for ten minutes and then went to put the last two loads into the drier. A few minutes later they left and headed downtown. They went to a one-hour photo centre in town and they took in seven hundred disposable cameras from the wedding.

Jack and Sam asked the clerk at the counter to put their names on the camera so that when the photos were developed they could send copies to the right people.

The staff was shocked when they saw the four bags of cameras. Jack asked if they could make a second copy of the photos and that they were pay for the first set up front and the rest when they were all developed.

They agreed and once paid for they agreed to the instructions that the name on the camera was to be put on each envelope, so that there wouldn't be any mix up later on. Once that was taken care of they left for the photographer to check on their wedding photos.

When they arrived and saw the photos they agreed on which photos they wanted enlarged. Once that was taken care of and paid for, they left to go to La Casita for lunch. After lunch they did some more shopping before heading home.

They continued unpacking boxes for the rest of the afternoon. Sam did another two loads of wash after they returned home. After dinner they decided where the new couch, chairs and tables were to be placed in the living room, along with Sam's potted plants.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 56

A few hours later the room started to look like a living room. Then they started sorting out their wedding gifts which turned out to be mostly china.

Six of the SG teams put their money together and bought them a new barbecue set up for them as a wedding gift. They had stored it in their garage until Jack and Sam came back from their honeymoon. They found it right next to their motor bikes. Some of the other SG teams also put their money together to get them other things. One team bought them an espresso maker and another team got them a coffee maker. They received a lot of wedding gifts and they had managed to put half of the gifts away, when Sam started yawning. Jack looked at his watch and saw that it was after midnight.

"Come on Sam let's go to bed. It's already after twelve and you and the baby need your sleep."

"I know; I'm going to get a snack before bed, I'm hungry." Jack grinned as she walked into the kitchen.

Jack finished putting the last two wine glasses away and then he went to check on Sam. He found her sitting at the breakfast bar, eating cheesecake. He sat down next to her as she finished off the slice and then turned to him with a smile.

"Happy?"

"Yes, the little one is happy."

"Good, what about you?"

"Yes, I'm happy also."

"Good, let's got to bed and get some sleep. I will take care of this and then we can go."

Jack washed the plate and fork and then he grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and they headed upstairs to bed for the night.

The next day they finished unpacking everything, as well as sorting out their wedding gifts, finding a place for everything. Then they sat down and started writing thank you notes to everyone for their wedding gift.

Sam finished all the washing and the last load was in the dryer, while she finished folding the rest. They both had a rest in the afternoon and then they had an early night since they had to report in at 0700 for work. Sam noticed the yellow file on Jack's dresser and she picked it up.

"Jack, what is this?" she walked over to the bed and passed it to him.

"That's the file that Maybourne left us."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

She climbed into bed and snuggled up to Jack's side as he opened it and they read what it said.

"It seems that this guy is in trouble. According to this, he has been in prison four times, all for assault but it doesn't say what the reason was. He never finished high school; he was expelled a number of times for bullying other students. He owns his own house, worth half a million dollars and a 2002 Ford GT. What is strange is that it says that he doesn't have a job."

"A Ford GT is worth over one hundred and fifty thousand. What about his parents; does it say?"

"Yes, his parents are farmers and live in Texas on a cattle ranch and they own shares in oil wells, valued at twenty million dollars today. James, the guy you played, had owned some shares but he cashed his in for over two million but blew it all on his house and car. From what Harry has found out, he is also paying child support to eight different women so far and six more are waiting to take him to court for the something."

"A real ladies man; how old is he?"

"Twenty seven."

"Wow and he's a pool hustler as well."

"Yeah; from what this says, that is how he has earning his money."

"Well, he did lose his night's winnings to me."

"Yeah and that reminds me, we should get our own pool table."

"That would be great; I can have lots of practice."

"I know of something else we could practice."

"Yeah, what's that?"

Sam leaned over and gave Jack a passionate kiss. He closed the folder and dropped it on the floor and then he rolled Sam onto her back with him on top. They made passionate love before falling asleep.

Early the next morning they arrived at the SGC and they went to see General Hammond first to find out the what had been going on before going to get some breakfast.

An hour later they left Hammond's office and headed to the mess hall. When they arrived, their kids were at one of the big tables and they walked over to them, with grins on their faces.

The kids looked up went they sense a presence and smiled when they saw their parents walking towards them and they broke out in grins.

"Morning kids, have you been behaving yourselves?" Jack asked.

"Well…" JJ looked down at his plate.

"Ok, what happened?"

"I don't know, Dad and that's the truth" then Teal'c walked in and he headed towards them.

"Morning Teal'c."

"Morning O'Neill, Colonel Carter."

"Teal'c, has something happened while we were away?"

"Indeed."

"Ok, let us get some breakfast and then we can talk."

The three of them went and got themselves some breakfast and then they returned to the kids table. They started eating while Teal'c told them what had happened.

"Late last night I was walking towards my quarters when I saw JJ walking toward me; I called out his name but he kept on walking toward me. I looked into his eyes and they were closed."

"Sleep walking?" Jack asked and Teal'c gave a nod.

"Indeed."

"Ok, then what happened."

"He walked past me and I followed him, just in case he woke up and wondered where he was. I followed him into the storage room and he looked around and then held his hand out. The silver ball flew off the shelf and into his hand."

"What?" Jack and Sam exclaimed in shock.

"Teal'c, was it the same ball with the white circle on it?"

"Indeed. Once it was in his hand, he turned around and walked out of the door and back to his quarters. I contacted General Hammond about what had happened and then followed him back to his room. He woke George up and said something to him and placed the ball in his hand. I went to stop him but there was some sort of shield around the beds and I couldn't stop what was happening. Then General Hammond arrived just as Grace was looking into the ball. I told General Hammond about what had happened so far and by that time JJ was walking out of his room and returned to the storage room. General Hammond and I followed him and saw the ball returned to its place. He then returned to his room and got back into his bed. Dr Warner was called in to check on the triplets and found them alright."

"I wonder if Daniel found out anything from his translating that might give us some idea what we are dealing with here. He did say it was like a big book with the answers to any question, I think." Sam said "That could be."

They finished their breakfast, thinking about what had happen to their kids. Afterwards, Sam got the kids sorted out and left to take them to the kids play centre, with six SF's keeping an eye on them, just in case there were any rogue NID trying to kidnap them. Sam watched her kids run up to their friend's and she noticed one of the teachers walking over to her.

"Mrs O'Neill, I'm Miss Peacock."

"Hello" they shook hands.

"I would like to know why these six men here for? General Hammond said that you or your husband would explain."

"I am sorry about that but you see my husband and I are in the Air Force and our work is classified."

"But what does that have to do with the six men?"

"As I said, our work is classified and there is a group that are willing to do anything to get what they want including kidnapping, blackmail, even murder." The teacher was shocked to hear this.

"What ever you do must be very important if this group is willing to do anything."

"It is; now if you will excuse me I better head back to work."

"Thanks for your time and the information, Mrs O'Neill."

Sam smiled and waved to the kids as the teacher walked across the road and then she drove back to work.

Over the next three months, when Jack was on Earth, they would all go home together to spend time as a family and when he was off world overnight, they stayed on the base.

Sam started wearing maternity clothes two months after their wedding, since she was starting to show and she felt more comfortable in them.

The kids were making friends at the play centre, having fun as always, until one afternoon, while they were outside playing, Grace and her friends were playing with a ball and it bounced outside of the fence.

"I'll get it" Grace said and then she ran out of the gate and went between a van and a car.

Her friends waited for her to return and when she didn't, they looked at the SF. He was starting to get concerned and then he quickly walked out to where the ball was. He picked it up and looked around for Grace.

Then panic hit and he ran back into the fenced in area, getting his cell phone out as he approached other SF's.

"Grace is missing!"

One SF's got the boys together and while the other kids were wondering what was going on, the one who was supposed to be watching Grace called the base.

"I need to speak to General Hammond urgently… I don't care, get him on the phone now… Ok, get me Sergeant Davis. Thank you" He looked at the four boys.

"Where is Grace?" JJ asked, looking worried.

"I don't know JJ but don't worry; we will find her and who ever took her."

"I know I hope she is ok?" he smiled at the four boys.

"Walter, we've got a Code Red, it's Grace… yeah, well who ever is on the switch board is an idiot… ok, we will wait here, thanks" then he hung up as Miss Peacock arrived, coming from the staff room.

"What's going on?"

"Grace is missing. She went out of the gate to retrieve a ball and didn't return. I went to check on her and only found the ball. She would have screamed if someone tried to take her."

"Are you saying that some one knocked her out before taking her?"

"I don't know; sorry."

After Walter got off the phone he went straight into the briefing room where Hammond was with SG5. They had just returned from a three day mission and were debriefing when Walter walked in.

"Sir, we have a Code Red from the play centre; it's Grace Sir" they all turned to look at Walter.

"What…what happened?"

"I don't know sir, Airman Black called it in."

"Thanks; you better recall SG1 and I will let Colonel Carter know."

"Sir, is there anything we can do to help?" Colonel Dixon asked.

"Volunteers only, for the search for Grace O'Neill and keep out of Jack and Sam's way."

"We know what he is like sir, don't worry. We will find the bastard who took Grace and it had better not be the NID."

"Ok, head out to the play centre and wait for General O'Neill. Walter, contact the Chief of Staff and let him know what has happened."

"Yes sir."

Walter went to contact SG1 first, then the Chief of Staff. SG5 left and spread the word about what had happened to Grace and SG teams came to Hammond and offered their services. He accepted their offers, gratefully and then he headed for Sam's lab.

When he reached Sam's lab she was working on her laptop and when he walked in she stopped typing and looked up. She saw the look on his face and knew something was wrong.

"Who is it sir?"

"It's Grace, Sam. There are eight SG teams on their way to the play centre as we speak and they are contacting five teams that are on down time."

"Jack?" then the alarms went off.

"I think that answers your question."

Sam saved what she had and closed her computer. She walked with General Hammond to the gate room. Sam was quiet and pale as they walked down the corridor and SG1 was headed towards them.

Sam stopped and looked at Jack; he knew that look and he knew that something had happened. He took a few long strides toward Sam and hugged her the best he could because of her pregnancy and she burst into tears. Jack looked at Hammond,

"What happened?"

"I don't know all the details yet Jack but it's Grace." Jack closed his eyes; Hammond could see his anger rising.

"Don't worry, we will get her back Jack" Daniel said and then Walter came up to them.

"Sir, the Chief of Staff said that we are to use all of the resources of the SGC to find Grace."

"Thanks Walter; anything else?"

"Yes sir; it's already been reported on the news and there are ten SG teams at the play centre, protecting the boys from the media. And there are four more SG teams that want to know…."

"Yes Walter, they have a go."

"Yes sir" then he left to let them know.

"We had better go and see our sons and find out what happened." Jack said.

"Jack, can we go to my lab? I need to get a few things from there that we can use to try and track Grace?" he stepped back and wiped the tears away.

"Ok, let's go. Teal'c, you can drive" they walked towards the elevator to the next level.

Sam packed three laptops and one case. She passed them to Daniel and Teal'c.

"Let's go and find our daughter" they left for the surface and got into the van.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 57

Sam opened the case and put Grace's white stone on it and the glass board turned green which was good news. Jack put his arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him for support.

"Don't worry Sam, we will find her"

"I hope so."

A few minutes later they arrived at the play centre. Sam closed her brief case and hopped out of the van and looked around only to see the media everywhere and the police were holding them back. Jack put his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the play centre and once they were inside their boys ran to them. Jack bent down while Sam sat down, so they could hug them. Then the Airman stepped up to them.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Cater; I'm sorry, it was my fault."

"Damn right it was" Jack was angry and Sam put her hand on Jack's arm. He turned and looked at her and nodded. Sam turned to look at the nervous Airman, "What happened?"

"I was watching Grace playing with her friends and they were bouncing a ball around and one of the girls bounced it high and it hit the edge of the concrete and bounced outside the gate. Grace said that she would get it and I followed her to the gate and watch her go around a car. I saw her bend down to pick it up and, then, I'm sorry… It was a few seconds later when I realized that she didn't reappear. I went around to where I had seen her last and the ball was there but she wasn't. I look around and then I got my phone out, as I ran over the others and called it in. One of us stayed with the boys while the others went to where I had last seen her to look around for her but nothing."

"Thank you Airman. Were the other girls still near the gate when you informed the other airmen?"

"Yes sir. After I spoke to Walter, I went back and asked them if they had heard or seen anything since I had left and they shook their heads."

"Thank you, your dismissed" he saluted them and then left. Jack and Sam looked at each other.

"NID?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't think that they would do something like this in broad daylight."

"Then who?"

"I don't know."

"We might as well get started on the search then."

"Yeah, we better" they got up and walked over to one of the tables.

Sam got her three laptops set up and Jack organized the teams, giving them instructions on what to do and where to go. Once she was finished, Sam showed three of the team leaders the laptops and what colour to look out for. Half an hour later the teams left in their cars with one laptop each and they headed to the starting point. Jack left with Daniel and Teal'c in the van and he gave Sam a hug and a kiss before leaving with the brief case. All the others could do was wait. Two teams went to the airport with Grace's photo to see if anyone had seen her as well as having airport security keep a look out for her.

Grace woke up with a moan and she blinked a few times before looking around the room she was in. She knew that she was in a hotel room and she saw a man sitting at the table and he was watching her.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"Your mother took something from me and I'm going to trade you to get it back." Grace sat up and looked around the room.

"What did my mother take from you?"

"Money"

"Oh; I need to pee."

"Through that door" and he pointed.

"Thanks"

Grace got off the bed and walked into the bathroom and she closed the door so she could do her business. A few minutes later she walked back into the room.

"May I have a drink, please?"

"See what's in the fridge kid."

"Thank you and my name is Grace; what is yours?"

"James" Grace walked over to the fridge and opened it and she got herself a bottle of milk.

"Can I have a glass please?"

"Sure" he got up and walked over to the cupboard and got a glass out for her and she passed the bottle to him. He poured the milk and handed the glass to her.

"Thank you" and she started drinking it.

He went back and sat down, watched her. When Grace was finished, she managed to put the glass on the counter and then went back and sat on the bed, looking at James.

"How are you going to contact my Mommy?"

"Call her."

"But, you don't know her number?"

"She works at Cheyenne Mountain. I'm sure they will connect me to her."

He got out the phone book and looked up the phone number to Cheyenne Mountain. He picked up the phone and dialled the number. Grace got off the bed and walked around and opened one of the drawers in the dresser. She found two pens in it so she got them out and a piece of paper. She walked over to the table and got up on the chair and started drawing. When she heard him talking to General Hammond, she started tapping with her pens.

"You don't believe me? Well then, listen to this" he looked at Grace, as she continued tapping on the table.

"Grace, say something so that General Hammond will believe that I have you."

"Hi Grandad George, I'm at…"

"Shut up" he yelled at her and she continued tapping.

" Stop that damn tapping" he yelled at her and then he took the two pens out of her hands.

"Hey, that was not nice James" then he continued talking to Hammond.

"So, if you want your grand daughter back tell her mother I want two hundred thousand dollars in three hours. I will meet her in the park or the kid is dead, got that? Good" then he hung up with a smile on his face.

Walter walked into the room, shaking his head.

"Sorry sir, we almost had him."

"That's ok, thanks for trying."

"Anything else sir?"

"Have you got the call on tape?"

"Yes sir."

"Get me a copy of it to listen to."

"Sir?"

"I'm not sure…it might be nothing."

"Yes sir, I'll get it for you" then he left the office, leaving Hammond in his own thoughts. A few minutes later he returned.

"Here you go sir" and he passed the tape recorder to him.

"Thank Walter; you know Grace's voice, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

Then Hammond played the tape while he and Walter listened. He nodded that it as Grace's voice and then Walter noticed the tapping. He concentrated on the tapping when Hammond stopped the tape.

"Sir, play that again; I might have something."

"Walter?"

"Sir, it's the tapping; it's Morse code. I think Grace is trying to tell you where she is in Morse code" so Hammond played it again.

"A-I-R-P-O-R-T-V-A-L" then they heard the man taking the pens from Grace.

"Sir, it's the airport Value Inn and Suites. My bother and his family were staying there two weeks ago while visiting my family sir."

"Thank you Walter"

"Yes sir" then Hammond got on the phone to Jack.

"O'Neill."

"Jack I received a call from the man who had Grace."

"What does he want and I hope it's not a prank."

"It's not; I even heard Grace's voice. I didn't know she knew Morse code?"

"Yeah, all five of them know it. Ferretti taught them that while we all were on the planet. Why?"

"Grace tapped out Morse code to tell us where she is."

"That is wonderful news sir, anything else?"

"Yes, do you or Sam know someone by the name of James? He sounds like he is in his twenties" Jack thought about it and remembered Sam playing pool.

"Sir, I think I know who you are talking about."

"Do you?"

"Yes sir; in the top left hand drawer of my desk is a yellow file titled James Brooks. That will answer all of your questions. He also has a rap sheet."

"Ok I'll go and get it myself. Let me know if there is any news."

"Yes sir. Ah, where are they?"

"Oh sorry; they are at the airport Value Inn and Suites."

"Where is that?"

"Walter, the address?"

"6875 Space Village Avenue."

"Got that Jack?"

"Yes sir, we will let you know soon" and then Jack hung up.

Jack told Teal'c where to go and Daniel gave him directions. Jack looked at the board and smile when the color went from green to yellow. He called the other teams to let them know where they were heading and they turned to head his way.

Grace got off the chair and went to turn the TV on and watched a cartoon program while she waited for her rescue. James got up and went to the bathroom to relieve himself.

While he was in the bathroom Grace got up and was able to pull the curtain back about half an inch and then she returned to the TV. The lock was too high so she couldn't unlock the door. She knew that all she could do was wait.

Jack called Sam.

"Carter"

"Hi sweet heart, how are you holding up?"

"Ok, how about you?"

"I'm ok but I should have brought my sun glasses. This yellow is too bright for me" he said, with a smile on his face.

"Not funny Jack" the she went quiet and Jack knew she was thinking.

"Yellow, did you say yellow?"

"Yep, I'll let you know when it turns orange, ok?"

"Ok; that is wonderful news Jack."

"Woo, talk about being bright."

"Jack, what is it?"

"Orange, it just turned orange, so that means we are getting close. I've already contacted the others and they are on their way to meet up with us."

"Ok, be careful."

"I will" and they hung up.

Sam passed the news on to her sons and their class mates. They were happy but confused and Sam explained to the kids that her children had a hidden device, just in case something like this happened to them.

Ten minutes later Jack and the other teams arrived at the hotel. Jack got out and went to the office to talk to the manager, asking him some questions.

"Sorry, I can't give you any information." Jack ran his hands through his hair.

"Look, the guy I just described has kidnapped my daughter and I believe that he is here at this hotel."

"Are you sure you have the right hotel?"

"We had the call traced to this hotel when he called for a ransom."

"Did he give you his name?"

"No but Grace, my daughter, called him James."

"Let me check for you sir" then two men in suits walked up.

"General O'Neill?" Jack turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'm Detective Campbell and this is Detective Johns" they showed him their police I.D's and he nodded.

"You heard about my daughter?"

"Yes and we will take over from here."

"No, you can help but you are not taking over, got that?"

"But General."

"No, you listen to me. You are going to follow my orders, is that clear? You can have the bastard when we catch him. All I want is to get my daughter back, ok? If not, all I have to do is make one phone call and then you will know who is in charge."

"Ok, what can you tell us?"

"General O'Neill" Jack turned back to the hotel manager.

"Yes?"

"There is one person here by the name of James Brooks."

"What is his room number?"

"Twenty; here is the pass key" and he passed the key to Jack.

"Thanks, we will make sure it is returned and there is no damage, if possible, to the room."

"Thanks and good luck finding your daughter."

"Thanks" they went outside just as four SUV's pulled up, as well as two police cars and the media.

"Great; I wonder how they found out?"

Jack headed to SUV's as they parked and he had two teams stop the media from broadcasting, just in case James was watching the news. Then he went back to the van and got what he needed. He headed to room twenty with the two detectives, Daniel and Teal'c.

They reached the room and Jack could sense Grace's presence. He saw that the curtain was partly open, so he got his monoscope to see if he could see her. He smiled when he saw her sitting on the couch smiling. She was looking at the curtain and she saw the black stick and knew it was her father.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 58

She looked over at James, who was reading the paper and then looked out the window again. She saw him looking in this time and he was smiling. He could hear the TV, so with hand signals, he did headphones and then video camera. 

She knew that he meant the TV, so she picked up the remote and looked over at James and then back to her dad. He did the thumbs up and raised his hand and he stuck his fingers into his ears. Then, shaking his head and she nodded. Jack raised his hand with the fingers out and started counting down. When he got to one, Grace turned the volume up. 

"Hey, turn that down." 

"I can't, the battery must be dead." 

She pretended she was trying to turn the volume down and then, when she did he shook his head at her and got up and went into the kitchen with has his back to her. 

Grace turned to see the door open and Jack walked in with the two police officers, who had their guns drawn. She got up and walked quickly and quietly over to Jack, who picked her up in his arms and hugged her. She then turned in Jack's arms and called out,

"James, I'm going home now." 

He turned around to see five men standing in the middle of the room, with two of them pointing guns at him. 

"James Brook, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Grace O'Neill" and they walked over to him. 

One was reading him his rights while the other handcuffed him. Grace gave Jack a hug and a kiss on his lips. 

"Are you ok sweetie? Did he hurt you?" 

"I'm ok daddy. I couldn't do anything; I went to pick up the ball when I felt a cloth over my mouth and nose and then waking up here. I think he used chloroform to knock me out but I didn't see him; he came out of nowhere." 

"That's ok sweetie, at least you are safe." 

The two officers and James walked over to where they were standing. James had a big grin on his face. 

"You know, they aren't going to throw the book at me." 

"Daddy, down please." 

Jack put Grace down and she walked over to where there were some books, picked one up and walked back over to them. 

"Hey, put that down, that's mine." Grace took a few steps back and threw the book at James and it hit him in the eye. 

"Ow, you little son of a bitch." 

"Hey I am not a dog and don't you swear in front of me." 

She stood there with her hands on her hips, frowning at him, which had Jack, Daniel and Teal'c smiling. 

"Grace, why did you throw the book at him?" Daniel asked. 

"Cause he said that they wouldn't, so I did" they all laughed. 

"Very funny; you know I could have you up on charges of assault." 

"Then I don't think the book would count but this might" she stepped forward and punched him hard between the legs and then kicked him in the nose when he bent over in pain. 

"Now you can but I think that the case would be laughed out of court." 

"Grace, who taught you to kick like that?" Jack asked. 

"Ah, three" she said smiling. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c knew that she meant SG3. 

"Nice; I think I will have a word with them. Come on, let's get out of here and go and see Mom." 

"Ok, daddy." 

"How did you find us so fast?" James asked.

"I've got a tracking device on me and all that tapping while you were talking to Grand dad George, it was Morse code" she said smiling. 

Then they walked out and headed back to the office and returned the pass key. One of the detectives had two uniformed officers take pictures and collect James' clothing and things while Jack was holding Grace in his arms. 

The SG teams were smiling when they saw her safe and sound. They got into the van and left, heading back to the play centre. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the pay centre and the media were everywhere. 

They were walking in the gate when Sam and the boys came out. They were happy to see them and Sam walked as quickly as she could toward them. Grace turned as Sam got closer and she leaned over to give her mother a hug, while Jack was still holding her. Then Sam gave him a kiss. 

Then Daniel and Teal'c picked up the boys in their arms and there was a group hug. All of the SG teams came out clapping and cheering them on; pleased to see that Grace was back safe and sound. Then all the kids came out to greet her, with yelling and screaming. 

They pulled apart and put the kids down and then they were surrounded by all of the kids. Jack pulled Sam into a hug and gave her a kiss, and then they turned with their arms around each other, looking at their children. 

They noticed that Grace walked over to the Airman who was supposed to be watching her when she disappeared. She lifted her arms to him and said, 

"Up please?" he bent down and picked her up; she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek then she cupped his face with her two small hands and look into his green eyes and smiled. 

"I know that it was not your fault what happened to me and I'm pleased that you can watch my little six anytime. Don't worry about daddy, I can handle him" she said smiling, which made him smile too.

"Thanks Grace, I panicked when you didn't stand up" she put her hand on his lips. 

"I know, daddy told me what happened and you did the right thing." 

"Thanks" then she hugged him again. 

Jack and Sam walked over to them and Grace let go and turned to Jack and went into his arms. 

"Now Daddy, I want this airman to watch my six anytime, ok?" 

"Grace, it is not up to me." 

"Daddy, please?" she gave him the O'Neill puppy dog look, which made him give in and he rolled his eyes. 

"Ok, ok you win." she smiled and gave him a hug. 

"Thank you, Daddy." 

"Anything for you sweetie, you know that" she looked at him. 

"I know Daddy; I'm hungry" this caused them all to laugh. 

"Why don't you go and get your lunch since it is lunch time," Sam said. 

"Ok Mommy; Daddy, down please." 

"Ok" Jack put her down and she headed inside with the Airman in tow. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" 

"Sure and that reminds me, I have to have a talk to SG3 later." 

"Oh, why is that?" 

Jack told Sam about what happened in the hotel room; a few minutes later she was still laughing. 

"That's our daughter for you; as smart as me but as cheeky as you." 

"I know" Jack sighed.

They looked over to where Grace was talking to her friends while having her lunch, with the Airman close by, eating his lunch and listening to what Grace was telling the others about what happened to her and what she did. 

"Sam, are you hungry?" 

"Yes I am and the kids are kicking up a storm because I haven't fed them yet." 

"Ok, what do you feel like having?" 

"Mexican." 

"Ok. Why don't we get take out and head over to Janet's with it." 

"I'll give her a call while you can deal with the mob" and she thumbed in the direction of the media. 

"Ok" he gave her a kiss before going over to answer questions. 

Sam called Janet, since she was on maternity leave and also on bed rest, since her due date was close. After the call Sam walked over and joined Jack, answering questions herself. They were there for ten minutes before they went to say good bye to their kids and then they left with Daniel and Teal'c. The other SG team members headed back to their homes or to the SGC. 

Jack stopped off at El Tesoro and order Nachos and burritos for lunch for them all. Half an hour later they arrived at Janet and Daniel's new five-bedroom home. They had moved in two months after they had returned from the planet. 

Cassie was with her, since she was home studying for her up coming exams. Janet was sitting in the lazy boy chair that Daniel had gotten her when they moved in, so she would be more comfortable when visitors came. When they all walked in she put down the magazine that she was reading. 

"Hey, I saw you guys on the news. I'm pleased that Grace is ok." 

"Same here; are you hungry?" Jack lifted four bags and do did Teal'c. 

"Yes, I am." 

Daniel returned with plates, knives, forks and napkins, while Cassie brought out drinks for everyone. They sat down and talked while enjoying there lunch and they gave Janet the latest up dates about what had been happening at the SGC. 

After lunch Sam, Jack and Teal'c left to go back to the base to let Hammond know what had happened and who had kidnapped Grace. 

Later that afternoon, Jack got a phone call from one of the detectives, wanting a statement from him. He went to the police department to give his statement. He was there for an hour before returning to the SGC. 

A week later James Brook's court case began and it lasted three days. He was found guilty of kidnapping Grace and he was sentenced to five years in prison. Everyone was pleased that it was over and they could move on. 

General Hammond had put SG1 on stand down because Janet could go into labour any day since she was three weeks away from giving birth. 

A week later, Jack was in his office finishing off his last report when the phone rang. 

"O'Neill." 

"Jack, it's time!" 

"Daniel, what do you mean its time? For what?" 

"Jack, Janet's water broke and we are on our way to the hospital now." 

"Oh. Oh! I'll get Sam and meet you there." 

"Ok, see you guys soon" said Daniel and then hung up. Then he called Hammond 

"Hammond" 

"George, Daniel just called; Janet's water broke and they are on their way to the hospital." 

"Ok, thanks for telling me." 

"No problem sir. I'm going to get Sam and Teal'c now and I'll let you know soon as I know." 

"Ok, drive carefully." 

"I will" then hung up. 

Jack got up and ran out of his office towards Sam's lab and when he got there he could hear her talking to someone, so he entered and she turned around and smiled. 

"Hey, I came to get you." 

"Good, I need to get away" Jack turned to see McKay standing there. 

"Ah, so you are back. Why?" 

"To be a pain in my ass, that's why." 

"Oh; anyway let's get out of here. It's time." 

"It's time? What, now?" Sam's eyes widened. 

"Yep, we will get Teal'c along the way and you can call Cassie." Sam followed Jack out of her lab. 

"Don't touch anything in here McKay!" Sam yelled out. 

Sam went in one elevator to the next level to grab her jacket and then headed to the parking lot. Jack went and got Teal'c before getting changed and then he met Sam next to the van. 

Sam called Cassie to let her know. Fortunately, she was finished with her exams for the day and was on her way herself. Teal'c walked over after Sam hung up. 

"Jack told you?" 

"Indeed." 

"I've just spoken to Cassie and she is on her way." then Jack walked up, unlocked the doors and they got in. 

"Cassie is on her way." 

"Ok, let's go." Jack started up the van and they were on their way to the hospital. 

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the same time as Cassie and they all walked in together. The staff knew all of them, so Cassie showed them to Janet's office where it would be more comfortable especially for Sam. Cassie went out to find out the latest on Janet and then returned. 

"It's going to be few hours before we know anything." 

"Sam, would you like a drink or something to eat?" Jack asked. 

"Sure thanks; the kids are hungry so I better feed them so they will settle down." 

"Ok. I'll be right back. What about you Teal'c, Cassie; anything?" 

"Coke thanks Jack." 

"Teal'c?" 

"Juice for me O'Neill." 

"Ok, I'll be right back." 

Jack left them to buy what was asked for and then he went and picked up the kids since it was almost time to pick them up. 

"Daddy, where is mommy?" Grace asked. 

"She is at the hospital; Aunt Janet is having her babies today." 

They were all smiling as Jack closed the back door. 

Ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital and walked in together and Jack was carrying three bags with him. The staff smiled at the five kids with Jack. They arrived at Janet's office and Jack looked around. 

"Where is Sam?" 

"Ladies room" Cassie said.

"Ah; here are some snacks and drinks to keep us going for awhile." 

Jack put them on a table and had them sorted out when Sam returned. He passed her an apple juice and a packet of chips and he gave the kids a juice and a small packet of chips each. They sat on the floor with their colouring books and crayons, while the others sat down and waited.   



	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 59

During the next three hours, Sam got up a few times to walk around the room. Jack and Teal'c went out and get everyone something for dinner. When they returned, they sat down and ate their McDonalds, wondering if every thing was ok. They had just finished putting the last of the rubbish away when Daniel came in dressed in a green surgical gown. 

"How is mom?" 

"Jack, you wouldn't mind if I go you to your cabin once in a while?" Daniel asked, with a sad look on his face.

"Sure, why?" 

"I'm going to be surrounded by a household of females," he said smiling. 

"What, all girls?" Daniel nodded and they congratulated him. 

"Daniel, how is mom?" 

"She is tired but happy; we both are." 

"Hey, that's great news Daniel." 

"So, what have you named them?" 

"Danielle Samantha, Sharon Raelene and Christine Jackie Fraiser Jackson" he said smiling. 

"Wow, who do they look like?" Cassie asked. 

"Danielle has my eyes and Sharon and Christine have Janet's brown eyes." 

"That is great Daniel." 

A nurse came in to let him know that he could see Janet.

"I'll let you know when you can see Janet." 

"Ok Daniel" then Daniel left to follow the nurse. 

"I'll call George to give him the news." 

"Use mom's phone Jack."

"Thanks." 

Jack made the call and they could here him talking to General Hammond. 

"Hey, George we have three new SGC members… Yeah, Daniel just told us… all girls… yeah, you know what it is like having a house full of females." 

George Hammond and his late wife had three girls of their own so he understood what Daniel was going to be going through. 

"Yes, I know about the bets… well… I've got some ideas about what to do with all of that losing money… what's my idea? That's easy, do up the house. Daniel said that the outside needed painting and the nursery hasn't been set up yet… Yep, that's the plan. We can do that while Janet is in here… ok, I will talk to you later about the plans for the house… ok bye." 

Then he hung up with a smile and noticed the others were looking at him. 

"What?" 

"Jack, what are you up to now?" 

"Remember last week when Daniel and Janet told us what they were planning on doing with the house? You just heard what I just said to George?" 

"Yes, you are planning on getting some volunteers together to paint the outside of the house and do up the nursery for them." 

"Yep, what do you think?" 

Sam walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down for a kiss. 

"Jack, that is a wonderful idea." 

"Sweet" then he gave her a kiss and a hug. 

A few minutes later Daniel returned. 

"Can we see Mom?" Cassie asked. 

"Tomorrow, she is sleeping at the moment. Why don't you all come back tomorrow morning and then you can see the girls too." 

"What about you Daniel?" 

"I'll be heading home later, so I will see you all in the morning." 

"Ok and congratulations" Sam gave him a hug. 

"Thanks" they left the office and headed home. 

Cassie dropped Teal'c off at the base before heading home herself. When she arrived she made some calls to Janet's family about the birth of the triplets and told them what Jack was planning on doing as a surprise for them and the babies. 

Once she was finished on the phone she made some dinner for Daniel for when he returned home. 

When the O'Neill family arrived home, the kids were given their baths and got ready for bed. Jack started making calls to some of the base personnel that should have heard about the triplets by now. 

News spread within minutes at the SGC. Everyone was happy for them and agreed to help with the painting. He even spoke to three members of the SGC who were also builders about building some shelves and bookcases for the nursery and they were all for it. They agreed to help out when they were on down time, in two days time.

The next morning, when the O'Neill family arrived at Janet's room, they were shocked at all the flowers and pink helium balloons saying 

'It's a girl' every where. Janet, Daniel and Cassie were each holding one of the sleeping girls in their arms. 

Sam took some photos of the girls as well as the family. Then Cassie took some photos of Jack and Sam holding each of them along with their kids. 

"Sam, Jack; Janet and I have been talking and we would like for you to be the girl's godparents and guardians, in case something happened to either one of us." 

Jack and Sam were shocked at first and then recovered and they smiled and looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. They nodded and then turned back to them. 

"Yes, we would be honoured Daniel, Janet" Jack said. 

"Thank you for asking us Daniel, Janet" Sam said smiling, holding Sharon in her arms. 

They talked for another half an hour before Danielle woke up for her feeding. They left Daniel, Janet and the babies alone but promised to visit in the afternoon. 

Cassie found out that Janet was staying in the hospital for a week and she had an idea. 

"Jack, I was thinking about Daniel and me staying with you guys while mom is in the hospital. At least you and the guys can do up our house if he is there or on base." 

"That's a great idea Cassie. What do you think Sam?" 

"I'll get the guest rooms ready when we get home tonight." 

Cassie went with them into town, giving Janet and Daniel some time alone. They went shopping at the mall and had a great time. They walked into a toyshop and had a look around. 

"Mommy can we get the babies their own bears?" Grace asked. 

"Sure, you can pick out which ones for them. Just remember that you have to all agree on the same one."

"Ok" they ran towards where the bears were and had a look at them all. Jack and Sam looked around the shop together while Cassie was over at the music store. Ten minutes later they walked up to the kids. 

"Did you find any you all like?"

"Yep." 

"Ok, which ones?" Jack asked. 

JJ and Jake picked up three care bears and passed them to Jack and Sam. 

"This one for Danielle" JJ said pointing to the pink care bear with two hearts and Jack looked at its name. 

"Care a lot bear. Grace, you have one like this." Jack said. 

"I know; after all she is the first born." she said smiling and the others agreed. 

"Ok, what about Sharon?" 

Jake passed Jack a darker pink one with a heart lock on the front and he looked at it. 

"Secret bear, cute." 

"This one is for Christine daddy" Grace said. 

She passed the third one to him after he had passed the other two to Sam. It was also pink, with a rainbow on the front. 

"Cheer bear. You all agree on all three of these for the babies? They all nodded and smiled. 

"Ok, let's go and pay for these and then have some lunch, ok?" 

"Ok." 

They went up to the counter and Jack paid for the three bears and then they left to get some lunch. 

They did visit Janet that afternoon, bringing the bears with them. Janet and Daniel thanked them for their gifts. Jack spoke to Daniel about having he and Cassie stay with them while Janet was in the hospital and he agreed. 

Later that evening, Daniel and Cassie arrived at the O'Neill's. Jack showed them to their rooms and while they were settling in he called the guys from the SGC and started on his plan. 

Walter was stopping by the next morning to drop off all the losers' money. No one had won the bet so there was plenty of money for Jack's plans to work. 

On Monday morning, after Cassie passed the colour charts to Jack and she told him what Daniel and Janet had agreed on before she left for school. Luckily, Daniel had left ten minutes earlier to see Janet before heading to the SGC for the day. After the kids were dropped off at the play centre, Jack and Sam went into town and bought everything that was needed for both the nurseries and the out side. 

Half an hour later they arrived at the house. There were twelve men already getting everything set up outside. When Sam opened the front door to the house, two of the guys followed her in and upstairs to where the nursery was. 

They moved everything out and covered the floor with disposable plastic just in case. Sam arrived with the design that she and Jack had in mind. 

They left to get started on the shelves while the men started on painting the outside of the house. They worked as a team, including Sam who was taking care of the food and drinks inside for them. 

Two days later the house was done. The out side was painted a creamy butter yellow, just like they wanted and in the nursery the walls were pale pink with shelves full of toys and drawers full of clothes. 

The cribs and basinets were all put together, as well as the changing tables and everything was finished and on time. They knew that Janet and the triplets were due home the next day, so Jack told all those who helped out that there was going to be a barbecue at their place the next night. 

The next day, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Cassie went to the hospital to get Janet and the girls. Daniel gave each of his daughters a kiss and then Janet while Cassie was recording the happy moment. They left the hospital together with Cassie carrying Janet's bag, while Daniel carried two of the girls in their car seats and Jack carried the third one, out to the van. 

Once they were all in and bucked up, they left for Daniel and Janet's home. When they were close to the house, 

"Mom, Daniel, could you put these on?" Cassie passed them each a pair of blindfolds. They looked at her, 

"Cassie?" 

"Trust me, ok" they looked at each other and then put them on. 

"Hey, I can't see a thing," Daniel said.

"Good, that's the idea." 

A few seconds later the van stopped and Jack and Sam got out. Cassie got out and started recording while Jack helped Daniel and Janet out of the van and they were standing in front of the house. 

"Ok you can take them off now," Cassie said and they did. 

They both gasped when they saw the outside of the house.

"So, what do you think?" 

"This is fantastic but who and how?" Janet asked. 

"Who; some of the SGC personnel and how; the losing bets. No one won the bets on the babies birth so all the money was put together and we did this for you and the girls." 

"Wow, this is beautiful. Thank you." Janet gave Jack and Sam a hug. 

"This is why you wanted Cassie and me to stay at you place. Sneaky Jack but thanks." 

"Hey, no problem. " 

They carried the girls inside, with Janet's bags. Janet opened the door to the nursery and gasped when she saw it. She walked into the room with Daniel in tow. 

Cassie was already in there waiting for then to enter so she could record their reaction when they saw the room for the first time. 

"Oh my god, this is perfect. Wow, it's fantastic. I don't know what to say, but thanks." 


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 60

Janet walked over to where the cribs and the basinets were and she looked around the room. 

"Jack, Sam, its great; thanks guys." 

"No problem" Jack said. 

Janet put the girls to bed and Daniel took care of the bears and the other gifts.

"There is just one more thing. Once all of this was done there was enough money for one more thing for the girls. Check the diapers out." 

Daniel walked over to the diaper bag and pulled out three boxes and he showed them to Janet. 

"What's this?" 

"Open it Mom and no I didn't know about this" Daniel opened the first one and they smiled. 

It was an 18ct gold ID bracelet with a heart cut out of it, with Sharon's name and the Earth symbol on it. They checked the other two boxes as well and they were the same, with the girl's names on them. 

"Thanks, this is wonderful." Janet said, wiping the tears away. Daniel put his free arm around her. 

"Thanks, this is great." 

"Hey, no problem. Anyway Daniel, how about you, me, groceries and we leave the women and babies alone together."

"Sure" 

They left the women, after they gave them each a kiss, to go shopping since Daniel and Cassie had been staying at the O'Neill's place while Janet had been in the hospital. 

"Come on, let's go and get a drink and wait for our men to return." Janet said. 

She checked the girls once more and she took one of the baby monitors and turned it on and then put it close to the basinets. She then grabbed the second one and walked out of the room and closed the door. 

They walked downstairs to see if there was anything to drink. All they could find was orange juice, so they had the last of it. They sat down in the living room, talking about the wedding. 

"Daniel and I have set a date for the wedding; we are getting married in June next year." 

"That's eight months away." 

"It might take that much time for me to get back into shape" she said laughing and patting her stomach. 

"Well, that is enough time for me to get back into shape after the kids are born." 

"Perhaps we can work out together." 

"Sounds good to me. We could leave the men with the kids for a couple of hours. Why not?" and they all laughed. 

"So, where are you going to have the wedding?" 

"We were thinking of your place Sam, if that is ok with you and Jack?" 

"Of course it is ok Janet." 

"Thanks" she said smiling. 

"I don't know about you two but I'm hungry" and they burst out laughing. 

"Pizza?" Cassie asked. 

"Yeah, why not?" 

Cassie got up and gave Sam the cordless phone. Sam ordered pizza and drinks for the five of them. 

"Have you thought about names for these ones?" Janet asked. 

"Yep and we are not saying a thing until after they are born." 

"Good idea; that is what Daniel and I did" Sam nodded. 

They talked about the wedding plans and what sort of dress Janet wanted to wear. They also talked about the dresses Sam and Cassie wanted to wear and what colour. They were talking for about half an hour, when they heard one of the baby's cry through the monitor. 

"Well, it is feeding time; I'll be back." 

Janet got up and headed upstairs to the nursery to take care of the hungry little one. Cassie and Sam could hear Janet through the monitor; they both were giggling at what Janet was saying to Sharon. 

By the time Jack and Daniel returned, with arms full of grocery bags, Janet was still in the nursery and they could hear her talking through the baby monitor. Jack and Daniel looked at each other, trying not to laugh. Sam and Cassie sensed a presence and turned around to see Jack and Daniel there, trying not to laugh. 

"Come on Jack, Daniel, I know you want to laugh" Cassie said, with a grin on her face. 

"Yeah, well you don't have to put up with her big needles and I do." 

They walked into the kitchen and Daniel and Cassie started putting things away, while Jack went back out to the van and returned with pizza. When Sam saw it, she burst out laughing. 

"What?" then Cassie saw the pizza and also laughed. 

"What" he put the pizza down, looking confused and then the door bell rang. 

"I'll get it." Sam said and then she went to answer the door, still laughing.

"Sir, hi; I thought it was the pizza man, come on in." 

"Hi Sam, what's so funny?" 

"Jack and Daniel went grocery shopping and on the way back, they picked up a couple of pizzas." 

"Ah and you ordered some." 

"Yeah, come on in. Janet is upstairs feeding the babies at the moment." 

"Ok" Hammond followed Sam into the kitchen where the others were. They turned to see who was with Sam. 

"George, this is a surprise. Have you come to visit the new additions to the SGC family?" Hammond chuckled. 

"Yes, I went to the hospital and they told me that Dr Fraiser and the babies had been released, so I came here and saw your van parked outside." 

"Ah, have you had lunch? If not, you are more than welcome to join us. As you can see Sam has already started" Sam was munching on a slice, while smiling. Then Janet came into the room. 

"General Hammond, this is a surprise. Is everything alright? "

"Yes, I just popped in for a visit." 

"Ok; would you like to see the little ones?" 

"Sure and also see what has been done to the nursery." 

"You haven't seen it sir?" Daniel asked. 

"No, but I have heard a lot about it." 

"I'll show you sir." 

Hammond followed Janet upstairs to the nursery, with Cassie and the video camera. He looked around the room for the first time. 

"They sure did a great job on this room," he said. 

"Yeah, it sure was a surprise. Jack told us it was all the losing betting money that went toward this as well as painting the outside of the house and also these," Janet passed him one of the boxes and he opened it and smiled. 

"Well, there sure were a lot of bets going around about when you were due and what you were having also." 

"I know" Hammond looked at the three sleeping babies. 

"This is Danielle, Sharon and Christine" Janet pointed to each of the girls. 

"They are beautiful." 

"I know; Daniel and I have been given a second chance" Hammond looked at her in confusion. Cassie decided to leave them to talk in private.

"You know what happened to his first wife?" he nodded. 

"I'm his second chance at being happy and now, with these babies, I've been given a second chance of being a mother." 

"What about Cassie?" 

"Sir, you know that I was divorced?" 

"Yes, it is in your personnel file." 

"But it didn't state why." 

"True; what do you mean by second chance?" 

Janet took a deep breath, looking at the three miracles in front of her and then to Hammond. She told him what had happened with her first marriage, the miscarriages, and being told that she wouldn't be able to have a child again, every thing. 

A few minutes' later tears were falling down her face and he pulled her into a fatherly hug. Just then Daniel came into the room, looking confused. 

"Is every thing ok in here?" Janet pulled back and turned to look at Daniel. 

"Janet, what's wrong?" 

"I just told General Hammond about my first marriage and what happened."

"Oh." 

He walked over to her and she went into his arms. He stroked her back to calm her down. 

"I just came to tell you that the other pizzas have arrived, so if you want some lunch you better come down before Sam eats it all." 

Janet giggled and Hammond grinned. Janet pulled back, with a smile on her face. 

"Daniel, you been hanging around Jack too long." 

"At least I didn't tell you to stop giggling." 

"True; come on, I'm hungry." 

They left the room and headed downstairs to hear Jack's voice and Cassie giggling. 

"What's going on?" Janet asked. 

"Sam is ruining a perfectly good pizza" he screwed his face up as she took a bite of her slice. 

"Sam, are those anchovies?" Daniel asked. 

"Yep, with olives, peppers, onions, bacon, chicken, pepperoni and barbecue sauce." 

Then Daniel screwed his face up and they laughed. They ate the pizza while talking and Janet got up twice to feed Danielle and Sharon, during lunch. 

Hammond stayed for an hour and a half before returning to the SGC. 

Later that afternoon, Jack and Sam went to pick up their kids before heading home. 

The next night, the people who had helped with the painting and doing up the nursery were all at the O'Neill's house for barbecue. They had all arrived before Janet, Daniel, Cassie and the babies got there. When they arrived, they thanked everyone for what they had done to the house. They enjoyed the evening, eating, laughing and joking. Later on, in the family room, Cassie showed everyone the videotape of Daniel and Janet's reaction of both the house and nursery. They were all pleased that Daniel and Janet loved it. At the end of the tape it showed Hammond checking out the room and seeing the triplets.

Over the next two months Janet managed to get into a routine with the girls as well as slowly working off her baby fat by swimming. She and Sam went swimming at the indoor, heated pool at the Air Force Academy, three times a week as well as going for walks around the park when the weather was fine. 

Janet and Sam went shopping for both wedding and brides maids' dresses. 

At Christmas the kids were all excited since it was going to be their first Christmas on Earth. Mark and his family came for the holidays, since Sam was not allowed to travel. 

Daniel and his family joined them for Christmas as well as General Hammond, since his family was stuck in Washington and the airports had been closed for two days due to a winter storm. 

On Christmas morning everyone had arrived except General Hammond. The kids wanted to open their presents right away which had Sam smiling at them. She knew that they were so much like Jack when it came to opening up gifts. 

There was a knock at the door and Teal'c went to answer it. He opened the door to find General Hammond and Jacob standing there. He opened the door wider for them to enter the house and they took their jackets and snow boots off. Jacob and Hammond had brought in a big bag each. Grace had come to see who was at the door and her eyes lit up when she saw Jacob. 

"Grandpa; hey everyone Grandpa and Grandpa George are here." she yelled out and then ran over to Jacob, who picked her up to give her a hug and a kiss. 

"Merry Christmas grandpa and Selmac" she said. Jacob's eyes glowed, which always makes her giggle and Jacob laughed. 

"Merry Christmas Grace and Selmac says Merry Christmas also." Then Jack came into the foyer. 

"Hey Dad, George; come on in, everyone is in the living room" and they walked into the living room. Jacob was shocked when he saw the size of Sam. They hugged and kissed; Jacob felt one of the kid's kick him and Sam giggled. 

"Sam, you look great" 

"Dad, I look like a beached whale, for crying out loud" Jacob laughed. 

"At least Jack is keeping you happy." 

"Yes dad, he is. Come on and meet the new members of this crazy family." 

Jacob greeted Mark and his family as well the other grand kids. Then he saw Janet, Cassie and Daniel holding the babies in their arms. Daniel introduced Jacob to them. 

"Wow, all girls Daniel. I feel sorry for you." 

"Thanks and I love them all" 

"That's good, may I?" 

"Sure." 

Daniel passed Sharon to him and he smiled, looking down at her. They all talked for a bit and then it was time for lunch. After lunch they opened up their presents and enjoyed the afternoon together.

The kids went to have their afternoon nap while everyone else went into the game room to play some games for the afternoon. 

Jack made sure that Sam sat down while he served everyone drinks. Later that evening they had a pick up dinner, since they had a big lunch and then they sat down and relaxed afterwards. 

Hammond, Daniel and his family left later that evening for their own homes. Mark and his family were staying with Jack and Sam for two weeks, while Jacob could only stay until the January 2nd.   



	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

They all got together to bring in the New Year at the SGC but they ended up being snowed in for three days.

A month later it had been snowing again and the kids loved it. Sam was now over eight months pregnant.

Both she and Janet had been swimming everyday and Sam found it very relaxing and she knew that the kids loved it. Janet was almost back to her normal weight and she started toning up her muscles.

On the morning of Valentines Day, Sam was in bed. She hadn't gotten too much sleep during the night and she was very cranky. Jack decided to cheer her up with breakfast in bed, so he asked her what she would like to have.

After she told him what she wanted, he left her with the kids to keep her busy company while he got her breakfast ready. Sam wanted pancakes with maple syrup, bacon and eggs, toast, apple juice and apricot yogurt. Half an hour later he came into the bedroom with the tray laden with her breakfast.

The kids went downstairs to watch some TV while Jack watched Sam eat her breakfast. Then the doorbell rang and Jack left Sam eating while he went to answer the door. A few minutes later he came back into the bedroom with two dozen long stem red roses and a two pound, heart shaped box of chocolates.

Her eyes widened when she saw them and she smiled.

"Oh Jack, they are beautiful, thank you" she rewarded him with a kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day Sam."

"Happy Valentine Day Jack" and she kissed him again before finishing her breakfast while Jack took care of the roses downstairs.

When he returned, Sam was trying to get up so he helped her up and she managed to walk to the bathroom. When she was finished she walked back into the bedroom and got back into bed.

Once she was comfortable, Jack disappeared for a couple of minutes and then returned, with something behind his back, and he was grinning.

"Jack what are you up to now?"

"This" he pulled both hands out from behind his back.

It was a big bag of chocolate hearts and a bottle of Sam's favourite body lotion. She smiled the smile that he loved so much. He walked over and sat down on the bed, leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you Jack."

He opened up the bag and got one of the hearts out and put it between his teeth and then leant forward. Sam kissed him and took the chocolate from between his teeth at the same time. She leaned back, closing her eyes while sucking on the chocolate.

Jack pulled down the covers and lifted her night shirt and put some of the lotion onto his hands, rubbing them together to get them warm and then he rubbed them over Sam's stomach. He could feel the kids kick under his hands, which made him smile and he also heard Sam moaning as well.

She opened her eyes to look into his brown eyes and she could see the love behind them. Sam was sucking on another chocolate while he continued massaging her stomach. When he was finished, he started kissing all over where he spread the lotion and Sam laughed and then he kissed her again.

"Better?"

"Much, thanks but I'm felling tired. I think what you were doing to me made me relax and I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Ok; why don't you get some beauty sleep and I'll feed the kids."

"Ok, thanks for all of this and I am sorry for been grumpy this morning."

"Hey at least you gave me a chance to cheer you up and it worked. You rest while I'll take care of the kids."

"Ok" and they both kissed.

Jack stood up and removed the pillows from behind Sam so she could lie down. Once that was taken care of, he picked up the breakfast tray and glanced back at Sam, who was now asleep, before leaving their bedroom. He partially closed the door before going downstairs to feed the kids.

After he and the kids were fed they helped clean up before getting ready for the play centre. Jack made their lunch for them, chicken salad sandwiches, since Sam had cooked four chickens for dinner the night before. Once the sandwiches were ready, he put them in their back packs, along with an apple and pear and a carton of orange juice each. It was time to leave but he didn't want to leave Sam alone. Just then a car pulled up and Jack went to see who it was. He opened the door,

"Hey Teal'c, is everything alright?" Teal'c walked into the house and Jack closed the door.

"Everything is well O'Neill; I came around to see if Major Carter would like to show me how to make a Valentines cake."

"Oh, who is it for?"

"Dry'ac my wife; I'm going to visit her and Ry'ac this evening."

"Ah; I can help you make the cake. Sam is sleeping at the moment and she didn't get much sleep. I think the babies have been keeping her awake".

"Thank you for your help."

"No problem. Why don't you make yourself at home while I take the kids to the play centre? You know where every thing is."

"I shall wait for your return O'Neill."

"Ok, come on campers, let's move out" they all hugged Teal'c on their way out to the van.

Jack took them to the play centre and then did some shopping before returning. Teal'c went and got himself an orange juice and then went to the games room and played pool until Jack returned.

An hour later Jack returned with two bags in hand and he walked into the kitchen, put them on the counter and then went to see where Teal'c was. He could hear the crack of the balls, so he knew that he was playing pool.

He went to check on Sam, who was still asleep. He watched her for a few minutes before heading back downstairs to the games room.

"Hey, ready to make a cake?"

"Indeed."

Teal'c put the pool stick away and followed Jack into the kitchen. He got out the cook book and looked through it until he found the one he was looking for. It was a sponge cake and he showed it to Teal'c.

"This is a good one Teal'c. Come on, let's get started."

Jack took all of the ingredients out and instructed Teal'c on what to do. Teal'c made the cake by hand and once done, he poured it into two 9 inch, heart shaped tins.

They put them in the oven and turned the timer on. While they waited for them to back, they cleaned up and Jack put the ingredients away. They went to play pool while waiting for the cakes to bake.

Twenty minutes later they went back to the kitchen when the timer went off. Jack carefully opened the oven door and pressed lightly on one of the cakes and smiled. Then he turned the oven off while Teal'c put two cooling racks out.

Then Jack took the cake pans out and put them on top of the racks and closed the oven door. They could smell the cakes and that made them smile.

After 10 minutes of cooling, Jack turned the cakes upside down on the rack and removed the tins slowly.

"We will let them cool down before putting the cream and icing on them Teal'c."

"How long before that can be done O'Neill?"

"You can do it after lunch."

"I shall return then. Thank you for your help with this cake."

"No problem Teal'c" and he walked Teal'c to the front door and he left.

Jack went to check on Sam, who was still sleeping, so he went downstairs to the family room and watched the Simpson's episodes that he had taped a few weeks ago but he hadn't had a chance to watch because over Christmas the house was full of guests.

He watched three of them before deciding on what to make for lunch, since it was almost lunchtime. He checked on Sam, who was awake now.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yes and I need to pee" Jack helped Sam out of bed and into the bathroom.

"What would you like?"

"Double cheese and pepperoni pizza."

"Ok, I'll go and make the phone call; will you be alright?"

"Yes."

Sam closed the door but didn't lock it, just in case she needed help. Jack walked over to the phone on the bedside cabinet and called and placed the order.

By the time he hung up, he heard the toilet flush and he walked over to the door and opened it to see Sam washing her hands and once dry, he helped her back to bed.

"Better?" he asked, after he helped her to sit up, with the pillows behind her.

"Yes, thanks."

"Do you need anything while waiting for the pizza?"

"Yes, some chocolate milk, if there is any left?" Jack smiled at Sam.

"Yes there is; I bought some this morning after dropping the kids off at the play centre. I also bought some afternoon snacks for the kids."

"Ok; what is that I can smell? It smells like cake."

"It is; Teal'c came by and asked for my help. He wanted to learn how to make a cake."

"Oh, what kind did he make?"

"A chocolate sponge; it is for Dry'ac. Hammond is letting him go and see her for a couple of days and Daniel had been telling him all about Valentines Day.

"That's so sweet. How did it go with the cake?"

"Good, he is coming back this afternoon to ice it himself before leaving."

"Ok"

"I'll be right back."

He gave her a kiss before leaving to get her drink. He returned a couple of minutes later with a large glass and a bottle of chocolate milk.

He poured some into the glass and passed it to her and sat on the edge of the bed stroking her stomach. He could feel the baby kick his hand and that made him smile.

When she finished, she held out the glass to him and smiled. He poured another glass for her and she drank it more slowly than before.

They talked for a while until they heard a car pull up and Jack went to see who it was. He returned with two boxes and napkins. Sam smiled when she saw the pizzas.

He put them on the bed next to Sam and opened them while Sam sorted out the napkins. Jack passed her a slice and she started munching on it while he got himself a slice.

After both pizzas were gone, as well as the chocolate milk, Sam lay back closing her eyes and rubbing her stomach. Jack watched her and then leaned forward and gave her a kiss. She opened her eyes and looked at him smiling at her and then he put his hands on top of hers.

"I see that both you and the kids are happy?"

"Yes we are thank you Jack."

"You know that I would do anything to make you and our kids happy."

"I know" they kissed again. Then Sam pushed Jack away.

"What?"

"Jack, my water just broke!"

"Ok, let's get you to the hospital."

He helped her out of bed and into the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed in warm clothes. He stripped the bed and put the sheet and the mattress cover down the laundry shute.

He grabbed Sam's bag and helped her down the stairs and out to their van. Once Sam was in he went back inside to grab his jacket, cell phone and car keys and then he locked the house and opened up the phone.

He called Janet first as he started up the van and turned the heater on and then they were on their way to the hospital. Jack called Hammond and just as he finished the call Sam had her first contraction.

"Hang on there Sam, just breathe."

"I know."

Two minutes later another one hit. He held on to her hand while driving to the hospital. Ten minutes and five contractions later they arrived and the staff was already waiting for them. Once she was on the gurney they headed inside just as another contraction hit her.

By the time the next contraction hit her they had her in a room and gotten her changed into a hospital gown and into bed.

"Where is the doctor?" Sam asked, while breathing.

"He will be here as soon as he finishes his lunch" the nurse said.

"What? Get him here now Lieutenant" Jack said.

"Sorry but you can't tell me what to do."

"But I can; get the doctor here now" Janet said, standing in the door way.

"And you are?"

"Major Dr Janet Fraiser. Do as you are told Lieutenant or I'll have you on report. Now go and don't come back unless you have the doctor with you."

The nurse was shocked when Janet told her who she was and she left immediately and Janet walked over to Sam.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"How far apart?"

"A minute and half" she said, as another one hit.

"Janet, I think I'm crowning!"

"Let's have a look."

She lifted the sheet to check and then put it down again and walked to the door and called out to one of the nurses. Then she returned and took her jacket off.

"Your right Sam, you are crowning already."

The nurse came in and Janet put the gown and gloves on while the nurse got everything set up.

"Ok Sam, you know the drill; push when you are ready."

Sam did what she was told, holding onto Jack's hand. A minute later they heard the baby cry.

"It's a boy" Jack went to look at his son and smiled.

"He has your hair Sam."

Jack cut the cord and Janet wrapped him up and passed him to Jack. He walked back to the side of the bed and passed him to Sam and by then his eyes were open.

"He has your eyes."

"Yes he has."

"What is this one's name?" Janet asked.

"Daniel Lou O'Neill" Janet smiled at Daniel's name.

"I'm sure that Daniel will like that."

"Janet" Sam said, as she started pushing again.

Jack picked up his son and passed him to the nurse and then he held on to her hand. A couple of minutes later they heard a baby cry.

"It's a boy."

Jack cut the cord and then wrapped him up and passed him to Jack who walked over and passed him to Sam. When he opened his eyes, they saw that they were blue but he had a fuzz of brown hair.

"Have you got a name for this little one?"

"Yes, John Brian O'Neill" Sam said.

"Ok, we will go and get your son's cleaned up now. Press the buzzer if you need anything."

"Thanks Janet." Janet and the nurse took the boys out of the room so they could clean them up and Jack gave Sam a kiss.

"Beautiful Sam; all of our kids are beautiful."

"I know."

They kissed again and then, suddenly, Sam had another contraction. Jack pressed the buzzer.

"Jack, something doesn't feel right." He went to the foot of the bed and lifted the sheet to have a look. His eyes widened and then he moved the sheet out of the way.

"Ok, Sam you have to push."

She did as she was told and then breathed and then she did it again. When she had time, she pushed the buzzer again and a nurse came in.

"Get Dr Fraser in here now! She was cleaning and weighing our sons."

The nurse ran out of the room to find Janet and Sam pushed again. A few seconds later Sam heard the baby cry.

"It's a boy Sam" Jack said.

Janet ran into the room and she was stunned when she heard the baby,

"Well, I will be damned."

Janet took over to make sure he was ok. Once the cord was cut and the baby was wrapped up, Jack picked him up and then passed him to Sam and he opened his eyes.

"He has your eyes Jack."

"I know, he sure is a surprise."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. What should we name him?"

"How about David Jonathan O'Neill?"

"I like that."

"Great."

"Jack, would you hold him?"

She passed him their son and then she started pushing again. A minute later the placenta came out and Sam then could relax while Janet cleaned her.

At the same time a nurse walked in with a trolley with a towel over basin. She and Janet cleaned up the bloody mess while Jack and Sam were looking at their surprise son.

They knew that she was carrying twins but Sam had been having a few back problems during the past four months. Now they knew why. Two-nurses came into the room, each with a bundle in their arms and they were both crying.

"Someone is hungry" Jack said.

Janet had finished cleaning Sam and she asked Jack to tilt the head of the bed so she could start breast-feeding. Sam passed David to a nurse so she could get him cleaned while Jack undid the back of her gown and she pushed it down and one of the nurses passed Daniel to her.

She got him to her nipple and he started nursing. The other nurse passed John to Jack, who put him in Sam's arms and helped guide him to her other nipple and he started nursing happily.

Janet and the nurses smiled at the sight before them. A minute later the third nurse returned with David. When Daniel had finished, Jack picked him up and started burping him while the nurse passed David to Janet who put him in Daniel's place and Janet helped him to Sam's nipple and he started nursing.

"David sure was a surprise" Janet said.

"We know. No one is going to win the betting pool on this" Sam said.

"True"

"Janet, do you want to go and find that damned doctor who was supposed to be on call and the nurse?"

"I'll go and find them. I am not happy about what is happening while I'm on leave."

"I know what you mean Janet" Sam said, knowing that they were talking about the Stargate program.

Janet left to go and find out who was on call. She saw Dr Greg Fisher and the nurse walking towards her and they were both laughing.

"Dr Fisher, where the hell were you? And you are on report." she pointed at the nurse.

"Dr Fraser, right?" Fisher asked.

"That's right."

"Why is she on report? What did Lt. Hill do?"

"Disobeying an order."

"What was the order Dr Fraiser?"

"To get whoever was on call ASAP. Major Carter went into early labour."

"I see. Well, I might as well go and check on her then."

"Don't bother; she has already given birth" the doctor and nurse were stunned by this information.

"What; already?"

"Yes; Major Carter has a history of two quick, easy births and now this is the third one. Her husband had to deliver one of their sons because you weren't there to do your job. I delivered the first two. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going back to check on my patient" Janet turned on her heel and started walking away.

"You can't do that. I out rank you." Dr Fisher was a Lieutenant Colonel.

Janet stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Oh yes I can and I will." with that she turned around again and walked away.

"Greg, aren't you going to stop her."

"Don't worry, dear. Remember that I out rank her so there is nothing she can do. After all, she is on leave."

"She can and she will." a voice behind them stated. They turned around to see Colonel Dr Warner standing there.

"Dr Warner" they were shocked.

"She has every right. You were on call; this isn't the first time that this has happened while you were on call. I have received complaints about the both of you and I'm going to make sure I get her report on this matter. Dr Fraiser is one hell of a doctor, whether she is on duty or not. She has always been on call twenty-four/seven and so should you. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to visit Major Carter and her family" with that he walked away from them.

Janet went to the waiting room to find Daniel and the girls asleep; he woke and got up and gave her a hug.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

"Yes, Sam has already given birth."

"Already, what did she have?"

"You will have to wait until the others get here and then they will tell you all at the same time."

"Ok."

They hugged once again and then they heard a cough. They turned to see Teal'c and Jacob standing there.

"Sorry for interrupting; how is Sam?"

"Good; I'll go and let her know that you have arrived. Oh, by the way, no one won the bet" she said walking away with a grin on her face, leaving the men confused.

When Janet arrived at Sam's room she could here talking. She walked in to find that Dr Warner was there.

"Dr Warner, I didn't know that you were here."

"Yes, I came looking for you and also to see Major Carter and the babies. I heard what you said to Dr Fisher and Lt. Hill. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have already told me what happened."

"Oh, ok; Sam are you up to any visitors? Jacob and Teal'c are here." she noticed the three portable cribs next to the bed.

"Sure; since everyone from the SGC knows about this by now"

"Yeah, I'll go and let them know."

"I better get back to work my self" and Janet and Dr Warner left the room.

Janet went to let the others know when she saw the O'Neill children and Cassie were there, waiting. She smiled at them.

"Mom, can we see them?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, they have a surprise for you; come on let's go" the kids ran past Janet.

"How will they know which room she is in?" Jacob asked.

"They can sense their presence just as you can with Teal'c."

"Ah, smart kids." they followed Janet to Sam's room.

The kids walked quickly and then stopped outside of one room; they could sense a presence and they also could hear Jack and Sam's voices and they started to walk into the room. Jack and Sam could also feel a presence and looked at the door as it opened. They grinned when their kids walked in.

"Mom, can we look at the baby?" JJ asked.

"Sure, Jack can you help put the kids on the bed?" Jack picked them up onto the bed so they could look down into the cribs and see their baby brothers.

"Three boys, cool." Jake said, making Sam giggle.

"What are their names Mommy?" Grace asked.

"This is Daniel, John and David." Jack said pointing at each of the boys.

Janet and the others walked in and Jacob was shocked when he saw the triplets.

"Triplets? Now that is a surprise."

"You and me both Dad." Sam said.

"This is Daniel, John and David, he was the surprise" Jack said, pointing out each of the boys.

"No wonder Janet said that no one won the bet." Daniel said.

They talked and held the babies while they were awake. Cassie took heaps of photos of the new additions to the O'Neill family. After half an hour they all left and only Jack stayed behind for a while.

"I better call the restaurant and cancel our reservations for tonight."

"Did you have plans?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure that I will make it up to you later."

"I know; I'll be right back."

He gave her a kiss before getting off the bed and walking out of the room. He called General Hammond to let him know about the babies but Jacob had already told him the good news. Then he called 'The Famous' restaurant to cancel. He explained to them about Sam going into early labour.

They congratulated he and Sam. They understood and told Jack there was take out available if he wanted since Sam was in hospital. He decided to order take out for their Valentine Dinner. He placed his order and gave them a time to pick the order. He hung up and headed back to Sam's room.

Sam was almost asleep when he returned; he gave her a kiss and walked over to check on his sons once more before leaving a note for Sam and then he left.

Later that evening Jacob looked after the kids while Jack went to pick up the take out order and headed to the hospital. When he arrived at Sam's room she was breast-feeding David. He noticed that there were flowers everywhere, as well as helium balloons saying 'It's A Boy,' everywhere. He was smiling at the sight before him.

"Hey I brought us dinner."

She looked up and smiled when Jack stepped in, lifting the bags in his hands.

"Jack, you shouldn't have."

"When I called the restaurant to cancel the reservations I told them that you went into early labour. They understood and told me that if I still wanted to plan a romantic evening that they had take away, so I got take away for us with two chocolate milks as well." He showed her the two bags.

"Thanks because I'm starving." Jack chuckled.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

He took out their dinner while Sam was still feeding David. Once he had the containers sorted out, he gave Sam and David kisses. He started feeding Sam skinny onion rings; he had gotten two orders and he fed Sam one, then him-self until they were all gone.

He passed Sam a glass of chocolate milk before she started burping David. A few minutes later David was asleep so Sam passed him to Jack and he put him in his crib and then he served their main course.

He had ordered Sam chicken Oscar and himself the double pork chops. They shared their main course between them, along with the Caesar salad that Jack has ordered. Once there were done, Jack cleaned up the mess, while Sam lay back against the pillows.

"Jack, that was a great meal and I promise you that I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will Sam."

"I don't think I can eat another bite" and she patted her stomach.

"I'm not surprised. If you were still carrying the boys you would be eating twice that amount."

"I know; don't remind me."

"There is always next year."

"True."

Jack got up from his chair and sat on the side of the bed and he held on to Sam's hands, looking at her. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss and then it became passionate. They let go of one another's hands and wrap their arms around each other; they were like that until they had to pull apart for air.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too, Jack." and they kissed again.

"I'm going to miss you at night, in bed."

"I know; I'm going to miss you Jack."

"As soon as you are able, we will have lots of catching up to do" he flicked his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"We both know that the boys are going to keep me busy."

"I know but we will work things out together."

"True" they looked over at the sleeping boys.

"They are beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes they are; just like their father."

They turned to look at each other and Jack cupped her face with one hand.

"Just like their mother; you will always be beautiful to me Sam and you and the kids are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time and I love you just the way you are, baby fat and all."

Sam pulled Jack into a hug as tears started falling down her cheeks. He rubbed her back just the way she liked and they were still like that until they heard Daniel waking up. They pulled apart and Jack looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I will be."

Jack got up and walked over to pick Daniel up and he brought him over to Sam while she pulled her gown down. He passed her the baby and he watched as his son started nursing. He looked up to see that Sam was watching him and then she looked down at their son. Jack took his finger and stroked his son's cheek.

"Sam, do you want any more children?"

"Aren't eight enough?"

"It is up to you. I don't care if we do have more or not; I love the ones we have now and if we do have any more, I'll still be happy and love them just the same."

"Can we wait a while before thinking about having any more?"

"Sure" they looked down at Daniel and they smiled and then David started to wake up and Jack went to pick him up.

"Woh, someone needs changing" Jack screwed up his face causing Sam to giggle.

Jack walked over to the changing table and changed his son's diaper as Sam watched him. She knew that his hands could be gentle and soft when it came to the kids but when it came to Jaffa and any other enemy, he had killer hands. She looked down to see Daniel was almost asleep so she put him on her shoulder and rubbed his back.

By the time Daniel was asleep, David was changed and crying for his feed. Jack put David down between Sam's legs and she passed Daniel to him. Then she picked up David and started nursing him.

They repeated this with John. Another twenty minutes and the boys were asleep in their cribs.

"Sam, do you feel like sharing a piece of cheese cake with me?"

"Cheese cake? Sure."

Jack pulled out a container from a bag and a plastic fork. He opened up the container and Sam smiled, knowing it had been a while since she had cheese cake.

Jack gave her the first bite; she closed her eyes and smiled as she let out a moan which caused Jack's dick to grow hard. Then he took a bite and fed Sam again. He knew that she loved cheesecake and that is why he ordered one big slice. A few minutes later and it was gone along with the diced fruit that was with it.

"Jack, that was great, thank you." She pulled him towards her for a thank you kiss.

"Any time sweet heart" and they kissed again.

"I better let you get some rest because the boys will be awake in an hour or so. I'll bring the kids around tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok, thanks and sorry about tonights plans."

"Hey, we will make it another time."

"Ok" they hugged and kissed before Jack cleaned up from dinner.

"I love you," he said from the door.

"I love you too Jack; give the kids a hug from me."

"I will; sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams" they smiled and then Jack left to head home.

Sam leaned back against the bed and looked over at their three boys who were created out of the love that they had for each other. Then she turned the lights down low before closing her eyes, thinking about Jack and their kids before sleep take over.

Over the next five days Sam had lots of visitors from the SGC stopping in to see her and the boys. Even some of the Tok'ra came, which was a surprise to both she and Jack.

Both Lieutenant Hill and Dr Fisher were reprimanded and given a warning for what happened on the day Sam gave birth. Jack and Sam found out that they were married but hadn't told anyone and it wasn't on their personnel records.

On the day that Sam and the boys could go home there was a bright light and they all appeared on Thor's ship. They knew what had to be done and they let Thor do what he had done with their other kids, to insure their safety.

A few minutes later the procedure was complete and Thor gave them three stones with the boy's names on them. They thanked Thor and before they knew it, they were back in the hospital room.

When they arrived back home, Sam was greeted by a surprise welcome home party. She walked into the house and into the living room to see who was there.

Teal'c took care of David and John, since they were asleep and he took them up to the nursery, with Cassie in tow. She carried Daniel up and once they were in their cribs, she took photos of them before she and Teal'c went downstairs to join the party.

Sam was surprised to see Mark and his family there; she gave them a big hug and spoke to them for a while. Jack got them each a drink and then they circulated, talking to most of the guests. She found out that Jack had Mark and his family personally flown there for the welcome home party as well as a chance to meet their new nephews.

Sam spoke to some of guests before Jack took her upstairs to the nursery; she was shocked to see what had been done to the room. The previously empty room now had changing tables, basinets, a rocking chair, their cribs and new dresser drawers.

Daniel started to cry and Sam walked over and picked him up. She could feel a wet diaper so she walked over to the changing table and used it to change his diaper.

Jack watched her from the doorway, with a grin on his face. Once he was changed, she sat down in the rocking chair for the first time and she lifted her top and unclamped her maternity bra so she could start breast feeding. Once Daniel started nursing, Sam looked up to see Jack standing there, grinning.

"What?"

"You are a wonderful mom, you know that Sam?"

"I know, you've told me every time."

"Well, it's true."

"Thanks; did you do all this" she waved her hand around the room.

"Yeah I did it while the kids were in bed."

"Wow; I love it Jack" she said smiling at him.

"I do aim to please my beautiful wife."

"And you have Jack, yes, you have."

Daniel had enough so Sam put him over her shoulder and started rubbing his back. Jack heard footsteps approaching, so he moved back to see who it was.

"Hi Dad."

"Jack, is Sam breast feeding?"

"You can come in Dad" Sam pulled her top down just before Jacob walked in.

"Wow, this room is great; you did a good job Jack."

"Thanks Dad."

"Your guest were wondering where you and Jack disappeared to."

"Well now you know where I am."

Daniel was asleep by then, so Sam got up and walked over to his crib and put him down.

"I'll leave you two to talk. Do you need anything Sam?"

"Yes, a drink thanks."

"Sure, I'll be right back." Jack walked out, leaving them alone.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"Tired and happy."

"That's good to hear."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok" then John started to wake up.

"I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks; I'll be down as soon as I'm finish here."

"Ok" as he left Jack returned with a glass of orange juice.

"Here is your drink. I'll change John."

"Ok"

He passed the glass to her and while she was drank her juice, Jack changed John's diaper. Once he was changed he passed him to Sam for breast-feeding.

"How long is SG1 on stand down?"

"Two weeks."

"Ok, have you finished with your reports?"

"Yeah, I finished them yesterday, so I'm going to be home helping you look after the kids."

"Ok, that will be great."

Fifteen minutes later, after John been fed and burped and gone back to sleep, David woke up. Changed, fed and burped, he went back to sleep in Sam's arms as she rocked him.

Once he was back in his crib they left the room and wend back downstairs to talk to their guests for a few hours before they all started leaving.

Sam thanked them once again just before they left. A few hours later, after the kids were in bed, Sam was tired so Jack ran her a bath for her to soak in.

Then she used the breast pump to relieve her sore breasts and then she went to bed while Jack took care of the babies' milk. He had put a couple of loads of washing through the machine when he heard through the baby monitor that one of the boys had started crying.

He went upstairs to see that it was Daniel. He took care of changing his diaper and bottle fed him. After being burp he went back to sleep and, by that time, John woke up so Jack did the same thing with him and then with David.

Once David was back in his crib, Jack cleaned up before turning the lights off and he went to have a shower. After his shower he went to bed himself for a few hours.

The next morning Sam woke up after a good nights sleep. She quickly got out of bed and ran into the nursery to see that the boys' cribs were empty; then she heard laughing coming from downstairs.

She went downstairs, after grabbing her robe, to see what was going on and to ask Jack about the boys. When she reached the kitchen she smiled and relaxed; she saw the three boys asleep in their carriers and the kids were sitting down at the breakfast bar.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"Morning Mommy" JJ said.

"Morning; mmm something smells good" she walked over to where Jack was and he gave her a kiss.

"Morning, sleep well?"

"Yes; it looks like you need some sleep though. Did you feed the boys?"

"Yep I took care of them during the night. Why don't you go and get dressed and by that time breakfast will be ready."

"Ok."

She gave him a kiss before heading back upstairs. Sam had a quick shower and then used the breast pump to release some of the milk. She went downstairs with the milk and poured it into bottles and then put them in the fridge before sitting down with the kids for breakfast.

Over the next two weeks Jack and Sam took turns feeding and caring for the boys, just as they had done when they were on the planet with their other kids.

The day that Jack returned to work Sam went with him, taking the boys with them. She wanted to see how things were in the labs and Janet wanted to check on the boys.

Janet was working part time at the SGC until they could find another doctor who had the right clearance. When Janet wasn't at work, both she and Sam went to the gym or the swimming pool to get back into shape before the wedding. Usually SG1 took care of the kids while they went swimming if they weren't off world. They both worked out at the gym at the SGC.

Three months later Sam, Cassie and Janet went to have their final fittings done before the wedding. Both Janet and Sam had been able to lose all of their baby fat. Once they all were back in their street clothes and their dresses and accessories were put into boxes and bags they left the shop with smiles on their faces.

A week later Daniel and Janet had their bucks and hens night. They left the kids at the SGC; the staff that was on duty were going to look after them since there were eleven children and babies to look after and they all loved the kids.

Daniel and Jack returned to the SGC with Teal'c. He had called Janet and Sam to let them know that they were returning since Janet and Sam had already returned two hours earlier from their hen night party. Teal'c carried a passed out Daniel to his quarters while Sam helped Jack to their quarters. He passed out as soon as his head hit the pillows.

The next morning Jack and Daniel were suffering from hangovers but after hot showers, aspirins and coffee they started feeling human again.

Over the next few days everything was being set up at the O'Neill house for the wedding. There was a rehearsal for the wedding, as well as a rehearsal dinner at La Petite Maison. This was only for their closest friends and family.

The next day was very busy. Janet, Sam and Cassie went to the Spa to be pampered and then they had their hair done before returning to the house.

Daniel stayed at Jack and Sam's place for the night since they had offered a room for the night. Jack and Daniel were looking after the kids as well, making sure that everything went ok. When Teal'c, Hammond and Jacob arrived jack and Daniel went into town to get their hair cut.

When they returned the caterers, Heart 2 Heart had arrived and Jacob showed them around to the back of the house where the marquee was set up. Both Daniel and Jack took showers and shaved before getting ready. They and Lou Ferretti were wearing black tuxes with white shirts.

Daniel was wearing a white tie while Jack and Lou were wearing pearl pink ties to match the colour of the dresses that Sam and Cassie were wearing.

When the women returned to the house, they got ready before the limo arrived for them. An hour later the limo arrived and they left the house and they were on their way to the wedding.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the O'Neill's. General Hammond was waiting for them. Since Janet's father had passed away eight years before, she had asked him if he would give her away. He was happy and honored to do so and he was wearing his dress blues.

When they were ready, they walked around to the back of the house and waited for the music to begin. Sam passed Teal'c her bag and asked him to put the milk in the fridge, which he did, after he gave the signal for the music to start.

Cassie went first and then Sam. When Jack turned around to watch Sam walking toward the front, he smiled which she returned.

Sam and Cassie were wearing pearl pink georgette, spaghetti strapped A-line Empire waisted dresses, with matching wraps over their arms. They were also wearing scroll tiaras with peals and rhinestones and they both were wearing a diamond pendent with earrings to match.

Their bouquets were pale pink roses and Sam saw Jack mouth to her 'Beautiful' and flick his eyebrows at her, which made her blush.

As she reached the front, the music changed and everyone stood up as Hammond and Janet started walking down the aisle. Daniel turned to see Janet coming toward him; he smiled and looked at what she was wearing.

It was a satin gown, with a beaded lace halter with a tulle skirt in ivory. She was also wearing a sweet rhinestone metal tiara with a graduated heart centre and pearl cluster accents.

Daniel recognised it; he remembered that Sam wore it on her wedding day. She was also wearing the same triple veil that Sam wore. When they reached the front, Daniel held her hand after she passed her bouquet of white roses to Sam.

Half an hour later they were husband and wife. After they kissed, the assembled guest's applauded the happy couple.

Twenty minutes later they were having their photos taken and after about a half an hour they were able to finally mingle while Sam and Jack went to attend to their hungry boys in the nursery.

Sam breast fed one while Jack bottle fed the other and then they swapped. Sam wanted the boys to get used to the formula and milk combined in the bottle since they were growing and she didn't have enough milk to feed them all. Half an hour later they went into their bedroom for a couple of minutes of privacy.

"Sam, you look beautiful today."

"Thanks and you look hot in that tux."

"Really?"

"Yes and I'm looking forward to taking it off you tonight."

"But Sam we…" Sam put a finger up to Jack's lips.

"I got the all clear from Janet. She said that we can start fooling around" she gave him a kiss and he smiled at her.

"Good, I can't wait."

"I'm sure you can't."

They kissed one more time and then they left their room to go downstairs to join the others. They talked to some of the guest before it was time for dinner. Everyone enjoyed the meal, talking, laughing, and having a wonderful time.

Jacob was the Toastmaster for the evening as Daniel asked him the last time he was on Earth and he was happy to do it. Both Jack and Sam talked about the happy couple and how they met them and what had happened to them ever since and wishing them the best for the future.

Other spoke about them and how Daniel had spent more time in the infirmary that anyone else and every one laughed at that one.

When the speeches were finished six men and six women got up and walked over to the DJ. One of them said something to him and then he got everyone's attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone went quiet and then the group moved to an area were everyone could see them.

"As you all know the bride and groom are doctors, so we singles here have a song for the bride and groom" then he gave the DJ the nod and the song started and then the twelve started to sing,

_Whoa yea!_

Hot summer night fell like a net,  
I haven't found my baby yet,  
I need you, to soothe my head,  
Turn my blue heart to red.

Doctor, doctor, give me the news  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you,  
No pill's gonna cure my ills  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you.

A pretty face don't mean no pretty heart,  
I learned that, buddy from the start,  
You think I'm cute, a little bit shy,  
Momma, I ain't that kind of guy

Doctor, doctor, give me the news  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you,  
No pill's gonna cure my ills  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you.

Whoa yea!

I know how you like it, you like it on top,  
But tell me, momma, are you gonna stop?

You had me down, 21 to zip,  
Sign of Judas on your lip,  
Shake my fist, knock on wood,  
I got it bad, and I got it good.

Doctor, doctor, give me the news  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you,  
No pill's gonna cure my ills  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you. 

While they were singing, they each got down on one knee and stuck a paper heart, with either Janet's or Daniel's name on it, on to their chests. Everyone was laughing at the group and their song.

When the song finished they stood up and took a slight bow before returning to their tables. Everyone applauded what they did. Once everyone settled down, Jack stood up.

"I think you guys should keep your day jobs" they all laughed.

"Well Sam and I know that that you two have got everything and we know about your honeymoon."

Daniel and Janet told Jack and Sam that there was enough money left over for a wedding night at the Sheraton Colorado Springs hotel.

"This is from everyone here who put money in, as well all the losing bets that have accumulated over the past couple of years. Tomorrow morning a limo will arrive at your hotel at 1100 hours to take you to the airport. You were fly to Los Angeles connect with a flight to Athens, first class. You will be staying at the hotel Grande Bretagne for twelve nights, all expenses paid, so all you have to do is have fun and enjoy yourselves. As for Cassie and the girls, we all will take care of them. Who knows, in two months time you might give all of us some new news" he gave Daniel a wink and everyone chuckled.

"Sam and I had this all planned since you got engaged last year; we wish you two the very best."

They were stunned at the wedding gift but they were happy with the gift. Then Jack sat down and they got up and thanked everyone for they're wedding gift.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Then they started the first dance for the evening and everyone joined in, having fun. The kids were getting tired so Sam asked Daniel and Janet about cutting the cake and they agreed.

Their wedding cake was an eight-tier vanilla cake with caramel fondant over it with different symbols scattered over it. After they made the first cut, it was cut up so the kids could have some before going to bed.

The party went on until after midnight when Janet and Daniel left in the limo to the hotel for the night. Everyone was gone by 2am. Jack and Sam went to bed after three after the babies were fed and changed.

During the two weeks that Janet and Daniel were away on their honeymoon, Cassie and the girls stayed with Jack and Sam. Jack took the kids to the play centre and the babies to work with him, giving Sam a break. He knew that there would be plenty of help waiting for them when they reached the mountain.

Everyone that offered to look after the kids took turns watching them for an hour, as long as it didn't interfere with their work. Hammond was happy with the arrangement.

Sam came in at lunchtime with bottles of fresh formula and breast milk for her babies and she helped Jack feed the girls. She watched them in the afternoon while they took their naps, while she worked for a couple of hours, checking on her e-mails.

Someone would take over while she did some work, either in her lab or the control room. Teal'c spent his two weeks with his family and Bra'tac. During his visit he learned that his wife needed a new symbiote since the one she was carrying was close to maturity. He contacted Hammond for his help.

Hammond granted an extended stay and he also contacted the Tok'ra for their help. He also let all SGC teams know about the problem and asked them to keep an eye out for any young symbiotes that they could get.

The day that Daniel and Janet returned from their honeymoon, SG8 returned under heavy fire. As soon as they came through the gate the iris closed and Hammond went down to greet them.

"What happened out there, Colonel?"

"We were following six priests and six Jaffa; they were carrying a glass tank with a cover over it. When they stopped outside the temple they left the tank and they all left and I went in to check it out. The tank was full of young symbiotes. I was going to get six of them sir when the Jaffa spotted me and started yelling. My team shot the Jaffa as I ran back and as soon as I took cover the Jaffa were on my six. I was able to shoot some of them as well as the tanks sir. Some of the Jaffa stayed with the symbiotes while the rest were running after us. We managed to make it to the gate and dial home sir and we just made it back in one piece."

"The symbiotes?"

"Here sir."

The colonel pulled out of his pack a three-litre flask and grinned.

"Well done SG8; report to the infirmary" Hammond was now holding the flask in his hands as Jack came into the gate room.

"Sir, is everything ok?"

"Jack gear up and take this to Teal'c. There are six symbiotes in here."

"I wonder who they belong to?" Hammond passed the container to Jack.

"I'll find out more at the briefing."

"Ok; can Sam come along?"

"Sure, if she is up to it."

"She misses it a lot sir." Jack said grinning.

"I sure she does, after all it has been over a year."

"True" they left the gate room.

Jack went to see Sam, who was looking after the kids. When he walked into the room Sam turned when she sensed a strong presence and she saw that it was him. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Jack, I can sense a strong presence in you."

"It's not me; it's this. SG8 came back with six snakes for Teal'c. Do you care for a little trip off world? Dixon said that he will look after the kids for us." Sam smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"What are we waiting for? Oh, don't push me through the gate like the first time" and he gave her a kiss.

"I won't I promise; come on, let's go."

Sam went back to the table and closed her laptop down before leaving. They went and geared up and walked together to the gate room, where Hammond was waiting for them. He passed them a GDO as the gate whooshed into life.

"Use the old SG1 code and good luck and god speed."

"Thank you sir." Jack said waving his hand to the gate.

"Yeasureyabetcha" Sam said, as she walked up the ramp, waiting in front of the gate.

Jack grinned as he walked up the ramp and stood next to Sam, leaving Hammond chuckling to himself. Then he saw Sam push Jack through the gate before turning to look at Hammond with a grin on her face and then she walked through herself. When she reached the other side, Jack was waiting for her.

"Very funny Sam."

The gate shut down and Jack raised his hands up. Then Sam turned around to see four Jaffa pointing their staff weapons at them.

"We are here to see Teal'c; we have some good news for him" Sam said.

"Jaffa Kree, lower your weapons." They heard from behind them, so they did. Jack and Sam turned around to see Bra'tac standing there with a grin on his face.

"O'Neill, it is good to see you once again and you also Major Carter."

"You too Bra'tac. We have six symbiotes with us and we hope that we aren't too late." Sam said.

"No, how did you get them?"

"SG8 got them; we don't know the details but at least it is a start."

They walked to the campsite and when they arrived, Bra'tac walked into one of the tents. When he returned, Teal'c was with him.

"O'Neill, Major Carter."

"Teal'c, here. Pick one and see if any of your brothers are due to have their's replaced." Sam said as she passed the flask to him.

"Thank you."

"You can thank SG8 for this."

"I will when I return. I hope that you can stay for awhile."

"Sure, we will wait out here." then Teal'c went back into the tent with Bra'tac. Sam and Jack walked over to a log and sat down on it next to each other.

"Well, this is fun" after a few minutes of silence and Sam giggled.

"What do you want to do when we get home?" Jack asked.

"Take a long hot bath and hopefully not alone."

"I like the sound of that. You know, you look hot in your gear."

"So do you."

"Daniel and Janet should be in Colorado by now."

"Yeah, Hammond is sending someone to pick them up from the airport, since we are here."

"That's good of him."

"True; I wonder how their honeymoon went?"

"I'll find out from Janet when we have a girls night out."

"You two talk about sex?"

"Yep and how good it is."

"Sam, I can't believe you talk to her about our sex lives."

"Well, she told me that she likes to take control."

"Really? I know it been a long time since you took control" he whispered to her, making her blush.

"When we get home flyboy; when we get home." she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Bra'tac walked out of the tent and walked over to where Jack and Sam were sitting.

"How is Dry'ac?"

"She is going to be fine. Teal'c killed the symbiote that she was carrying when it was removed. Thank you my friends."

"No problems; at least it is good news."

"Yes it is. Come, she is awake and asking for you two."

They got up and followed Bra'tac into the tent. Teal'c made a slight bow when they walked in and they walked over to the bed.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"Actually, it was SG8 who risked their lives and at least we got here in time. When you are strong enough you and Ry'ac are more than welcome to come back with us so our doctors can check you and junior out, to make sure that there are no problems." Jack said and Dry'ac smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you get some rest so we can talk later, ok?" she nodded and closed her eyes to get some rest and they all went outside to talk.

"How are you holding up Teal'c?"

"I am doing well O'Neill, thank you."

"That's good news. We are going to head back now and if you need anything, let us know, ok?"

"I will."

"Good; now go and take care of your family." Teal'c made a slight bow before returning to the tent.

Bra'tac, Jack and Sam walked back to the Stargate, talking until they reached the DHD. Sam went to dial home but the seventh chevron wouldn't lock.

"Sam?"

"I don't know Jack, I'll try again." she dialled earth and the same thing happened. She then tried dialling the Alpha site and got through.

"This is Major Carter, please respond." Sam said into her radio.

"Major Carter, this is Colonel Thomas, where are you?"

"Why, what is wrong Colonel?"

"We have been trying to contact Earth but the seventh chevron won't lock. We just had two teams arrive here when they couldn't connect with Earth."

"How long have you been out of contact with Earth?"

"Just over an hour." Sam turned to Jack.

"Foot hold?"

"Colonel Thomas, this is O'Neill. Contact the remaining SG teams and tell them to report to the Alpha site until further notice, copy over."

"Copy that colonel. I had better keep the gate free, just in case any teams are trying to come through."

"Copy that and please send a message to the Tok'ra, advising them of the situation."

"Will do, Alpha site out" then the gate shut down.

"Now what?" and he looked at Sam.

"We had better go and tell Teal'c what is going on."

"Yeah, we better."

They headed back to the campsite and told Teal'c what was going on and that they would be at the Alpha site trying to figure out what was going on and then they headed back to the DHD. Just as they arrived, the gate started spinning, so Jack, Sam and Bra'tac took cover and raised there weapons but only one Jaffa came through the gate.

"Jaffa Kree."

Bra'tac yelled out and the Jaffa stopped and stretched out his hands to show that he was unarmed. Bra'tac walked over to the Jaffa and they greeted one another. Then the other Jaffa and Jack and Sam showed themselves while Bra'tac was talking to the new arrival.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked and Bra'tac turned to Jack,

"Earth is in danger! Anubis is using an ancient weapon to destroy the Earth's Stargate."

"How?" Sam asked.

"He is using one Stargate to destroy another. He has used this before on a planet I was on; it destroyed half of the planet within two days. He is using some sort of weapon I have never seen before. It has got to be destroyed."

"Do you know the gate address?"

"No, I am sorry, I don't."

"I might; he has only a few planets under his control, so the one we can't connect to has to be the one where this weapon is."

"Try it."

Bra'tac walked over to the DHD and started dialling the addresses he could remember. When he got to the fourth address, nothing happened. He tried two others before trying again and the same thing happened.

"Well, at least we know which one it is." Jack said.

"What can you tell us about this planet?"

"It is heavily guarded and it will be hard to get to the weapon and there are Death Gliders everywhere as well as ground troops."

"You said that the weapon is from the Ancients, right?"

"Yes" Sam smiled.

"Sam, what is that brain of yours thinking about now?" Jack asked, looking at her.

"We can take out the super ship and the Ancient ship. From what I can figure out, it has weapons on it; so we should be able to use these weapons to destroy Anubis's weapon."

"But you would be killed by the gliders."

"No, the ship has a cloaking device and I know that the Asgard have given us the transport devices. We can use the Ancient ship to destroy the device and use the Asgard beam to beam up both the Stargate and the DHD. But, it's just an idea."

"Hey, I think it will work but we will need some help."

"I will help you." Bra'tac said.

"As will I" the Jaffa said.

"As will we" they turned around to see Teal'c and his family with him.

"Are you sure Teal'c?"

"Indeed."

"Ok, first we go to the Alpha site; let's go."

Sam dialled the Alpha site and they walked through the gate after Teal'c gave his code. When they arrived on the other side, they started getting everything set up on both the Ancient ship, as well as on the mother ship, before leaving.

They left two hours later and then Sam entered in the gate address and they jumped into hyper space.

"It will take too long to get there." the Jaffa said.

"No it won't; according to my calculations, we will be there in ten minutes" and both Bra'tac and the Jaffa were shocked.

"How can that be possible? It took me one day to reach the closest planet with a Stargate on it."

"The engines have been supped up, so it is be the fastest mother ship in the galaxy" Jack said, smiling.

"Come on Jack, we had better go and get ready ourselves. Bra'tac you know what to do?"

"Yes."

"Good, come on, let's go."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Jack and Sam left and headed to the Ancient ship. When they entered it, Teal'c informed them that they had come out of hyper space.

They left in the Ancient ship, cloaking it at the same time. They headed to the planet and began the search for the weapon while trying to avoid any of the Death Gliders.

Five minutes later they found it and they got close enough to land next to the Stargate. Jack opened the back of the ship and when it was clear, Sam ran to the gate and put a locator device on it and then on to the DHD before returning to the ship.

Then they left, leaving a safe distance between them and the Stargate. They saw someone walk to where the DHD was and they could see his face. He was wearing a long, black, hooded cloak and he had four Jaffa with him. They noticed that he was bending over the back of the DHD.

"Now" Sam said.

"Weapons" Jack said.

A fireball left the ship and headed to where the weapon was and hit one of the arms, causing it to break. The person in the black cloak stood up when he and his Jaffa heard the noise, only to see the fireball headed at the weapon. He had turned to leave when there was an earthquake, causing them to fall to the ground. Sam got on her radio after the weapon stopped working,

"Beam them up" Sam said.

They watched to see both the Stargate and the DHD disappear in a flash. Just then the Earth under the weapon opened up, taking both the weapon as well as the five who were standing there as well and they saw other Jaffa running for their lives. They watched the weapon blowing up right in front of them and that made them smile.

"Let's go home" Sam said.

They left to head back to the ship and once they had landed and decloaked they headed to the control room, where the others were waiting.

"Is the weapon destroyed?"

"Yep. I wonder who the person under that black cloak was?"

"Did this cloak have a big, black hood and he was wearing gloves and you couldn't see his face?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"From what our brothers tell me, it was Anubis."

"Well, if it was him he is no more. The ground opened up, taking him, four Jaffa and the weapon with it."

"I hope that it was him."

"Same here. Shall we go home?"

"Indeed."

They plotted a course back to the Alpha site and when they arrived the personnel were happy to see them.

"Colonel O'Neill, I just received word from the SGC. Everything is ok now on their end. They had been in a bit of a panic because they didn't know what to do or what was happening. I told them that you were on a mission and would debrief as soon as you returned."

"Ok; we might as well head home. Bra'tac, do you care to join us? Or will you be heading back to the Land of the Light?"

"We will be heading back and will also spread the word of what you have done."

"Ok, shall we go them? I just know that the doc will be waiting for me with her needles." Sam giggled.

Bra'tac and the Jaffa that was with him went through the gate first and then a few minutes later Jack, Sam, Teal'c and his family returned to Earth. When they arrived, Jack was grinning when he saw Hammond at the bottom of the ramp, waiting.

"I heard that you went on a mission Colonel?"

"Yes sir, we did. Everyone is ok at this end?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to the debriefing."

"I'm sure that you are sir."

"You know the drill" and they all left together.

Ten minutes later they arrived in the infirmary to see Janet and Dr Warner there.

"Hi Janet, welcome back" Sam said.

"Hi. What's this I hear you guys went on a mission without Daniel?"

"Which mission doc? There were two?"

"Two?"

"Yeah, we will tell you and Danny boy later. Where is the Space Monkey anyway?"

"Looking after the kids."

"Ah, ok, so why are you here?"

"General Hammond informed me about Dry'ac and what has been happening. Teal'c, can you show your wife and son to one of the beds" she looked at Teal'c and he led his wife and son to one of the beds.

"Ok, you to know the drill."

Jack and Sam went to one of the other beds and waited for a nurse to give them their jabs. Janet went over to check Dry'ac over. An hour later, Jack and Sam had their jabs and showers and were now in the briefing room telling Hammond about what had happened and what they had done.

They also found out from him that Dry'ac would be staying in the infirmary over night since she was dehydrated and Janet had put her on an IV for the night. Both Teal'c and Ry'ac stayed with her to keep her company.

An hour later Jack and Sam had briefed Hammond about what had happened and what they did and who was behind it. Hammond was pleased that the weapon had been destroyed and he dismissed them and headed back to his office, while Jack and Sam headed to the kid's quarters, knowing that Cassie and the older kids would be waiting for them to return. When they walked into the room the five older ones greeted them. Everyone was given a hug and kiss before they sat down at the table where Daniel and Cassie were.

"How was your honeymoon?" Jack asked.

"It was great, we both loved it. We cannot thank you guys enough. We had a fantastic time."

"Did you do any site seeing?"

"Yes we did thanks."

"That's good"

"How was the mission?"

"Which one, we have been on two of them."

"Two? What was the second one?" and then Janet walked in.

"Why don't we tell you over some cake?"

"Colonel, if you keep eating cake you will put on weight" Janet said, smiling.

"Don't worry about that problem Janet, I know ways that he can lose it." she winked at Janet.

"Sam, do you mind? I'm sure she doesn't need any details." both women laughed.

"Gee Jack, you're biting more than the bass in your lake" Daniel said making them all laugh even harder.

"Thanks a lot Danny boy" he stood up and walked to the door.

"Coming Sam?"

"After I've fed the boys."

"Ok what about you kids; are you up for some cake?" they all smiled and walked over to their father.

"I'll go with you Jack and leave the women folk here to have their girl talk" Daniel got up and followed Jack and the kids out of the room, leaving the women on their own.

Sam got up and went to get her beast pump and three bottles. She put the formula into the bottles before sitting down and starting to use the hand held breast pump, while the three of them talked about what been happening while Janet and Daniel were on their honeymoon.

An hour later the three boys have been fed and changed and so had the girls. They put them in their strollers and decided to go and grab something to eat, since Sam was hungry. She hasn't had anything to eat since breakfast and it was almost 1600 in the afternoon.

They left their quarters and headed down to the mess hall. When they arrived they walked over to the men and kids table. They left the babies with their dad's while they went to get something to eat and drink.

When they returned and had sat down, Jack and Sam told them about what had happened and what they had done. An hour later Janet, Daniel and Cassie knew the whole story and were pleased that another Goa'uld was dead.

They had just finished when the alarms went off. Sam went to get up but Jack held on to her arm. They looked at each other and she sat down again.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Yes well, you are still on maternity leave Sam."

"I know," she said smiling. They talked for a few more minutes when the mess hall doors opened.

"Grandpa" Grace said as she got off her chair and ran over to him. He bent down to scoop her up in the air and then gave her a hug.

"Hello Grace."

"Hello Grandpa" then his eye's glow which caused her to giggle.

"Hello Selmac."

"Hello Grace" she giggled again when she heard Selmac speak and that made both Jacob and Selmac smile.

Then they walked over to the group. Sam got up and gave him a hug and he sat down next to Sam but not before giving the boys their hugs.

"So Dad, what's up?" Jack asked.

"You and Sam are the top talk of the Tok'ra water cooler."

"Again? What for this time?"

"We heard about you killing Anubis and destroying the Ancient weapon."

"Ah, how did you find out? Let me guess, Tok'ra spies?"

"Yes; now that he is gone his Jaffa don't know what to do. They have left to find a new master but some of them must have been rebel Jaffa. They said that they are free and ask other's of Anubis's Jaffa to join them in freedom. Both Bra'tac and Teal'c's names were mentioned and how they believe in freedom for all Jaffa. It took time to be swayed but they eventually did agree in the end. I think it is mostly because most of them haven't seen their families in months."

"That is good news. I think Teal'c should be here for all of this."

"Where is he?"

"In the infirmary, with his family."

"Is everything alright?"

"Dry'ac needed a new symbiote; SG8 was able to get hold of six young and brought them back here. Jack and I took them off world to where Teal'c and his family were. That is how we heard from one of the Jaffa, who was looking for Bra'tac, about the weapon and who the next target was."

"I know, we received word ourselves but when I dialled here it didn't work and we knew that we were too late to warn you."

"Yeah, so how long can you stay?"

"I have to return soon. I just popped in to see if everyone was ok."

"Oh, at least you got to see us."

"True, next time I hope it will be longer."

"Same here." Sam said.

They talk for another half an hour before Jacob left to return to the Tok'ra home world. Then they all decided to pack it in and go home since it had been a very long day for all of them.

The next day Dry'ac was released from the infirmary and Janet wanted her to stay on the base for a few days just in case of any problems. Teal'c introduced them to Star Wars and also taught them some card games.

When she got the all clear, Teal'c asked permission to take them into town for some shopping and lunch. Once some clothes were found for them they left to go to the mall.

Janet, Daniel, Jack, Sam and the kids met them in the mall for some shopping. All three of them were wearing caps to hide their Jaffa marks on their foreheads. They spent hours shopping for clothes for as well as introduced them to pizza, which they enjoyed.

Teal'c's family stayed for a week before returning to the Land of the Light. Teal'c stayed over night on the planet before returning to the SGC.

A month later Jack and Sam celebrated their first wedding anniversary. Jack took Sam to Rome for a week and they stayed at the St Regis Grand hotel. Then they went to Tahiti and stayed at the Bora Bora Lagoon resort for there final week before returning back to Colorado Springs.

The day before Christmas Janet found out that she was eight weeks pregnant. She told Daniel on Christmas morning and he was happy with the news. They told Cassie and the girls about it and they were happy also.

They told everyone the good news at lunch at the O'Neill's since their house was bigger. Mark and his family, Teal'c and his family, including Bra'tac were there, along with Jacob and General Hammond since his children were spending their Christmas with the in laws. Everyone was happy for them, including the kids.

SG1 returned to active duty a month later and Sam went back to work part time in the lab. Some times she would go off world with either SG1 or one of the other teams. JJ and Jake started school and were all excited because they knew some of their friends would be in their class.

A month later everyone celebrated the triplets first birthday. Everyone enjoyed themselves including the kids, who loved the triple cakes that were put in front of them. Instead of blowing out the candles, they grabbed hands full of cake and put it in their mouths, much to everyone's amusement and laughter. Jack and Sam blew out the candles for them.

"Like father, like sons, isn't that right Jack?" Lou yelled out, knowing that Jack loved cake. Sam nodded, with a grin on her face, before giving Jack a kiss.

After the birthday luncheon, Sam and Jack gave them a bath before putting them down for their afternoon nap.

Four months later, Daniel gave Janet the eternity ring that he been hanging onto for their first wedding anniversary and she was thrilled.

Three weeks later Jack and Sam celebrated their second wedding anniversary, with family and friends around for a barbecue and fire works later that evening.

Three weeks later Janet gave birth to Nicholas (Nick) Daniel, Christopher (Chris) Jack and James Peter Jackson. Nick was Daniel's grandfather, Chris was his father's name and James was Janet's father's name and Peter was her younger brother, who had died stillborn. Everyone was happy for them and the new additions to the SGC family.

Two years later Jack, Sam and George were all promoted after Earth was saved from the Replicators. A Replicator ship had been heading to Earth and Jack had the Ancient knowledge downloaded into his brain again.

Thor removed the knowledge from Jack's brain and when Jack was returned to normal, he found out about the outpost in Antarctica and that he had been frozen for three months.

When he finally saw Sam again, he was shock to see that she was pregnant. She told him that after the he took the download in his head she had returned to the SGC. Her blood test had come back positive for one of the tests and she found out that she was seven weeks pregnant. Jack was happy about the news and rewarded her the one way he knew how and that was with a kiss in front of every one.

Hammond was promoted to Lieutenant General and moved to Washington to take up the job as Director of Home World Security, while Jack was promoted to Major General and took over as CO of the SGC and Sam was promoted to full Colonel. Everyone was happy for them both and so were the kids and their friends. Over four months later Sam gave birth to Henry Marty and Richard Mark O'Neill.

Six months later Teal'c found out that all of the System Lords had been killed. After the word spread about freedom, a Council was being formed and both he and Bra'tac were on the Council. There was finally peace in the galaxy after thousands of years of war and bloodshed.

SG teams still go off world, meeting new people and aliens. Daniel and Teal'c would go with whatever teams needed them for a year, until Sam returned from maternity leave. A year later Hammond retired and Jack took over his job, as well as being promoted again. He moved to Washington while the rest of the family stayed in Colorado Springs.

Jack stayed in Washington for a year and after a talk with Sam, he decided to retire, which the President denied. But he decided that he could work out of the SGC and only go to Washington for briefings and meetings. He spoke to Sam about it and they both agreed, since she missed him while he was in Washington. Jack did retie a year later, after Sam was promoted again to Brigadier General. They still live in the same house today with their children and friends and family around them.

They know that Jolinar and Lantash will be together forever within them, as well as in their children, whom they loved.

The End,


	57. Chapter 57

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Together For Ever**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


	58. Chapter 58

I'm just letting you know that this story _'Together For Ever'_ has nomernated for the 2007 stargate fan awards. YYYYEEEEPPPPYYYY


	59. Award News

**Award news**

**I'm just letting you know that this story **_**'Together For Ever'**_** has nominated for the 2008 stargate fan Fiction awards. **

**Thank you who ever you are for nominating '**_**Together For Ever'**_** story.**

**YYYYEEEEPPPPYYYY**


End file.
